Mi sombra
by Dianattz
Summary: Kagome una modelo caprichosa y altanera. Inuyasha un guardaespaldas orgulloso que tendrá que protegerla día y noche tendrá que convertirse en "su sombra". ¿Podrá ella cambiar? ¿Podrá él protegerla con su vida? ¿A pesar de sus diferencias nacerá el amor?
1. INTENTO DE HOMICIDIO

HOLA A ¡TODOS! PRIMERO QUE NADA QUIERO DECIRLES QUE ESTOY MUY EMOCIONADA DE PODER ESCRIBIR ESTE MI PRIMER FANFIC ANTES DE AGREGAR ALGO MAS LES INFORMO QUE ESTE FIC ESTA DEDICADO A MI ESCRITORA FAVORITA Eiko007 ELLA ES COMO MI MAESTRA MI INSPIRACION Y MI PERVERTIDORA!! JAJAJA..XD..

BUENO, BUENO ESTE FIC SE TRATA DE UN SUPER MODELO QUE INTENTAN ASESINAR (KAGOME) SU MANAGER PREOCUPADA POR EL BIENESTAR DE LA MODELO DECIDE TOMAR MEDIDAS DRASTICAS CONTRATANDO A UN GUARDAESPALDAS (INUYASHA) PARA QUE LA VIGILE DIA Y NOCHE, CASI COMO SU SOMBRA MUCHAS COSAS SE VAN DANDO Y EL AMOR ENTRE ELLOS SURGE.

ADVERTENCIA: EN ESTE FIC KAGOME NO SALE COMO LA VICTIMA EEEEHHH!! ELLA SALE DE MALDITA (PERO TIENE SUS RAZONES) LA VERDAD ES KE YA ME HJABIA HARTADO DE KE TODO EL TIEMPO HICIERAN SUFRIR A KAGOME O KE FUERA UNA CHAVA DEBIL POR ESO AKI ESTA DE MALDITA!! PERO DESPUES SE LE PASA. AAA Y POR CIERTO ESTE FIC VA A TENER TODO EL LEMON POSIBLE!! SIN MAS QUE AGREGAR A LEER SE HA DICHO!!

CUANDO HABLAN -

"CUANDO PIENSAN "

CUANDO HAY CAMBIO DE ESCENA

"**MI SOMBRA"**

**CAPITULO 1 "INTENTO DE HOMICIDIO"**

- ¡Kagome! – Esos gritos se escuchaban retumbar por toda la mansión y podían hacer estremecer hasta al más valiente

- No puedo creer que te hayas escapado otra vez!! – Le decía furiosa la chica a la modelo, Kagome simplemente la miro y con una mueca en su rostro le dijo

- Ya sango deja de gritar pareces loca!! – Realmente esto lo decía para ocultar la terrible jaqueca que le había provocado la borrachera de la noche anterior y que la chica estaba haciendo empeorando con sus gritos.

– además desde cuando te convertiste en mi madre sustituta, que yo recuerda hasta anoche simplemente eras mi manager! – le reclamaba la modelo a la chica

- En lugar de gritar deberías de estar preparando todo para la sesión de fotos que es en dos horas- Le reprochaba la modelo a su manager sin darle la oportunidad de decir algo.

Sango estaba furiosa iba a seguir regañándola pero se tranquilizo y se dirigió a la puerta diciéndole –Báñate y cámbiate para salir lo mas pronto posible-

Dicho esto salió de la recamara de la chica para dirigirse a la cocina en donde se encontraba miroku listo para acompañarlas a la sesión de fotos, ya que el sabia de antemano que iba a haber chicas hermosas en sus trajes de baño y lencería.

- No se supone que debiste de haberla vigilado anoche!! –

Este reclamo hizo salir al joven de sus pensamientos y le hizo sentir escalofríos ya que sabia como se ponía sango cuando Kagome se iba de parranda.

- Ay Sanguito!- Le contesto de una forma nerviosa. – Ya sabes como es Kagome, además me dijo que si me atrevía a seguirla me iba a patear los hue…- Antes de que el prosiguiera lo interrumpió

- Eso no importa! Es tu obligación! Para eso te pagan!, además le pudo haber pasado algo!- La voz de la chica sonaba realmente molesta pero antes de seguir de que pudiera seguir regañando al joven una voz se escucho

- Parece que hoy nos levantamos con el pie equivocado – Decía sínicamente Kagome quien acababa de bajar y estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta.

- Nos vamos??- le preguntaba la modelo a sus dos empleados que la miraban fijamente

- Ya estas lista??- Le preguntaba la chica en un tono de voz sorprendido ya que sabía de antemano cuanto se tardaba la modelo en arreglarse.

- Que acaso no es obvio??- "Esta tonta o que no ve que estoy aquí parada me anda apurando porque ya se hace tarde y hace esas preguntas tan estúpidas" pensaba la chica mientras veía a su manager de arriba abajo.

- Muy bien vámonos! La limosina ya nos esta esperando en la puerta- Dicho esto se dirigieron hacia la puerta de entrada de la enorme mansión en donde efectivamente ya los estaba esperando una limosina y una camioneta negra y grande. Al notar la camioneta la modelo se molesto porque ya sabía que esa era la camioneta en la que viajaba miroku.

- No me digas que este pervertido también va a venir con nosotras? – Dirigiendo una mirada fulminante hacia el chico, quien la veía con ojos de "yo no hice nada"

- Si!! – Le dijo sango a la modelo en un tono molesto -El es tu guardaespaldas y tiene que protegerte es por eso que viene con nosotras!!-

-Ay!! , esta bien era solo una pregunta! - "Ay a esta le hace falta una buena follada cada día esta mas amargada" Pensaba burlonamente la chica

- Pero eso si Sango!, si se atreve a sobrepasarse conmigo o con alguna de las otras modelos no le voy a tener ninguna consideración y lo voy a despedir!! – Al decir esto se subió a la limosina azotando la puerta para hacer más evidente su disgusto.

Sango dirigió una mirada aniquiladora hacia miroku

- Ya la oíste! Si te vuelve a despedir esta vez no voy a abogar por ti, le voy a hacer caso!!, te voy a mandar de patitas a la calle!! – Sin más que agregar subió a la limosina para dirigirse al estudio en el que iban a tomar las fotos. Mientras que miroku subía a la camioneta negra para seguirlas de cerca.

- Se podría saber a donde te largaste anoche? – Pregunto molesta la castaña (tenia que darle un apodo XD)

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia!!, No tengo porque andar rindiéndole cuentas a nadie!! – exclamo arrogantemente la modelo.

Sango que no quería discutir decidió quedarse callada hasta llegar a su destino.

Había sido una sesión larga y agotadora, pero como siempre Kagome se había dejado adorar por la cámara y por todos los presentes que curioseaban por el estudio, y como no hacerlo si Kagome era una chica hermosa de cabello negro y largo, una piel blanca y radiante, unos increíbles ojos color chocolate, y unos labios jugosos acompañados por una sonrisa angelical. Eso claro sin mencionar que a su corta edad de 18 años era la modelo mejor pagada del mundo, era el rostro de marcas muy famosas reconocidas mundialmente, había estado en infinidad de portadas de revistas, por si esto fuera poco había sido nombrada una de las 15 mujeres mas hermosas del mundo por el new york times, además de que era la mas solicitada en las pasarelas, por supuesto esto había hecho el "ego" de la chica así como su arrogancia y prepotencia se disparara por los cielos , también se había ganado la envidia y el odio de varias modelos en especial de una: "Kikyo" a la que había destronado con su llegada a las pasarelas.

- Aaaaawww – La modelo dejo escapar un fuerte suspiro mientras se recostaba en su inmensa cama cubierta por sabanas de seda moradas el color favorito de la chica. No tardo mucho para que la chica cayera en un profundo sueño, estaba realmente agotada sin olvidar que esa tarde había discutido con Kikyo.

"**FLASH BACK"**

- Como demonios te atreviste!! – reclamaba una voz furiosa acompañada de el azoton de una puerta.

Kagome dirigió su vista hacia la puerta de su camerino que había sido brutalmente azotada, viendo a una chica furiosa, cuando la reconoció el semblante de la modelo semblante cambio y torno a uno realmente molesto.

- De que diantres me estas hablando?? Y porque demonios entras así a mi camerino!! –

- Hay por favor no te hagas la que no rompe un plato! Se muy bien que tu fuiste la que me robo la portada de la revista Vogue!! – (TENIA QUE PONER UNA REVISTA FAMOSA JEJE XD)

- Jajajajaja!! – Una risa burlona salió de los labios de Kagome. – Con que eso era?? –

- Claro que eso era!! – recalco la otra chica furiosa

- Por dios Kikyo! Tu ya estas acabada! Cuando demonios lo vas a entender!, yo soy la mejor ahora! En cambio tu en un par de años ya no vas a servir para este negocio, pero en cambio yo voy a seguir joven, así que resígnate y no hagas tanto drama!-

Kagome no había terminado de hablar cuando Kikyo ya la tenía en el suelo estrangulándola y maldiciéndola

- Eres una desgraciada! Una puta! Yo no estoy acabada! – Profería con rabia la modelo

- Suéltame, suéltame zorra!! – Gritaba Kagome a todo pulmón con la intención de que alguien le escuchara y la ayudara

- Hoy te vas a morir me escuchaste! Y esa cara no va a ser reconocida nunca mas! – la chica estaba a punto de clavar sus uñas en el rostro de Kagome cuando alguien detrás de ella la detuvo justo a tiempo.

- Ya basta Kikyo! – exclamaba furioso Miroku quien había escuchado los gritos de Kagome y había acudido en su ayuda.(KE DIJERON?? INUYASHA!! PS NO!! AL EL TODAVIA NO LE TOCA SALIR EN LA HISTORIA JEJEJE)

- Suéltame bastardo!! No me toques! Todavía no destrozo a esta perra! – Decía la Kikyo mientras que Miroku la sacaba a rastras del camerino.

"**FIN DEL FLASH BACK"**

Kagome estaba profundamente dormida hasta que un ruido en su balcón la despertó, la chica se paro furiosa de la cama y se dirigió al balcón para saber quien demonios había interrumpido su sueño, cuando abrió la puerta de le balcón se encontró con un hombre alto y fuerte vestido todo de negro, lo único que pudo escapar de los labios de ella fue un desgarrador grito de terror que se escucho por toda la mansión. Miroku y Sango que estaban en la cocina hablando de lo que había sucedido esa tarde en el estudio escucharon el grito ensordecedor de la chica.

- Kagome!! – Gritaron con preocupación los dos chicos mientras que subían las escaleras a toda velocidad y se dirigían a la recamara de Kagome

- Quédate aquí afuera!! – le dijo el chico a Sango, la chica decidió hacer caso y se quedo afuera mientras que miroku se metía a la habitación de Kagome, lo primero que vio fue una la silueta de un hombre pero eso no fue lo que mas le preocupo lo que realmente le preocupo es que estaba a punto de degollar a la chica con una navaja, rápidamente miroku saco su arma y le disparo tres veces a aquel hombre pero esto no evito que escapara.

**CONTINUARA……**

BUENO COMO VERAN ES MI PRIMER FIC ASI QUE TENGANME PACIENCIA!! SE ACEPTAN CRITICAS Y SUGERENCIAS!!

EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO YA APARECE NUESTRO KERIDISIMO INUYASHA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE TITULA "MEDIDAS DRASTICAS"

ESPERO PONER LEMON PERO NO MUY PRONTO YA QUE LA HISTORIA NO SE PRESTA MUCHO PERO EN DONDE SE PUEDA LES PROMETO QUE HABRA Y MUCHO!!

A POR CIERTO COMO YA SE DARAN CUENTA NO ME AGRADA KIKYO ASI QUE EN ESTE FIC LE VA A IR MUY MAL!! MUAJAJAJAJA SOY MALA!! XD BUENO DEJEN COMENS PLEASE!! Y PROMETO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO PRONTO!!

SE CUIDAN BESITOS DIANA!!


	2. MEDIDAS DRASTICAS

WOLAS!! ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO AGRADECER A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE DEJARON COMENTARIOS!! EN VERDAD ME SIRVIERON DE MOTIVACION PARA CONTINUAR CON ESTA HISTORIA…XD… GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTA HISTORIA ARIGATO!!

WENO YA ME ESTOY PONIENDO SENTIMENTAL PS LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA AKI LES DEJO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE MI FIC POR FIN YA APARECE EL GUAPISIMO DE INUYASHA!!

AYYYYYY!! POR POCO SE ME OLVIDA YA ME VI KE NO SE NOTA LA SEPARACION DE LAS ESCENAS DISCULPENME LO KE PASA ES KE CUANDO SUBI EL FIC NO SE YO CREO KE LA WEB LA BORRO O ALGO PORKE YO SI LAS HABIA MARCADO ….T°T … EN ESTE YA ME ASEGURE DE KE SI APARESCAN

COMO YA SABEN ESTE FIC ESTA DEDICADO A Eiko007 MI MAESTRA Y PERVERTIDORA…XD.. YA MEJOR ME CAYO!! AKI ESTA EL FIC…

-CUANDO HABLAN –

"CUANDO PIENSAN"

CAMBIO DE ESCENA XxXxXxXx

**CAPITULO 2 "MEDIDAS DRASTICAS"**

Miroku no lo pensó dos veces salto por el balcón tratando de alcanzar a aquel hombre, pero le fue imposible ya que cuando termino de saltar aquel misterioso hombre había desaparecido. Regreso a la habitación de Kagome en donde estaba Sango ayudándola y tranquilizándola.

- Lo atrapaste!! – Grito histéricamente la modelo a su empleado que acababa de pasar por la puerta.

- No pude, fue muy rápido, desapareció de repente – El ya sabia que esta respuesta le iba a traer problemas.

- Eres un inútil Miroku! cada día me sorprende mas tu ineptitud!! –

- Hizo su trabajo lo mejor que pudo – Decía Sango a la modelo tratando de controlar su ira.

- No, no, no!! Ahora ese infeliz anda suelto por ahí, todo porque este imbécil no pudo correr mas rápido!! –

- No te preocupes Kagome ya le hablamos a la policía y vienen en camino – Explicaba Sango a la modelo, intentando tranquilizarla.

- Y ellos que va a hacer? Son igual o más inútiles que miroku! – Profería con rabia la modelo, que parecía que de un momento a otro iba a explotar. (HUY KE LOCA XD)

Kagome se la paso histérica toda la noche, gritaba e insultaba a todo el mundo diciendo que eran unos ineptos que no servían para nada. Sango harta de sus gritos y reclamos decidió darle unos tranquilizantes a la chica que ya se estaba desquiciando, estos no tardaron en hacer efecto llevando a la modelo a caer en un profundo sueño de el que no iba a salir hasta la mañana siguiente.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sango y Miroku se encontraban en el hall de aquella enorme mansión con un par de agentes de la policía a los que les estaban narrando lo ocurrido.

- No se supone que la señorita Higurashi tiene sus propios agentes de seguridad? – Pregunto uno de los agentes intrigado, ya que sabia que los famosos se rodeaban de estos para no se molestados o agredidos por paparazzi o fans.

- Si – Contestaron los dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo.

- Entonces por que nadie pudo atrapar al agresor? – Pregunto el agente nuevamente intrigado ante esta situación, claro esta vez con un tono de voz un poco mas altanera.

- Es lo mismo que nosotros nos preguntamos!! – Exclamo Sango levente enojada ante el cambio de tono de voz del agente y dirigiendo una mirada asesina hacia Miroku quien había comenzado a hablar.

- El tipo era demasiado rápido! Además de que nadie ni siquiera las cámaras de seguridad lo pudieron detectar! – explico el joven.

- Entonces puede ser que haya sido alguien de su mismo personal – Este comentario por parte del agente exalto y preocupo a Sango y Miroku ya que si era alguien del personal Kagome corría mas peligro.

- De todas maneras tendrán que duplicar su seguridad para evitar riesgos – Esbozaba el agente a los dos empleados que lo miraban fijamente.

- Si eso ya lo sabemos! No queremos que Kagome corra mas peligro! – Exclamaba en un tono violento la chica.

- Si me permiten puedo recomendarles a alguien para que vigile a la señorita Higurashi, es un joven muy capaz y tiene uno de los mejores entrenamientos les aseguro que les va a ser de mucha ayuda –

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX (SI POR FIN LO KE TODAS ESPERABAMOS XD)

Un pequeño rayo de luz se filtraba por aquellas cortinas negras y alcanzaba el rostro de un joven de cabellos plateados quien en su enorme cama dormía plácidamente sin ninguna preocupación. De repente un despertador que aparentemente el chico había programado comenzaba a sonar estruendosamente indicándole que su sueño había terminado.

- Ahhh! Maldito despertador! – Exclamaba el joven que no quería ser despertado, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo ya que lo había llamado la noche anterior para irse a entrevistar a una mansión a las afueras de la ciudad, esto lo hacia alegrarse ya que después de mucho tiempo por fin iba a volver a trabajar, pero no para cualquier persona aparentemente iba a trabajar para una persona rica y poderosa que le podía pagar lo que el merecía.

"**FLASH BACK"**

El sonido de un celular rompía el silencio de aquel departamento, un chico furioso se levantaba de su cama para contestar y saber quien estaba perturbando su sueño a altas horas de la noche.

- Bueno!! – "Pero que horas son estas de marcarle a la gente decente." Exclamo con enojo el joven de cabellos plateados.

- Sr. Taisho? – Preguntaba una mujer del otro lado de la línea.

- Si el habla, que sucede? – Pregunto el joven, mas calmado ya que era extraño que alguien le nombrara por su apellido sobre todo una mujer.

- Disculpe que le hable a estas horas, pero necesito que venga a entrevistarse conmigo lo mas pronto posible –

- Bueno vera ni jefa la señorita Kagome Higurashi fue presa de un intento de homicidio, y necesitamos de alguien que la proteja –

"**FIN DEL FLASH BACK"**

El realmente no sabia quien era esa tal Kagome Higurashi, pero con suerte iba a ser una vieja rica a punto de morir, ya que el no pretendía ser la niñera de alguna niña mimada y mucho menos de algún inadaptado que se la pasa de problema en problema.

- Awwww! - Un bostezo escapo del aun adormilado chico, que se paro rápidamente a bañarse y cambiarse para después dirigirse a la dirección que por teléfono le había dado aquella mujer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Una vez ahí se encontró con un portón enorme al lado de este se encontraban tres guardias de seguridad que habían notado la llegada del chico y lo miraban fijamente, pensando que tal vez era algún reportero o paparazzi que quería molestar a la señorita Higurashi. El joven no presto atención a las miradas bajando de su moto y dirigiéndose hacia los guardias que aun no le quitaban la mirada de encima.

- Adonde vas? – Pregunto uno de los guardias que había notado que el chico se dirigía hacia ellos.

- Mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho, me hablaron para que me viniera a entrevistar aquí el día de hoy -

- Oh! Si claro pase por favor lo están esperando - Dicho esto el guardia abrió el inmenso portón para que el chico pudiera pasar con todo y su moto.

Recorrió casi un kilometro de camino rodeado de hermosos jardines antes de llegar a al puerta principal, en donde ya lo estaba esperando una mujer vestida con un traje sastre negro unas zapatillas del mismo color y una blusa blanca de seda.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sango salió inmediatamente a la puerta principal ya que le había informado que el Sr. Taisho había llegado en ese momento. A lo lejos alcanzo a divisar a alguien en una motocicleta, no le alcanzaba a ver el rostro ya que estaba cubierto por un casco, La chica realmente esperaba a un tipo cuarentón y exageradamente musculoso, pero lo que realmente vio llegar a la puerta fue aun joven alto bastante se podría decir que mas alto que Miroku, su rostro tenia unas facciones casi perfectas, boca ligeramente pequeña, nariz respingada y pequeña, y unos ojos intensamente dorados que hipnotizar a cualquiera, el cabello largo llegando un poco arriba de la cintura y con un increíble color plateado, claro sin olvidar que tenia unos brazos fuertes y un abdomen muy bien marcado que alcanzaba a ver por la playera ajustada que estaba llevando, si no hubiera sido porque le avisaron de su llegada sin duda ella hubiera creído que era algún modelo que venia a visitar a Kagome, realmente se veía que podía proteger muy bien a Kagome.

"Esperemos que a Kagome le agrade" Pensaba con preocupación la joven ya que Kagome realmente era impredecible.

El joven se bajo de su moto y subió unos cuantos escalones para encontrarse con una mujer joven que le sonreía.

- Mucho gusto Señor Taisho, mi nombre es Sango Yamamoto, yo fui la que le hable anoche-

- Igualmente mucho gusto - El chico extendió su mano correspondiendo al saludo de la chica.

- Pase por favor, en la sale le voy a explicar todos los detalles -

Dicho esto se dirigieron a la sala. El chico no salía de su asombro ya que aquella mansión era enorme y muy lujosa, realmente iba a trabajar para alguien muy rico y poderoso.

Sango estuvo interrogando toda la mañana al joven y también le explico que tenia que mudarse a la gran mansión para proteger mejor a Kagome, cosa que no disgusto a Inuyasha ya que la mansión eras bastante grande y cómoda, además de que sus gastos personales iban a correr por cuenta de la modelo y por si fuera poco iba a tener un sueldo realmente envidiable.

"Todo esto por proteger a alguien" Pensaba el chico que escuchaba las indicaciones de Sango.

- Muy bien Señor Taisho -

- Inuyasha, por favor! No me gustan las formalidades - Era cierto no le gustaban las formalidades pero el hecho de que lo llamaran por su apellido lo hacia sentir viejo!!

- Esta bien como digas, Inuyasha - Esto no hacia del todo feliz a Sango ya que no se sentía con la confianza como para llamarlo por su nombre.

- Ahora sígueme para que conozcas a la señorita Higurashi -

Dicho esto se encaminaron hacia la piscina en donde se encontraba la modelo dándose un chapuzón.

"**CONTINUARA"…**

SOY MALA MUAJAJAJA … XD.. BUENO SE QUE ESPERABAN QUE INU Y KAGOME SE CONOCIERAN PERO QUERIA LLEVAR LAS COSAS POQUITO A POQUITO PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN YA QUE EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO VAN A VER LA REACCION QUE TIENE KAGOME AL CONOCER AL SEXY DE INUYASHA!!

JEJEJE.. BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO LA VERDAD ES KE YA LO HABIA ESCRITO JUNTO CON EL PRIMER CAPITULO PERO QUIZE SEPARALOS PARA QUE NO SE HICIERA MUY LARGO..XD..

LA VERDAD ES KE AYER VI UNA PELICULA Y PS ME DIO MUXAS IDEAS ASI QUE AHORITA ANDO ASI COMO CON LA CABEZA TODA ALBOROTADA PIENSO ACTUALIZAR YO CREO QUE EL FIN YA QUE TOCA PUENTE NO SE DE KE PERO HAY PUENTE ..XD.. ESO ME VA A DAR CHANCE DE ESCRIBIR Y ACTUALIZAR AUNQUE SEA OTRO CAPITULO!!

BUENO ESPERO QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y CRITICAS DE LO QUE SEA ES BUENO!!

EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE VA A LLAMAR "PRIMER ENCUENTRO" NO SE LO PIERDAN

BESTOS DIANA!!

Lunes 28 de abril de 2008, 9:16 P.M.


	3. PRIMER ENCUENTRO

WOLAS!! PS AKI LES DEJO EL TERCER CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC ESPERO KE LES GUSTE. EN ESTE CAPITULO INUYASHA Y KAGOME POR FIN SE VEN LAS CARAS JEJEJE ..XD..

MUXAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS ME INSPIRAN BASTANTE Y PS LA VERDAD TUVE UNOS DIAS LIBRES POR ESO ME PUSE A ESCRIBIR, AUNKE LA VERDAD NO ME LLEGABA LA INSPIRACION ASI KE ME PUSE A LEER UN PARA DE LEMONS PARA ENTARR EN CALOR..XD .. WENO WENO ESPERO EN VERDAD KE LE AGRADE!!

NO SE OLVIDEN KE ESTE FIC ESTA DEDICADO A MI KERIDA MAESTRA Eiko007!!

A Y POR CIERTO ANTES DE KE SE ME OLVIDE LOS PERSONAJES KE SALEN EN ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!! PERO LA HISTORIA ES TODA MIA!!

- CUANDO HABLAN -

"CUANDO PIENSAN "

CAMBIO DE ESCENA xXxXxXxXx

**CAPITULO 3 "PRIMER ENCUENTRO"**

La figura de una chica era acariciada suavemente por los rayos del sol. Kagome se encontraba recostada en uno de los camastros que rodeaban la cristalina alberca, un joven de cabello largo y negro, ojos intensamente azules y un cuerpo envidiable se encontraba dándose un refrescante chapuzón dentro de esta. (YA SABEMOS DE KIENSE TRATA JEJEJE)

- Kagome, preciosa el agua esta riquísima! Metete conmigo! - Le decía de una forma seductora el apuesto chico.

- Si ya voy bebe! - Le dijo la modelo en un tono igualmente seductor. (SE VIO UN POCO ZORRA JE!)

Kagome se levanto del camastro, llevaba un hermoso bikini azul celeste con unos puntitos verdes que la hacia lucir una figura realmente divina digna de una súper modelo.

- Te he dicho que te vez muy sexy en ese bikini, se me antoja hacerte muchas cosas! - Decía el apuesto joven hipnotizado por la belleza de la modelo.

Al escuchar esto una sonrisa picara se formo en los labios de la chica que de un brinco ya se encontraba dentro de la alberca abrazada del cuello del muchacho.

- Y como que cosas se te ocurren mi querido Kouga?? -

El joven no tuvo tiempo de contestar ya que los labios de la modelo se encontraban pegados a los suyos saboreando cada centímetro, Kouga poso sus fuertes manos en las caderas de la chica a su vez haciendo mas apasionado mas profundo mas excitante aquel beso explorando con su lengua la cavidad de la modelo compartiendo saliva, disfrutando cada sensación cada caricia que le brindaba esa chica, esa chica que lo volvía loco que lo llenaba de lujuria y deseo…

- Kagome!! - Ese llamado rompió con todo el deseo y lujuria que tenían los dos jóvenes en ese momento.

Kagome dirigió su mirada hacia dando se encontraba su manager que la fulminaba lentamente con la mirada.

- Hay Sango, Sango siempre tan inoportuna - Decía la modelo en un tono lleno de sarcasmo, cinismo y molestia.

- Sal de ahí tenemos que hablar! -

- A hora no, que no vez que estoy bastante ocupada! -

- No!! Sal de ahí ahora mismo es importante!! - E l tono de voz de sango ya se escuchaba bastante molesto y desesperado.

Antes de que alguna de las dos siguiera con la discusión y para sorpresa de las dos Kouga las interrumpió.

- Sera mejor que le hagas caso a Sango preciosa, no queremos que se enoje mas y me prohíba venirte a visitar - Paso su mano por la mejilla de la modelo - Además tengo una cita muy importante -

Dicho esto se dieron el último beso apasionado del día y salieron los dos juntos de la alberca. Kagome y Sango vieron como el chico salía de la gran mansión y con esto Sango y Kagome prosiguieron con su discusión.

- Si no te hubiera interrumpido ya lo estuvieran haciendo dentro de la alberca verdad? -

Una sonrisa maliciosa y picara se dibujo en el rostro de la modelo

- Parece que me conoces bastante bien! - Respondía cínicamente la modelo - Bueno y que era eso tan importante de lo que teníamos que hablar? -

- De el - Sango hizo una señal para que la chica que la miraba fijamente volteara. La modelo alcanzo a distinguir la figura de de un joven las miraba fijamente a ambas, el chico se encontraba sentado en una banca no muy alejada de donde ellas estaban en ese momento.

- Y ese quien es? - Pregunto bastante intrigada la modelo, señalando al muchacho que no dejaba de mirarla.

- Vamos para que se conozcan! - Sango tomo del brazo a Kagome para dirigirla hacia donde se encontraba aquel joven. Caminaron unos cuantos pasos y se pararon frente a el.

Inuyasha se encontraba realmente asombrado o embobado se podría decir ya que no esperaba que la joven a la que iba a proteger fuera tan increíblemente bella, Por igual Kagome estaba asombrada ya que aquel joven era bastante guapo y por lo que alcanzaba a admirar tenia un cuerpo increíble.

Una voz los saco de la especia de trance en el que se encontraban los dos.

- Kagome, te presento a Inuyasha Taisho… el va a ser tu nuevo guardaespaldas! -

- Que?? Eso significa que despediste a Miroku vaya hasta que haces algo inteligente sango! -

- No!! Para tu desgracia no lo despedí! -

- Entonces este que hace aquí? - Señalando a Inuyasha que no dejaba de mirarla, pero esta vez ya no era la mirada boba como la que había visto hace unos minutos, no ahora era una mirada de desprecio y se podría decir que hasta de repugnancia.

- No seas tan despectiva Kagome! El te va a proteger día y noche, va a ser tu sombra! -

- Que?? Ahora si definitivamente te volviste loca! Ni creas que voy a dejar que este imbécil me persiga todo el día! -

- No es ningún imbécil! Y no te estoy preguntando si quieres que te cuide! Parece que ya se te olvido que anoche trataron de matarte! -

La modelo lanzo una mirada llena de ira hacia su manager, ya que por primera vez la había dejado sin argumentos.

- Pues entonces has lo que se te pegue la gana! - Gritaba mientras se dirigía furiosa a su habitación, en donde seguramente iba a arrojar todo lo que se encontrara a su paso.

- Ufff!! esta niña - Sango dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba Inuyasha que todavía no podía creer lo mimada y caprichosa que era esa niña.

- Vaya parece que tiene un carácter bastante difícil!! - Decía el chico

- Si pero no te preocupes pronto te acostumbraras así es con todo el mundo! - Decía la chica bastante preocupada ya que sabía que Kagome no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. - Bueno, bueno basta de platicas vamos para que te muestre tu habitación! -

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Inuyasha siguió de cerca a Sango que lo guiaba por la mansión subieron unas largas escaleras y caminaron por un largo pasillo que tenia un hermoso azulejo de color marfil y unos grandes muros pintados de un color beige, llegaron hasta una gran puerta, Sango abrió la puerta de e hizo que el chico pasara primero, era una habitación enorme tenia una cama tamaño King-size cubierta por unas sabanas de seda color negro, una alfombra igualmente de color negro que cubría toda la habitación , también había una pequeña sala de color rojo sangre y unas cortinas negras que cubrían unos ventanales que se abrían para mostrar un balcón que le proporcionaba al joven una increíble vista de la ciudad ya que la mansión se encontraba en lo alto de una colina, ah y claro sin olvidar que tenia un increíble centro de entretenimiento y un mini bar sin duda se iba a sentir muy cómodo durante su estancia en aquella mansión.

- Espero que te haya gustado! - Decía Sango sacando al chico de sus pensamientos y mostrando le su hermosa sonrisa.

- Si me gusto mucho! Gracias -

- Muy bien me alegra, bueno pues te dejo para que descanses… ah! Por cierto casi se me olvida, esa puerta - Señalando una puerta que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación - Conecta tu habitación con la de Kagome -

Una cara de sorpresa se dibujo en el rostro del chico ya que sabia que tenia que vigilar a aquella mocosa pero no sabia que iban a dormir tan juntos y mucho menos en una habitación que se conectara la una con la otra.

- Y por que se conecta con su recamara? - pregunto el chico con mucha curiosidad.

- Es por si ocurre alguna emergencia, así será mas rápido que la puedas ayudar -

"Ahora resulta que tengo que dormir en una recamara que se conecta con la habitación del mismo demonio" Pensaba el chico que no le había agradado del todo la idea y sabia que a esa niña boba tampoco le iba a gustar la idea.

- Sango me gustaría ir a mi departamento a recoger alguna cosas, crees que podría ir en esta momento? -

- Si claro! Le diré a algún chofer que te lleve hasta tu casa para que te ayude con tus cosas -

Inuyasha y Sango bajaron las enormes escaleras hasta el hall en donde Sango pidió a uno de los choferes que llevara a Inuyasha.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome se encontraba furiosa parecía que la había poseído el mismo demonio, como era posible que Sango hubiera contratado a alguien para que le siguiera los pasos día y noche.

- No, no, no!! Esta completamente loca si cree que voy a dejarme! - "Tengo que hacer algo para que ese tonto renuncie! Le voy a hacer la vida de cuadritos"

- Kagome estas ahí? - La voz de Sango se escuchaba del otro lado de la puerta.

- Que demonios quieres!! Que no vez que no quiero que nadie me moleste!! -

Sango abrió la puerta y se encontró con que la modelo se encontraba sentada en una esquina abrazando sus rodillas con sus delgados brazos como si fuera una niña chiquita a la que no le compraron un juguete nuevo.

- Ay!! Por Kami!! Todavía sigues enojada? - La respuesta a esa pregunta era mas que obvia.

- Tu que crees?? - Preguntaba la modelo alzando su mirada hacia su manager que se encontraba de pie frente a ella.

- Pues por la carita que tienes yo diría que si y bastante! -

- Si venias a criticarme mejor vete! -

- No claro que no venia a criticarte! Venia a decirte que Inuyasha va a instalarse en la habitación contigua -

La modelo se puso inmediatamente de pie y comenzó a exaltarse nuevamente.

- Que!! Ahora si te excediste Sango!! Como es posible!! Esa habitación se conecta con la mía!!

- Precisamente por eso se la di! Para que te vigile mejor! - Decía la castaña con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Esto lleno de rabia a la modelo - Lárgate de aquí!! No quiero ver tu cara!! - ( HUY CADA DIA ES MAS ENOJONA JEJE ..XD..)

Sango salió con una sonrisa en su rostro y a paso lento de la habitación de la modelo sabia perfectamente que Kagome la odiaba en ese momento pero ya se le pasaría ya que la seguridad de la modelo era primero.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Inuyasha regresaba de recoger algunas cosas de su departamento, realmente no traía muchas cosas ya que Sango le había dicho que le iban a comprar un nuevo guardarropa, así que solo traía una pequeña maleta y una caja en donde llevaba recuerdos de su madre, su padre y cosas por el estilo.

- Ufff! - Inuyasha dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro, este trabajo iba a ser mas pesado de lo que el creía. "Ahora resulta que tengo que ser la niñera de una niñita estúpida, pero que hice para merecer esto"

Después de media hora de camino de regreso a la mansión por fin había llegado, bajo de la limosina que lo transportaba para dirigirse a la cocina en donde se encontraba Sango platicando muy entretenidamente con Miroku.

- Inuyasha!! Por fin regresaste! - Decía la chica que lo acababa de ver cruzando el marco de la puerta - Mira te presento a Miroku el también es guardaespaldas de Kagome pero no fue muy efectivo que digamos - Esto ultimo lo dijo en un tono burlón con el afán de hacer enojar a Miroku.

Miroku no le dio mucha importancia al comentario de Sango y se dispuso a saludar a su nuevo compañero.

- Hola mucho gusto yo soy Miroku Funakoshi - (A PARA APELLIDO KE SE CARGA JAJA)

- Mucho gusto Inuyasha Taisho! - extendió su mano para saludar al muchacho que lo recibía tan cordialmente.

- Bueno los dejo por que mañana va a ser un día pesado y ya tengo mucho sueño, buenas noches -decía la chica.

- Buenas noches - Decían al mismo tiempo los dos jóvenes, mientras veía como Sango se alejaba de la cocina.

Miroku como era su costumbre rompió el hielo con un comentario no muy amable hacia Kagome.

- Así que te toco vigilar a la fierecilla - Decía Miroku burlonamente - Te compadezco de verdad -

- Te refieres a Kagome? -

Una risa burlona salió de la boca de Miroku - Pues claro que Kagome!! Es la única fierecilla por aquí!! -

Esto ultimo hizo reír mucho a Inuyasha - Por lo visto no te llevas muy bien con ella, feh!! Pero que pregunta es obvio que nadie se puede llevar bien con esa niña tan caprichosa y malcriada y por lo que la e llegado a conocer yo tampoco me voy a llevar muy bien con ella!! -

- Jeje Nadie se lleva bien con ella ni siquiera Sango que la conoce desde hace ya varios años -

- Awww!! - Un largo y profundo suspiro se escapo de la boca de Miroku.

- Sera mejor que nos vayamos a dormir Inuyasha mañana va a ser un día muy, muy largo!! -

Esto intrigo bastante a Inuyasha - Por que lo dices? -

- Porque mañana la fierecilla tiene un desfile y te toca vigilarla todo el día!! Y por lo que me conto Sango no le cayo muy en gracia que la vayas a vigilar todo el día -

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Inuyasha y Miroku se retirado a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones.

"Mañana en verdad va a ser un día largo muy largo" Pensaba Inuyasha mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño pero era difícil ya que se había acostumbrado a su cama. Un ruido en su habitación lo hizo sentarse rápidamente en su cama, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver quien era la que estaba parada frente a su cama era KAGOME!! Que miraba con una cara de pocos amigos.

- Que haces aquí? - Pregunto el un tanto alterado.

- Cállate!! Yo aquí soy la que hablo!! -

Esto comentario hizo enfurecer al chico, nadie le iba a hablar así mucho menos ella - Que acaso eres tan fácil que te acuestas con los empleados que apenas conoces!! -

- Ja!! Estúpido!! Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte, alguien como yo no se mete con las personas de tu tipo!! -

- En serio?? Y de que tipo se supone que soy?? - En verdad esa niña lo estaba haciendo enfurecer.

- Del tipo sirviente, altanero y presumido que cree que se puede acostar con su patrona!! -

- Yo no soy el que se metió en tu habitación a mitad de la noche!! -

- Ya basta a lo que vine!! -

- Y a que se supone que viniste?? -

- A decirte que no voy a permitir que arruines mi diversión!! Así que si aprecias tu trabajo y tu bolas!! No te vas a atrever a seguirme!! Te quedo claro!? -

Sin darse cuenta los dos habían quedado demasiado cerca uno del otro, Inuyasha no sabia que diablos tenia esa mocosa pero desde que comenzó a gritar le habían dado unas inmensas ganas de besarla! Kagome se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban y la cara de lujuria que tenia Inuyasha, así que lo empujo hacia atrás alejándolo solo un poco de ella.

- Que eres tonto o que?? Contéstame!! - Tratando de hacer que Inuyasha reaccionara y la dejara de ver con esos ojos que la ponían con los pelos de punta.

Inuyasha se acerco lenta y peligrosamente a la cara de Kagome, que no sabia porque pero el la ponía a temblar cuando la tuvo bastante cerca casi a milímetros de su cara se acerco a su oído, ella podía sentir la respiración caliente de el cerca de su oreja esto la hizo estremecerse demasiado casi se podría decir que hasta la excito un poco, cuando de repente el le susurro - Tu a mi no me das ordenes!! -

Esto hizo que la modelo se enfureciera a un mas - Eres un imbécil, Estúpido!! -

Inuyasha se volvió a recostar en su cama y se cubrió con sus sabanas hasta la cabeza, tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ya que sabia que había puesto bastante nerviosa a Kagome, y para hacer enojar mas a la modelo le dijo:

- Cierras la puerta cuando te largues!! -

Kagome que todavía estaba atónita dio un ultimo grito de coraje y salió de la habitación de Inuyasha azotando la puerta que conectaba las habitaciones de ambos, estaba que echaba lumbre no sabia como diablos el la había puesto tan nerviosa eso la hacia enfurecer aun mas.

Inuyasha por otro lado pensaba en que hubiera hecho ella si el la hubiera besado, pero eso no importaba estaba feliz porque la había hecho enojar bastante.

"Niña mimada y tonta" Fue el ultimo pensamiento de el antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

"**CONTINUARA"…**

WENO, WENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO LO HICE UN POCO MAS LARGO Y PS SI KAGOME SE VIO UN POCO ZORRA CON KOUGA PERO RECUERDEN KE ES ELLA LA KE JUEGA CON LOS HOMBRES ..XD.. Y BUENO EL BESO DE INUYASHA Y KAGOME ESTUVO CERCA JEJE PERO LO KISE DEJAR PARA OTRO DIA PORKE SI NO IBA A SER MUY PRONTOY ENTONCES SI KAGOME SE HUBIERA VISTO BASTANTE ZORRA!!

PLEASE DEJEN COMENS Y CRITICAS PARA ANIMAR A ESTA POBRE ESCRITORA!!

EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE VA A LLAMAR "COMO PERROS Y GATOS" YA SE IMAGINARAN PORKE EN EL OTRO CAPITU LO TRAIGO A UNA KAGOME U POCO MAS SERENA POREK SE LA A PASADO GRITANDO EN TODO EL FIC ..XD..

WENO, WENO ME VOY LES MANDO UN SUPER ABRAZO SE ME CUIDAN MUXO Y SORRY POR LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA LO KE PASA ES KE ME DESESPERO Y NO VUELVO A LEER EL CAPITULO LA SUBO ASI NO MAS!! ..XD.. PROMETO TRAER LEMON MUY PRONTO!!

SAYONARA!!

BESITOS DIANA!!

Lunes 5 de Mayo del 2008 8:10 p.m. Puerto Vallarta Jalisco, México


	4. COMO PERROS Y GATOS

WOOOLAAA!! GOMEN, GOMEN, SE KE ME TARDE UNA ETERNIDAD PARA ACTUALIZAR PERO ES KE NO ME VENIA LA INSPIRACION Y LUEGO HUBO UNA BRONCA CON UNA AMIGA Y PS MI ANIMO ANDABA POR LOS SUELOS, PERO BUENO YA ESTOY SUPER BIEN LES PROMETO ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO SIEMPRE Y CUANDO NO SE ME CORTE LA INSPIRACION!! GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!

A Y PS LES KIERO ACLARAR UN PAR DE COSITAS PARA KE NO SE ME VAYAN A CONFUNDIR!!

LO PRIMERO ES KE KAGOME ES JAPONESA PERO VIVE EN NUEVA YORK PORKE PS COMO SABRAN AHÍ SE ESTABLECEN ALGUNOS DISEÑADORES Y MARCAS FAMOSAS.

LO SEGUNDO ES KE KOUGA ES EL NOVIO DE KAGOME, SI PARA KE NO VAYAN A CREER KE SE ANDABAN MANOSEANDO ASI NADA MAS!! ..XD.. NO, NO,NO SI KAGOME NO ES TAN FACILOTA BUUEEEENOOO…

TERCERO ESPERO KE NO ME ASESINEN KAGOME YA NO ES VIRGEN Y PURA PERO ANTES DE KE ME DEMANDEN LES KIERO DECIR EL PORKE LA PUSE DE ESTA MANERA: LO KE PASA ES KE E ESTADO LEYENDO UN BUEN DE FICS ( NO PREGUNTEN CUANTOS PORKE HAN SIDO UN CHINGO!!) Y BUENO PS SIEMPRE PONIAN A KAGOME COMO LA SANTA VIRGEN KE NO HABIA PASADO POR NINGUN HOMBRE Y EL PRIMERO SIEMPRE ES INUYASHA!! Y NO SE ME HACE JUSTO PORKE A INUYASHA LO PONIAN COMO EL SUPER GALAN KE HABIA ANDADO DE CAMA EN CAMA Y NADIE LE DICE NADA!! OSEA KE EL SI PODIA TENER EXPERIENCIA PERO ELLA NO!! Y PS ESO ES BASTANTE MACHISTA!! ASI KE AQUÍ LOS PUSE IGUALES LA MISMA EXPERIENCIA, LAS MISMAS CAMAS, LA MISMA CANTIDAD DE CONDONES USADOS TODO IGUAL!! NO SE ENOJEN ESTAMOS EN EL AÑO 2008 ES MUY DIFICIL QUE ALGUIEN A LA EDAD DE KAGOME E INUYASHA SEA VIRGEN!! (BUENO CLARO KE EXISTEN LAS EXCEPICIONES YO NO DIGO KE NO!!) PERO EN EL MEDIO KE PUSE A KAGOME REALMENTE ES DIFICIL!! ADEMAS KIERO KE CUANDO A INUYASHA Y A KAGOME LES TOKE ESTAR JUNTOS YA SABEN A LO KE ME REFIERO!! ..XD.. PS KIERO KE INUYASHA DIGA ALGOA ASI COMO: WOW!! CON KAGOME ME DI EL MEJOR ACOSTON DE MI VIDA!! JAJAJAJAJA NO SE ME OFENDAN!! PERO KIERO KE INUYASHA SE KEDE CON GANAS DE MAS!! ES POR ESO KE LOS PUSE ASI!! BUENO DESPUES DE ACLARADOS ESTOS PUNTOS A LEER SE A DICHO!! ESPERO KE LES GUSTE!!

ANTES DE KE SE ME OLVIDE!! TODOS LOS PERSONAJES KE APARECEN EN LA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!! PERO LA HISTORIA ES MIA SALIO DE MI CABEZOTA!!

RECUERDEN DIGAN NO AL PLAGIO!! SI KIEREN PUBLICAR ESTA HISTORIA EN OTRO SITIO ME TIENEN KE PEDIR PERMISO, Y PS NEGOCIAREMOS OK!!

- CUANDO HABLAN -

"CUANDO PIENSAN"

CAMBIO DE ESCENA XxXxXxXxX

**CAPITULO 4 "COMO PERROS Y GATOS"**

La noche se podría decir que paso rápido bastante rápido a decir verdad. Los primero rayos del sol se alcanzaban a filtrar por las cortinas de los enormes ventanales de la mansión, la mañana era fría pero a la vez muy hermosa, la modelo aun se encontraba plácidamente acurrucada en los brazos de Morfeo ya que la noche anterior no había podio conciliar muy bien el sueño gracias al coraje que le había provocado la discusión con "su sombra".

Un fuerte golpeteo en la puerta hizo salir de su sueño a la azabache, la verdad es que no le quería ver la cara a nadie seguía bastante molesta por su nuevo empleado. El golpeteo en la puerta se hacia cada vez mas fuerte y venia acompañado por una voz.

- Kagome?? - Esa voz era inconfundible, era de Sango.

- Que quieres?? Que no te deje claro que no quería verte ni a ti ni a nadie!! Lárgate!! -

Por el tono de voz ya sabia que Kagome iba a hacer uno de sus acostumbrados berrinches.

- Ya Kagome, no seas caprichosa! -

- Yo soy como se me pega la gana!! - contesto la modelo violentamente.

Sango que no tenia intenciones de hablar con una puerta decidió adentrarse a la habitación de la modelo, esta estaba aun acostada boca abajo en su cama y con una almohada arriba de la su cabeza en señal de que no tenia ni la mas mínima intención de levantarse.

- Se podría saber a que debemos tu pésimo humor?? - La verdad es que ella ya sabia, pero no podía perder la oportunidad de hacer enfurecer a su jefa eso la divertía bastante.

- Querrás decir a quien!! - Decía la modelo mientras se sentaba en la orilla de su cama para poder observar mejor la cara y los movimientos de su manager.

- Ay!! Kagome no quiero discutir otra vez por lo mismo - decía mientras su rostro se transformaba de uno sereno a uno de cansancio.

- Pues si no quieres discutir todos los días por lo mismo, entonces déjame despedir a ese imbécil! - Señalando la puerta que conectaba su recamara con la de Inuyasha.

" Y otra vez con la misma canción!!" - No lo vas a hacer!! Y punto!! Fin de la discusión!! -

La cara de la modelo se desfiguro y torno a un color rojizo por el coraje que estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

- Tal vez debería de despedirte a ti también junto con el!! Haber si sigues defendiéndolo tanto!! - Aunque a decir verdad ella no tenia el valor, ya que Sango era la única que mas o menos la soportaba.

- Las dos sabemos que no te atreves!! -

- No me retes!! Sango!! -

- Además sabes de antemano que si me despides tu vida se vuelve un completo caos!! - Una sonrisa macabra se formo en sus labios. -No sabes ni siquiera como contratar nuevo personal!! -

Punto para Sango, nuevamente había ganado la discusión dejando a la modelo sin argumentos.

- Ja!! Las cosas no son como antes!! Ya nadie respeta a sus jefes!! -Reprochaba la modelo.

Sango solo se dedico a poner sus ojos en blanco, por que Kagome siempre tenia que salir con lo mismo?.

- Mejor vístete, por si se te olvida tienes un ensayo a las 12: 00 y son las 11:00, vamos a llegar tarde!! -

xXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Buenos Días!! - Decía el chico de los ojos dorados a su compañero que se encontraba sentado en un banco de la cocina comiendo una jugosa manzana.

- Buenos días! Que tal tu primera noche?? Como dormiste?? -

- Pues bastante bien, digo excepto por la visita de anoche -

- Visita?? A que te refieres?? - Pregunto bastante intrigado el joven.

El ojidorado dio un gran suspiro - Pues me refiero a que nuestra querida fierecilla me hizo una visita a mi recamara anoche!! -

A miroku se casi se le atora un gran trozo de manzana en la tráquea, sus ojos se abrieron como dos platones enormes no lo podía creer.

- Que!? Kagome!? Nuestra fierecilla!? En tu recamara!? -Aun no lo podía creer su cerebro no procesaba la información ¿que demonios hacia Kagome en la habitación de Inuyasha?.

- SI!! La misma!! Pero no lo grites!! Alguien te puede escuchar - Sabia de antemano que si Sango se enteraba de eso lo iba a poner como camote. ( EN MEXICO ESO SIGNIFICA QUE LO VAN A REGAÑAR BASTANTE ..XD..)

- Si esta bien!! Pero cuéntame!! Que paso?? Que te dijo?? No me digas que tu y ella?? -

Inuyasha no pudo contestarle se escucharon unos taconazos en el pasillo y se venían acercando hacia donde ellos estaban. Era Sango que los había estado buscando por todos lados.

- Aquí están!! Apúrense que ya nos vamos!! -

- Si!! - Contestaron los dos chicos.

- Después me cuentas - Le dijo Miroku en un susurro a Inuyasha el chico asintió rápidamente con la cabeza.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Los tres empleados se encontraban en el hall esperando a que su jefa hiciera su grandiosa aparición. Eran la 12:30 de la tarde iban a llegar tarde como siempre, ya que Kagome decía que las personas llegaban tarde eran las mas importantes.

- Feh!! A ver a que hora baja la fierecilla!! - Exclamaba el muchacho de los ojos dorados, provocando una risilla en miroku y unos ojos asesinos en Sango que no le había causado gracia el comentario.

- Basta los dos!! Que no se les olvide que ella es nuestra jefa!! - Les reprendió la manager, no es que fuera una amargada ella sabia que Kagome se había ganado ese apodo a capa y espada, pero tampoco iba a dejar que esos dos lo anduvieran divulgando por ahí.

- No te enojes Sanguito! Lo que pasa es que Kagome se tarda demasiado - Le decía Miroku en un tono de dulzura para evitar que la manager se enojara más.

- No me tardo demasiado!! Solo lo suficiente!! - Exclamaba arrogantemente la modelo mientras descendía por las grandes escaleras de mármol lenta y sensualmente provocando que sus dos guardaespaldas la observaran bobamente, en especial el chico de los ojos dorados que con la mirada examinaba lentamente cada centímetro del cuerpo de la modelo, esa mañana vestía un traje sastre blanco que se amoldaba perfectamente a su espectacular cuerpo, sin olvidar mencionar que no traía ninguna prenda debajo del pequeño saco que portaba, haciendo que la entrada de sus bien formados pechos se apreciara a la perfección, como accesorios portaba un cinturón grueso en color dorado que se ajustaba a su breve cintura y unas sandalias doradas de tacón que hacían que sus piernas se vieran increíblemente largas y perfectas.( ESE TRAJE Y LAS SANDALIAS NO LO INVENTE LO VI EN UNA REVISTA ..XD.. ES DE NINE WEST POR SI LES INTERESA)

- Que?? Nos vamos?? O planean quedarse todo el día como idiotas ahí parados- interrogaba la modelo a sus empleado haciendo que salieran del trance en el que ella misma los había puesto y es que había que reconocer que a pesar de que era una altanera, caprichosa y grosera tenia el cuerpo de una diosa griega! Y el rostro de un ángel, que hacia que cualquier hombre cayera a sus pies.

- Que no me escucharon?? Muévanse!! Que no tenemos todo el maldito día!! -

- No te estreses princesita!! Ya vamos que no estamos sordos - "Pero que afán de gritar tenia esta niña un día les iba a reventar los tímpanos a todos" pensaba el ojidorado.

- Que bueno que no estén sordos, que alegría, que gusto - Exclamaba la modelo en un tono de sarcasmo - Ahora vámonos que no tengo ganas de discutir con un altanero como tu!! -

Los cuatro se dirigieron hacia la puerta de entrada de la mansión en donde se encontraban estacionadas una camioneta escalade negra (COMO LAS DE LOS NARCOS JEJE) y una limousine jaguar blanca(ESTA DIVINA YO KIERO UNA..XD..)

El chofer de la limousine abrió la puerta de esta para darle paso a la modelo que venia seguida de "su sombra" este se sentó muy cómodamente en uno de los asientos beige de piel y recargo su cabeza en el respaldo.

- Se podría saber que estas haciendo?? - Preguntaba indignada la modelo ya que los guardaespaldas siempre se iban en la camioneta negra, nunca en la limousine con ella.

- Sentándome y tu?? - Le contestaba tranquilamente el ojidorado ya que Sango le había dicho que se fuera en la limousine con Kagome "que para protegerla mejor" pero el bien sabia que la manager no quería lidiar con el geniecito que su "jefecita" se cargaba esa mañana.

- La única que se sube en esta limusina conmigo es Sango!! No tu!! Los empleaduchos baratos se van en la camioneta -

- Es bueno que no sea un empleaducho barato!! Además, Sango dijo que de ahora en adelante YO!! Me iba a venir contigo y ella se iba a ir en la camioneta, así que aguántate!! -

- Imbécil!! -

- Tarada!! -

- Estúpido!! -

- Zorra!! - (DISCULPEN EL LENGUAJE PERO ES KE ES NECESARIO)

- Ja!! No pienso rebajarme mas con un majadero vulgar como tu!! -

-Te recuerdo princesita, que tu empezaste así que aquí la única majadera y vulgar eres tu!! -

A Kagome se le puso la cara roja como tomate del puro coraje, como se atrevía a hablarle de esa manera?? Quien se creía??

En todo el camino hubo un silencio sepulcral, la modelo únicamente se dedicaba a lanzar miradas de odio a hacia "su sombra" el solo se dedicaba a sonreír sínicamente y regresarle las mismas miradas que ella le mandaba. Después de una hora de camino que para ellos fue toda una eternidad llegaron al frente de uno de lo edificios mas importantes y colosales de la ciudad de Nueva York; Lugar en donde mas tarde se iba a presentar una de los eventos mas importantes en 

la industria de la moda. La entrada de este se encontraba abarrotada de reporteros, paparazzi y fans con la esperanza de obtener un autógrafo o alguna foto de las modelos que iban arribando al edificio, en especial de una: Kagome Higurashi o "Reina de las Pasarelas" como la habían apodado los medios de comunicación.

Inuyasha fuel el primero en descender de la limousine, para así poder ayudar a la modelo a esquivar a los insistentes reporteros que se habían aglomerado alrededor de la limousine en cuanto la vieron llegar. Ella no supo cual fue el momento preciso en el que Inuyasha la tomo de la mano para guiarla entre la multitud hacia la entrada pero en ese momento sintió que sudaba frio que su corazón se la iba a salir del pecho por lo rápido que bombeaba la sangre de su cuerpo se sentía tan nerviosa como un chiquilla que se tomaba de la mano con su primer novio, Inuyasha le producía unos nervios terribles y para su desgracia… Le encantaba!!

- Me devuelves mi mano?? - Le decía ella a Inuyasha ya que a pesar de haber salido de aquella multitud y estar dentro del edificio el todavía la tenia fuertemente agarrada de la mano. El ojidorado no pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta de la situación lo único que pudo hacer fue soltarle rápidamente la mano y darle la espalda para que no notara su sonrojo.

- Feh!! Para tu información solo lo hice porque eres muy lenta!! Pudieron haberte matado entre la multitud y yo pude haber perdido mi trabajo por eso!! -

Por un momento ella creyó que el se estaba preocupando por ella… hasta que escucho lo ultimo.

- Lenta será la mas vieja de tu casa baboso!! Y tu trabajo a mi me importa un reverendo cacahuate!! -

- Vaya, vaya pero que vocabulario de carcelera se carga la princesita, Deberían de lavarte la boquita con agua y jabón - Exclamaba en un tono burlón el ojidorado mientras se adentraba al edificio para esperar a Sango y Miroku que habían entrado por la puerta trasera del edificio, seguido claro de la indignada modelo, que estaba furiosa.

Inuyasha la hacia salir rápidamente de sus casillas, nunca nadie se había atrevido a burlarse de ella mucho menos un hombre!! Ya que casi todos caían rendidos a sus pies; pero el… simplemente parecía inmune a sus encantos, tal vez… eso era porque el no la veía por fuera… sino desde adentro, tal vez el no veía a la super modelo, tal vez el no veía un cuerpo bien formado, una marca de ropa, una cara bonita, tal vez el veía a la niña a la Kagome indefensa, vulnerable a la niña caprichosa, berrinchuda que la mayoría de veces era… Naaaa!! Lo que pasa es que ese tipo estaba loco!!

"A mi se me hace que es mariquita" Una sonrisa picara se formo ante tal pensamiento. ( HAY KAGOME KE COSAS PIENSA!! nn' )

Se dirigió a uno de los camerinos que le había asignado para esa ocasión se quito el traje blanco para ponerse algo mas cómodo, un pants negro con unas cintas enfrente para ajustarlo bien a la cadera y una blusa blanca de tirantes que no la hacia lucir menos sexy que el conjunto anterior, se 

dirigió rápidamente a un gran salón en donde ya se encontraba montada la pasarela, también se encontraban Sango, algunas modelos, el diseñador y "su sombra" que se encontraba recargado en una de las paredes de aquel gran salón viéndola fijamente como siempre.

- Tarde como siempre mi querida Kagome! - Le reprendía el diseñador mientras ella se limitaba a hacer una mueca ante el comentario, subió a la pasarela para comenzar con el dichoso ensayo aunque no entendía por que tenia que hacerlo ella no necesitaba de esa basura, ella era la mejor. Una señal del diseñador y el ensayo comenzó.

Kagome se sentía muy bien, la pasarela la tranquilizaba la hacia salir de su mundo la hacia sentir otra persona se podría decir que "la liberaba" se sentía orgullosa, única, indispensable cuando fue su turno camino por la gran tarima que media un poco mas de 9 metros, iba arrasando, deslumbrando acabando con todo y todos, iba muy confiada hasta que… se topo con unos ojos dorados que la observaban insistentemente la recorrían, la examinaban y la desnudaban lentamente, milímetro a milímetro, esa mirada que era como fuego era pasión, vida, muerte, locura, deseo, lujuria, amor, esa mirada que la podía hacer colapsar en cualquier momento. Vacilo por un momento y siguió con su recorrido, esperando NO!! Rogando! No volverse a tomar con esos ojos, con esa mirada ya que cuando el la observaba así se sentía tan pequeña tan vulnerable.

Nuevamente desfilo por aquella larga pasarela y como lo suponía Kami-Sama no escucho a sus ruegos y suplicas ya que ahí estaba el otra vez, y demonios se veía condenadamente apuesto! Con ese pantalón negro una camisa blanca que tenia desabrochados los primeros 5 botones haciendo que se viera su grandioso y bien marcado pecho sin olvidar un saco que hacia juego con el pantalón, claro este también estaba desabrochado. Los pocos segundos que se distrajo admirando a Inuyasha sirvieron para que perdiera totalmente la concentración transformando sus pasos de expertos a torpes, haciéndola ver como una total principiante.

- Alto!! Alto!! Esto es un completo desastre!! - Gritaba alterado el diseñador que había observado el fatal ensayo de la modelo.

- Kagome, querida, que sucede?? Estas arruinando todo!! -

La modelo frunció el entrecejo, nunca en los años que llevaba modelando alguien se había atrevido a regañarla y mucho me nos le había dicho que ella arruinaba algo!! Pero esto era culpa de el!! Por que tenia que verla así?? Pero le iba a enseñar quien mandaba.

Descendió de la pasarela ágilmente sin importarle que el diseñador siguiera reprendiéndola por su fatal ensayo, corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hasta posarse donde se encontraba el recargado en una pared y con una sonrisa de satisfacción, que hizo enfurecerla mas. Ya sabia que ese tonto lo había hecho apropósito!!

- Deja de hacer eso!! Me escuchaste!? -

El simplemente puso la mejor cara de inocencia que tenia pretendiendo que no sabía a lo que ella se refería.

- Hacer que?? -

- No te hagas el que no rompe un plato!! Sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando!! -

- No, no lo se, porque no me refrescas la memoria?? - Le decía el mientras se acercaba a ella peligrosamente, ella simplemente retrocedía para evitar que el invadiera su espacio personal.

- Y ahora que sucede aquí?? - Los interrumpió Sango que había visto la forma repentina en que la modelo había bajado de la pasarela.

- Sango!! Dile que deje de hacerlo!! - le decía la modelo como una niña que acusa a sus hermanos cuando se portan mal.

- Hacer que?? - preguntaba la manager intrigada por el comportamiento infantil que estaba tomando la modelo. - Inuyasha!! Que sucede?? Que le haces?? Alguien podría explicarme que diablos pasa aquí!! -

- Nada Sango, ella es la loca! Yo no estoy haciendo nada! - se defendía el ojidorado.

- Yo no soy ninguna loca!! Tu eres el que me esta viendo y me pones los pelos de punta!! -

- Kagome todo el mundo te ve cuando estas desfilando!! No entiendo por que te pones así? - Decía Sango.

- Si, ya se que todo el mundo me ve!! Pero el me ve con unos ojos extraños, se la pasa viéndome, vigilándome, y esos ojos!! Me vuelven loca!! Me desnudan con la mirada!! Te prohíbo que me veas así!! - Dicho esto la modelo se fue de regreso a ensayar odiaba a ese tonto!! Por que?? Por que el ponía de esa manera?? Si ella siempre había sido un gritona, una histérica, pero cuando estaba el se ponía mas loca que nunca.

Sango no lo podía creer, desde cuando Kagome se ponía tan nerviosa porque la observaran? Todo el mundo, todos los hombres la observaban y la desnudaban con la mirada, pero porque se ponía tan nerviosa con Inuyasha?

- Inuyasha - Lo llamaba Sango

- Que sucede?? -

- Deja de hacerlo -

- Hacer que?? -

- Lo que sea que estés haciendo para poner así a Kagome -

- Pero yo… - El ojidorado no pudo terminar de decir nada porque Sango ya se había retirado de aquel lugar.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Un mes había pasado desde que Inuyasha había llegado a la mansión, Kagome siempre que podía lo evitaba ya que si lo tenia cerca sentía que le robaba el aire, no podían permanecer juntos en una habitación porque el ambiente se ponía bastante "heavy metal"( PESADO ..XD..JEJE) por eso cada que podía estar separados lo hacían, aunque era inevitable que estuvieran en el mismo lugar ya que el trabajo de Inuyasha era estar con ella todo el maldito día.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Se revolvía bajo las sabanas no podía dormir nada de nada, tenia mucha hambre, se suponía que su nutrióloga la había puesto a dieta porque había subido un kilo, un maldito kilo!! Y le prohibían comer casi todo!! Era una locura pesaba 51 kilos!! Que tan malo era que hubiera subido un kilo?? Pero no le iba a hacer caso a nadie ella no recibía ordenes!! Iba a comer algo y luego se iba a dormir tranquila y con el estomago lleno.

Bajo las escaleras hasta la cocina; se sirvió un poco de cereal con mucho chocolate y leche en esos momentos cualquier cosa le sabia a gloria, únicamente se había comido una estúpida ensalada por la tarde.

- No se supone que la gente normal come a horas normales?? Pero bueno se me olvidaba que tu no eres normal, es por eso que comes a las 3 de la mañana. -

Esa voz era inconfundible, era el… Inuyasha, por que se lo tenia que topar a las 3 de la mañana??

- Tenía hambre y no podía dormir -

Que demonios? Por primera vez le estaba hablando como a un humano no le estaba gritando como siempre lo hacia.

- Es la primera vez que te veo comer algo decente, siempre andas comiendo ensaladas o agua en el peor de los casos. -

- Si ya lo se, lo que pasa es que subí un kilo y eso es como un pecado en mi profesión y pues me pusieron a dieta-

De verdad le estaba hablando como a un ser humano!! Tal vez ya se había cansado de discutir con el, o tal vez ella todavía seguía dormida.

- Un kilo?? Eso es bueno no?? Digo estas bastante delgada!! Deberías de comer mas seguido créeme no te va a hacer daño -

Una sonrisa se formo en los labios de la modelo, en verdad estaba sonriendo sinceramente era una sonrisa simple pero hermosa.

- Si creo que debo comer mas seguido - Dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba el, como siempre la observaba profundamente.

- Y que no se supone que tu deberías de estar dormido?? - Decía la modelo a "su sombra" - O es que acaso me estas vigilando? -

- Es mi trabajo, además no eres muy sigilosa que digamos, haces mucho ruido cuando te levantas y yo no duermo muy alejado de ti que digamos -

Un silencio incomodo se produjo entre ellos dos.

- Te gusta tu trabajo?? -

- A que viene esa pregunta?? - Estaba bastante intrigado, ella no le estaba gritando y aparte le hacia preguntas fuera de lugar.

- Creo que a nadie le gusta trabajar para mi, digo y no los culpo tengo un carácter bastante difícil, es por eso que te pregunto te gusta tu trabajo?? Te gusta trabajar para mi?? - No sabia por que demonios le estaba preguntando todo eso pero de repente tuvo la necesidad de hacerlo.

Nuevamente ese silencio incomodo hizo su aparición. Ella lo miraba atentamente esperando su respuesta, ahora era el, el que sentía incomodo cuando ella lo observaba así, le estaban dando una cucharada de su propia medicina.

- Me gusta que no tengo que pagar nada, que vivo cómodamente sin pagar alquiler, me gusta la ropa gratis y me gusta que todos los días veo caras bonitas - Que respuesta mas estúpida había dado en verdad estaba arruinando la seriedad del asunto.

- Oh!! Ya veo - Fue lo único que dijo ella, no sabia por que pero no era la respuesta que esperaba increíblemente ese comentario la hizo sentir… vacía.

No sabia si había sido por la increíble respuesta de Inuyasha o por el cereal pero le dieron una nauseas inmensas. Inuyasha observo como ella salió corriendo hacia el baño escucho como ella devolvía lo poco que había comido en el día y una horrible pregunta se formulo en su cabeza ¿Kagome era bulímica?

WENO, WENO HASTA AKI LES DEJO ESPERO KE LES HAYA GUSTADO, EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO INUYASHA VA A DESCUBRIR ALGO BASTANTE FUERTE SOBRE KAGOME. DEJEN COMENTARIOS PLEASE!! ESTA VEZ PROMETO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO A MAS TARDAR LA PROXIMA SEMANA ESPERO KE NO SE ME CORTE LA INSPIRACION ..XD.. JEJE.

CASI SE ME OLVIDA RECUERDEN KE ESTA FIC ESTA DEDICADO A Eiko007!! MI ESCRITORA FAVORITA!!

A Y POR CIERTO EN EL CAP.7 VOY A PONER EL PRIMER LEMON!! NO SE VAN A ARREPENTIR VA A SER LEMON SUPER SALVAJE ENTRE INUYASHA Y KAGOME SE VAN A DEJAR LLEVAR POR LA PASION Y EL DESEO JEJEJE ..XD.. CLARO KE ANTES DE ESTE CAPITULO VA A HABER ACERCAMIENTOS BASTANTE INTENSOS ENTRE ELLOS DOS!!

BUENO LES ADELANTO KE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE VA A LLAMAR "RECUERDOS Y ENCUENTROS DESAGRADABLES"

DESGRACIADAMENTE EN ESTE CAPITULO INUYASHA SE VA REENCONTRAR CON ALGUIEN DE SU PASADO Y KAGOME VA A RECORDAR COSAS KE NO LE CAUSAN ALEGRIA SI NO TODO LO CONTRARIO, EN ESTE FIC KAGOME E INUYASHA SE VAN A ACERCAR UN POCO MAS Y VAN A COMPARTIR RECUERDOS INTIMOS.

NO SE LO PIERDAN VA A ESTAR SUPER ROMANTICO!!

WENO LOS DEJO LES MANDO BESOTES Y ABRAZOTES!!

MUA, MUA, MUA!!

SAYONARA!! DIANA!!

A POR CIERTO LES RECOMIENDO LEER EL MANGA DE VIRGIN CRISIS!! ESTA BUENISIMO!!


	5. RECUERDOS Y ENCUENTROS DESAGRDABLES

WOOLLAAA KOMO TAN!! ESPERO KE TAN BIEN KOMO YO!! PS ESTOY MUY, MUY CONTENTA POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS Y KE DIGAN KE LES GUSTA MI HISTORIA LA VERDAD ES KE LO HAGO DE CORAZON PARA TODOS USTEDES!! Y ES KE ESTABA ALGO DESILUSIONADA PORKE EN LA PRIMERA PAGINA KE LO PUBLIKE NO TUVA MUXA ACEPTACION!! T-T PERO WENO ESTO SUPERO MIS ESPECTATIVAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS KE ME DEJARON UN REVIEW, MUXAS, MUXAS GRACIAS!! ..XD..

Y WENO DESPUES DE EL SENTIMENTALISMO LES KIERO DECIR KE EN ESTE CAPITULO INUYASHA VA A DESCUBRIR ALGO SOBRE KAGOME!! Y TAMBIEN NUESTRO KERIDO INUYASHA SE VA A REENCONTRAR CON 2 PERSONAS DE SU PASADO!!

WENO PS A LEER SE A DICHO!!

AHH!! SE ME OLVIDABA ESTA HISTORIA ESTA DEDICADA A LA GRAN Eiko007!! MI MAESTRA Y PERVERTIDORA!! ..XD..

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A LA GRANDIOSA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!! PERO LA HISTORIA ES TODITITA MIA!! SALIO DE MI CABEZOTA!!

"CUANDO PIENSAN"

-CUANDO HABLAN -

CAMBIO DE ESCENA OoOoOoOoOoO (YA ME HABIA ARTADO DE LAS "X" JEJE..XD..)

**CAPITULO 5 "RECUERDOS Y ENCUENTROS DESAGRADABLES"**

Se había despertado con la misma horrorosa pregunta que la noche anterior se había formulado en su cabeza ¿Kagome era bulímica?

No había hecho ni dicho nada cuando la modelo salió del baño, simplemente se quedo como estatua pensando lo peor ¿Realmente ella era una de las tantas modelos estúpidas que tenia que recurrir a esos métodos para tener un cuerpo perfecto? El pensaba que era una chica fuerte que no se dejaba vencer por esas cosas, pero al parecer… se había equivocado, ella era todo lo contrario.

Se levanto de su cama decidido a tomar un baño para alejar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, después tendría tiempo para hablar con Sango y contarle lo ocurrido, no es que fuera uno de esos chismosos pero le preocupaba, en verdad le preocupaba que la modelo hiciera todas esas estupideces.

Dejo que el agua fría de la regadera lo cubriera por completo, que despejara todos aquellos pensamientos y por supuesto que lo despertara por completo ya que había pasado toda la noche en vela pensando en lo mismo.

Mientras se cambiaba no podía evitar mirar a la puerta que conectaba su recamara con la de la modelo, no sabia por que pero realmente le preocupaba… ella realmente le preocupaba y mucho.

Se vistió con un pantalón sastre negro y una camisa del mismo color, sin corbata como siempre y con los primeros 4 botones sin abrochar, dejo su larga cabellera plateada suelta ya que ese día no tenían ningún evento que ameritara que vistiera mas formal. (SEXY!! ..XD..)

Descendió por las enormes escaleras de mármol dirigiéndose hacia la cocina como lo hacia todas las mañanas, caminaba a paso lento y relajado, cruzo el marco de la puerta y encontró a Sango desayunando tranquilamente en la barra de la cocina. Era su oportunidad para contarle lo ocurrido pero no sabia ni como empezar, no podía llegar y decirle "oye Sango!! Creo que Kagome es bulímica" eso era muy estúpido e imprudente, pero como… como se lo diría.

- Buenos días Inuyasha!! - Lo saludo la manager alegremente

"Al menos amaneció de buenas, pero se le va a acabar esa alegría en cuanto le cuente" Pensaba el ojidorado.

- Por que tan pensativo??-

- Sango… - Hizo una breve pausa para suspirar y pensar lo que iba a decir - Te quiero decir algo sobre Kagome… algo que paso anoche.

- Oh!! Si ella ya me conto!! - Dijo despreocupadamente para continuar con su desayuno.

Que?? Ella ya lo sabia?? Kagome ya se lo había contado?? Y estaba así de despreocupada!! Pero que demonios ocurría con ella!!

- Y no piensas hacer nada al respecto?? -

- No, por que habría de hacerlo?? Es completamente normal que ocurra eso -

Que?? Había escuchado bien, es normal que alguien vomite su comida?? Acaso Sango no sabia que esas enfermedades eran mortales??

- Estas loca?? Que te pasa?? Eso no es ni un poco normal!! -

La manager observo sorprendida la reacción del ojidorado, no se esperaba esa respuesta de su parte.

- Si!! Inuyasha!! Es completamente normal!! - Le respondió en un tono brusco y molesto, no le gustaba que el le hablara de esa manera.

- Vomitar los alimentos no es tiene ni una pizca de normalidad!! - Contrarresto enojado el ojidorado

- Que?? - Sus ojos se abrieron del tamaño de platos, eso no era lo que Kagome le había contado, ella simplemente la había dicho que rompió su dieta y ya!! Jamás le dijo que había vomitado los alimentos, con razón la reacción de Inuyasha.

- Si, ayer estábamos aquí en la cocina y de repente se paro y vomito todo el cereal y la leche en el baño -

- Leche?? -

- Si leche!! Y cereal!! Eso fue lo que estaba comiendo anoche!! Pero eso no es importante!! -

- Claro que lo es!! Tonto!! Kagome es intolerante a la lactosa!! Por eso vomito anoche!! -

- Intolerante a la lactosa?? - Era solo eso?? Entonces Kagome no era bulímica??

- Si, cuando toma leche o cuando come algo con leche su estomago lo rechaza y lo vomita -La manager dio un fuerte suspiro aliviada, ella había pensado lo peor, no podía pasar por lo mismo!! No otra vez.

- Entonces es solo eso?? -

- Si… además… -

- además que?? -

- Kagome prometió no ser como ella -

- Como quien?? - Estaba intrigado de que demonios le estaba hablando Sango.

- Ella prometió no ser como su madre -

- Su madre?? Que tiene que ver ella aquí?? - Ahora estaba doblemente intrigado.

La chica dio un fuerte y profundo suspiro no sabia si era correcto contarle, pero Kagome nunca les había prohibido contarlo.

- Tu sabes que la madre de Kagome era modelo verdad??- El ojidorado asintió con la cabeza y Sango continuo con el relato - Cuando la mamá de Kagome quedo embarazada de ella apenas iba comenzando con su carrera así que Kagome era como un estorbo para ella, pero aun así decidió 

tenerla, no se que o quien la convenció de no abortar… pero la convenció - La manager dio otro fuerte suspiro para continuar. - Cuando Kagome nació, su mamá apenas tenia 17 años así que realmente nunca le importo su hija, lo único que le importaba era que no estorbara en su asenso a la fama, cuando Kagome cumplió 5 años su mama decidió meterla a la industria del modelaje, para así evitarse la fatiga de enviarla a alguna escuela, pero claro que no iba a decir que era su hija, no eso hubiera arruinado sus planes y sus múltiples romances, así que invento que Kagome era su "hermanita menor", ella le enseño a Kagome a ser déspota y prepotente, le enseño a obtener lo que quisiera cuando ella quisiera, le enseño a controlar a los hombres. Poco a poco Kagome se empezó a transformar en una copia exacta de su madre y también poco a poco Kagome iba ganado popularidad… mucha popularidad en las pasarelas eso por supuesto la enfureció ya que no esperaba que su "hijita" fuera a conseguir lo que ella quiso toda la vida, así que se convirtieron en rivales, se peleaban por obtener las mejores portadas, por desfilar para los mejores diseñadores, incluso se peleaban por los hombres, pero claro que Kagome siempre ganaba ya que era mas joven y mucho mas manipuladora. Cuando Kagome cumplió 15 años su mama enfermo de bulimia combinada con anorexia ósea que lo poco que comía lo vomitaba, pero su enfermedad avanzo increíblemente rápido y murió al año siguiente cuando apenas tenia 33 años. Kagome no lloro el día de su funeral de hecho nunca a llorado por nada y además siento que Kagome nunca la considero como una madre ni siquiera como una amiga, simplemente eran un par de extrañas bajo el mismo techo. Kagome nunca me lo dijo… pero yo se que ella no quería ser como su mamá, no se quería dar por vencida, no quería ser como ella, yo se que Kagome siempre a estado enojada porque su mamá nunca la reconoció como su hija…. -

-Bravo!! - Un aplauso y una voz interrumpió el relato de la manager.

Los dos empleados dirigieron su mirada hacia donde provenía el aplauso, lo que vieron fue a una Kagome recargada en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa macabra que les puso los pelos de punta.

- Parece que mis dos queridos empleados se están divirtiendo contando historias dramáticas - Se acerco hacia ellos y los observo fijamente. - Nos vamos Inuyasha?? -

Los dos esperaban que ella les gritara y reclamara como lo hacia toda la vida pero no fue así estaba tan tranquila, tan serena que daba miedo.

- A donde van?? - Pregunto la manager con un poco de miedo temiendo que Kagome fuera a explotar en cualquier momento.

- Quiero ir a desayunar, digo ya que hoy no tengo nada en la agenda me gustaría disfrutar de mi día - Sonrió macabramente y se alejo hacia la puerta - Inuyasha vámonos!! -

El ojidorado salió como rayo de la cocina alcanzando a la modelo, no quería hacerla enfurecer más de lo que ya estaba. Camino por los jardines hasta llegar a la cochera en donde estaba Kagome recargada en un mercedes- benz negro.

- Te tardaste - Exclamo tranquilamente la modelo.

- Nos vamos air en este coche?? -

- Si!! O prefieres conducir la limousine?? - exclamo sarcásticamente

- No!! Este esta perfecto!! -

Fue un trayecto de 1 hora desde la mansión hasta el centro de N.Y. todo el camino fue silencio a excepción de la música extraña que puso la modelo era una combinación entre psico y electrónica… demasiado extraña para el, llegaron hasta un restaurant llamando "Pink Box" era uno de esos lugares en donde solo dejaban entrar gente famosa o con mucho dinero.

Se sentaron en una mesa que estaba junto a un ventanal, ordenaron cada quien su desayuno y esperaron… esperaron en silencio. No había nada que decir, no había absolutamente nada.

- Sabes…- La modelo acabo con el brutal silencio. - Si querías saber esa tonta historia la hubieras buscado en internet, ahí viene exactamente lo mismo que te dijo Sango solo que sin el tonito melodramático en el que te la conto -

- Yo… no sabia que tu mamá había sido así contigo -

- Sabes… yo no necesito tu lastima!! De hecho no necesito de la lastima de absolutamente nadie!!-

- No es lastima!! -

- Ah!! No!! Entonces que es?? -

Hubo un breve silencio los ojos chocolate se mezclaban con los dorados esperando una respuesta.

- Estaba preocupado - Dijo en un susurro que apenas pudo ser detectado por la modelo.

- Preocupado?? Por quien?? - La modelo lo observaba sin creer en sus palabras por quien se preocupaba?? Acaso por ella??

- Por ti!! Tonta!! Que no es obvio!! -

- En primera no soy ninguna tonta!! Y en segunda no tienes que preocuparte por mi!! Por lo único por lo que te tienes que preocupar es por hacer tu trabajo eso es todo - Eran palabras fuertes pero directas el no tenia porque preocuparse por ella, ya que a ella le valía un pepino la vida de el.

- Precisamente por eso me preocupo, porque no quiero que acabes muerta toda vomita da en algún baño!! - Esto último lo había dicho tan fuerte que todos los presentes comenzaron a rumorar.

-Genial!! Lo que me faltaba!! Un chisme de que soy bulímica!! Gracias Inuyasha te lo agradezco mucho!! - Se hundió en su silla para que nadie la viera, no quería ser fotografiada para después ser la primera plana de los tabloides, ya se lo imaginaba "La reina de las pasarelas bulímica!!" ese 

Inuyasha era un tarado, imprudente, pero para la próxima se iba a quedar en el auto esperándola como cualquier empleado.

Inuyasha observo como la modelo se hundía poco a poco en su silla como queriendo desaparecer, iba a decir algo cuando llego el mesero con el desayuno, unas tostadas francesas para Kagome (YUMI!! A MI ME ENCANTAN!! ..XD..) Y un omelette con queso para Inuyasha, la modelo comía rápidamente y el solo se dedicaba a observarla, esto irrito bastante a la modelo ¿Por qué el siempre la estaba observando?

- Sabias que es de mala educación ver a la gente mientras come!! -

- Sabias que la comida no se te va a escapar?? - Este comentario hizo sonrojar a la modelo… un momento desde cuando se sonrojaba??

- Ya se que no se va a escapar, gracias por recordármelo - Exclamo sarcásticamente la modelo

- De nada!! Estoy aquí para servirte - Si ella era sarcástica el era el doble y a parte ocupaba ese tonito arrogante que lo caracterizaba.

- Ja..Ja..Ja - iba a contrarrestar el comentario de su sombra cuando la vio, quería desaparecer en ese momento, por que tenia que toparse con ella en su día libre?? La observo acercarse hacia su mesa con ese porte de zorra, por que no podía llamarlo de otra manera… y finalmente ella llego hasta su mesa.

- Kikyo?? -

Kagome sentía que el estomago se le revolvía, sentía como si se hubiera subido a la montaña rusa 100 veces seguidas, su rostro expresaba confusión y terror al mismo tiempo. Como demonios Inuyasha sabia el nombre de esa zorra barata?? Acaso se conocían??

Kikyo se giro rápidamente hacia Inuyasha y lo abrazo… Kagome sentía que se le revolvía aun mas el estomago Inuyasha se iba a desinfectar todo e iba a quemar esa ropa si quería entrar de nuevo a su casa.

Kagome carraspeo un poco haciéndose notar y dirigiendo su mirada hacia el ojidorado que aun seguía abrazado con Kikyo.

- Váyanse a un hotel!! Ahí nadie los va a interrumpir!! -

El ojidorado se separo de Kikyo para observar a una Kagome que lo observaba molesta; No sabia por que pero cuando esa mujer se molestaba a el se le ponía la piel de gallina. Pero a pesar de eso la ignoro y se concentro en mujer que ahora se encontraba sentada en sus piernas.

- Inuyasha que gusto me da verte!! - Exclamo con voz chillona la mujer

- A mi también preciosa hace mucho tiempo que no te veía!! -

Kagome sentía que todo el coraje se le subía a la cabeza Acaso ese imbécil la estaba ignorando?? Quien demonios se creía para ignorar a Kagome Higurashi!! Lo pero era que al parecer esos dos se conocían bastante bien!!

-A tu esquina zorra!! Aquí no es lugar para conseguir clientes!! - Exclamo con rabia y sarcasmo la modelo.

Kikyo simplemente rolo sus ojos y se dirigió hacia Inuyasha, que parecía querer soltar una carcajada por el comentario de la modelo.

- Ay Inuyasha! Como te puedes desenvolver con tipas como estas? - El tonito de voz de la mujer era tan chillón que lo único que daban ganas de hacer era ponerle un corcho en su gran bocota.

- Es mejor que desenvolverse con rameras como tu no lo crees Kikyo? Al menos juntarse conmigo le da clase a la cosa esta - Señalando con la mirada a Inuyasha, que aun estaba indeciso si intervenir o no en la pelea de las dos modelos, ya que si se ponía del lado de Kikyo Kagome seguro lo despediría y si se ponía del lado de Kagome Kikyo lo odiaría y eso era lo que menos quería.

- Tranquilas chicas para las dos tengo!! - Ese comentario había sido el más estúpido y machista que había dicho en toda su vida pero no se le había ocurrido otra cosa en es momento.

- Ja!! Pues yo no quiero nada tuyo!! - se levanto furiosa de la mesa dejando 300 dólares en la mesa para la cuenta y arrebatándole las llaves del coche a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha se levanto rápidamente de la mesa para seguir a Kagome dejando olvidada a Kikyo. Kagome sintió que la tomaron del brazo fuertemente, se giro para ver que era Inuyasha quien tenía prisionero su delgado brazo. Trato de zafarse inútilmente ya que Inuyasha era muy fuerte y mucho más alto que ella.

- Suéltame bruto!! Me lastimas!! -

- Se podría saber a donde vas sin mi?? -

- Eso es algo que a ti no te importa!! -

Inuyasha sintió un agudo dolor en su entrepierna; si Kagome lo había golpeado en sus amigos y bastante duro para ser una mujer.

- Eres una… - quería olvidar que era una mujer y golpearla por meterse con lo mas sagrado que tenia.

La modelo aprovecho el dolor de Inuyasha para salir huyendo no pensaba quedarse para ver que sucedía. Se subió al auto negro y se alejo sin importarle haber dejado en ese estado a su sombra "Después se le pasara ni que le hubiera pegado tan duro" Además ella tenia otro planes en mente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sango observo a Inuyasha cruzar el marco de la puerta principal y dirigirse hacia el piso de arriba. Esa Kagome se las iba a pagar se había metido con las joyas de la familia, si quedaba estéril iba a ser su culpa.

- Kagome!! Kagome!! -

Busco por todas las habitaciones, en la sala, en la alberca, en la cocina pero no la encontró.

- Maldita Kagome!! No te escondas de mi!! -

- Cállate Inuyasha!! Ella no esta aquí!! - Exclamo Sango quien lo había visto buscar como desquiciado a Kagome.

- Que?? Entonces en donde esta?? -

- No lo se, se supone que estaba contigo - Sango se cruzo de brazos esperando una respuesta y mostrando levemente su enojo.

- Pues es que ella se escapo, je je -

- Y que estas esperando? -

- A que te refieres? -

- Ve a buscarla tonto!! Si le pasa algo va a ser por tu culpa!! -

- Y en donde demonios sugieres que la busque? -

- Yo que se!! En algún bar en una fiesta en un antro en el maldito fin del mundo!! Ve y búscala!! -

- Ok!! No es necesario que me grites!! -

- Deja de discutir y muévete!! -

El chico salió de la mansión conduciendo un jaguar plateado, propiedad de la modelo por supuesto ya que a el no le gustaban mucho los autos prefería mil veces una moto.

Tras un par de llamadas a sus amigos el joven guardaespaldas se entero de una fiesta en u pent-house cerca del central park, era una fiesta en donde solo dejaban entrar a famosos y a personas muy ricas, seguramente Kagome no se perdería una fiesta como esa, acelero lo mas que se permitía en esa zona de la ciudad y llego al lugar en cuestión de minutos.

Se coló en la fiesta como pudo ya que no te dejaban entrar si no tenías invitación o eras famoso y el no tenia ni invitación y mucho menos era famoso, se deslizo entre una enorme multitud de 

gente, volteaba para todos lados pero ni rastro de la modelo, se sentó en uno de los bancos de la barra y ordeno un shot de tequila seguía mirando hacia los lados para ver si encontraba algún rastro de Kagome, pero lo único que veía eran borrachos, chicas medio desnudas bailando arriba de las mesas, y una pareja en una esquina que al parecer se estaba dando un buen faje, siguió recorriendo con la mirada todo el lugar de nuevo vio a aquella pareja que parecía que necesitaba un cuarto urgentemente, pero esta vez aquella chica se le hizo increíblemente familiar… sus ojos se abrieron como platos casi saltaban de sus ojos era Kagome!!

- "Pero que demonios" "Pequeña zorra" - Fue el único pensamiento que cruzaba por su cabeza eso y mil formas de romperle la cara a aquel tipo. No supo como paso tan rápido entre la exorbitante multitud de gente pero ya se encontraba detrás de aquel tipo que intentaba colar sus manos por debajo de la blusa de la modelo. Aparto bruscamente a la modelo de aquel hombre y cuando este iba a protestar hundió fuertemente su puño en la cara de aquel tipo.

- Inuyasha!! Que demonios haces!! - Protesto la modelo.

- Eso es lo que yo debería de preguntarte!! - Exclamo furioso el joven.

- Que acaso no es obvio!! -

El cinismo de la modelo hizo enfurecer aun mas a Inuyasha que la tomo fuertemente de la mano dirigiéndose a la salida captando la atención de todos.

- Suéltame!! Que demonios crees que haces!! -

- Se acabo la fiesta princesita!! Nos vamos!! -

- No suéltame!! Tu no eres nadie!! - La modelo intento zafarse como lo había hecho esa mañana, dirigió su rodilla hacia la entrepierna de su guardaespaldas pero para su desagrado el la esquivo.

- No te va a funcionar el mismo truco dos veces preciosa -

- Bruto!! Salvaje!! Suéltame a voy a gritar!! -

- Puedes gritar todo lo que quieras!! Nadie te va a hacer caso -

La modelo trato de zafarse dejándose caer pero eso solo logro que el agarre de su sombra fuera más fuerte. Inuyasha harto la cargo como si fuera un costal de papas.

- Bájame!! No soy un bulto!! -

- No, no lo eres pero pesas como uno!! -

- Como te atreves!! Majadero!! Bájame en este mismo instante o si no!! -

- O si no que?? Me vas a atacar con tu maquillaje?? - Inuyasha soltó una enorme carcajada, vaya que esa mujer lo hacia reír, pero su risa se acabo cuando escucho una voz masculina extrañamente familiar.

- Que no la escuchaste Inuyasha?? Suéltala ella no quiere ir contigo - Esa voz masculina era tan familiar.

Inuyasha se giro lentamente aun con la modelo en su hombro, su mente no podía procesar la información el hombre que estaba a tan solo 2 metros de distancia, era la persona que no quería volver a toparse en toda su vida.

- Sesshomaru?? -

KE TAL COMO LES PARECIO ESTE CAP. ESPERO KE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO Y KE ME DEJEN MUXOS REVIEWS JEJE..XD.. WENO PS EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE VA A LLAMAR "CELOS??" VA A SER UN CAPITULO MUY INTERESANTE JEJE AHORA SI NO LES PROMETO ACTUALIZAR MUY PRONTO PORKE TENGO EXAMENES Y PS NO ME DA TIEMPO DE NADA!!

WENO ESTE CAPITULO EN ESPECIAL SE LO KIERO DEDICAR A UN AMIGO KE SE NOS FUE HOY A LAS 2:00 DE LA MADRUGADA TUVO UNA MUERTE BASTANTE TRAGICA ESPERO KE ESTE DESCANSANDO EN PAZ!! HUGO ESPERO KE HAYAS ENCONTRADO LA PAZ KE NO TUVISTE ESTOS ULTIMOS MESES!!

SI TIENEN ALGUNA DUDA AKIEREN ALGUNA ACLARACION YO CON MUXO GUSTO SE LAS RESPONDO!!

WENO PS DEJEN REVIEWS LOS KIERO MUXO A TODOS SE ME CUIDAN LES MANDO UN ABRAZOTOTOTE DE OSO

BESITOS DIANA

SAYONARA!!

AAAAAAA POR CIERTO EL MANGA DE INUYASHA YA DIO FIN!! SI KIEREN KE LES MANDE EL ULTIMO CAP ME AVISAN OK??

CREANME NO SE VAN A ARREPENTIR!!


	6. CELOS

WOOOLLLAAAA!! ESTOY MUY CONTENTA POR LOS REVIEWS KE ME HAN DEJADO, GRACIAS POR ACEPTAR MI HISTORIA!! SE LOS AGRADESCO MUXO!! ARIGATO!!

ME DECIDI A ACTUALIZAR PORKE HABIA PERSONITAS KE ME KERIAN LINCHAR POR NO HACERLO JEJEJE..XD.. WENO PS SUS DESEOS SON ORDENES PARA MI AKI LES DEJO EL CAP.6.

WENO PS EN ESTE CAP. SE VAN A MOSTRAR UN POKITO LOS CELOS JEJEJE Y VAN A CONOCER EL PASADO DE INUYASHA Y COMO ES KE CONOCIO A KIKYO!!

ESPERO KE LES GUSTE!! WENO SIN MAS KE AGREGAR A LEER SE HA DICHO!!

RECUERDEN KE LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A LAS GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, PERO LA HISTORIA ES TODITITA MIA!! ..XD..

- CUANDO HABLAN-

"CUANDO PIENSAN"

CAMBIO DE ESCENA OoOoOoOoOoO

**CAPITULO 6 "CELOS"**

Era imposible "el" no podía estar ahí!! Que demonios hacia ahí?? Tal vez era un sueño, un mal sueño, no!! Mas bien una horrible pesadilla!! Una pesadilla de la que quería despertar pronto!!

- Sesshomaru?? - En su interior solo rogaba que su vista lo hubiera engañado y que aquel hombre fuera otra persona.

- Vaya!! Es una sorpresa que aun me recuerdes, querido hermano!! - Respondió aquel hombre en un tono arrogante, un tono el cual Inuyasha ocupaba casi siempre.( PS CLARO SI SON FAMILIA!! JAJA)

- Que estas haciendo aquí?? - Pregunto el ojidorado en un tono brusco y amenazador.

- Lo mismo que todos!! Divertirme!! Y por supuesto vengo a rescatar a la bella dama que tu estas maltratando - Señalando a Kagome que ya había descendido de los brazos de "su sombra"

- No te metas en lo que no te importa Sesshomaru!! - Exclamo furioso el joven guardaespaldas.

- Inuyasha!! No seas altanero!! - Lo reprendió la modelo, provocando aun más la ira de "su sombra".

- No, lo defiendas Kagome ni siquiera lo conoces!! -

- Claro que lo conozco, tarado!! - Respondió la modelo, desafiando a Inuyasha con la mirada.

- No es necesario que una bella señorita se rebaje y le de explicaciones a un patán como este - Intervino Sesshomaru posándose entre la modelo y el ojidorado.

- Tienes mucha razón mi querido Sessho, no tengo porque darle explicaciones a mis empleados!! - Haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Inuyasha estaba como piedra, no sabia que hacer como reaccionar ¿Cómo era posible que esos dos se trataran así? Tan cariñosamente, acaso tenían algún romance? No sabia por que pero el simple hecho de pensar que Kagome había estado con su hermano hacia que la sangre le hirviera.

Sesshomaru tomo delicadamente la mano de la modelo, posando sus grandes manos en el fino cuerpo de ella e hizo lo inesperado… le dio un apasionado beso, un beso que la chica correspondió plena y desenfrenadamente, un beso que hizo que Inuyasha explotara por completo.

- Pero que demonios crees que haces!? - El ojidorado tomo firmemente de la muñeca a la modelo, haciendo que esta se separara de su hermano.

- Suéltame barbaján!! -

- Ya basta Inuyasha suéltala!! - Esto último lo dijo al mismo tiempo que empujaba fuertemente al ojidorado hacia la pared.

Pero como Inuyasha no era ningún santo y mucho menos un cobarde, empujo de igual manera a su hermano mayor, también proporcionándole un certero golpe en la boca del estomago dejándolo en el suelo revolcándose del dolor.

- Pero como te atreves!! Bestia!! Mira como lo dejaste!! - Le reclamaba furiosa la modelo.

- Ya me harte de ti!! Nos vamos en este mismo instante - Gritaba el ojidorado al mismo tiempo que en sus ojos se podía ver las llamas del coraje.

- Yo contigo ni a la esquina!! Estas demente!! -

Esa niña lo iba a sacar de quicio, pero no se iba a dejar manipular nuevamente la cargo como si fuera un costal de papas sin importarle los reproches o gritos histéricos que daba la modelo, se dirigió rápidamente hacia la salida esperando no toparse con nadie mas. La subió forzadamente al auto poniendo a la puerta seguro de niños para evitar algún intento de escape por parte de Kagome, el por su parte tomo el lado del piloto, encendió el costoso auto y condujo hacia la mansión en donde seguramente los esperaba Sango.

Como siempre en el camino hubo un silencio devastador lo único que se escuchaba eran los gruñidos por parte de ambos, pero ningún comentario, ni una sola palabra salió de la boca de ellos, los dos eran bastante orgullosos como para ceder.

Después de un largo y tedioso camino llegaron a aquella enorme mansión dejando el auto en la cochera. La modelo bajo rápidamente del auto cruzo los jardines rápidamente seguida por su ya conocida "sombra" subió rápidamente los escalones que llegaban a la puerta de entrada topándose con su manager, que la esperaba con una pose de madre enojada.

"Lo que me faltaba" Pensaba la modelo al mismo tiempo que rolaba sus ojos y trataba de esquivar a Sango.

- Kagome!! A donde crees que vas?? -

- A donde mas a mi recamara, así que con tu permiso me retiro - Subió corriendo las enormes escaleras de mármol dejando a Sango con la palabra en la boca y encerrándose como típica adolescente en su habitación.

Sango trataba de controlarse día a día pero esa chiquilla la iba a volver completamente loca; se giro para ver a Inuyasha parado a las afueras de la puerta de entrada.

- Y tu?? -

- Yo que?? -

- Entra a la casa!! O es que planeas quedarte toda la noche ahí afuera?? -

Entre Kagome e Inuyasha ya se podía declarar completamente loca, esos dos eran igualitos!! Rebeldes, altaneros, orgullosos y egocéntricos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La fría brisa de la noche pegaba directamente en su rostro dejando que su cabello azabache se moviera al compas del viento, se asomo aun mas por el balcón de su habitación tratando de que aquella helada brisa se llevara todos sus pensamientos, aquellos fantasmas del pasado, aspiro profundamente dejando que el aroma de aquella noche invadiera sus sentidos.

A pesar de ser tan tarde no tenia sueño. Lo único que quería era sacar todos aquellos recuerdos que de repente habían invadido su cabeza perturbando la poca tranquilidad que a veces obtenía.

- Que ahora planeas aventarte desde el balcón?? - Interrogaba una conocida voz masculina desde el balcón vecino.

La azabache se incorporo en su lugar lentamente observando a aquel chico que fumaba tranquilamente un cigarrillo y como siempre la observaba fijamente.

- Sabes? Te tomas demasiado en serio esto de ser mi "sombra" -

- Ja! La verdad es que no te estaba vigilando solo quería fumar eso es todo -

- Sabias que la gente se muere por fumar?? -

- Sabias que la gente se muere cuando se cae desde el un balcón que esta a 11 metros de altura??-

La modelo simplemente rolo sus ojos y se giro para seguir observando la bella vista de la ciudad de Nueva York. El chico se sentó en el barandal del balcón y observo por primera vez a una Kagome tranquila, pacifica y nostálgica.

- Que aun sigues pensando en el imbécil de Sesshomaru?? - Pregunto burlona y celosamente el ojidorado.

- El gran Inuyasha Taisho esta mostrando celos?? -

- Feh!! Quisieras!! Lo único que quería era hacer platica y ver si eras tan tonta como para dejarte enredar por el -

- Para tu información yo no me dejo enredar por nadie -

El ojidorado encendió un nuevo cigarro dejando que todo el humo de este consumiera lentamente sus pulmones, tenia tantas preguntas quería saber si ellos dos habían tenido algo que ver, pero no sabia como preguntar, inhalo nuevamente el humo de su cigarro y observo la delicada figura de la modelo siendo golpeada por viento.

Estaba hipnotizado aquella mujer era increíblemente hermosa, tenia los ojos mas increíbles que hubiera visto en su vida, un cuerpo de diosa griega que podía despertar las mas bajas pasiones. Sacudió su cabeza como tratando de sacar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, como era posible que estuviera pensando eso?? El odiaba a esa niña!! O no??

- Kagome… -

La modelo observo al ojidorado que aun seguía fumando de una manera tan sofisticada haciéndolo ver increíblemente guapo.

- Que quieres?? -

- Tu y Sesshomaru como?? -

- Como que?? - Pregunto intrigada la chica girándose para observar esos increíbles ojos dorados que la habían cautivado desde el primer momento.

- Como se conocieron?? - Esto lo dijo de una manera tan tímida que incluso el se sorprendió e incluso provoco una sonrisa picara en la modelo.

- Con que eso era!! Y ya se para donde va tu pregunta -

- A si?? Para donde va?? -

- Quieres saber si yo y tú querido hermano tuvimos algo que ver - Afirmo en un tono extrañamente dulce.

El chico se sonrojo fuertemente ya que eso era precisamente lo que el quería saber, la obscuridad de la noche evito que la modelo notara el estado de "su sombra"

-Y… tuvieron algo que ver? - El ojidorado observaba fijamente a la modelo esperando ansiosamente una respuesta.

- Lamento decepcionarte pero…no -

El ojidorado dio un fuerte suspiro de alivio y mostro la más increíble sonrisa que tenia, claro que esto paso desapercibido para la modelo, pero aun tenia otra duda que lo carcomía por dentro.

- Entonces por que correspondiste a su beso?? -

- Se me antojo - Respondió de la manera mas cínica posible - además tu querido hermanito no esta nada mal no por nada es modelo -

- Modelo?? Sesshomaru es modelo!! -

Kagome lo observo intrigada, Sesshomaru era su hermano y ni siquiera sabia que era modelo, pero que familia tan unida.

- Se supone que es tu hermano no?? Deberías saber en que trabaja -

- Yo y Sesshomaru no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos -

- No!! En serio?? Si no me dices no me hubiera dado cuenta!! - El tono sarcástico que uso hizo reír al ojidorado.

La modelo se recargo en una de las frías esquinas del balcón en donde los rayos de la luna la iluminaban directamente dando le un toque irreal casi como si fuera un ángel… un hermoso ángel.

- Por cierto mi querido Inuyasha… no me has dicho de donde conoces a la zorra de Kikyo?? - Sabia que esa pregunta iba a causar una discusión pero no le importaba ella ya había respondido al interrogatorio del ojidorado, ahora era su turno de preguntar.

- No es ninguna zorra!! Te prohíbo que hables así de ella!! - Exclamo el joven guardaespaldas en un tono furioso y brusco que asusto un poco a la modelo. (TONTO INUYASHA PORKE LA DEFIENDE!!)

- Yo hablo de ella como yo quiera!! Además el apodo de zorra se lo a ganado a pulso!! -

- La única zorra aquí es la que tengo enfrente de mi!! -

- Estas insinuando que soy una zorra!? - Exclamó ofendida la modelo.

- No estoy insinuando nada!! Lo estoy afirmando!! -

Esa era la gota que derramo el vaso, la modelo estaba tan furiosa que tomo una de las pequeñas macetas que estaban en el balcón y la arrojo con todas sus fuerzas a la cabeza del chico , el ojidorado se dio cuenta a tiempo de las intensiones de la chica y esquivo la maceta con mucha destreza.

- Ni siquiera me conoces como te atreves a hablar así de mi!! -

- Solo se que las mujeres que tienen novio no deberían de andarse besando con otros hombres!! -

- Tu no sabes nada!! Eres un imbécil, fastidioso, tarado, estúpido!! - (DISCULPEN EL LENGUAJE ES NECESARIO KAGOME ESTA OFENDIDA..XD..)

- Y ahí esta de nuevo el lenguaje de tortillera!! Y aun con esos modales te atreves a ofender a Kikyo?? -

- Vete al infierno!! -

La modelo entro a su habitación y azoto los ventanales del balcón haciendo que todos en la mansión se dieran cuenta que ella estaba furiosa.

Ese Inuyasha!! Se la iba a pagar!! Una por una iba a llorar lagrimas de sangre por haberse metido con quien no debía!! Pero la venganza es un plato que se come frio, y ella lo iba a disfrutar todo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eran las 7 de la mañana y en la mansión había demasiado movimiento, la modelo se levanto n seguía bruscamente de su cama para salir de su habitación, iba caminando a paso lento aun tenia muchísimo sueño pero todo el ruido que estaban haciendo en la planta baja no la dejaba dormir. Aun seguía furiosa por la discusión que había tenido la noche anterior con el ojidorado pero iba a esperar para vengarse de el.

Abrió la puerta del refrigerador y tomo uno de los pequeños jugos de soya que tanto le gustaban lo bebió rápidamente mientras veía a Sango cruzar la puerta de la cocina.

- Kagome, pensé que seguías dormida - Exclamo con sorpresa la manager.

- Eso me gustaría estar haciendo pero todos están haciendo mucho ruido - Reprochaba débilmente la modelo.

- Ah eso… es que… -

- Es que… que?? Me desespera que hables tan pausado, si quieres decir algo dilo!! - Por que todo el mundo quería hacerla enojar??

- Necesitas ver esto - La manager tomo a la chica del brazo para dirigirla a su recamara y encendió la televisión en un canal donde pasaban estúpidos chismes sobre las celebridades.

- A ver si entendí bien me trajiste a mi habitación para ver un canal de chismes??- Exclamaba la modelo con fastidio.

- Shhh!! Escucha!! -

La modelo decidió hacer caso y guardo silencio para poner atención a la televisión; En el programa había dos mujeres probablemente las dos tenían mas de 40 años, eran esas mujeres que se divertían destrozando la vida de todas las celebridades, al parecer estaban hablando de un chisme bastante bueno ya que según ellas estaba en las primeras portadas de los tabloides; La modelo se quedo petrificada cuando escucho que una de esas mujeres la nombro.

_Pues así están las cosas querido publico, en estos días se ha visto a la modelo de fama internacional Kagome Higurashi acompañada por un misterioso joven del que se desconoce su nombre, aquí están las imágenes._

Kagome se sorprendió aun mas de las imágenes que vio, era ella y ese misterioso hombre era…Inuyasha, los habían fotografiado cuando ella bajaba de la limousine ayudada por el, cuando fueron a desayunar, cuando la había acompañado a un par de eventos y por si fuera poco la habían fotografiado cuando Inuyasha la había sacado de la fiesta como un costal de papas.

Quería que la tierra se la tragara, que se la tragara en ese mismo instante y que no quedara ni rastro de ella, esos rumores eran tan tontos, como era posible que creyeran que ella salía con un tipo como Inuyasha. Lo peor era que aquella mujer seguía hablando.

_Las imágenes son muy claras querido publico al parecer la "reina de las pasarelas" ya se canso de su prometido el joven empresario Kouga Hatakeyama y a decidido comenzar una relación con este misterioso joven; Los mantendremos al tanto de esta nueva conquista de la modelo._

- Pero que demonios significa esto Sango!! - Reclamo la modelo.

- No lo se, en la mañana tu foto con Inuyasha estaba en todos los programas de chismes, es por eso que hay tanto escándalo -

- No entiendo que tiene que ver el escándalo con esto?? -

- Pues… -

- Habla!! Ya!! No tengo toda la vida!! -

- Pues afuera de la mansión hay como 60 reporteros tratando de que les des la noticia de tu nuevo noviazgo -

- Y no piensas desmentir este enredo!! -

- Es que… -

- Que!! Me fastidia que hagas pausas pareces retrasada!! -

- Tranquilízate!! No te alteres!! -

- Y como quieres que me tranquilice!! Si están diciendo estupideces de mi en la televisión!! -

- Lo se, pero ahora tienes otro problema -

- Que!? Y ahora que?? -

- Kouga esta haya abajo… y quiere hablar muy seriamente contigo, se ve que esta bastante enojado -

- Lo que me faltaba!! Un novio celoso!! Mi día no puede ser mas perfecto!! - Se sentó en su cama y cerro los ojos por un instante para tratar de concentrarse y buscar una solución. -Dile a Kouga que se espere me voy a dar un baño y me voy a cambiar -

La manager asintió y salió rápidamente de la habitación, suspiro pesadamente ya que este era el inicio de una gran pelea entre Kagome e Inuyasha, lo peor era que el ojidorado no se encontraba en la mansión, había salido temprano a una cita, una cita con Kikyo y lo peor era que si Kouga se llegaba a encontrar con Inuyasha iba a arder Troya.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Era un día bastante frio en la ciudad de Nueva York ya que el invierno estaba bastante cerca, una pareja caminaba a paso lento bajo los frondosos arboles del Central Park, no sabia por que pero un extraño presentimiento lo invadía desde que se despertó, unos labios pintados de un rojo sangre aprisionaron los suyos dejando que todo aquello se esfumara por completo , el chico poso sus manos en la cintura de aquella mujer haciendo mas profundo aquel beso, poco a poco esa mujer colaba sus manos en el pantalón del ojidorado, haciendo que la masculinidad de este ardiera por completo ante aquellas caricias, sus lenguas se enredaban salvajemente querían arrancarse cada prenda en ese preciso momento, el chico coló sus manos bajo la blusa de aquella mujer aprisionando sus pechos con sus grandes manos, quería tenerla quería que esa mujer fuera suya en ese preciso momento.

- Espera Kikyo aquí no, vamos a mi departamento - Susurraba a su oído el ojidorado.

- Me parece perfecto - Decía aquella mujer mientras se acomodaba la blusa y retocaba sus labios con aquel labial rojo. ( ZORRA!! PERO ESE INUYASHA!! LO MATO TAMBIEN!! T°T)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Llegaron a aquel lujoso departamento arrancándose la ropa, Inuyasha quería hacerla suya en ese momento esa mujer lo volvía loco de pasión, la cargo mientras ella enredaba sus piernas en las caderas del ojidorado, la mujer lamio, mordió y chupo todo el cuello del chico, mientras el se encargaba de arrancarle hasta la ultima prenda, se estaban besando de una manera tan salvaje, tan animal, los gemidos no se hicieron esperar aquella mujer gemía como loca y gritaba de la manera desenfrenada el nombre de su amante , mientras clavaba sus enormes uñas en la espalda del ojidorado haciendo que este soltara un gruñido de placer, pasaron tres horas hasta que los dos cayeron rendidos cada uno en un costado de la cama.

Así fue como el ojidorado hizo de nuevo suya a aquella mujer, pero increíblemente ni siquiera estaba pensando en la mujer que se encontraba ahora dormida a su lado, no, sus pensamiento habían estado todo el tiempo con… Kagome, había imaginado que aquellos gemidos eran de Kagome, probablemente se le podía juzgar de pervertido pero en todo el tiempo que tuvo sexo con Kikyo estuvo pensando en Kagome y se durmió aun pensando en ella.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La joven de cabellos azabaches estaba a la orilla de la alberca de su lujosa mansión, se estaba remojando los pies, había discutido toda la tarde con Kouga y eso la ponía de malas, los celos de Kouga era obsesivos, tanto que a veces le daba miedo que Kouga fuera a reaccionar violentamente.

"**FLASH BACK"**

Se había bañado y cambiado lo mas lento posible no quería tener que bajar y darle explicaciones a Kouga, pero que se podía a hacer? Ella había aceptado comprometerse con el aunque fuera únicamente por publicidad, pero al parecer el se tomaba demasiado en serio eso del "novio abnegado"

Bajo lenta y pesadamente las ya conocidas blancas escaleras de mármol, se dirigió de igual manera hacia la sala en donde se encontraba Kouga de pie y mirando por una ventana hacia los extensos jardines de la mansión.

- Que haces aquí Kouga?? - Ya sabia que hacia ahí, pero le gustaba provocar la ira de ese hombre.

- Estoy aquí para saber con cuantos te has revolcado mientras hemos estado comprometidos!! -

- No me vengas con estupideces!! No estoy de humor para tus celos enfermos!! -

- Ningunos celos!! Eres una zorra!! Una zorra que se acuesta con cualquiera mientras esta comprometida!! -

- Yo soy la zorra?? Tu eres el que desde el primer momento te has acostado con la primera que se atraviesa en el camino!! Así que no te atrevas a reclamarme nada!! -

- Es muy diferente!! Yo soy hombre!! -

- Ay! Por favor!! Eso es tan machista!! -

- En cuanto vea al estúpido ese le voy a romper la cara!! Y en cuanto a ti!! El compromiso queda cancelado!! -

- Para lo que me importa!! Era solo un truco publicitario Kouga!! Nunca tuve la mas mínima intención de casarme contigo!! Ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer -

"**FIN FLASH BACK"**

Se puso de pie y a pesar de que era una noche helada se metió a la alberca de un brinco, se mantuvo en el fondo de esta probablemente 2 minutos, cuando salió a la superficie de esta unos ojos dorados la miraban divertidos.

- Que?? Por que me vez así?? -

- Quien en sus 5 sentidos se metería a la alberca cuando estamos a 2 grados bajo cero!! -

- Para eso se inventaron las calderas!! Daaa!! -

- De todas maneras… eres extraña -

- Gracias… ahora deja de hablar y ayúdame a salir - estiro su blanca mano para que el chico la alcanzara y cuando este la tomo ella lo jalo hacia adentro de la alberca, cuando este salió de nuevo a la superficie la modelo soltó una carcajada, Inuyasha había caído en la broma mas estúpida de todos los tiempos.

- Perra!! Me moje todo!! - Exclamaba mientras con una mano le arrojaba agua en la cara a la modelo.

- Esa era la intención - Respondía mientras le arrojaba agua de igual manera que el lo hizo, y así se produjo una infantil pelea de agua, el chico se quito la gabardina, la camisa, los zapatos y las calcetas para así tener mayor movilidad, así estuvieron durante 2 horas entre risas y juegos, ella no recordaba cual fue la ultima ocasión que se divirtió así… probablemente nunca se había divertido siempre había estado trabajando.

Se recargaron en una de las orillas de la alberca y contemplaron el cielo de noche cubierto de estrellas, escuchando únicamente el cantar de los grillos y sus respiraciones.

- Inuyasha… - La chica ladeo el rostro para así poder ver fijamente al ojidorado.

- Que paso?? - De igual manera el chico ladeo el rostro para ver aquellos hermosos ojos chocolate.

- Tienes un gran trasero! - Comento sin pudor alguno la modelo.

El ojidorado soltó una carcajada ante aquel cometario.

- Gracias!! Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo de ti, pero no me gusta decir mentiras -

- Tonto - La chica volvió a arrojar agua a la cara del chico y se inicio de nuevo una pelea de agua, tal vez esto era el comienzo de una gran relación.

**CONTINUARA…**

WOOOLAAA KE LES PARECIO?? ESTE CAP. LO HICE UN POCO MAS LARGO PARA DELEITE DE TODOS USTEDES JAJAJAJA KE MAMON SE ESCUCHO ESO..XD..

WENO PS UNA SUPER ACLARACION!! NO PUSE UN BUEN LEMOSN ENTRE INUYASHA Y KIKYO PORQUE EL SIMPLE HECHO DE IMAGINARMELOS JUNTOS ME DABA ASCO!! HUBIERA SIDO UNA PESADILLA ESCRIBIR UN BUEN LEMON BASADO EN ELLOS DOS!! PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN PORKE EL LEMON ENTRE INUYASHA Y KAGOME VA ESTAR… BUENISIMO!!..XD..

PS COMO VERAN INUYASHA Y KAGOME YA TUVIERON UN RATITO DE DIVERSION Y TRANQUILIDAD PERO SE LES VA A ACABAR PRONTO!! KAGOME VA A RECIBIR UNA GRAN DESILUSION POR PARTE DE INU!! EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE VA A LLAMAR… MUAJAJAJA… "DESILUSION"

WENO PS ESPERO KE ME DEJEN REVIEWS!! GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONITAS KE ME APOYAN EN ESTA HISTORIA Y KE E TENIDO LA OPORTUNIDAD DE CONOCER EN EL MSN ARIGATO, LES MANDO MUXOS ABRAZOS

BESITOS DIANA..XD..

**Domingo 29 de junio del 2008, Puerto Vallarta Jalisco México. 2:13 p.m.**


	7. DESILUSION

WOLA, WOLA, WOLA, WOLA A TOOODAAASSS!! ESTOY SUPER CONTENTA CON TODOS LOS BUENOS COMENTARIOS KE E RECIBIDO NUNCA ME IMAGINE KE LES FUERAN A GUSTAR MIS LOCURAS!!..XD.. MUXISIMAS GRACIAS ATODAS LAS PERSONITAS KE SIGUEN ESTE FIC!! LAS KIERO MUXO A TODAS!!

WENO YA SE KE LES HABIA PROMETIDO KE EN ESTE CAP. LES IBA A PONER LEMON ENTRE INU Y KAG!! PERO LAS CUENTAS ME FALLARON UN POCO PERO LES PROMETO KE EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO LEMON SEGURO!!

COMO YA LO EH DICHO EN OTRAS OCACIONES ESTE FIC. ESTA DEDICADO A Eiko007!! MI MAESTRA!! Y PERVERTIDORA!!..XP… (SI Eiko!! TU ERES LA CULPABLE DE MI PERVERSION!! JAJAJAJA..XD..)

YA SABEN KE LOS PERSONAJES EN ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A LA GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!! PERO LA HISTORIA ES MIA!! WENO AKI LES DEJO EL CAP.7

A LEER SE HA DICHO!!

-CUANDO HABLAN-

"CUANDO PIENSAN"

CAMBIO DE ESCENA OoOoOoOoOoO

**CAPITULO 7 "DESILUSION" **

Eran las dos de la mañana e Inuyasha estaba con la luz de su habitación encendida y para colmo estaba riendo como hiena, quería estrangularlo hasta que dejara de reír de esa manera, se cubrió la cabeza con una almohada intentando bloquear los sonidos y la luz proveniente de la habitación continua, a pesar de sus intentos no pudo hacerlo Inuyasha estaba riendo tan fuerte que probablemente hasta los muertos podían oírlo.

Se levanto furiosa de su cama para dirigirse a la puerta que conectaba su habitación con la del ojidorado, la abrió de un golpe asustando al chico que se encontraba acostado en su cama viendo televisión, para colmo esta viendo Mr. Bean!! Y ella era la estúpida?? A que persona lo suficientemente cuerda le daba risa ese programa?? Pero claro como lo pudo olvidar era Inuyasha!! El no estaba ni un poco cuerdo!!

- Inu-bestia!! Cállate!! Pareces guacamaya!! - Exclamo la modelo.

El chico observo un extraño sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica, también observo que no lo estaba viendo precisamente a los ojos, siguió la mirada de la modelo para darse cuenta que lo estaba viendo hacia la entrepierna.

- Eres una pequeña pervertida lo sabias?? - Sonrió pícaramente el ojidorado.

- Yo?? Tu eres el que esta en bóxer!! Yo solo estoy observando que tienes bastante frio!! - Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la modelo.

El ojidorado se sonrojo fuertemente y se coloco un short rápidamente, cuando se giro observo que la modelo se había apropiado de su cama y de la almohada de plumas que tanto adoraba.

-Perra, bájate de mi cama!! No hay espacio para los dos!! Estas muy gorda!! -

La chica fingió una mirada dulce, moviéndose un poco para que el ojidorado pudiera acostarse, pero al parecer el no estaba muy de acuerdo ya que la estaba observando como si fuera un bicho raro sobre su cama.

- Maldito envidioso!! Por mi puedes quedarte parado ahí toda la noche, yo no me pienso mover de aquí!! - La modelo se hundió en la cama y se dedico a cambiar el estúpido programa que tenia "su sombra" en la televisión.

El chico soltó un gruñido definitivamente esa niña lo iba a volver completamente loco, una de dos o iba a terminar odiándola o todo lo contrario la iba a terminar adorando.

Se acostó en una orilla de la cama, dedicándose a observar a la chica que se encontraba a su lado, a veces ella podía ser tan exasperante, tan caprichosa, tan gritona que le daban ganas de estrangularla, pero otras veces solo tenia muchas ganas de besarla… como en ese momento, estaban tan cerca a centímetros, nadie estaba despierto y ella parecía increíblemente tranquila, seria ten fácil besarla, dejarla sin aliento, recorrerla centímetro a centímetro…

- Inu-bestia!! Deja de verme así!! -

El chico parpadeo rápidamente - Verte como?? - Pregunto con un toque de inocencia.

- Así, como si quisieras comerme!! -

- Alucinas!! Ni que estuvieras tan bonita - El chico se giro para ver a una Kagome bastante enojada que lo observaba con ojos asesinos. - Solo bromeaba!! Es que tengo hambre y tú te ves suculenta -

El chico soltó un ronroneo y se acerco peligrosamente como un tigre acechando a su presa. La chica simplemente giro sus ojos y continúo viendo la tele hasta que sintió la respiración caliente del ojidorado en su cuello, se giro rápidamente topándose con la cara del ojidorado a milímetros de su rostro, comenzó a alejarse lentamente hasta que se topo con la cabecera de la cama, su corazón estaba bombeando rápidamente no podía desviar su mirada de aquellos ojos dorados que cada vez se acercaban mas y mas…

- Inuyasha… ya… basta - Exclamaba nerviosa la modelo.

Pero el chico no parecía hacerle caso, continuo inspeccionándola de pies a cabeza, relamió sus labios como si la estuviera saboreando, comenzó a quitar la sabana que la chica estaba usando para cubrirse de sus lujuriosas miradas, esbozo una enorme sonrisa cuando pudo ver las blancas piernas de la modelo, ella llevaba un camisón color lila de seda que la hacia lucir aun mas exquisita de lo que ya era…

- Inuyasha… -

El ojidorado veía como los pechos de la modelo subían y bajaban por su respiración agitada, se acerco aun más y tomo a la chica por la nuca para darle un apasionado beso. Kagome sintió que iba a morir cuando el ojidorado se apodero de su boca pero aun así correspondió a su beso con la misma pasión, el chico se inclino sobre ella dejándola acostada sobre la cama una de sus manos comenzó a recorrer una de las piernas de la modelo lentamente, con la otra recorría su diminuta cintura, el beso se torno cada vez mas apasionado, mas necesitado, mas profundo, la lengua del chico exploraba le cavidad de la modelo, mientras tanto ella se aferraba a la fuerte espalda del chico.

El ojidorado comenzaba a perder la poca cordura que le quedaba, comenzó besar y lamer el cuello de la chica, ella solo pudo soltar un gemido de placer mientras se aferraba mas a la espalda del chico, poco a poco el comenzó a subir el camisón de seda que cubría a la chica, ella podía sentir que cada parte de su cuerpo que el ojidorado acariciaba se sentía caliente, quería mas de el, lo quería mas y mas cerca, el por su parte no estaba menos ansioso la quería sin ese camisón estorboso comenzó a quitárselo poco a poco mientras su lengua recorría el abdomen de la modelo, ella no podía mas que soltar gemidos de placer Inuyasha la estaba llevando al limite… de repente el chico se separo bruscamente dejándola agitada y confundida.

-Kagome, discúlpame… esto… no esta bien - Realmente se sentía como un idiota, el la quería para el quería hacerla suya, se sentía tan confundido… que era lo que sentía por ella?? Deseo?? Pasión?? Que era eso que lo volvía loco??

La chica lo observo por unos instantes, se veía tan confundido… pero por que??

- Esta bien Inuyasha… no te disculpes - Se levanto de la cama, arreglo su camisón y se dirigió hacia su recamara.

El chico la detuvo por la muñeca y la observo fijamente, la acerco hacia el dándole un inesperado beso - Buenas noches - Susurro antes de dejarla ir.

La modelo le dio una última mirada y sonrió - Mas te vale que te des una ducha bien fría -

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquel fugaz encuentro, ambos actuaban como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, y realmente no había pasado nada, era un beso solo un beso, un beso que le pudo haber dado a cualquier persona.

Se encontraba en la cocina desayunando un poco de cereal ya que había despertado tarde y se había perdido el desayuno de hot -cakes. Levanto su vista cuando miroku cruzo el marco de la puerta.

- Hola Inuyasha!! - El chico traía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- A que debemos tu buen humor?? - Interrogaba el ojidorado, no era normal ver a Miroku tan feliz.

- No lo se… tal vez será que Kagome me contagia su buen humor, no a gritado… bueno por lo menos grita un 50 menos - El chico se giro para observar que el ojidorado seguía comiendo tranquilamente. - Inuyasha… -

- Que?? - El ojidorado no estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que le decía su compañero ya que estaba bastante entretenido observando los diferentes colores de su cereal.

- Tu no sabes a que se debe su buen humor?? - El chico observo como el ojidorado se atragantaba con su cereal y se ponía bastante tenso.

- Porque habría de saberlo?? - Su voz se escuchaba nerviosa.

- No lo se… será tal vez que… te la pasas todo el día con ella!! -

- Eso no tiene nada que ver… además yo la veo igual que siempre. - Dicho esto se levanto de su silla y salió de la cocina rápidamente.

Miroku simplemente rolo sus ojos, acaso creían que el era tonto??... bueno tal vez un poco, pero el se daba cuenta perfectamente que Inuyasha y Kagome no se traban como jefe y empleado… si no como algo mas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La música electrónica retumbaba en los oídos de la modelo, los flashes de las cámaras la rodeaban completamente, a pesar de tener un cuerpo perfecto no se sentía cómoda desfilando con lencería podía sentir las miradas lujuriosas de todos los hombres que estaban en aquel salón; traía un par de las de ángel rosadas con blanco una tanga rosa con negro de encaje que hacia juego con su sostén, la verdad odiaba lo que traía puesto, las alas le estorbaban, odiaba la combinación de negro con rosa, odiaba los flashes de las cámaras pegándole en rostro, odiaba estar rodeada de gente las 24 horas del día, odiaba no tener amigos, odiaba que todo el mundo la conociera… pero ese era el precio de la fama… ser famosa era como un contrato con el mismo demonio.

Entro tras bambalinas nuevamente varias modelos se estaban cambiando rápidamente, todo pasaba tan rápido, el mundo se movía tan rápido que sentía que la vida se le iba de las manos, de repente la desesperación se hizo presente no quería estar ahí, sentía que el aire se le acababa, veía a algunas mujeres retocándole el maquillaje ayudándola a cambiarse rápidamente. Se encontraba de nuevo desfilando en la pasarela, no entendía por que a veces odiaba absolutamente todo, se odiaba ella misma ¿Por que no podía tener una vida normal como las personas de su edad? ¿Por qué tenia que darle a medio mundo explicaciones de su vida? Quería una vida normal y punto… probablemente las únicas veces que se sentía como una persona normal era cuando estaba con Inuyasha, el no trataba de ser de su agrado, el no la elogiaba, no fingía sonrisas, cuando estaba con el no tenia que fingir nada… no había mascaras, pero a pesar de todo tenia miedo… miedo de encariñarse… miedo de que el se convirtiera en una parte indispensable en su vida… miedo a ser lastimada.

El desfile concluyo después de 4 horas, estaba cansada, estresada y molesta ¿Por qué? Ni ella misma lo sabía. Salió de aquel edificio por la puerta trasera, como siempre estaba abarrotado de fans, reporteros y paparazzi, y ahí estaba ella haciendo lo que tanto odiaba… fingiendo sonrisas, sintió una fuerte mano agarrándola de la muñeca dirigiéndola fuera de aquel circo…Inuyasha el siempre estaba al pendiente de todo, subieron a la limousine para dirigirse a la mansión.

La chica soltó un suspiro de alivio, le alegraba haber salido de aquel lugar, sentía la mirada del ojidorado sobre ella sabia que quería decir algo pero no estaba de humor para escucharlo.

- Inuyasha… ahorita no - Se giro para observar a un ojidorado frustrado, lo sabia el quería decir algo.

- Amargada - Susurro el chico, claro que la modelo lo alcanzo a escuchar, era como si tuviera un identificador de insultos.

La chica rolo sus ojos y se dedico a observar el camino, no quería discutir en ese momento pero si "su sombra" insistía ella iba a contraatacar, no era ninguna dejada.

- Eres aburrida!! Lo sabias?? -

La chica volvió a rolar los ojos no quería escucharlo sabia perfectamente que lo estaba haciendo apropósito, quería hacerla enojar, quería pelear pero no le iba a dar el gusto así que decidió seguir ignorándolo.

- Tonta aburrida - Se estaba desesperando quería pelear con ella era divertido pero en esos momentos ella parecía inmune a los insultos.

La modelo soltó una risilla, podía ver los gestos de desesperación del chico, se estaba divirtiendo sin pelear con el.

- Oye… que tienes?? - El tono que había usado se había escuchado suplicante.

- Nada - Respondió la chica soltando un bostezo. Realmente no tenia nada solo quería hacerlo enojar.

El ojidorado simplemente la observo, quería a la Kagome peleonera a la que le gritaba y lo insultaba, eso era lo que le agradaba más de ella que no se dejaba de el ni de nadie, pero en esos momentos ella parecía no querer saber nada de el ni del mundo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La noche paso increíblemente lenta se había pasado toda la noche pensando en la actitud de la modelo ¿Acaso el había hecho algo malo?, no sabia porque le molestaba el hecho de que ella lo ignorara completamente, lo hacia sentir desesperado, inquieto, la odiaba… odiaba el hecho de que no podía dejar de mirarla, odiaba que los hombres se le acercaran, odiaba que fuera coqueta con todo el mundo y con el no, odiaba la cara de imbécil que ponía cuando ella le regalaba una sonrisa, odiaba sus miradas seductoras, odiaba no poder tocarla, besarla…pero lo que mas odiaba era que ella le hiciera sentir todas esas cosas.

Se levanto de la cama de un salto, se cambio con un pants y una playera, quería hacer ejercicio, distraerse, sacársela de la cabeza.

Entro al enorme gimnasio, encendió la televisión del lugar y comenzó a hacer pesas, la intensión de sacársela de la cabeza por un rato estaba funcionando pero no duro mucho ya que comenzaron a hablar de ella en un programa de chismes y para colmo la chica entro al gimnasio con ropa deportiva.

- Inu- bestia!! Que haces aquí?? -

Por que?? Por que demonios tenia que toparse con ella!! Cuando estaba cerca le robaba el aire, sus pensamientos

- Inu-bestia?? Tierra llamando a Inu-bestia - agitaba su mano enfrente del rostro del chico tratando de llamar su atención.

- Que!? - Esto lo dijo en grito que asusto a la chica por un momento.

- Hay!! Que genio!! Concédeme tres deseos!! -

- Déjame en paz quieres?? - Exclamaba el chico fastidiado.

- Como quieras!! La nena Inu esta en sus días!! - Se giro y comenzó hacer un poco de ejercicio, no tenia porque aguantar el Síndrome premenstrual de "su sombra" ya tenia bastantes problemas ella sola como para mortificarse por los problemas de sus empleados.

La televisión seguía encendida en ese canal de chismes que tanto odiaba y claro para variar estaban hablando de ella y de la supuesta relación que tenia con el ojidorado. Una de las mujeres comenzó a hablar sobre un supuesto "chisme de última hora".

_**Como sabrán ayer fue el desfile otoño - invierno de la famosa marca de lencería Victoria's Secret por supuesto participaron las mejores modelos del mundo entre ellas Kagome Higurashi a la que vimos salir tomada de la mano de aquel misterioso chico con quien la hemos visto estas ultimas semanas.**_

Mostraron un video en donde Inuyasha la tomaba de la mano y la ayudaba a subir a la limousine, la modelo simplemente rolo sus ojos, la gente siempre veía lo que quería ver no la realidad de las cosas. El ojidorado continuo haciendo ejercicio no le importaban lo chismes baratos y falsos.

_**Pero claro el joven misterioso no es nada tonto, al parecer no se conforma solo con tener a una de las mas bellas modelos a sus pies, ya que también descubrimos que esta comprometido con la modelo Kikyo Asuhara que acaba mostrarnos el anillo de compromiso que el chico le dio.**_

Kagome se paralizo al instante ¿Había escuchado mal?__no!! Ahí estaba Kikyo en la pantalla mostrando un anillo de compromiso de 3 quilates, se giro para observar a Inuyasha que se encontraba simplemente sentado sin ninguna expresión en su cara, era verdad!! Su cara se lo decía todo, de pronto se sentía mal sentía coraje, rabia, impotencia pero no hizo nada solo apago la televisión y continuo haciendo ejercicio como si nada hubieran pasado.

El ojidorado solo lo observaba intrigado, el pensó que le iba a gritar hasta dejarlo sordo, que lo iba a golpear, que iba a hacer algo cualquier cosa para demostrar su enojo… pero no lo hizo estaba tranquila haciendo ejercicio mostrando una enorme sonrisa, le alegraba??

- Kagome… -

La chica se giro con una enorme sonrisa que provocaba escalofríos, no sentía nada absolutamente nada, no le importaba lo que el hiciera probablemente el se iba a casar y después iba a renunciar… ella no iba a detenerlo no tenia ninguna razón para hacerlo… se dio cuenta de las cosas a tiempo… antes de caer completamente enamorada… antes de que el fuera parte esencial en su vida… antes de ser lastimada… al menos eso era lo que quería creer.

- Kagome… déjame explicarte… -

- Tranquilo Inu… ya sabia de antemano que tenias malos gustos - La sonrisa que tenia era la mas fingida que había mostrado en su vida, nunca había fingido nada con el… pero si el había fingido todo ese tiempo… porque tenia que ser honesta.

- Kagome… por favor estoy hablando en serio- Su voz demostraba preocupación, desesperación el hubiera preferido mil veces que ella le reclamara, que lo humillara, que lo odiara…pero ella estaba ahí fingiendo tranquilidad y sonrisas… le dolía que lo viera así.

- Inu… no tienes que explicarme nada… yo doy tu jefa tu eres mi empleado… tu vida no me importa mi vida no te importa ok?? - Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda al chico y salió del gimnasio tarareando una canción de Paris Hilton.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Estaban en restaurante bastante caro la modelo se encontraba esperando su comida mientras Sango se dedicaba a decirle todo lo que tendría que hacer ese día, el ojidorado estaba sentado frente a ella había pasado un día desde que la modelo se había enterado de su compromiso con Kikyo y la verdad se notaba inusualmente contenta… tan contenta que parecía que se había fumado todo un churro de marihuana.

Sango por su parte se encontraba observando a ambos por un lado una Kagome con una sonrisa de maniática que la hacia lucir como asesina en serie, por el otro lado un Inuyasha pensativo que parecía como si tuviera un palo atravesado entre las piernas; no la hacían tonta ninguno de los dos sabia que habían tenido una pelea y bastante fuerte, cuando Kagome traía esa sonrisita significaba una sola cosa… estaba encabronada, estaba esperando que alguien la provocara, que alguien cometiera el menor error para explotar por completo, sabia que ella quería desquitarse con alguien y ella definitivamente no iba a ser ese alguien.

Todo el día fue así una Kagome maniática y un Inuyasha amargado, el ambiente cerca de ellos se sentía pesado, nadie sabia en que momento Kagome iba a explotar por completo pero todo el mundo rogaba que fuera pronto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Era una noche helada esa tarde había comenzado a nevar, los extensos jardines de la mansión estaban cubiertos de blanco, la azabache estaba sentada en una de las bancas del jardín dejando que la nieve cubriera su cabello azabache, tenia tantas cosas en la cabeza y aunque sabia que los demás creían que estaba enojada… no lo estaba, realmente no lo estaba… solo estaba inquieta, tenia muchas preguntas en la cabeza… los pensamientos la invadían, es cierto quería estrangular a alguien en ese momento… pero no estaba enojada…solo estaba "desilusionada" ella creía que con el iba a ser diferente, creía que tal vez por única vez en su vida iba a dejar de ser egoísta e iba a compartir todo con alguien mas, creía que tal vez alguien la podía querer por lo que era no por lo que traía puesto… no iba a llorar nunca lo había hecho y ese día no era la ocasión para hacerlo.

Pero no se iba a dejar… tenia un plan en mente probablemente se le iba a catalogar de zorra pero eso era lo que menos le importaba… el había fingido… ella también podía jugar a lo mismo, una 

sonrisa macabra se formo en sus labios…el quería una mujer fácil… bueno ella iba a ser su mujer fácil aunque fuera solo por una noche… iba a dejar que se volviera loco por ella que la deseara , que no pudiera pensar en otra persona que no fuera ella, que cuando estuviera revolcándose con Kikyo solo pensara en ella, iba a dejar que se volviera loco de pasión por ella, iba a lograr que cada parte de el cada poro…cada centímetro suplicara por tenerla… y cuando cayera en sus redes , cuando estuviera completamente enamorado de ella… le iba a destrozar el corazón, le iba a desgarrar el alma … lloraría lagrimas de sangre… lagrimas de sangre por ella… esa iba ser una dulce venganza y la iba a disfrutar por completo.

**CONTINUARA…**

MUAJAJAJA!! SOY MALA!! JEJE WENO ESPERO KE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAP. COMO VERAN EN ESTE CAP. EXPRESE MAS KE NADA LOS PENSAMIENTOS Y SENTIMIENTOS DE KAGOME, TAMBIEN LES MOSTRE UN POKITO DE LO KE PROMETE SER UN BUEN LEMON JOJOJO!!

SI YS SE KE KAGOME SE VE ALGO MALDITA PENSANDO ESO PERO VERAN KE LAS COSAS SE ARREGLAN

WENO EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE VA A LLAMAR… "UN INSTANTE DE PASION" JEJEJE ..XD..LEMON!! INU Y KAG!!

WENO DEJEN REVIEWS PLEASE!! SE ME CUIDAN MUXO LES MANDO MUXOS ABRAZOS

BESITOS DIANA!!

**Sábado 5 de julio del 2008. Puerto Vallarta Jalisco, México. 11:19 A.M.**


	8. UN INSTANTE DE PASION

HEY!! WOLA!! PS COMO SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE ESTOY SUPER CONTENTA POR LA ACEPTACION DE ESTE FIC!! TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS ME MOTIVAN MUXISIMO!! GRACIAS, GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONITAS KE DEDICAN UNOS MINUTOS DE SU TIEMPO Y LEEN MIS LOCURAS!!..XD..

WENO DESPUES DEL SENTIMENTALISMO, ALGUNAS PERSONITAS ME COMENTARON KE LES SORPRENDIO MUXISIMO EL COMPROMISO DE YASHA Y KIKYO!! COMO DIJE Y LO VUELVO A REPETIR KIKYO ES UN DOLOR EN EL TRASERO!! A SIDO UN DOLOR EN ELTRASERO, EN TODO EL MANGA Y EL ANIME HASTA KE LA MATO NARAKU "SUPUESTAMENTE" COMO DIJO KOUGA EN UN CAP. A LAS CUCARACHAS NO LAS MATAS CON NADA!! JAJAJA..XP… PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN YA VERAN KE LAS COSAS SE ARREGLAN!!WENO CREO KE YA ME COLGUE!!

WENO AKI LE DEJO ESTE CAP. LEMON!! SEÑORITAS!! YA HABIAN SUPLICADO Y CREO KE ES JUSTO Y NECESARIO!! ES MI PRIMER LEMON OFICIALMENTE!! ASI KE LES RUEGO KE LE TENGAN PACIENCIA!!

CASI SE ME OLVIDA UNA ACLARACION MUY IMPORTANTE!! EL LEMON NO VA A SER ROMANTICO!! ANTES DE KE ME LINCHEN LES DIRE KE KAG Y YASHA NO ESTAN ENAMORADOS… TODAVIA ENTONCES PS DIGAMOS KE SE VAN A DEJAR LLEVAR POR LA PASION POR ESO ES EL TITULO!! PASION!! NO AMOR!!

WENO A LEER SE A DICHO!!

- CUANDO HABLAN -

"CUANDO PIENSAN"

CAMBIO DE ESCENA OoOoOoOoOoO

**CAPITULO 8 "UN INSTANTE DE PASION"**

Los pasillos de la mansión estaban tenuemente iluminados por la luz del sol matutino, iba a paso lento y seguro, sus tacones retumbaban en la loza de mármol rompiendo con el inusual silencio que había en esa mañana helada. En su cabeza todavía podía escuchar la canción que habían pasado en la televisión por la mañana, increíblemente iba muy de acuerdo con el plan que tenia en mente… de acuerdo "Buttons" de las Pussycat dolls no era la canción mas creativa del mundo y definitivamente las mujeres que cantaban eso tenían el único talento de quitarse la ropa y excitar a los hombres… pero vendía y motivaba a una que otra mujer desdichada.

Descendió por las escaleras rápidamente, cruzo el marco de la puerta de la cocina encontrándose a los dos empleados en los que podía medio confiar, los saludo con un alegre y extraño "Buenos Días".

Sango y Miroku no sabían si temer o reír, generalmente la sonrisa que traía la modelo en eso últimos tres días indicaba una sola cosa… enojo, pero lo único que podían hacer era esperar a que el volcán hiciera explosión y rogar a dios no salir lastimados o despedidos en el proceso.

Se sirvió un poco de jugo que había en el refrigerador, se sentó cómodamente en uno de los bancos de la cocina… no sabia por que pero se sentía incómodamente observada, se giro hacia los dos jóvenes que se encontraban del otro lado de la barra… efectivamente… la estaban observando.

- Lo que sea que quieran decir les exijo que lo escupan!! - El tono de su voz era amenazador pero no como siempre, era inusualmente un poco más calmado.

Los dos empleados cruzaron un par de miradas de complicidad, tenían algo que decir, más bien tenían algo que preguntar pero no querían recibir la ira del demonio así que decidieron omitir cualquier tipo de comentario, no se podían arriesgar a que todo la ira contenida cayera sobre ellos, si había alguien que merecía recibir el enojo de la modelo ese alguien era Inuyasha, no sabían exactamente que era lo que el ojidorado había hecho pero si de algo estaban seguros era había sido algo muy malo. Probablemente la única vez que habían visto a la chica en ese estado fue cuando un idiota se quiso pasar de listo diciendo que el era el padre perdido de la modelo, tuvieron que lidiar con esa risita de maniática durante dos días hasta que ella por fin exploto y realmente no eran buenos recuerdos… ella había destrozado toda la mansión con un bate de base- ball… afortunadamente se calmo después de destruir todo, alegando que simplemente le habían dado ganas de remodelar la mansión, ese probablemente había sido el recuerdo mas psicótico de todas sus vidas.

La modelo levanto una ceja y lanzo una mirada de fastidio hacia sus empleados en espera de una respuesta que nunca llego.

Los dos jóvenes se dedicaron a terminar su desayuno, ese día en especial iba a ser bastante largo , tenían varias sesiones de fotos, algunas entrevistas, una desfile por la noche… sin olvidar claro que ese día la seguridad iba a estar mas reducida que de costumbre… si definitivamente ese día iba a ser el mas largo de todas sus vidas.

La televisión de la cocina estaba encendida en ese programa que tanto le había fastidiado este ultimo mes… ese maldito programa de chismes que parecía que estaba dedicado a joderle la vida al 100 porciento ¿Qué acaso no tenían a alguien mas a quien fastidiar?

- Al parecer no… - Exclamo entre dientes la modelo.

Ese comentario llamo la atención de los dos empleados pero no comentaron absolutamente nada, no querían molestarla… a pesar de que ella nunca compartía nada con ellos la conocían muy bien, sabían perfectamente cuando ella ocultaba su tristeza debajo de esa mascara de enojo… lo que menos querían hacer era perturbarla, muchas veces ella era una persona extremadamente superficial y la mayoría de veces insensible, pero debajo de todo ese maquillaje, debajo de todas esas mascaras, debajo de todo el glamour y el dinero, debajo de todo eso estaba una adolescente 

asustada con las hormonas alborotadas, una niña pequeña que había sido obligada a madurar rápidamente para no estorbar a su madre, una mujer que tenia dudas, que cometía errores como cualquiera… una mujer que sufría.

- Nos vamos?? - Preguntaba la modelo que ya se encontraba en la puerta de la cocina dispuesta a retirarse.

- Si claro!! - Exclamo la manager desde su asiento.

La modelo salió de la cocina lentamente dejando a los dos empleados en la cocina. Sango le soltó un codazo a Miroku que se encontraba comiendo rápidamente su desayuno casi al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su sitio.

- Podrías apurarte Miroku!! - Gritaba desesperada la manager, no quería hacer esperar mucho tiempo a la modelo.

- Ay Sanguito!! No me culpes por querer atrasar un poco el desastre que van a provocar las noticias -

- Cállate!!...- La chica dio un fuerte suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse. -Mira si no pregunta por el entonces nosotros no abrimos la boca!! -

- Pero… -

- Pero nada!! - Interrumpió la manager.- Mas te vale Miroku mantener tu boca cerrada!!- Se acerco al chico peligrosamente tomándolo por la corbata casi ahorcándolo. - Si se te llegas a comentar algo… lo que sea!! Te juro que te vas de patitas a la calle!! Entendiste!?-

El chico asintió rápidamente con la cabeza ya que no podía hablar porque Sango seguía estrangulándolo con su propia corbata. La manager observo como el chico del rostro iba tomando distintas tonalidades, desde azul hasta un verde intenso… solo en ese momento se dio cuenta que la corbata de Miroku seguía en sus manos… la soltó rápidamente dejando que el chico se estrellara contra el suelo, en el momento en el que ella lo soltó comenzó a inhalar todo el aire posible… pensó por un momento que ella en verdad lo iba a matar, la manager lo observo por unos segundos y salió por la puerta hacia donde se encontraba la modelo.

Kagome observo el recorrido de su manager desde la puerta hasta donde se encontraba ella sentada en uno de los sillones del hall, la volvió a observar por unos minutos se veía nerviosa, estresada, algo le estaba ocultando…si!!... podían engañar a todo el mundo menos a ella.

- Y el estúpido en donde esta?? - Pregunto en un tono burlesco la azabache.

- Aquí estoy!! - Respondió Miroku que ya se encontraba de pie junto a Sango y levantando el brazo tratando de hacer notar su presencia.

La modelo simplemente rolo los ojos. - Tu no tonto!! Me refiero a Inu- bestia!! -

Los dos jóvenes se tensaron por un segundo, claro que esa reacción no paso desapercibida por la modelo… ahora estaba confirmado… definitivamente le estaban ocultando algo.

- Y bien?? - Pregunto fastidiada la azabache

- Y bien que?? - Respondió un poco intranquila la manager.

- En donde esta!? - Se puso de pie tratando de intimidar e imponer autoridad.

- En donde esta quien?? - Los nervios de Sango cada vez se hacían más notorios.

- No me respondas con otra pregunta!! - La querían ver enojada… bien se estaba comenzando a enojar y definitivamente no se veía linda enojada.

La manager paso saliva lentamente, el volcán estaba a punto de hacer erupción y ellos iban a salir muy, muy lastimados, podía observar como la cara de la modelo se iba transformando de una tranquila a otra poco amable.

- E… El… - No podía formular un monosílabo porque ya estaba tartamudeando, en verdad ver a la modelo le provocaba escalofrió, solo rogaba a dios que no hubiera una bate de base-ball cerca.

- Respóndeme bien!! En donde esta!!-

- No… esta - Respondió ahora con un poco mas de seguridad, ella era mayor que Kagome… no se podía dejar intimidar… pero esa niña parecía el mismo anticristo cuando se enojaba.

- Y se podría saber en donde demonios esta!! -

- Se fue por unos días - Respondió Miroku que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen de la situación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Almohadas, jarrones, perfumes, espejos, cepillos todo eso salía volando del balcón de la modelo; Como era posible que se hubiera largado!! Lo pero era que se había llevado el Porsche!! Su Porsche plateado!! A donde demonios se había ido?? Ni siquiera Sango sabía.

- ESTUPIDO!! - Grito la modelo con todas sus fuerzas al mismo tiempo que lanzaba una silla hacia la puerta que conectaba su recamara con la de "su sombra".

De seguro se había largado con esa lagartona, zorra, resbalosa… si era lo mas seguro… se había ido con esa zorra!! Y lo pero era que la había subido a su precioso auto!! Lo que mas le enfurecía era que probablemente se estaban revolcando en ese preciso momento!!

De acuerdo estaba celosa, muy celosa… los celos la consumían!! Pero…por que??... No, no, no!! Demonios!! Por que a ella?? Demonios!! Le gustaba!! Inuyasha!! Le gustaba… y bastante!!

Genial ahora estaba mas furiosa quería destruir todo lo que se encontrara a su paso, como era posible que fuera tan estúpida!! No debía…no!! Por que chingados Inuyasha tenia que ser tan endemoniadamente sexy!! Por que?? Lo peor era que Kikyo se lo estaba mallugando!!

- ESTUPIDA ZORRA BARATA!! - Por mas que gritaba seguía teniendo coraje tenia que desquitarse con algo y tenia que hacerlo ahora, de acuerdo se estaba poniendo psicótica pero era lo que menos importaba necesitaba sacar todo eso cuanto antes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Había pasado un día desde la experiencia psicótica de la modelo afortunadamente no había heridos solo unos cuantos muebles destruidos…principalmente los de la habitación de la modelo… claro también toda la habitación de Inuyasha estaba completamente destruida.

-Sango!! Sango!! - Los gritos de Miroku se escuchaban por toda la mansión.

La manager lo estaba esperando en una esquina de su oficina, cuando lo vio pasar lo tomo por la camisa atrayéndolo rudamente hacia ella arrinconándolo en una esquina, dejando al joven guardaespaldas sorprendido por la actitud de la chica.

- No sabía que te gustaran los juegos rudos Sanguito - Exclamo el chico con picardía, cambiando los papeles esta vez el era el que la arrinconaba.

- No seas tarado! Quítate! - La manager empujo al joven por el pecho haciéndolo tambalear ligeramente.

- Pero Sango tu empezaste!! Ahora terminas!! - Reprochaba el guardaespaldas inútilmente.

- Ya deja de decir estupideces!! Y dime por que venias gritando -

Miroku observo a la manager por unos segundos, definitivamente esa mujer algún día iba a caer en sus redes.

- Miroku!! - La chica agito una mano frente al rostro del chico tratando de llamar su atención, se quedo unos segundos observándolo pero el chico no parecía responder al parecer estaba bastante sumergido en sus pensamiento… desgraciadamente ella no tenia su tiempo así que lo golpeo con un libro en la cabeza.

- Estas loca?? - Exclamaba mientras sobaba su cabeza por el golpe.

- No tenia otra opción te fuiste por unos minutos!! Solo espero no haber matado tus últimas neuronas… si es que no estaban muertas desde antes -

- Ja… Ja… Ja… que graciosa! -

- Ya me vas a decir por que venias gritando como niña? - Observo como el le iba a reprochar algo pero lo interrumpió. - Antes de que digas algo… si gritas como niña -

El pretendía defender su masculinidad pero no había tiempo, tenía en sus manos la razón del enojo de la modelo y no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de contárselo a todo el mundo.

- Ya se porque Kagome actúa como desquiciada!! Y esta es la razón - Le entrego a la chica una revista que estaba bastante doblada y maltratada.

Sango levanto una ceja no creyendo que la razón de una Kagome psicótica estuviera en una tonta revista… pero oh sorpresa la que se llevo cuando leyó el titulo de la pagina principal "Kagome Higurashi la manzana de la discordia"

Comenzó a leer la revista desesperadamente, casi le da un infarto cuando termino de leer el articulo principal, lo único que pudo hacer fue lanzarle a Miroku una mirada de "No lo puedo creer"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Llevaba un día y medio fuera de la mansión, alejado de los gritos de la modelo… Se había ido a New Jersey para visitar a su mamá… claro para presentarle a su prometida Kikyo, increíblemente a ninguna persona en su familia le había dado gusto la inesperada noticia, su padre decía que Kikyo parecía una chica que le gustaba la vida nocturna, su madre decía que el era mucho para ella y por si fuera poco todos sus primos le habían dicho que ya se habían hecho a la idea de tener a Kagome Higurashi en la familia… aunque trato de aclarar como eran las cosas nadie le había hecho caso.

Eran probablemente las 3:00 de la mañana pero no podía dormir, tenia hambre, sed, estaba acalorado porque a Kikyo le encantaba abrazarlo toda la noche y para coronar su noche estaba pensando en ella… en Kagome. Llevaba un día alejado de ella y no podía razonar bien, no comía bien, no podía encender la televisión porque alguien estaba hablando de ella, demonios ni siquiera podía tener sexo sin pensar en ella!!

Se levanto de la cama cautelosamente no quería despertar a Kikyo y que ella lo estuviera interrogando toda la noche o peor aun no quería que a ella le dieran ganas de otra cosa, no definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco, bajo las escaleras de la casa… su familia no era rica pero tampoco carecían de nada, había vivido en New Jersey hasta la edad de 13 años hasta que su 

padre decidió mandarlo a Nueva York para estudiar en uno de los mejores colegios, después simplemente decidió quedarse a vivir ahí, le gustaban mucho las ciudades grandes y también podía conseguir trabajo fácilmente, se graduó con honores de la Internacional Security Academy a los 18 años, al principio consiguió trabajos pequeños y mal pagados pero con el paso del tiempo había ganado prestigio hasta convertirse en uno de los mejores… Ahora a sus 21 años tenia uno de los mejores empleos de la ciudad sin olvidar que la persona a la que protegía era extremadamente hermosa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Definitivamente esa era su noche, una sonrisa se dibujo en su delicado rostro iba conduciendo su mercedes benz negro lo mas rápido que podía, sus pensamientos estaban en una sola cosa "cazar a la presa y devorarla"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO ( AGARRENSE FUERTE SEÑORITAS!! KE AKI VIENE EL LEMON!! ..XD..)

El eco de unos fuertes pasos retumbaba en los pasillos de aquel lujoso edificio, venia arrastrando su maleta desde que salió del ascensor estaba cansado no física si no mentalmente, Kikyo había sido mas que una carga esos últimos días, tantos su madre como su padre lo habían presionado para cancelar el compromiso, sus primos también lo presionaban… pero para que les presentara a Kagome.

Esa noche había decidido dormir en se departamento, por el momento no quería regresar a la mansión hasta la mañana siguiente sentía que si regresaba en esos momentos todos sus pensamientos revueltos se iban a revolver aun mas, aunque a decir verdad una parte de el estaba ansioso por regresar en ese mismo instante, tenia ganas de verla, de hablar con ella aunque solo fuera para discutir.

Saco las llaves de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, abrió rápidamente la puerta del departamento, dejo su maleta a un lado de la puerta no era necesario llevarla a su habitación ya que partiría por la mañana. Todo estaba en penumbras que no pudo evitar tropezarse con la pequeña mesa que estaba en medio de la sala.

- Maldita sea!! - Exclamo mientras pateaba la pequeña mesa.

- Sabes… no deberías desquitarte con tus muebles, no tienen la culpa de tu torpeza. -

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar esa voz femenina tan familiar, rápidamente corrió hacia uno de los interruptores encendiendo la luz de la sala, sus ojos se abrieron aun mas cuando pudo reconocer a la propietaria de esa voz… Kagome.

Estaba sentada en uno de los sillones con un vestido negro corto que tenia un profundo escote en el área del pecho haciéndola lucir mas que deseable, su cabello azabache cayendo como cascada en sus delicados hombros formando unos graciosos rizos en las puntas, sus labios estaban maquillados con un labial rojo dándole un toque de sensualidad y picardía, sus hermosos ojos chocolate estaba delineados con una ligera capa de rímel y sus pequeños pies estaban siendo cubiertos por unos zapatos negros de tacón que la hacían lucir aun mas alta de lo que ya era también dándole un hermoso efecto a sus piernas bien torneadas.

- Que demonios estas haciendo aquí!? - Interrogo en un tono brusco. Ella era a la ultima persona a la que quería ver en esos momentos… por ella era que estaba confundido, ansioso, nervioso y deseoso muy, muy deseoso.

- Ya vez… cosas que se le ocurren a uno - Exclamo en un tono sensual.

El ojidorado trago saliva cuando observo a la modelo cruzar su bellas y blancas piernas… tenia que sacarla de ahí!! De algún modo por que si no… no se iba a poder controlar… esa mujer lo estaba provocando y lo estaba haciendo bastante bien.

- Como entraste?? - Quería cambiar rápidamente de tema, distraerse en otra cosa, no quería seguir viendo esas piernas que lo incitaban a perder la razón.

- Tu portero… creo que es mi fan - Ese tono sensual seguía ahí provocándolo, incitándolo… seduciéndolo.

- No será que le diste algo a cambio de que te dejara pasar?? - Perfecto ahora la haría enojar y así ella se iría de ahí.

La modelo frunció el ceño en señal de ofensa, ella que lo había ido a visitar y así le pagaba, se puso de pie rápidamente y se acerco a centímetros del ojidorado… le iba a propinar una fuerte cachetada pero el chico la detuvo por la muñeca a tiempo.

- Con cachetadita dramática y toda la cosa - Exclamo burlón el guardaespaldas sin soltarla de su agarre.

- Suéltame bestia!! - La modelo se jalonaba tratando de zafarse inútilmente… con su mano libre hizo algo que el ojidorado no se esperaba ni en un millón de años… estrujo las joyas de la familia, las estrujo con todas sus fuerzas.

- Ka… Kagome… suéltame por favor -

- Que te suelte que?? - Exclamaba mientras apretaba aun mas fuerte - Yo aquí no siento nada!! -

El chico le lanzo una mirada ofendido, esa niña estaba jugando con fuego… bien pues se iba a quemar.

- Pareces toda una experta con las manos en ese lugar - Como por arte de magia la modelo cesó en su agarre. Tomo su bolso para dirigirse a la salida pero el ojidorado la tomo nuevamente por la muñeca evitando su escape.

La azabache se giro para enfrentarlo pero fue sorprendida por los labios del ojidorado, en un principio ella no correspondió al beso desenfrenado que el le estaba proporcionando, pero cedió ante la insistencia y lujuria del ojidorado…rápidamente sus lenguas ya se encontraban explorando la cavidad del otro, la modelo coloco sus brazos alrededor de la nuca el chico, mientras que los brazos de el rodeaban la diminuta cintura de la modelo, el beso comenzó a hacerse mas necesitado, mas apasionado, mas salvaje, pronto la boca del ojidorado había comenzado a saborear, lamer, chupar, mordisquear el cuello de la modelo recorriéndolo absolutamente todo dejando rastros rojizos a su paso, ella simplemente se dedicaba a disfrutar todas las sensaciones que el le provocaba, soltando gemidos de placer al mismo tiempo que el recorría sus caderas con ambas manos .

Poco a poco la ropa comenzaba a estorbarles a ambos, en un rápido movimiento la azabache le arranco la camisa al ojidorado haciendo que los botones de esta salieran volando dejando al descubierto su bien marcado abdomen, ese arranque de pasión excito aun mas a Inuyasha que había comenzado a colar sus manos por debajo del vestido de la modelo acariciando sus bien torneadas piernas, arrancándole gemidos por aquellas caricias, claro que ella no se quedaba atrás comenzó a besar desenfrenadamente el pecho del ojidorado haciendo que la masculinidad de el reaccionara inmediatamente ante las caricias.

En un movimiento rápido el ojidorado cargo a la azabache por las piernas haciendo que estas se enredaran es sus caderas, mientras ella se dedicaba a lamer todo el cuello del chico haciendo que el deseo aumentara más y mas.

La sentó en un mueble del pasillo dejando que las piernas de ella siguieran rodeando sus caderas, ya no aguantaba mas ese vestido estaba comenzando a fastidiarle así que lo deslizo hasta que la modelo quedo en panties y sin sostén ya que se había encargado de quitárselo rápidamente dejando al descubierto los hermosos y bien formados pechos de la modelo, los admiro por unos segundos para comenzar a succionarlos salvajemente, mordisqueándolos dejando rastros de saliva en ambos, mientras saboreaba uno el otro estaba siendo masajeado por el.

La modelo arqueo la espalda al sentir la lengua del ojidorado jugueteando con sus pechos, se aferro a su cabeza en señal de que continuara con su labor, sus respiraciones cada vez se hacían mas pesadas y la necesidad de estar unidos los invadía desenfrenadamente… todos los besos y las caricias eran las mas salvajes que habían experimentado, estaban actuando de forma animal dejándose llevar por sus bajas pasiones.

El ojidorado comenzó a soltar gemidos cuando las manos de la modelo comenzaron desabrochar su pantalón deslizándolo junto con sus bóxers dejando al descubierto su erección… Inuyasha ya no podía mas quería sentirla, hacerla suya, quería que ella gritara su nombre envuelta en pasión, la cargo nuevamente dejando que la piernas de ella siguieran rodeándolo camino unos cuantos pasos hacia uno de los sillones en donde la recostó delicadamente, con su lengua comenzó a recorrer desde el cuello hasta el abdomen de la modelo haciendo que ella se estremeciera y gimiera por el simple tacto y es que las caricias de el se sentían como lava hirviendo.

El ojidorado deslizo las panties de la modelo haciendo más excitante el momento, se posiciono sobre ella dejando caer la mayoría de su peso sobre sus brazos dejando que su erección rozara con la intimidad de la azabache volviéndola completamente loca…no pudo evitar enterrar sus uñas en la espalda del ojidorado cuando el la embistió salvajemente haciendo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera a ambos.

La modelo podía sentir el cálido aliento del ojidorado mientras la embestía una y otra vez haciéndola ir al cielo y al infierno al mismo tiempo, las piernas de ella se enrollaban en la cintura de el haciendo mas profunda cada embestida, una ligera capa de sudor los cubrió a ambos, los gemidos se podían escuchar por todo el departamento.

Todo estaba en blanco no podía coordinar ningún pensamiento el sentir a la modelo debajo de el lo estaba volviendo loco, nunca en su vida había sentido tanto placer la modelo lograba sacar su parte mas salvaje y primitiva, cada vez que ella gemía su nombre lo excitaba mas y mas… quería tenerla así por siempre.

Pronto los papeles se invirtieron ella se encontraba sobre el, meciéndose rápidamente, marcando el ritmo, mientras que el se dedicaba a tomarla por las caderas con ambas manos, llegaron al clímax una y otra vez gritando sus nombres.

Estaban cansados… demasiado cansados habían pasado 4 horas desde que comenzaron aquel espectáculo… pero a pesar de eso seguían y seguían es como si no pudieran parar como si no se quisieran separar por temor a que el otro se alejara de sus vidas

Probablemente hubieran podido continuar con aquella danza de pasión si no fuera porque unos golpes en la puerta se hicieron presentes, claro que aquellos golpes no estaban solos venia acompañados por una voz familiar… la voz de Kikyo.

MUAJAJAJA!! SOY MALA!! ..XD.. UFF!! ACABE!! NO SABEN CUANTO TRBAJO ME COSTO ESTE CAP. ESPERO DE CORAZON KE LES HAYA AGRADADO!! COMO YA LES HABIA DICHO ES MI PRIMER LEMON ASI KE LES RUEGO PACIENCIA!!

WENO COMO VERAB ALGUIEN NO MUY DESEADO INTERRUMPIO A NUESTRA PAREJITA!! JEJEJE WENO PS VEREMOS KE PASA JOJOJO!!

WENO PS EL PROXIMO CAP. SE VA A LLAMAR "LIGERA OBSESION" JOJOJO WENO EPERO KE ME DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS SOBRE ESTE CAPITULO!! SE ME CUIDAN MUXO!!

POR CIERTO!! NO OLVIDEN PONERLE LA MASCARITA AL SANTO!! JEJEJE SIN GLOBOS NO HAY FIESTA!!

LES MANDO MUXOS ABRAZOS!! DEJEN COMENS!!

BESITOS DIANA..XD..

**Sábado 12 de julio de 2008. Puerto Vallarta, Jalisco México. 7:14 P.m.**


	9. LIGERA OBSESION

WOLA, WOLA, WOLAZ!! A TODAS LAS KE LEEN MI FIC MUXAS GRACIAS!! TAMBIEN GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS CREO KE EN EL CAP. ANTERIOR TUVE MAS REVIEWS KE NUNCA!! Y ESO ME HIZO MUY FELIZ!!

ESTE VIERNES FUE MI CUMPLE ASI KE ANDUVE DE ARRIBA PARA ABAJO ESCRIBI LA HISTORIA COMO PUDE JOJOJO!!

WENO COMO SABEN ESTA HISTORIA ESTA DEDICADA A Eiko007!! MI GRAN MAESTRA Y PERVERTIDORA..XD..

JEJE PS ME COMENTARON KE EL LEMON LES GUSTO MUXO JAJAJA!! LA VERDAD ES KE ME COSSTO MUXO TRABAJO, PERO KE GUSTAZO KE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESA ERA LA INTENCION JEJE!! WENO NO LAS HAGO ESPERAR MAS… AKI ESTA EL CAP. 9 DE ESTE FIC!!

RECUERDEN KE LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE FIC PERTENECEN A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!! SI FUERAN MIOS KIKYO NUNCA HUBIERA EXISTIDO!! JAJAJAJA

AWENO A LEER SE A DICHO!!

- CUANDO HABLAN -

"CUANDO PIENSAN"

CAMBIO DE ESCENA OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**CAPITULO 9 "LIGERA OBSESION" **

Kikyo… no había duda era ella… pero que demonios hacia ella ahí?? … las posibilidades eran remotas, y el que estaba haciendo?? … estaba teniendo sexo con su despampanante jefa que al parecer estaba bastante divertida ya que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Se podría saber que es lo gracioso?? - Pregunto el ojidorado casi en un susurro para así evitar que su novia lo escuchara.

La modelo soltó una pequeña risilla que fue ahogada con la mano del chico.

- Podrías callarte!! Esto no es gracioso!! -

- Claro que es gracioso… te imaginas la cara que va a poner cuando me vea aquí?? - Exclamo divertida la azabache.

El chico le lanzo una mirada asesina y la observo a la modelo desnuda que aun seguía sentada arriba de su abdomen impidiéndole hacer algún movimiento. Los golpes en la puerta cada vez se hacían más insistentes acompañados de los llamados de Kikyo hacia Inuyasha.

- No piensas abrirle?? Se va desesperar y es probable que derribe la puerta - Su sonrisa cada vez se ensanchaba más, todo eso simplemente la parecía demasiado divertido y excitante.

- Por si no te has dado cuenta… yo estoy desnudo, tu estas desnuda, los dos estamos sudados yo creo que ella se va a imaginar lo que estábamos haciendo!! - Exclamo en un tono brusco el ojidorado.

- Eso significa que no vas a abrirle?? -

- Podrías callarte!! Y quítate de encima - El chico trato de incorporarse rápidamente pero no pudo hacerlo ya que la modelo lo empujo por el pecho rápidamente y se acerco a su oído haciendo que toda la piel del ojidorado se erizara por completo.

- Hace unos minutos no querías que me moviera de aquí - Se había sentido una completa zorra al decir eso, pero realmente no le importaba mucho lo que las personas pensaran de ella…era su vida y la iba a vivir como a ella se le antojara.

Se puso de pie lentamente… levanto su vestido que estaba en el piso de la sala y se vistió rápidamente…por unos momentos pensó en lo irónica que era la vida… ella había señalado a Kikyo de ser una zorra… pero ahora ella estaba actuando exactamente igual a ella… tal vez ella no lo hacia con la intención de obtener un beneficio a cambio como lo hacia Kikyo… pero al fin y al cabo se había acostado con Inuyasha sabiendo de antemano que el tenia prometida…

Nunca en su vida había sentido remordimiento por nada y esta no iba a ser la primera vez… simplemente no quería ser la "otra" en la vida de Inuyasha… muchos hombres querían ser los primeros en la vida de las mujeres… pero ella simplemente quería ser la ultima en la vida de los hombres… ella se satisfacía con el simple hecho de saber que los hombres no querían estar con otras mujeres, simplemente querían estar con ella… eso había hecho durante algunos años… había hecho que los hombre se volvieran locos con el simple hecho de no tenerla cerca, de no poder tocarla, de no poder hablar con ella… eso era precisamente lo que quería hacer con Inuyasha… y lo iba a lograr.

El ojidorado observo como la chica se vistió lentamente y comenzó a arreglar su cabello, el por su parte hizo lo mismo… no cruzaron palabra en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo, simplemente escuchaban la respiración de el otro.

Al parecer los golpes en la puerta habían cesado tal vez Kikyo se había cansado demasiado rápido y decidió desistir. La modelo retoco su maquillaje y tomo su bolso que se encontraba en una mesita de la sala y abrió la puerta… topándose de frente a Kikyo que cuando la vio se le cayo la quijada y abrió los ojos como platos… Kagome solamente lanzo una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción y le guiño un ojo.

- Yo que tu cerraba la boca, no vaya a ser que se te meta una mosca - Dicho esto se encamino hacia el elevador del edificio… pero Kikyo la de tuvo por el brazo fuertemente.

- Que diablos estas haciendo aquí a estas horas!! - Chillo Kikyo.

- Lo mismo que venias a hacer tú a estas horas!! - La modelo se zafo rápidamente del agarre de Kikyo… pero esta la volvió a tomar fuertemente por la muñeca.

- Suéltame estúpida!! - Profirió con rabia la azabache tratando de soltarse del nuevo agarre.

- No te voy a permitir que te acerques a Inuyasha!! Me entendiste!! El es mío!! -

El ojidorado escucho los gritos provenientes del pasillo, se cambio rápidamente y salió para ver a Kikyo agarrando a Kagome fuertemente casi doblándole el brazo.

- Kikyo suéltala!! -

La mujer se giro para observar a Inuyasha en el marco de la puerta e inmediatamente se puso a chillar como loca, lanzándose a abrazar al ojidorado que se sorprendió por la reacción de la chica.

- Ya Kikyo tranquila… - El chico acariciaba la cabeza de la mujer suavemente.

- Como quieres que me tranquilice!! Si esta… - Señalando a Kagome que observaba la escena con cara de asco. - Esta me insinúo que ustedes dos tuvieron algo que ver!! -

Inuyasha lanzo una mirada de muerte a la modelo que seguía observando el teatrito que Kikyo había armado.

- Por el amor de dios Kikyo… eres patética!! - Exclamo la azabache.

Kikyo se giro para observar mejor a la modelo que portaba una cara de fastidio.

- Yo no soy patética!! Tú eres una zorra que me quiere quitar a Inuyasha!! -

La modelo simplemente rolo sus ojos fastidiada, le chocaba lidiar con novias celosas… si por ella fuera le restregaría en la cara que se acababa de acostar con su novio y que el lo disfruto todo completito… pero si hacia eso nunca en su vida se iba a quitar a Kikyo de encima y lo que menos quería era una loca chingandola todo el tiempo.

- Si eres patética!! Estas muy equivocada si piensas que yo te quiero quitar a la basura que tienes por novio!! No tengo tan malos gustos!! - Hizo una pequeña pausa para dar un ligero suspiro. - Por lo único que me pare en este edificio de cuarta es porque tu noviecito se llevo mi Porsche!! Ahora si me disculpan los dos, tengo asuntos importantes que atender… además los pleitos de pareja son bastante aburridos -

Les lanzo un pequeño beso a los dos y camino hacia el elevador.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Una semana había pasado, una semana en la que no había un día que no recordara aquella noche en su departamento, una semana completa tratando de quitarse el aroma de Kagome de la cabeza… pero parecía como si se hubiera incrustado en lo más profundo de su piel… cada facción de la modelo cada movimiento todo estaba grabado en su mente… sentía que poco a poco se estaba volviendo loco, quería tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos, aspirar el perfume de su hermoso cabello, acariciar esas piernas que lo enloquecían, la quería para el, era envidiosamente suya y de nadie mas… no quería que otros hombres se le acercaran… no quería ella le sonriera a otros hombres… no quería que nadie mas la tocara… no quería que nadie mas la viera como el la vio… era suya… solo suya y nadie se la iba a quitar.

El ojidorado observaba como la modelo se encontraba dando autógrafos a algunos de sus fans, ese día tenían una sesión de fotos en donde la modelo iba a posar en ropa interior, cosa que al ojidorado no le había agradado ni un poco.

Inuyasha tomo a la modelo por la cintura dirigiéndola hacia adentro del edificio en donde ya se encontraba Sango acompañada de Miroku.

- Vamos Kagome se nos hace tarde!! - Sango tomo a la modelo de la mano y la dirigió hacia uno de los camerinos en donde estaba una maquillista esperándola, la dejo en el camerino y salió hacia donde estaban Inuyasha y Miroku sentados en sillón.

El ojidorado estaba cruzado de brazos y con una cara de pocos amigos que ahuyentaba a cualquiera.

- Podrías quitar esa cara!! - Exclamo la manager.

- Feh!! Es la única que tengo… y si no te gusta pues ni modo te aguantas -

Sango aspiro fuertemente tratando de controlarse… ahora no solo tenia que lidiar con el carácter de Kagome sino que también tenia que lidiar con los caprichos de Inuyasha… definitivamente se iba a volver loca muy pronto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se encontraba posando de diferentes maneras, adoraba la forma en que el fotógrafo le decía que se veía hermosa, llevaba 6 cambios de atuendo cada uno requería de varias poses… muchas veces podía llegar a odiar su profesión pero otras veces la amaba por completo… amaba el hecho de que era la envidia de muchas mujeres… amaba el hecho de que era la fantasía de muchos hombres…

La sesión continuo por mas de 4 horas, se sentía algo cansada pero no tanto como para retirarse del lugar, lo único que le fastidiaba en verdad era que Inuyasha la estaba observando… pero no era como siempre al parecer le molestaba algo pero iba a perder su valioso tiempo preguntándole que le pasaba.

Inuyasha seguía recargado en una pared observando con disgusto como la modelo se lucia ante la cámara y ante ese fotógrafo… estaban coqueteando eso lo podía ver claramente por las miraditas que se lanzaban.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando la dichosa sesión termino, odiaba que los hombres observaran a Kagome de esa manera tan libidinosa, la observo entrar al camerino y salir de el… no se habían dirigido la palabra en todo el día, tal vez porque ella no quería o tal vez porque estaba muy ocupada coqueteando con otros hombres.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Otra noche de insomnio pensando en ella… que le estaba pasando?? Por que no podía sacársela de la cabeza?? Por que quería estar con ella cada segundo?? Su sonrisa, sus labios, su cuerpo, su voz, su cabello todo absolutamente todo estaba en su cabeza… cada pequeño detalle lo había guardado perfectamente.

La luz de la habitación contigua estaba encendida… ella estaba despierta y eso lo ponía aun mas ansioso… si lo sabia tenia una prometida pero eso no evitaba dejar de pensar en ella… quería hacerla suya en ese momento… que era?? Lujuria?? Deseo?? Pasión?? Sexo?? No lo sabia de lo único que estaba seguro era que ella se había metido en cada poro de su piel… cada átomo… cada célula… cada órgano… cada pedazo de su ser clamaba por ella… no podía pensar, respirar, comer, hablar sin pensar en ella.

Lo más frustrante es que a ella no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo, desde aquel día lo volvió a tratar igual… como basura… y lo peor era que ella lo disfrutaba.

Pasos ligeros pasos se escuchaban en el pasillo… ella estaba planeando salir, estaba planeando irse a algún lugar… tal vez a una fiesta… tal vez iba con algún hombre y eso hacia que su sangre hirviera… ella se había convertido en su ligera obsesión… pero no iba a ver a ningún hombre que no fuera el… si quería acostarse con alguien seria con el con nadie mas…

Se levanto rápidamente de su cama cruzo su espaciosa habitación y abrió la puerta rápidamente encontrando a la modelo a la mitad del pasillo, camino sigilosamente tras ella, la tomo por la cintura cargándola rápidamente estilo costal de papas y la llevo hasta su recamara.

Kagome únicamente sintió cuando alguien la jalo por la cintura y la cargo, no le dio tiempo de reaccionar mucho menos de gritar, solo fue cargada hasta una habitación y arrojada a la cama, 

trato de incorporarse rápidamente pero un cuerpo se poso sobre ella impidiéndole cualquier movimiento, se paralizo cuando unos ojos dorados la observaron fijamente.

- A donde crees que ibas?? - Pregunto el ojidorado con una voz ronca y profunda que hizo que la piel de la modelo se erizara.

- Solo iba a la cocina por agua - Contesto la modelo con un ligero toque de nerviosismo.

El guardaespaldas observo a la chica que tenia bajo su cuerpo… vestía unos jeans ajustados, una blusa de seda morada, zapatos platinados de tacón y una gabardina negra que le llegaba a los mulos, su maquillaje era bastante ligero, sus labios estaban pintados de un color rosado claro, llevaba una ligera capa de rímel y un delineado en el parpado superior de los ojos.

- Yo creo que me estas mintiendo - Exclamo el chico en un tono divertido. - Con quien te ibas a ir??-

La modelo frunció el seño - Eso a ti no te importa… ahora quítate de encima!! - Empujo al ojidorado con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que este callera a un lado de la cama, se levanto rápidamente y corrió hasta la puerta de la habitación, pero una fuerte mano evito que la puerta se abriera.

- Yo que tu no lo volvería a intentar - Susurro el ojidorado en el oído de la modelo provocando que un escalofrió recorriera el cuerpo de esta. - Te preguntare una vez mas con quien te ibas a ir?? -

La modelo se giro furiosa para observarlo cara a cara. - Quien demonios te crees!? Tu no eres nadie para tratarme así!! Y para tu información si!! Voy a salir con alguien… voy a salir con Sesshomaru!! -

Los ojos del guardaespaldas se iluminaron casi demoniacamente haciendo que la modelo diera unos pasos hacia atrás chocando con la pared. La sangre del ojidorado hervía de rabia, de celos, de coraje.

- Tu no vas a salir con nadie!! Me entendiste!! - La tomo fuertemente por la cintura y la arrojo a la cama haciendo que ella soltara un pequeño gritito… se coloco sobre ella nuevamente impidiéndole cualquier movimiento.

- Tu a mi no me mandas!! Tu y yo no somos nada!! Solo me acosté contigo eso fue todo!! - Exclamaba furiosa la azabache.

- Precisamente!! Ahora eres mía!! Eres mía desde el momento en que te entregaste a mi!! No voy a dejar que otro idiota te toque me entendiste!! - La tomo por nuca y la beso vorazmente tratando de introducir su lengua en la boca de la azabache. La modelo sentía la lengua del ojidorado recorrer su boca animalmente, eso no era lo que ella quería las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, Inuyasha había comenzado a desvestirla salvajemente y ella no podía ni siquiera gritar para pedir ayuda ya que su boca estaba aprisionada por la de el… así que solo tenia una oportunidad y no podía fallar… mordió fuertemente la lengua del chico haciendo que este se 

separara rápidamente de ella… la azabache limpio los rastros de sangre del ojidorado con una manga de su gabardina.

- Estas loco!! Como te atreves!! Eres un animal!! -

El guardaespaldas salió de la especie de transe, las ganas de poseerla habían sido mas grandes que su razón, levanto ligeramente la vista para observar fijamente a la modelo que lo veía furiosa.

- Perdóname Kagome… yo… no se que me paso -

Kagome lo observo con la misma furia por unos minutos y se dirigió a su recamara azotando la puerta del ojidorado.

Se observo en el espejo del baño por unos instantes, enjuago su cara con agua helada la única pregunta que tenia en mente es… que hubiera pasado?? Hubiera sido capaz de violarla?? Sacudió su cabeza por unos momentos… no el no era capaz de hacer eso … o si??

**CONTINUARA…**

JEJE WOLA!! PS ESPERO KE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO!! COMO SE DARAN CUENTA INUYASHA SE PUSO ALGO MANIACO JOJO!! PERO LES DIJE KE SE IBA A OBSESIONAR CON KAG!!

WENO PS EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE VA A LLAMAR "VOLVIENDO A LA NORMALIDAD"

PLEASE!! DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, DUDAS O SUGERENCIA!!..XD..

LES MANDO UN ABRAZO MUY FUERTE A TODAS LAS KE LEEN MI FIC!!

BESITOS DIANA!!

**Sábado 19 de julio del 2008. Puerto Vallarta Jalisco, México. 7:47 P.M. **


	10. VOLVIENDO A LA NORMALIDAD

HEY!! WOLA, WOLA, WOOOOLAAAA!! A TODAS MIS KERIDAS LECTORAS… LES MANDO UN BESOTE FUERTE A TODAS!! LAS KIERO MUXO!! MUXAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS LOS APRECIO DEMASIADO!! GRACIAS POR SU APOYO!!

WENO PS EL CAPI ANTERIOR SE VIO UNA FACETA DE YASHA KE NADIE CONOCIA… JOJO A MUXAS LES IMPRESIONO… PERO YA SABEN KE DE POR SI YASHA ES ALGO CELOSILLO Y APARTE SE ESTA MAS KE OBSESIONANDO CON KAG… PERO WENO COMO YA LO HABIA DICHO EN ESTE CAP. VAN A VOLVER A LA NORMALIDAD… ENTRE COMILLAS PORKE LA VERDAD ELLOS NO SON MUY NORMALES KE DIGAMOS JEJEJE…

PUFF!! YA EL CAPITULO 10 KE RAPIDO!!WENO ESTE CAPI SE LO KIERO DEDICAR A MI KERIDISIMA VANE- CHAN KE EH TENIDO LA OPORTUNIDAD DE CONOCER POR EL MSN… AKI ESTA TU DEDICACION!! COMO TE LO PROMETI!!

WENO YA SABEN KE EN GENERAL EL FIC COMPLETO ESTA DEDICADO A Eiko007!! MI GRAN SENSEI!! KE APRECIO MUXO!!

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE FIC PERTENECEN A LA GRANDIOSA, MAGNIFICA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!! ELLA ES LA CREADORA DE NUESTRA OBSESION POR INUYASHA!!

WENO A LEER SE HA DICHO!!

- CUANDO HABLAN -

"CUANDO PIENSAN"

CAMBIO DE ESCENA OoOoOoOoOoO

"_Amor no es aquello que queremos sentir… sino aquello que sentimos sin querer"_

**CAPITULO 10 "VOLVIENDO A LA NORMALIDAD"**

La fría brisa del ocaso hacia su revolotear su hermoso cabello azabache, las nubes rosas y moradas daban un increíble toque irreal a esa fría tarde… El sol parecía ocultarse tras unos edificios, dando así la bienvenida a una hermosa noche estrellada acompañada por una enorme luna llena… Todo su cuerpo estaba tendido sobre el frio piso de cemento… Sus nostálgicos ojos color chocolate 

estaban hipnotizados por la figura que se formaba en los cráteres de aquel astro gigantesco, algunos decían que parecía un conejo… ella simplemente veía un par de manchas obscuras…

Por momentos creía sentir el sabor de la sangre en su boca, ese sabor metálico tan característico del fluido vital… no planeaba obsesionarse con lo que había pasado la noche anterior, simplemente iba a olvidar… eso era todo, tenia tantos recuerdos resguardados en su cabeza que no había cupo para uno mas… no significaba que simplemente iba a pasar por alto lo que había pasado, sino que simplemente no lo iba a conservar en su cabeza… no tenia ningún sentido agregar otro mal recuerdo a la lista… además de que ya tenia un plan en su cabeza… no lo iba a denunciar ni nada por el estilo, no… eso no seria divertido…

Conforme la noche se hacia mas obscura las luces de la ciudad se hacían presentes, incluyendo por supuesto la de la gran mansión…

Los copos de nieve caían sobre su fino y delicado rostro, los minutos pasaban lentos y silenciosos, los latidos de su corazón iban sincronizados con el segundero de su reloj…

Odiaba esos momentos en los que los recuerdos del pasado la torturaban lentamente, a veces pensaba que iba a envejecer sola, con mucho dinero y gatos haciéndole compañía… a y por supuesto muy pero muy amargada.

Cuando pensó que había encontrado a la persona con la que iba a compartir todo absolutamente todo… una pequeña acción y se arruino todo… se había ido por el caño…

- Kagome?? -

La modelo dio un suspiro de fastidio… y giro levemente su cabeza hacia su manager que la observaba fijamente.

- Cuando será el día que me dejes tranquila?? - Pregunto la azabache sin moverse ni un milímetro de su lugar.

-Mmmm… no lo se probablemente cuando mueras ya no te podre molestar - Respondió la chica con una sonrisa burlona.

La modelo simplemente ignoro el comentario y continuo recostada sobre el piso esperando a que su manager se hartara y la dejara en paz… quería estar sola con sus pensamientos… pero para su desgracia Sango era persistente… por algo era su manager no??

- No me te vas a largar verdad?? -

- Nop… - Se puso de cuclillas para observar mejor el rostro de la modelo.

Kagome se puso de pie rápidamente… la verdad era que odiaba que la observaran fijamente… todo el mundo sabia que eso era lo que la hacia enojar, pero pareciera que lo hacían apropósito… que acaso querían verla molesta todo el día??

Cruzo una pequeña puerta de metal, bajo unas escaleras bastante empinadas hasta llegar al jardín… lo cruzo absolutamente todo hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada de la mansión… atravesó todo el hall hasta llegar a la cocina… todo este recorrido seguida por su insistente manager.

Tenia la pequeña maña de comer cuando se enojaba… no sabia porque pero se tranquilizaba bastante con un poco de comida… al fin y al cabo era mejor que fumar, por lo menos en ese aspecto era sana.

Tomo unas galletas de chocolate de la alacena y comenzó a comerlas rápidamente… las comió dando la espalda a Sango, ya que seguía observándola y eso la ponía aun mas furiosa…

- No puedes comer eso!! - Le exclamo la chica tratando de arrebatarle las galletas.

La modelo simplemente dio unos agiles pasos hacia atrás esquivando a su manager… nadie le iba a prohibir comer galletas.

- Corrección mi queridísima Sango… puedo comerlas, mas no debo - Le guiño un ojo y continuo separando, sumergiendo y saboreando sus galletas. (SON OREO!!..XD..)

- No piensas ir a la fiesta de esta noche?? -

- No- Respondió secamente con un poco de chocolate en la comisura de sus labios haciéndola lucir como niña de 5 años.

- No?? - Exclamo incrédula y tal vez un poco aliviada… ya que así no tendría que lidiar con los reporteros a la mañana siguiente por las locuras que se le hubieran ocurrido hacer a Kagome.

- No… no tengo ganas de verle la cara a toda esa bola de modelos pretenciosos y presumidos -

- Hola!! Tú eres una modelo pretenciosa y presumida -

- Lo se - levanto un poco los hombros en señal de desinterés. - Precisamente por eso, ya tengo suficiente conmigo misma -

La manager la observo por unos segundos sorprendida de su actitud, últimamente todo el mundo estaba actuando extraño, Inuyasha se la había pasado encerrado todo el día en su recamara como si se estuviera escondiendo de algo o de alguien…

- Por cierto… que demonios le hiciste a Inuyasha?? -

- Yo??- Exclamo la modelo en un tono casi ofendido.

- Si tu!! Todo el día se la a pasado encerrado en su habitación!! -

- Y eso que?? Tal vez tiene delirio de vampiro o yo que se!! -

-Mmmm… estas segura?? Estas semanas ustedes dos han actuado de una manera bastante extraña -

- Te estas volviendo paranoica lo sabias?? -

- Como sea… lo que te quería decir es que en dos semanas nos vamos a Milán -

- Y que quieres que haga?? Quieres un abrazo?? Un aplauso?? -

- No… nada más te avisaba para que estuvieras preparada -

- Como sea - Se levanto de su asiento dejando el lugar y a una Sango bastante molesta por la grandiosa actitud que se cargaba estos días.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un instante… definitivamente se necesita un instante para morir… en un instante puedes cambiar tu destino… en un instante puedes conocer al amor de tu vida… en un instante puedes perder a ese amor… en un instante puedes arruinar las cosas de la peor manera… y en un instante puedes pasar de amando a odiado… todo eso en solo un instante…

Su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas y más vueltas, que era lo que lo había orillado a actuar de esa manera?? Por un momento había sentido como si algo se hubiera apoderado de su cuerpo… era como si el hubiera estado observando lo que hizo desde otro lugar… hubiera querido parar las cosas en ese momento pero simplemente no pudo…

Se encontraba recostado sobre la alfombra de su habitación, su melena dorada se encontraba esparcida por el suelo… toda su habitación se encontraba en penumbras, en ese momento se sentía como el rey de los bastardos… ahora como se supone que la iba a mirar a la cara?? Como iba a pretender que nada había pasado?? Ella tal vez podía continuar como si nada, pero el… el simplemente no podía.

Tenia que arreglar las cosas de alguna manera… como??... ni siquiera el lo sabia… tal vez alejarse de ella iba a ser lo mejor… pero no quería parecer un cobarde y tampoco quería alejarse de ella… Pedir perdón?? Era demasiado orgulloso para pedir perdón, además estaba seguro de que Kagome no se iba a conformar con un simple "lo siento"…

Maldijo el momento en el que se le ocurrió ponerse celoso… era obvio que Kagome no iba a comenzar a tratarlo cariñosamente después de que tuvieron sexo… era obvio que ella no iba a querer algo serio con el… uno: porque los dos eran de mundos diferentes… dos: el estaba comprometido…

Suspiro fuertemente y cerro sus hermosos ojos dorados… las horas pasaron lentamente cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente se encontró con unos hermosísimos ojos chocolate observándolo 

fijamente, examinándolo como si fuera algún tipo de alíen. Se incorporo rápidamente y desvió la insistente mirada de la azabache… no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos… ni siquiera se lo merecía…

- No se supone que la indignada aquí debería ser yo?? - Exclamo divertida sentándose junto al ojidorado que seguía sin mirarla. - Pareciera que a ti es al que estuvieron a punto de robarle su castidad - Soltó una pequeña risilla que hizo que Inuyasha se pusiera mas tenso.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio en los que la modelo continuaba observando el perfil del chico.

- Por lo visto no piensas decir nada - Murmuro la modelo acostándose en la alfombra en la que anteriormente estaba recostado el ojidorado.

El joven guardaespaldas no perdía ningún movimiento de la azabache… como era posible que ella estuviera ahí como si nada… definitivamente ella era bastante rara…

- Inuyasha… te traje galletas - Extendió su delicado brazo mostrando un par de galletas envueltas en una servilleta.

El chico recibió la galletas murmurando un inaudible "gracias" y se alejo un poco ante la cercanía de la chica.

- No tengo pulgas te lo aseguro - Exclamo divertida.

Los minutos continuaron pasando, el silencio cada vez se hacia mas incomodo… Inuyasha parecía que no iba a decir nada y ella comenzaba a morirse de sueño.

- Yo… en verdad lo siento - El ojidorado se giro para observar la reacción de la modelo y para su sorpresa ella ya se encontraba dormida.

El simplemente esbozo una sonrisa y se recostó a su lado… tal vez así ella le demostraba que confiaba en el… que a pesar de todo aun podía quedarse dormida a su lado sin preocuparse por nada… cerro sus ojos y durmió simplemente durmió como no lo había hecho hace tiempo…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un reportero, otro reportero… era increíble la agilidad de Inuyasha para esquivar reporteros… lo mas increíble era como después de tanto drama podían estar como si nada… Inuyasha tomo aun mas fuerte la mano de la modelo cuando sintió que todos los reporteros se aglomeraban a su alrededor impidiéndole el paso…

Cargo a la modelo en brazos estilo nupcial… no tenia la mas mínima intención de hacer aquello pero se había puesto bastante nervioso cuando observo a todos a su alrededor… además era su trabajo, tenia que proteger a Kagome a toda costa…

El ojidorado bajo a la modelo en cuanto estuvieron en un lugar seguro… se sintió ofendido en cuanto vio que la modelo tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja , el que había estado tan preocupado y ella como si nada…

- Deberías de ver tu cara en estos momentos - Exclamo la modelo bastante divertida ante la expresión de terror que se había formado en el rostro del chico.

- No es gracioso!! Casi muero de un susto!! -

- No es para tanto… pronto te acostumbraras -

- Espero que no - Exclamo aun mas horrorizado de lo que ya estaba. - Por cierto… en donde demonios se metió Sango?? - Volteo hacia los lados tratando de localizar a la chica que parecía haber desaparecido de un instante a otro.

- No lo se… - Respondió al mismo tiempo que un gesto macabro se formaba en su rostro, cosa que a no paso desapercibida para Inuyasha.

- En que estas pensando?? - Ese gesto no podía significar nada bueno, ella estaba tramando algo, a pesar del poco tiempo que tenían de conocerse… el había aprendido a leer todos sus gestos… sabia cuando ella estaba triste, feliz, enojada, fastidiada…

- En nada - Exclamo mientras ponía la cara mas inocente que tenia.

- Mentira!! Algo estas tramando en esa cabecita perversa -

- Me ofendes Inuyasha… como puedes pensar que yo!! Estoy tramando algo -

- Mmmm… no lo se déjame pensarlo… ah!! Ya se!! Será porque te conozco!! -

La modelo lo observo un poco incrédula y lo tomo de la mano mientras susurraba un "acompáñame"

Recorrieron todo el lobby del edificio en el que se encontraban hasta llegar a una puerta trasera que la modelo abrió ágilmente con unos pasadores de su cabello…

- Vaya!! Kagome la criminal!! En donde aprendiste eso?? -

- Créeme… no quieres saberlo -

El ojidorado levanto una de sus pobladas cejas y decidió no indagar en el asunto… simplemente se dejo guiar hasta un lugar desconocido...

Cuando llegaron al lugar se dio cuenta de que en verdad no era desconocido sino todo lo contrario era el lugar mas conocido del mundo…

- Déjame ver si entendí… cuando Sango se de cuenta de que no estamos en ese edificio va a querer una buena explicación… y la única explicación que le voy a poder dar es que tu!! Me secuestraste para venir a Mc donald's!! -

- Exacto!! Además yo no te secuestre, tu pudiste haberte negado… o no?? -

Se paro en una de las cajas y ordeno un par de "Mc tríos" poco le importo que la cajera la viera extraño… que acaso nunca había visto a alguien famoso?? O tal vez tenía una mancha en la cara…

- Son 17.70 - Exclamo la cajera.

Kagome volteo a ver a Inuyasha que se encontraba tras de ella. - Ya la escuchaste… son 17.70 -

- Que quieres que yo haga?? - Respondió mientras veía que toda la gente seguía observándolos.

- Que le pagues a la señorita -

Con todo el dolor de su codo pago los dichosos 17.70 mientras que Kagome se dedicaba a buscar una mesa solitaria…

- Eres la modelo mejor pagada del mundo y no tienes 17.70?? - Comento mientras observaba como la modelo devoraba su hamburguesa.

- No es mi culpa… Sango controla todo mi dinero hasta que cumpla 21 años -

- Umm… entonces de que sirve ganar tanto dinero si no lo puedes gastar?? -

- Si lo puedo gastar solo que le tengo que pedir permiso a Sango para hacer transacciones y todas esas cosas -

- Ah!!... -

Continuaron comiendo hasta que las miradas de las personas comenzaron a incomodarlos… salieron del lugar y comenzaron a caminar por la ciudad en donde la tarde comenzaba a hacerse presente…

- Kagome… -

- Mmmm?? -

- Gracias… -

La modelo se giro y le mostro una sonrisa deslumbrante… probablemente no lo había perdonado del todo pero por lo menos el ya estaba mas tranquilo… ahora sabia que Kagome no lo odiaba como el creía.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Miroku corría como loco por todos lados… en donde se había metido ese par?? Si no los encontraba definitivamente Sango se iba a desquitar con el… continuo corriendo por todo el edificio recorrió centímetro a centímetro pero ni rastros de Inuyasha y Kagome… si el estaba seguro de que esos dos tenían algo que ver pero nunca había querido comentar nada…

- Los encontraste!? - Pregunto una Sango bastante histérica.

Miroku negó con la cabeza sabiendo las consecuencias que esta respuesta traería… por que al el siempre le tenían que pasar estas cosas??

- Pues síguelos buscando!! -

- Pero… ya los busque por todos lados - Reprocho levemente el chico.

- Pero nada!! Ella tiene que desfilar esta noche!! Y no esta aquí!! Tampoco Inuyasha!! Así que mas te vale encontrar a ese par!! -

Una mujer apretó los puños cuando escucho la conversación de aquella pareja… ya tenia sospechas de que Inuyasha la engañaba con Kagome y ahora todas sus sospechas estaban confirmadas… esa mujer quería quitarle todo, absolutamente todo!! Pero iba a maldecir el momento en el que se topo con ella… iba a maldecir el momento en el que decidió arrebatarle el amor de Inuyasha…

Maldita y mil veces maldita… pero por algo se llamaba Kikyo Asuhara…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Llegaron a la mansión alrededor de las 11:00 de la noche, la verdad era que habían estado retrasando su regreso no querían ser castigados como niños pequeños… pero eso era inevitable ya que Sango probablemente estaba esperándolos en la puerta de entrada como madre indignada…

Se sorprendieron al no encontrar ninguna de las luces de la mansión encendidas… tal vez Sango lo había hecho apropósito para saltarles en la obscuridad como si fuera algún tipo de criminal… Entraron silenciosamente observando todo el lugar para no ser sorprendidos por nadie… no supo la razón de porque tomo la mano de Inuyasha simplemente tuvo la necesidad de hacerlo… tenia un mal presentimiento…

Inuyasha por su parte correspondió bastante bien el gesto de la modelo, le gustaba que ella sintiera la necesidad de que la protegiera…

Una sombra se deslizaba rápida y ágilmente por las penumbras de la mansión… tenia perfectamente claro lo que iba a hacer en esa mansión… su objetivo era Kagome Higurashi…

Había sido muy fácil violar la seguridad de la entrada… iba a ser aun mas fácil esquivar al inútil guardaespaldas que ella tenia.

El ojidorado sintió la presencia de alguien más… esa sensación de estar siendo observado por alguien… tenia que sacar a Kagome de ese lugar…

**CONTINUARA…**

JOJOJO!! AKABE!! ESPERO KE LE HAYA AGRADADO ESTE CAPITULO!! COMO VERAN TODO REGRESO A LA NORMALIDAD!!

WENO EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE VA A LLAMAR "HABITACION DEL PANICO" JEJEJE EL PROXIMO SABADO SE DARAN CUENTA DE PORKE EL TITULO

WENO ESPERO MUXOS, MUXOS REVIEWS!! ..XD..

LES MANDO MUXOS ABRAZOS DESDE MEXICO!!

BESITOS DIANA!!

**Sábado 26 de julio del 2008. Puerto Vallarta Jalisco; México. 6:50 p.m.**

"_Nunca entregues un libro a quien no sabe leer… nunca entregues tu corazón a quien no sabe querer"_


	11. HABITACION DEL PANICO

WOLAZ!! COMO TAN?? ESPERO KE SUPER BIEN!! MUXAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS REVIEWS!! YA SABEN KE LEO ABSOLUTAMENTE TODOS Y LOS CONTESTO!! YA EL CAPITULO 11!! PS PLANEO KE LA HISTORIA TENGA 20 CAPITULOS ASI KE VAMOS UN POKO MAS ALLA DE LA MITAD… PERO KIEN SABE CON MIS CAMBIOS DE HUMOR TAL VEZ PUEDAN SER UN POCO MAS!! O M TAL VEZ MENOS… KIEN SABE… VEREMOS DIJO EL CIEGO…XP…

WENO PS KREO KE ALGUNAS YA SUPONEN MAS O MENOS DE LO KE SE VA A TRATAR ESTE CAPI. PERO KOMO YA LO EH DICHO… NO CUENTEN SUS POLLOS ANTES DE SALIR DEL CASCARON JEJEJE ..XP.. NO SOY TAN PREDECIBLE…

WENO PS KOMO YA SABEN ESTE FIC ESTA DEDICADO A Eiko007!! Y PS LOS PERSONAJES DE LA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!!

WENO PS SIN MAS KE AGREGAR A LEER SE HA DICHO!!

- CUANDO HABLAN -

"CUANDO PIENSAN" (KE LA VERDAD NO PIENSAN MUXO JAJAJA)

CAMBIO DE ESCENA OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_No camines detrás de mi… puedo no guiarte, No camines delante de mi… puedo no seguirte, Simplemente camina a mi lado y se mi amigo"_

**CAPITULO 11 "HABITACION DEL PANICO"**

Sus facciones masculinas eran levemente iluminadas por los rayos de la luna que se colaban por los grandes ventanales de la mansión, la pequeña y delicada mano de la modelo se aferraba fuertemente a la suya… su respiración se agito levemente, los bombeos de su corazón se hicieron cada vez mas rápido… sabia de antemano que algo no estaba bien, comenzó a examinar el lugar con su mirada… recorrió cada centímetro del lugar que los rodeaba…

Sentía una penetrante mirada sobre ellos… lo mas desesperante era que por mas que buscaba no localizaba al dueño de esta… tomo a la modelo y la coloco detrás de el mientras trataba de buscar el interruptor de la luz… sus sospechas de que algo andaba mal fueron confirmadas cuando se dio cuenta que no había luz… mas bien… alguien la había cortado…

Aquella sombra se acercaba más y mas hacia donde ellos se encontraban… se deslizo detrás de ellos como si fuera un fantasma… sus pasos eran ligeros y silenciosos… nuevamente observo a su objetivo… Kagome Higurashi…

Kagome no parecía entender muy bien lo que estaba pasando, solamente sentía que el nerviosismo de Inuyasha aumentaba cada segundo y eso la ponía nerviosa a ella también…

De repente como si un rayo de luz lo iluminara se acordó de la "habitación del pánico" si lograban llegar hasta ella estaban a salvo…

La modelo no supo como ni cuando solamente sentía que Inuyasha la jalaba fuertemente por la muñeca, tratando de que tomara su paso…

- Corre mas rápido!! - Exclamo desesperado el ojidorado… si ella no se apuraba los iban a alcanzar.

- No puedo!! Los tacones me están matando!! - Le reprochaba ella haciendo graciosas muecas.

El ojidorado rolo los ojos… que obsesión tenían las mujeres por los tacones?? Solo les estorbaban y aun así se los ponían.

La tomo por la cintura y la cargo como siempre "tipo costal de papas" cosa que a la modelo le pareció bastante divertido… recorrieron a toda velocidad un pasillo largo y obscuro… sentía como aquella persona le pisaba los talones, casi podía sentir la respiración de esa persona en la nuca… nunca en su vida había estado tan nervioso, generalmente el era el que mantenía la calma, pero en esta ocasión sentía miedo… mucho miedo… no por el sino por Kagome…

Los tenia cerca estaban a unos pasos… ya no tenían escapatoria… la modelo iba a caer en sus manos y nadie lo iba a poder detener… ni siquiera ese imbécil que tenia por guardaespaldas…

En cuanto llegaron a una puerta cromada dejo sin ninguna delicadeza la modelo en el piso… estaba tan nervioso que no recordaba muy bien como era que la puerta se abría… la empujo, la golpeo, la pateo y la puerta no parecía abrirse, incluso recito "ábrete sésamo" pero la puerta no cedía… parecía casi impenetrable… o simplemente… estaba haciendo algo mal…

La modelo observo todos los estúpidos intentos de "su sombra" por abrir la puerta… coloco su dedo pulgar en una pequeña hendidura negra y la puerta se abrió como por arte de magia… el guardaespaldas la empujo hacia adentro del cuarto y este se cerro automáticamente cuando los dos estuvieron dentro…

El ojidorado soltó un gran suspiro, por lo menos ya estaban a salvo. - No debiste comer esa hamburguesa!! Cada día pesas más -

La modelo lo observo ofendida mientras se ponía de pie ya que Inuyasha había tenido la grandiosa delicadeza de aventarla como si fuera una caja. - Ja!! Quisieras!! - Observo como el buscaba algo con desesperación. - Que demonios buscas?? -

El simplemente la ignoro y comenzó a observar mas detalladamente el lugar… no había teléfono, no había provisiones, no había nada que los ayudara en ese momento, solamente una pequeña pantalla que mostraba la imagen del hall… esa era una habitación de pánico??

- No se supone que estos lugares tienen teléfono?? - Pregunto el girándose para observarla.

La modelo pareció meditar por un momento. - Tal vez este lugar es mas rustico… Probablemente tenga un cuernofono, como el de los picapiedras… seguro que ya buscaste bien?? A veces los cuerno… - Hubiera podido seguir adelante con el asunto del cuernofono, pero Inuyasha le lanzo una mirada asesina y pareciera que iba a sacar una pistola y se iba a suicidar… o tal vez… quería asesinarla a ella…- Sango dijo que era para ahorrar gastos… tu sabes para no pagar tantos impuestos y esas cosas… pero insisto en que este puede ser un lugar mas rustico… tal vez por eso no ninguna tecnología tipo agente 007 -

- Que!! Malditas locas!! Ahora como se supone que vamos a salir de aquí sin que nos maten!! - Se sentó en un rincón tratando de tranquilizarse.

- Vaya!! Tu si que sabes mantener la calma - Exclamo sarcástica sentándose al extremo contrario de donde estaba el.

- Cállate!! Casi te secuestran!! Y estas así como si nada!! Haciendo bromas de los picapiedras!! Bastante malas… por cierto!! - Se quito el saco que parecía asfixiarlo en esos momentos.

- Solamente trato de mantener un nivel de estrés moderado… pero tu no lo haces nada fácil, seguro que eres un profesional?? - Pregunto incrédula.

Mascullo un par de malas palabras que pasaron desapercibidas para la modelo… se acomodo en su esquina y cerro los ojos por un momento… ahora que?? Tenían que esperar a que a alguien llegara a la mansión?? Y que tal si el loco ese los mataba… o peor aun que tal si lograba entrar a la "chafa habitación del pánico"

Por ahora tenia que tranquilizarse, por el y por la poca cordura que le iba a quedar estando encerrado con Kagome…

- Tengo ganas de comer algo - Murmuro ella, mientras el ojidorado abría sus ojos para observarla.

- Creí que solo comías cuando estabas enojada - dijo de pronto provocando que la modelo lo mirara fijamente. - Que?? -

- Quien te dijo que me gusta comer cuando me enojo?? -

Se encogió de hombros. - Nadie… te eh observado -

- Bastante diría yo!! - pareció meditar por unos segundos. - de todas formas quiero una galleta con mucho chocolate -

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Comenzó a sacar cosas, busco en los diversos cajones de la cocina… sus penetrantes ojos azules parecían salirse de sus orbitas por el coraje… quería algo para abrir esa maldita puerta, la tenia tan cerca a unos pocos metros!! Pero habían logrado entrar a aquella habitación del demonio!!

Saco unos cuchillos, un desarmador y un pequeño taladro… a como diera lugar iba a abrir esa puerta…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Inuyasha observo por la pequeña pantalla a un hombre cargando unas cosas… no se podía ver la cara de este ya que todo se encontraba bastante obscuro. La modelo se poso a su lado observando lo mismo que el…

- Creo que va a intentar abrir la puerta - Comento el llamando la atención de la modelo.

- Va a necesitar más que un par de cuchillos para abrir la puerta - Exclamo tranquilamente sentándose de nuevo en el piso observándolo minuciosamente poniendo incomodo al ojidorado que se movía de un lado a otro como león enjaulado…

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta?? -

- Depende… si es sobre Kikyo no puedes!! - Por la cara de frustración que puso la modelo el pudo adivinar que la pregunta era sobre ella.

- Porque no?? Acaso hay algún obscuro pasado?? - Exclamo mientras hacia unos graciosos movimientos con sus manos.

- No - Murmuro esquivo.

- Tu actitud me dice otra cosa -

- Era mi vecina… contenta?? - Por la mueca de inconformidad de ella pudo descifrar que no estaba conforme y que para su desgracia iba a seguir preguntando.

- Pero ella es 4 años mayor que tu -

- Y eso que?? - Exclamo fastidiado

- Que ya la conocías desde antes!! -

- Podrías ir al grano??- Ya suficiente tenía con la conversación acerca de Kikyo como para que ella no fuera directo al punto.

Ella pareció meditarlo por unos segundos y finalmente lo soltó. - Tu ya habías tenido una relación con Kikyo verdad?? -

- Si - Respondió secamente.

-Cuantos años tenias?? -

- Para que quieres saber?? -

- Curiosidad - Exclamo mientras ponía el mejor rostro de inocencia que tenia.

- La curiosidad mato al gato -

Ella se encogió de hombros - Me arriesgare -

-14-

La modelo abrió los ojos como platos y soltó una enorme y ruidosa carcajada, que probablemente si no estuvieran en ese lugar todo el mundo pudo haberla escuchado… callo en el momento que se dio cuenta que Inuyasha le mandaba una mirada asesina…

- Lo siento… no pude evitarlo!! Kikyo es una asalta cunas!! -

- Cállate!! No debí de haberte dicho nada!! -

Por un momento una descabellada pregunta paso por mente… pero la descarto por unos segundos… acaso ella?? Bueno ahora el estaba a su merced y no podía escapar de sus preguntas… aparte de que ella no era de las personas que se quedaban con dudas…

- Acaso ella te estreno?? - Se acomodo a ansiosa a su lado en espera de la dichosa repuesta, pero no fue necesario ya que el sonrojo de el confirmo sus sospechas… otra enorme carcajada se hizo presente en la habitación.- Oh por dios!! Esto es mejor de lo que imagine!! Kikyo es una pervertida!! -

- Eres una perra!! - Bufo el ojidorado bastante molesto.

- Lo que no entiendo es que clase de padres dejan que su hijo de 14 años ande con una mujer de 18?? -

- Nadie dijo que mis padres supieran que yo andaba con Kikyo… bueno al menos no cuando tenía 14 -

- Pero tu dijiste que era tu vecina!! -

- Si!! Pero era mi vecina cuando llegue a Nueva York!! Mis padres me mandaron acá cuando tenía 13 -

- Peor aun!! Que clase de padres mandan a su hijo de 13 años a vivir solo en una de las ciudades mas peligrosas del mundo!? - Bueno de hecho si sabia que clase de padres… su madre prácticamente la había dejado sola cuando dio sus primeros pasos y cuando conjugo un par de monosílabos… pero ese no era el caso de Inuyasha.

- Podrías dejar de juzgar a mis papás!! Nadie dijo que vivía solo… me mandaron a vivir con tu amante Sesshomaru -

- El no es mi amante!! Tiene un gran trasero… pero no es mi amante -

- Que obsesión tienes con los traseros?? - Esa mujer lo desesperaba como podía cambiar tan rápido de tema?? Un momento estaban hablando de Kikyo y al otro abordaban el "grandioso" tema de traseros.

- Ninguna… es solo que los grandes traseros gobiernan el mundo!! Solo observa a Jennifer López!! O a Beyoncé!! - De acuerdo poner a ese par no había sido nada inteligente pero aclaraba su punto… y los grandes traseros no gobernaban el mundo, si lo hicieran todos tendrían un gran trasero… y probablemente serian tan comunes que la gente se aburriría de ellos… tal vez los traseros planos serian adorados… Sacudió su cabeza rápidamente… Naaa!! Los grandes traseros eran los mejores!!

- Estas loca!! De remate!! -

- Sabes me eh puesto a pensar… tu papá debe tener un trasero genial… digo tu y Sesshomaru tienen un trasero de campeonato!! - Exclamo con los pulgares arriba y observando el trasero de Inuyasha descaradamente.

El ojidorado lo observo horrorizado y asqueado al mismo tiempo. - No lo se!! No me pongo a observar el trasero de mi papá!! Eso seria bizarro!! -

- Deberías… así te darías cuenta a quien tienes que agradecerle tan buena herencia - Exclamo al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.

- En serio creo que deberías de ir a algún tipo de rehabilitación esa obsesión no es normal… sabes yo cono… - El callo cuando la modelo se aparto de su lado rápidamente y mas tensa que nunca…

Se horrorizo cuando un pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza… si el sabia que ella estaba un tanto loca y que a veces podía ser insoportable y neurótica… pero había un abismo entre eso y estar en rehabilitación por alguna adicción…

Se poso cautelosamente a su lado. - Acaso tu… has… estado en… rehabilitación?? - Pregunto titubeante… temiendo una respuesta afirmativa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Miroku respiraba agitadamente, no por las razones pervertidas que el hubiera querido, sino porque Sango lo había obligado a recorrer cada rincón de la cuidad en busca del lugar al que Kagome pudiera haber "arrastrado" a Inuyasha… pero el sabia perfectamente que Inuyasha no se dejaba "arrastrar" por Kagome, el la seguiría a cualquier lugar… no importaba si ese fuera el fin del mundo… Cuando se había dado cuenta de que ellos se traían algo?? Desde que comenzaron las miradas descaradas por parte de ambos, sin olvidar mencionar que una vez observo a Kagome dándole una nalgada a Inuyasha… y estaba seguro de que la nalgada no era una recompensa por ser un "buen guardaespaldas" el había sido un "buen guardaespaldas" y nunca le había tocado una nalgada por parte de Kagome… además Sango lo hubiera asesinado si se atrevía a acercarse a Kagome…

- Dime que los encontraste!! Aunque sea mentira dime que los encontraste!! - Exclamo Sango en cuanto lo vio.

- Los encontré!! - Respondió el chico animadamente.

- En serio!! En donde están?? -

-Naaa!! Tu me dijiste que te mintiera!! -

- Eres un estúpido Miroku!! -

- Ni hablar!! Tendremos que seguir buscándolos!! -

- Mas bien tendré que seguir buscándolos… porque tu no has hecho nada, estas bastante cómoda en este lugar - Señalando el pequeño restaurant en el que se encontraban.

- Yo soy la mente maestra!! Soy la que te dice en que lugares podría estar Kagome y tu vas corriendo-

- Que te parece si cambiamos lugar!! Yo soy la mente maestra y tu te dedicas a correr como loca por la ciudad!! -

- No puedes aspirar a ser la mente maestra - Murmuro mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

- Y por que no?? - Pregunto indignado

- Tu nivel intelectual te lo impide - Exclamo como si fuera lo mas lógico del mundo.

- Claro que pue… - el pareció meditarlo por unos segundos. - Bien!! Mi nivel intelectual me lo impide… pero mi instinto me dice que ese par ya esta en casa durmiendo cómodamente cada quien en su cama -

- Tu instinto puede fallar -

- No esta vez… bueno no estoy muy seguro de que cada quien va a estar en su cama…y tampoco puedo asegurar que estén durmiendo -

Ambos cruzaron una mirada de complicidad y al final Sango accedió a la petición de Miroku, no tanto porque estuviera preocupada por Kagome si no por que quería encontrar a ese par en una posición comprometedora…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los martillazos en la puerta parecieron no perturbarlo más, y el hecho de que alguien pudiera entrar a la habitación y matarlos paso a segundo lugar… lo único que lo perturbaba en esos momentos era la posible respuesta de Kagome… la expresión de su rostro como si el hubiera descubierto algo que ella no quería..

- Contéstame… acaso tu has estado en rehabilitación?? -

La expresión de Kagome era neutral, no se podía saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza de ella… largos y silencioso minutos ella pareció meditar… seria bueno contarle a Inuyasha?? El bien podría obtener respuestas a todas sus preguntas con el "bendito internet" ´pero bien sabia que los medios tendían a exagerar absolutamente todo… tal vez seria mejor contarle con sus propias palabras… ya bastante tenia con que Inuyasha la mirara como la "amante de su hermano" como para que encima la viera como una adicta…

- Seis meses antes de que tu llegaras… - Murmuro la modelo llamando la atención de Inuyasha. - Choque contra un poste o un árbol… no lo recuerdo muy bien - El ojidorado se sentó a su lado para prestarle toda la atención del mundo.

- Cuando me hicieron los exámenes de alcoholismo y el antidoping… yo salí positiva… encontraron cocaína, heroína y otra substancia que probablemente no recuerdo porque estaba muy drogada en esos momentos… - Inuyasha abrió los ojos sorprendido ante la revelación de la modelo, pero decidió no interrumpirla, ya tendría tiempo para interrogarla… -

- Un juez me condeno a 4 meses en el reformatorio… pero en las primeras 2 semanas comencé a tener ataques por la falta de droga… así que el resto de la condena la pase en rehabilitación, es por eso que como cuando me pongo nerviosa o me enojo, eso me quita las ansias… también evita 

que recaiga en el patético mundo de las drogas…- Se encogió en su lugar evitando la mirada de Inuyasha… no necesitaba otra mirada de compasión o peor aun de reproche.

- Por que nunca me contaste nada?? -

Kagome le lanzo una mirada ofendida - Crees que solo porque me acosté contigo tengo que contártelo todo!! Además no es como si con eso se pudiera iniciar una conversación casual!! No es así de fácil!! -

- No es eso!! Es solo que me gustaría que me tuvieras mas confianza!! -

Lo observo un tanto incrédula. - Eso no para enorgullecerse Inuyasha… tampoco es para andarlo divulgando a cada una de las personas que conozco!! -

- No te estoy diciendo que lo divulgues!! Simplemente me gustaría que fuéramos… tu sabes… amigos -

- En serio quieres ser mi amigo?? -

- Claro boba!! O es que acaso quieres algo mas formal?? - Sonrió divertido ante la expresión de asco que puso Kagome en cuanto menciono la palabra "formal"

- Paso… amigos… suena bien… solo que no se que hace exactamente un amigo -

Inuyasha palmeo su cabeza como si ella una especie de perro pequeño - Ya aprenderás -

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Finalmente decidió rendirse, a pesar de sus intentos por abrir la condenada puerta no lo logro… bien esperaría a que se presa saliera de su escondite… Se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones del hall… casi muere del susto cuando la luz se hizo presente…

Ahora se podía apreciar su cara a la perfección… pero no se molesto en escapar…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ambos se encontraban tendidos en el suelo, Kagome se encontraba con la cabeza recostada sobre el abdomen de Inuyasha, el por su parte se encontraba con la cabeza recostada sobre su saco…

Habían comenzado un juego en el que tienes que adivinar lo que el otro piensa, en situaciones normales eso hubiera sido estúpido e increíblemente aburrido… pero como no era una situación normal tendrían que conformarse…

- En que estoy pensando?? - Pregunto Kagome girándose para observarlo mejor.

- Mmmm… en comida?? -

- Como lo supiste acaso eres psíquico?? -

- No se necesita ir a Harvard para saber que piensas en comida… además… te la has pasado diciendo que quieres comer desde que estamos en este lugar -

La modelo esbozo una encantadora sonrisa que de inmediato hipnotizo a Inuyasha… de pronto las irresistibles ganas de besarla se hacían presentes… humedeció sus labios tratando de contener un poco las ganas… pero desgraciadamente estas eran mas grandes que su voluntad…

Kagome simplemente lo observo acercarse… observo su rostro, sus penetrantes ojos dorados que la ponían a temblar como gelatina, y al igual que Inuyasha los deseos de besarlo se hicieron incontenibles…

El encanto se rompió en cuanto Kagome dirigió su vista hacia la pequeña pantalla que estaba en la pared… el hombre que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, se le hizo repentinamente familiar… lo observo por unos segundos… definitivamente lo conocía…

- Bankotsu?? -

**CONTINUARA…**

"_Ninguna persona merece tus lagrimas… y aquella persona que si las merece nunca te hará llorar"_

GRACIAS AL CIELO!! TERMINE!! NO SABEN QUE PINCHE DRAMA!! YA HABIA TERMINADO EL CAPITULO PERO NO LO GUARDE!! Y ME DIO UN CORAJE PORKE TUVE KE VOLVERLO A ESCRIBIR!! Y LUEGO ME DESESPERE Y NO PUDE ESCRIBIR MAS!! NO Y LUEGO PARA ACABARLA DE CHINGAR EL DOCTOR ME MANDO UNAS PASTILLAS KE PARECEN SEDANTES DE CABALLO!! ME HACEN DORMIR UN BUEN!!

PERO WENO LO LOGRE Y AKI ESTA UN CAPITULO DECENTEMENTE LARGO!! ESPERO KE LO DISFRUTEN!! COMO VERAN KAGOME REVELO ALGO QUE ESTOY INFINITAMENTE SEGURA KE NO 

SE ESPERABAN!! Y EN CUANTO A BANKOTSU… LO DESCUBRIRAN EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!! KE SE VA A LLAMAR "MALOS HABITOS"

PLEASE DEJEN REVIEWS!! TONELADAS DE REVIEWS!!

LES MANDO UN FUERTE ABRAZO DESDE MEXICO!!

BESITOS DIANA

**Sábado 2 de agosto del 2008. Puerto Vallarta, Jalisco México. 8:25 P.M.**


	12. MALOS HABITOS

WOLAZ!! A TODAS!! MUXAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS HACEN MUY FELIZ A ESTA POBRE NIÑA… WENO PS COMO YA SE LOS HABIA DICHO!! NO SE ESPERABAN LO DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR VERDAD!? PS ESTE CAPITULO VA A ABARCAR TEMAS SOBRE DROGAS Y ESAS COSAS JEJE HABIA KE PONERLE DRAMA AL ASUNTO…

PS COMO VERAN YA EL CAPITULO NUMERO 12 Y LA VERDAD ES KE ESTOY MUY CONTENTA Y AGRADECIDA CON TODAS USTEDES!! ESPERO KE DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPITULO TANTO COMO YO DISFRUTO ESCRIBIENDOLO… Y PS VAN A DESCUBRIR KE ONDA CON BAKOTSU… SE SORPRENDERAN SE LOS ASEGURO!!

WENO PS A LEER SE HA DICHO!!

- CUANDO HABLAN -

"CUANDO PIENSAN" (KE COMO YA LO EH DICHO NO PIENSAN MUXO)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO CAMBIO DE ESCENA

"_Imagina mi dolor cuando el sultán me ordene que hunda el puñal en tu pecho y vea en mi mano tu sangre" __**Las mil y una noches**_

**CAPITULO 12 "MALOS HABITOS"**

Sin duda alguna ese era iba a ser un día que iba a recordar para toda su vida, había conseguido un "amigo" probablemente el único que había tenido en su patética vida, al cual le había contado una parte de su historia, historia que hubiera querido olvidar por el resto de sus días y que ahora se encontraba como una vieja herida abierta nuevamente, sangrante y dolorosa… increíblemente dolorosa y molesta… tal vez eso era porque nunca cicatrizo…

Ahora ese pasado al que tanto temía enfrentarse esta ahí… sentado en un sillón de su propia casa, ese pasado que probablemente era dañino para ella, pero que desgraciadamente era inevitable, ese pasado que probablemente iba a sacar a la Kagome… a esa Kagome que se había contenido durante varios meses… esa Kagome autodestructiva, infeliz, desgraciada y drogadicta… esa Kagome que a pesar de todo extrañaba… por lo menos cuando era así las cosas parecían carecer de importancia, de sentido, el mundo se podía caer a pedazos y ella era feliz drogándose….

Nunca supo realmente la razón por la cual comenzó a drogarse… probablemente era porque no tenia ninguna, todas las veces que se drogo lo hizo por querer experimentar "nuevas sensaciones"… Estúpidas… era la única palabra que podía describir sus acciones durante todos eso años… había comenzado a los 14 años y desgraciadamente no se había detenido…pero que podía hacer, era parte del paquete no?? Todo su éxito tenia un precio y ella lo iba a pagar durante el resto de su vida… no podía pretender ser una persona normal de un día para otro… no era así de sencillo…

Aunque sonara increíble ella no había decidido ser lo que era, ella no hubiera querido ser una modelo hueca y superficial como algunos la llamaban… simplemente su madre había decidido su destino… la habían lanzado al modelaje en el momento en que pudo pronunciar correctamente su nombre, ni siquiera había asistido a una escuela como la gente normal, toda su vida se la había pasado bajo la lente de las cámaras… pero a pesar de todo a ella siempre le había gustado ser el centro de atención, le gustaba ser admirada por hombres y envidiada por mujeres…

Le gustaba ser la portada de tabloides, revistas, periódicos… no importaba que dijeran de ella, no le importaba que las juzgaran… como decía el dicho "si los perros ladran significa que vamos por buen camino"…

Bankotsu?? Quien era?? Su "amigo" de drogas… ese era Bankotsu, el que le conseguía droga, el que la había inducido a ese mundo… cuando se drogaba no le gustaba hacerlo sola, así que ahí estaba Bankotsu para drogarse junto con ella, si necesitaba alguien con quien irse de borracha… ahí estaba Bankotsu para emborracharse junto a ella…

Bankotsu y ella siempre habían tenido una relación extraña, una relación autodestructiva y obsesiva… las drogas eran lo único que los mantenía juntos… pero ya decían que las personas unidas por un lazo tan fuerte como lo era la droga eran difíciles de separar… Bankotsu y Kagome eran el vivo ejemplo de eso…

Sus caminos se habían separado hacia unos meses atrás, pero parecía que el destino se empeñaba en reunirlos nuevamente… o tal vez eran ellos los que inconscientemente querían reunirse de nuevo… o era conscientemente??... no importaba como… estaban otra vez frente a frente, cara a cara, como antes…

Kagome salió de la habitación rápidamente seguida por Inuyasha que se encontraba bastante consternado por lo que estaba pasando… en verdad Kagome conocía a aquel tipo??

Inuyasha trataba desesperadamente de detener a la modelo, pero parecía como si en ese par de horas de encierro ella se hubiera vuelto una especie de corredora profesional… se detuvo en el momento en el que ella lo hizo...

Estaban frente a el, Bankotsu la observaba profundamente y a el simplemente le lanzaba miradas burlonas… los ojos dorados y los azules se retaban silenciosamente… ella solo se dedicaba a observar a Bankotsu…

Se habían separado… mas bien los habían separado hacia 6 meses, los mismos meses que habían pasado desde que habían descubierto que ella se drogaba… si… Bankotsu iba con ella ese día…

"**FLASH BACK"**

Los edificios pasaban rápidamente en su ventana, no sabia si eran las drogas o la velocidad a la que Bankotsu iba conduciendo… lo único que sabia era que se estaba divirtiendo, le gustaba la adrenalina que soltaba su cuerpo cuando Bankotsu ignoraba las señales de "alto"… las "40 rayas" de heroína que había consumido ese día habían dejado de hacer efecto… necesitaba algo para calmar su ansiedad…

- No tienes mas?? - Pregunto ella ansiosamente, el, saco un pequeño churro de marihuana de su chamarra… ella se lo arrebato rápidamente y lo encendió… no era lo que ella hubiese querido, pero era algo… dejo que aquel humo dañino se introdujera en su cuerpo… de pronto volvía a sentirse relajada y con mas energía que nunca… quería mas adrenalina…

- Mas rápido Bankotsu - El le lanzo una gran sonrisa y piso el acelerador a fondo...quien hubiera dicho que eso iba a ser lo ultimo que le iba a decir esa noche… de pronto todo fue negro…

"**FIN DEL FLASH BACK"**

Ese había sido el ultimo recuerdo que ella tenia de Bankotsu… despertó a los 2 días en un hospital, con una muñeca rota, el cuello adolorido, la cabeza a punto de estallarle y con las ansias de droga…

Después supo que el se había ido del país, por ordenes de Sango y con la advertencia de que si regresaba se iba a enfrentar con una Sango muy molesta y con los mejores abogados de todo el país… tal vez si se hubiera quedado al el también lo hubieran mandado preso o a rehabilitación como a ella…

Aunque a decir verdad la rehabilitación no había funcionado… todo el mundo lo creía así, pero solo ella sabia la realidad. A la semana de salir de rehabilitación ella había consumido 6 líneas de cocaína… quien se había dado cuenta??... nadie, absolutamente nadie…

La rehabilitación funciona si en verdad quieres recuperarte de ese mundo… ella no quería salir de el, era feliz así y así iba a seguir por el resto de su vida…

- Parece que los conejos salieron de su madriguera- Se burlo Bankotsu, poniéndose de pie y posándose frente a ella.

- Si… parece también que las ratas salieron de su alcantarilla - Contrarresto ella, dando unos pasos hacia atrás evitando la cercanía de el.

- Oh!! Vamos muñeca… no me vas a decir que no me extrañaste ni un poco?? - Acerco su fuerte mano hacia el rostro de la modelo y lo acaricio suavemente… ella alejo su mano de un golpe.

- Miauu!! La gatita saca sus garras!! - Se burlo el.

- Sango te dijo que no regresaras!! - Exclamo lo mas controlada posible, no quería disgustarse por un imbécil… ya bastante tenia con el susto que les había metido… porque si se había asustado! Solo que con Inuyasha actuando como niña chillona lo pudo demostrar… en ese cuarto solo había espacio para una niña chillona y el papel se lo había robado Inuyasha.

- Tranquila preciosa… - Acaricio la mejilla de la modelo nuevamente sin importarle las miradas de desprecio por parte de ella e Inuyasha… - Además no debemos discutir estas cosas enfrente de los empleados - Lanzando una mirada arrogante al ojidorado, que por su parte trataba de contenerse para no golpearlo.

- Déjanos… - Murmuro Kagome sin voltear a verlo.

- Pero… -

- Eh dicho!! Déjanos!! - Interrumpió ella… Inuyasha tardo unos segundos en procesar las ordenes de la modelo…que ni siquiera se iba a dignar a verlo a la cara??

- Feh!! - Fue lo único que dijo antes de dejar el lugar hecho una fiera, arrojando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso y maldiciendo a los 4 vientos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Crees que estén haciendo cosas sucias?? - Pregunto Sango ligeramente ansiosa a Miroku que se encontraba manejando tranquilamente.

- Es lo mas probable… - Respondió sin mucha emoción… generalmente ese tipo de cosas lo podían hacer saltar de la emoción, pero imaginarse a Inuyasha con Kagome le producía una leve indigestión.

- Crees que ya lo hayan hecho antes?? -

Miroku la observo incrédulo. - No me digas que no te habías dado cuenta de los coqueteos que se lanzan?? -

- No… - Respondió levemente enojada, ella no se la pasaba de chismosa con Inuyasha o con Kagome… tenia mejores cosas que hacer…como… bueno no podía pensar nada en ese momento… pero era definitivo que ella era una mujer ocupada.

- Pues que despistada eres!! Es obvio que esos dos son algo mas que "jefa" y "empleado" -

- Pero… no se supone que Inuyasha tiene novia?? Esa tal Kikyo?? -

El chico soltó una gran carcajada… Sango por su parte lo observo con el ceño fruncido, que le causaba tanta risa?? Ella no había dicho nada fuera de lugar…

- Que?? -

- No importa que Inuyasha tenga novia!! Eso es lo de menos… ya sabes que a Kagome eso no la detiene… y estoy seguro que a Inuyasha tampoco -

- Mmmm… puede ser pero seria demasiado cinismo de su parte -

- Daaa!! Ellos son el cinismo materializado!! -

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Perra… - Murmuro al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en los grandes escalones de la entrada, sacaba un cigarro de su bolsillo y se lo llevaba a la boca… consumió su cigarro rápidamente y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba sacando uno nuevo…

Había dejado de fuma por unas semanas, ya que Kikyo chillaba cada vez que el fumaba… pero que le importaba, estaba nervioso y Kikyo no estaba ahí para chillar…

Además estaba lo suficientemente encabronado… porque no había otra palabra para describir la rabia que sentía en esos momentos, porque Kagome no le había dado su lugar?? Bueno no era que estuviera reclamando un lugar en especial, pero por lo menos le hubiera gustado quedarse junto a ella… se supone que eran amigos no?? Hace 30 minuto que se habían vuelto amigos, pero amigos son amigos!! … el nunca la hubiera hecho a un lado al contrario el hubiera hecho todo lo posible para que ella se sintiera respetada… pero Kagome no pensaba como el… de hecho no sabia lo que Kagome pensaba, ella era tan… impredecible!!... así como podía quererlo, también lo podía matar con una "cuerno de chivo" o peor aun lo podía envenenar!!

Cuando había dejado a Kagome con ese hombre había sentido como si la hubiera perdido por unos momentos… o es que acaso la Kagome que el conoció nunca existió realmente?? Por que se sentía tan estúpido de repente?? Es que acaso Kagome había fingido todo?? O tal vez el vio algo que no existía… tal vez el vio a una Kagome que nunca estuvo ahí… de cualquier forma seguía encabronado y se lo iba a hacer saber a esa mocosa en cuanto acabara de hablar con aquel idiota arrogante…

Se recostó de espalda sobre el helado cemento… cuando su cigarro anterior se consumió por completo saco otro y lo inhalo mas lento… trato de relajarse…como lo había sospechado… no pudo, sus pensamientos seguían con aquella azabache que le robaba el aliento…

Cerró sus ojos por algunos minutos, los volvió a abrir solo cuando sintió un golpe en las costillas, que lo hizo incorporarse rápidamente, solo para darse cuenta de que Sango y Miroku lo observaban algo decepcionados…

- Aquí esta el títere pero en donde esta el titiritero?? - Exclamo la manager observando a Inuyasha, solo para darse cuenta de que no había entendido ni una sola palabra… rolo sus ojos levemente fastidiada por la poca inteligencia de el. - Que en donde esta Kagome!? -

Se encogió de hombros dando a entender que no sabía o que no le importaba.

- Oh… vamos Inuyasha no querrás hacer enojar a Sanguito?? -

- La verdad me importa muy poco si se enoja - Sango lo fulmino con una mirada que lo hizo recapacitar rápidamente. - Esta adentro con alguno de sus amantes -

Sango levanto una ceja y decidió ignorar los comentarios de Inuyasha, era más que obvio que era un hombre celoso el que estaba hablando.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sentía las fuertes manos de Bankotsu apoderarse de sus piernas, al mismo tiempo que la acorralaba contra la pared para proporcionarle mordiscos salvajes por todo el cuello. Ella se excito aun mas cuando el comenzó a desgarrarle la blusa, arrojando a un lado todo lo que le estorbara. La tomo por los glúteos haciendo que las largas piernas de ella se enredaran en sus caderas… soltó un gruñido cuando ella comenzó a deshacerse de su camisa, para así proporcionarle besos y mordiscos por todo el pecho, no menos salvajes de los que el le había dado a ella… amaba la forma en que ella lo hacia sentir hombre… amaba la forma en que ella podía fingir que lo quería un poco… y claro también amaba la forma tan salvaje en la que tenían sexo…

- Esto es a lo que yo llamo una buena reconciliación - Exclamo el con un tono bastante excitado.

La arrojo a la cama sin ningún recato y se deshizo de su pantalón que comenzaba a estorbarle, se posiciono sobre ella… comenzando a acariciarle esos perfectos pechos que no había tenido oportunidad desde hacia unos meses…

- Pero que escena tan conmovedora… - dijo una voz conocida a unos metros de ellos - La pareja de amantes que se reencuentra. -

Kagome y Bankotsu se separaron, ligeramente molestos y turbados por la interrupción. - Que haces aquí?? - Pregunto el descaradamente.

- Pero que cínico eres!! Eso es lo que yo debería preguntar!! Que chingados haces aquí!? - Kagome observo a Sango bastante sorprendida, nunca la había visto tan molesta… sintió como su piel se erizo cuando Sango le lanzo una mirada a matar.

- No es acaso bastante obvio… Kagome y yo no reconciliamos. - Exclamo en el tono arrogante que había estado usando desde que llego… y que por cierto estaba comenzando a fastidiar a la modelo.

- Lárgate de aquí si no quieres que mande sacar como la asquerosa rata que eres!! -

- Tu no me das ordenes!! Y en todo caso… que yo recuerde esta no es tu casa!! La única que me puede correr es Kagome… y no creo que ella quiera que me vaya. - Volteando a ver a la modelo que se encontraba recargada en una de las paredes de la habitación con una expresión neutral en su rostro.

- Y bien!! - Pregunto Sango bastante alterada por la poca intervención de Kagome en el asunto.

- Puedes hacer lo que se te antoje con el… no me interesa… tal vez el pueda ayudarte con ese problema que tienes - Le guiño un ojo y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, ese ambiente la estaba asfixiando.

- Que problema?? -

- El de la falta de sexo!! - Le grito desde el pasillo, haciendo que absolutamente todos en la casa se enteraran de la poca vida sexual de Sango.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Había pasado una semana desde que no veía a Kagome, cada vez que trataba de hacerlo se escabullía con la rata de Bankotsu… pero esta noche no se iba a escapar… era su trabajo protegerla y era la que iba a hacer.

Sabia a la perfección que Kagome había recaído en las drogas, se podía ver en su forma de hablar, en sus ojos… la única pregunta que venia a su mente era por que?? Se supone que ella no quería ser como su madre, no quería ser como los demás… pero lo estaba haciendo.

Observo un par de sombras en la cochera… eran ellos… espero en su auto hasta que ellos estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos para poderlos seguir sin que se dieran cuenta, condujo por casi media hora… se sorprendió cuando el auto se detuvo en un lugar de mala muerte, era un bar en el centro de Nueva York, uno de esos lugares que definitivamente te daban mala fama…

Los observo bajar de el auto, ella parecía un poco distraída esa noche… más que nada ansiosa… el no perdió el tiempo y bajo de el auto… los siguió de cerca evitando que notaran su presencia… sintió como si le hubieran dado un fuerte golpe en la cara cuando vio una jeringa atravesar la blanca piel de la modelo…

Ella adoraba la sensación de las droga recorrer sus venas… esa oleada de euforia tan característica de la heroína, la sensación como si ardiera por dentro, el sentirse poderoso, enérgico, e indestructible… todo eso te lo brindaban "40 rayas"… claro que también estaba el otro lado de la moneda… ese el ligero acaloramiento, la resequedad en su boca, la sensación de pesadez en las extremidades… todo eso acompañado por unas enormes nauseas…

Volvió a aplicar un torniquete, ahora en al brazo contrario, inyecto una vez mas esa droga a la que se había hecho adicta rápidamente… nuevamente toda esa oleada de sensaciones, toda ese "rush" como algunos lo llamaban… todo eso lo invadía completamente, ese pequeño paraíso fu rápidamente reemplazado por el cansancio, ese cansancio que se sentía después de una fuerte dosis…

Bankotsu la tomo en brazos y la llevo a un cuarto que se encontraba en el mismo lugar… Inuyasha sintió explotar en ese momento… decidió que ya era hora de dejar de ser espectador…

Se horrorizo por completo cuando entro al lugar y observo a Kagome convulsionarse en los brazos de Bankotsu… empujo a Bankotsu hacia una de las paredes y observo con desesperación como el cuerpo de ella estaba cubierto con una gruesa capa de sudor frio, la respiración de ella se hacia cada vez mas lenta y pesada…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Condición?? - Pregunto un medico

- Sobredosis de heroína, se inyecto 20 miligramos de metadona, pulso débil-

Eso fue lo último que alcanzo a escuchar, antes de que la camilla que llevaba a Kagome desapareciera por los blancos y tétricos pasillos del hospital… su cabeza se encontraba tan revuelta, sus pensamientos tan confusos… si le pasaba algo a ella… el… se iba a volver loco… solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de la magnitud de sus pensamientos… cuando había pasado?? En que momento?? Cuando se enamoro de Kagome??

1 hora…

Una maldita hora y nadie le daba razón de Kagome… nadie le decía que pasaba. Caminaba de un lado a otro… a lo lejos diviso la delgada figura de Sango, que se aproximaba hacia el como si el mismo diablo la persiguiera…

- En donde esta!!- Pregunto ella bastante exaltada

- No lo se… no me han dicho nada -

- Y estas aquí tan tranquilo!! Allá abajo hay cientos de reporteros!! Quiero que bajes y evites que alguno de ellos se filtre al hospital -

- Pero… Kagome?? Ella… - En su cara se podía observar la preocupación infinita… el separase de ese lugar era como si le desgarraran el alma… quería saber como estaba ella… no quería irse de ahí.

- Es tu trabajo Inuyasha… no pretendas ocupar un lugar que no te corresponde - Pareció meditar por un momento. - No se que relación tengan Kagome y tu… pero en este momento no eres mas que un empleado -

El ojidorado escucho con dolor esas palabras… pero no se movió ni un milímetro de su lugar… no la iba a dejar sola, no lo iba a hacer, no importaban las palabras de Sango en ese momento lo único que importaba era Kagome…

Sango soltó un suspiro y se acerco hacia el. - Se como te sientes Inuyasha - El ojidorado se mantuvo estático y con la mirada al frente. - Ella solo estaba buscando un pretexto-

- De que hablas?? -

- Bankotsu fue el pretexto perfecto para volver a drogarse… ella solo estaba buscando una oportunidad para recaer de nuevo - Le palpo ligeramente el hombro y se alejo de el.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Todo era negro, muy negro… sentía como si hubiera sido arrollada por un camión, todos sus huesos se encontraban adoloridos, el constante "bip" hacia que su ya adolorida cabeza doliera mas, intento moverse pero estaba tan cansada que no lo logro, intento con sus ojos que aun los tenia cerrados… la luz artificial de la habitación pareció quemarle las retinas… cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la cantidad de luz observo a su alrededor… muchas flores, peluches, y muchas cosas de hospital que no sabia como se llamaban…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió repentinamente dando paso a un joven bastante conocido… Inuyasha… se notaba cansado, triste, decepcionado, pero mas que nada su cara denotaba… enojo…

- Quien se murió?? - Pregunto ella burlonamente, llamando la atención del ojidorado.

- Este no es el momento para tus estupideces!! - Definitivamente estaba enojado.

- Tranquilo… yo solo quería limar asperezas - Le mostro una gran sonrisa que el de inmediato desprecio. - Que es lo que te pasa?? -

El pareció tensarse con la pregunta… de pronto los ojos dorados la observaron con furia. - QUE ES LO QUE ME PASA!! CASI MUERES EN MIS BRAZOS Y ME PREGUNTAS QUE ES LO QUE ME PASA!! - Kagome lo miro asustada, el nunca le había gritado de esa manera y al parecer iba a continuar haciéndolo por algunos minutos. - OBSERVE CON MIS PROPIOS OJOS COMO TE DROGABAS!! Y ME PREGUNTAS QUE ES LO QUE ME PASA!! - el pareció tranquilizarse por unos segundos, Kagome podía observar como el respiraba pesadamente. - Creí que íbamos a intentar ser amigos Kagome… -

- Podemos serlo… - Interrumpió ella observándolo a los ojos.

- Tal vez… - Las palabras parecían pesarle demasiado, sentía como estas se atoraban en su garganta.

- Tal vez?? -

- Tal vez… yo ya no quiero nada contigo - El esquivo su mirada y suspiro. - Como puedo protegerte de los demás… si no puedo protegerte de ti misma?? Como puedo evitar que te autodestruyas?? - Una inesperada y silenciosa lagrima surco la mejilla del ojidorado…

Por primera vez en su vida… sintió culpa, remordimiento… por primera vez se sintió la perra que todos decían que era…

**CONTINUARA…**

—_Si tu esposa estuviera donde tiene que estar —dijo Mihrima, a un metro de él—, esa verga matutina que ostentas como un mástil podría descansar en paz. __**Fragmento de "esclavizada" Autora Patricia Grasso.**_

WOOOLAAAA!! A TODAS… PUFF!! ESTE CAPITULO ESTUVO DRAMATICO COMO SE LOS ADVERTI EN UN PRINCIPIO… WENO PUES LES PIDO UNA DISCULPA MUY GRANDE POR NO ACTUALIZAR MAS TEMPRANO, LO KE PASA ES KE ESTUVE INVESTIGANDO TODO ESO DE LAS DROGAS Y LO DE LA HEROÍNA…

OJO!! TODOS LOS SINTOMAS, TRATAMIENTOS Y SENSACIONES SON COMPLETAMENTE REALES…ESPO ES LO KE SIENTEN LAS PERSONAS LE SE INYECTAN HEROÍNA!!

EN CUANTO A "40 RAYAS" ES UNA MEDIDA KE SE LE DA A LA HEROÍNA OSEA KE SON 40 MILILITROS… EL "RUSH" ES LA OLEADA DE SENSACIONES QUE PROVOCA LA HEROÍNA… Y LA METADONA EN VERDAD COMBATE LA SOBREDOSIS DE HEROÍNA… WENO PS COMO VERAN ME PUSE A ESTUDIAR SOBRE TODO ESTE ASUNTO…

ESPERO KE LES HAYA AGRADADO EL CAPITULO… EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE LLAMARA "PROMESAS" YA SABEN KE ACTUALIZO EL PROXIMO SABADO…

WENO Y DEJEN MUXOS REVIEWS!! MUXISIMOS!! ATASKENME DE REVIEWS!! JAJAJAJA YA SABEN KE SE ACEPTA CUALQUIER TIPO DE COMENTARIO!!

WENO LES MANDO UN FUERTE ABRAZO A TODAS!!

BESITOS DIANA..XD..

**Sábado 9 de Agosto del 2008. Puerto Vallarta, Jalisco; México. 11:05 P.M.**


	13. PROMESAS

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha y compañía pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi; La historia por otra parte es toda mía.

**N/A: **¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que super bien… ¡Muchas gracias a todas por los reviews! Jejejeje En verdad me dejaron muchos. Muchas gracias, ¡Me hacen muy felices!

Bueno pues hubo opiniones encontradas. A unos les gustó a otros no.

Pero lo que quiero decir es que mi intención no es que odien a Kagome ó a Bankotsu, los dos son victimas de sus adicciones. También es importante que Kagome se de cuenta de que Con sus acciones esta alejando a la única persona que realmente quiere y le importa. Es por eso que el capítulo anterior era tan importante, pero me da mucho gusto que sean sinceras conmigo y me hagan saber en lo que estoy fallando y lo que no les gusta.

Todos sus comentarios me hacen crecer como escritora, y los aprecio demasiado.

Recuerden que este fic esta dedicado a Eiko007. Sin más que agregar a leer se ha dicho.

"_Quiero hacerte las cosas mas sucias de un modo elegante" __**El profe. Miranda**_

**Capítulo 13 **

"**Promesas"**

Ese día el cielo era completamente gris, como si adivinara el estado de ánimo en el que se encontraba, iba de regreso a su enorme y solitaria mansión, Sango había logrado que la dieran de alta esa mañana…

El viento helado pegaba directo en su rostro demacrado, los edificios pasaban a su alrededor, podía ver a la gente caminando tranquila por la banqueta, familias caminando sin ninguna preocupación, parejas tomadas de la mano, gente caminando hacia su trabajo. Pareciera que todos tenían una vida normal… menos ella, sentía como si todo el peso del mundo estuviera sobre sus hombros, sentía como la gente la señalaba a su espalda. Todo su mundo se estaba cayendo a pedazos y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para evitarlo…

Observo sus manos temblorosas por algunos minutos, habían comenzado a temblar hacia unos días atrás en el hospital… era por la falta de droga, la necesitaba, pero no quería recaer, aun tenia grabada la imagen de Inuyasha llorando en su cabeza, esa imagen de enojo, de tristeza, pero sobre todo de decepción. Se había sentido tan miserable en ese momento, como la peor de las perras. No había visto a Inuyasha desde ese día… y no tenía la intención de hacerlo ¿Como iba a verlo a los ojos? ¿Como verlo sin evitar sentirse miserable?

El cristal de la camioneta reflejaba sus ojos cansados y ojerosos. Las gotas de lluvia habían comenzado a caer provocando caos en la ciudad. Quería llegar a su casa y darse el baño mas largo de su vida hasta que quedara arrugada como una pasa, de hecho no quería salir de su casa nunca más, si por ella fuera se encerraría en su recamara a comer galletas de chocolate y observar programas de cocina durante el resto de su miserable vida al fin y al cabo tenia el dinero suficiente…

No quería sentirse culpable por sus acciones, de hecho nunca había sentido culpa ni arrepentimiento por nada de lo que hubiera hecho, pero ahora era diferente, ahora ya no estaba sola… ahora tenía a Inuyasha. Era irónico que tuviera que pasar todo eso para darse cuenta de que Inuyasha era una persona "especial", tal vez no lo amaba, pero le tenia un cariño que no había tenido por absolutamente nadie…

E l era la única parte amable de su vida y no se había dado cuenta hasta ese día… pero ahora el no quería ni verla y no lo culpaba ¿Quién iba a querer estar con una persona autodestructiva como ella? Que estúpida había sido, nunca le habían preocupado sus acciones porque nunca habían afectado a terceras personas, solamente a ella…

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar sin control, se cruzo de brazos para evitar que siguieran haciéndolo. Recargó su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento, cerró sus ojos y se durmió…

Sango la despertó en cuanto llegaron, pero no cruzaron palabra alguna… tal vez era porque no había nada que decir, pero no podían pretender toda la vida que nada había pasado. Subió las largas escaleras de mármol, recorrió a paso lento todo el pasillo hasta su habitación, en cuanto vio su cama se arrojo a ella intentando buscar el sueño… pero no lo consiguió, no estaba cansada, había descansado dos semanas en el hospital, solamente observo el techo, lo observo como nunca antes lo había hecho, giro su cabeza hacia donde estaba esa puerta que conectaba la habitación de ella con la de Inuyasha… lo extrañaba… lo extrañaba bastante.

Se levanto de la cama y camino hacia el baño con pereza, los huesos le dolían y ese maldito temblor en las manos parecía que nunca iba a terminar. Esperó a que la bañera se llenara y se metió en ella, en cuanto estuvo dentro comenzó a hundirse poco a poco hasta que el agua cubrió su cabeza, se quedo ahí hasta que el oxigeno comenzó a escasear… hizo lo mismo durante 3 horas.

----

- ¿Qué piensas decirle a la prensa esta vez? -

Sango levanto su cabeza lentamente y observo a Miroku que se encontraba frente a ella. Por primera vez sintió envidia de él… él no tendría que lidiar con todos lo medios de comunicación esa tarde. A veces solía pensar que su paga no era suficiente para todo lo que hacia ¿Como iba a lidiar con Kagome así el resto de su vida?... las mentiras para encubrir sus estupideces estaban comenzando a escasear, la gente había dejado de creer que Kagome era una muchacha estable y sin ningún problema…

- No lo se Miroku… ¿Qué puedo decirles esta vez?- Su voz denotaba cansancio, fastidio y desesperación… todo eso fue detectado por Miroku a la perfección.

- Puedes decir que se confundió con unos medicamentos… que fue sin ninguna intención - En verdad quería ayudarla, no soportaba verla así.

- ¿Tú crees que la gente va creer que fue un "accidente"? - Soltó un suspiro y se recargo en la barra de la cocina.

- Entonces… tal vez la verdad podría funcionar… -

- ¡Oh si claro! ¿Como no se me ocurrió antes?- Respondió sarcástica. - ¡Sí!… podría decirle a todo el mundo que Kagome se metió todas las drogas del mundo… ¡Sí, eso sería bueno! - Comenzó desesperadamente a golpear con sus dedos el borde de la barra… estaba comenzando a fastidiarse de todo.

- Bueno no tan especifica… solamente que tuvo una sobredosis -

- ¡Estas loco! En dos semanas es el desfile en Milán… los diseñadores podrían no quererla en los desfiles si se enteran de sus adicciones -

- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué planeas decir? - Se acerco hacia ella posando su mano sobre su hombro, pero para su sorpresa ella se movió de inmediato.

- No lo se… algo se me ocurrirá - Se levanto del banco y camino hacia puerta. - Por cierto… vigila a Kagome, no quiero que haga otra estupidez -

- ¿Qué no se supone que la "niñera" de Kagome es Inuyasha? -

Sango masajeo las sienes de su cabeza… no estaba para reclamos en ese momento y Miroku parecía no entenderlo. - ¡Solo vigílala Miroku! ¡No discutas! - Dejo de gritar en cuanto vio la cara de perro regañado que había puesto Miroku. - Le di unos días libres a Inuyasha… estaba muy estresado y cansado… recuerda que el estuvo todo el tiempo en el hospital, se merecía el descanso -

----

La soledad y lo obscuridad de su departamento lo estaba volviendo loco, justo ese día la calefacción del departamento había dejado de funcionar… su contestadora estaba llena de mensajes de Kikyo, esa mujer cada día se volvía mas insoportable pero aun así seguía saliendo con ella. La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre la ciudad haciendo el frio de la noche aun mas insoportable, solo se podían ver los truenos a lo lejos iluminando de vez en cuando aquella estancia obscura en la que se encontraba…

Se había ido a su departamento con el pretexto de descansar unos días, de despejar de su mente todas esas imágenes dolorosas… pero no lo había logrado, aun seguía viendo a Kagome convulsionándose en sus brazos, aun podía sentir ese sudor frio que ella desprendía, podía ver a los paramédicos resucitándola cuando su corazón se detuvo por unos instantes. Le había desgarrado tanto verla así… tan frágil, tan vulnerable…

¿Por qué ella se hacia eso? ¿Qué era lo que la orillaba a tomar esas decisiones? Ella lo tenia todo… no podía quejarse, era exitosa, famosa y hermosa…

Su celular comenzó a sonar insistentemente; podía ver claramente el nombre en la pequeña pantalla de colores… Kikyo. Suspiro y tomo el teléfono, tal vez ella lo podría distraer, hacer que olvidara todo tan solo unos instantes… pero sobretodo quería olvidar a Kagome, quería sacarla de el fondo de su alma, no importaba el método que tuviera que utilizar, tenia que olvidarla…

- ¿Bueno? -

Una voz chillona se dejo escuchar en la bocina del teléfono - ¡Inuyasha! ¡Amor! ¡Te extraño… quiero verte! - La mujer comenzó a sollozar insoportablemente. - Me tienes tan abandonada… ¡ella! ¡Te esta alejando de mi! -

- Kikyo… no estoy de humor para tus reclamos - Coloco una mano en su frente tratando de aliviar el dolor de cabeza que había aparecido de repente. - ¿Por qué no vienes al departamento? -

No tuvo que repetirlo dos veces… 30 minutos después Kikyo ya estaba dentro de su cama, gimiendo y revolcándose debajo de el, solo como ella sabia hacerlo. Terminó cansado, sudado e insatisfecho, Kikyo no había llenado y nunca llenaría ese vacio que Kagome había dejado en su alma, pero sobre todo en su corazón…

Tal vez lo mejor para el y para Kagome sería no volver a verla…

----

Se despertó sudada, temblorosa y con la boca seca. Observo a su alrededor, tal vez eran como las 11:00 de la mañana pero no quiso averiguarlo. Se levanto de cama y camino perezosamente hacia el baño, observó con repulsión su imagen en el espejo del baño; se había convertido en todo lo que siempre quiso evitar durante toda su vida, en esa imagen que había repudiado, esa imagen que odiaba… se había convertido en su madre.

Trato de cubrir sus enormes ojeras lo mejor que pudo, aliso su cabello y se arreglo hasta lograr verse medio decente; bajo las escaleras hasta el hall en donde la esperaba todo su sequito de casi 25 personas, desde Sango, Miroku, hasta la maquillista. Los observó por un momento tratando de buscar el rostro de Inuyasha, pero simplemente no lo encontró. Odiaba admitirlo pero se sentía tan sola desde que el no estaba a su lado, habían pasado dos semanas desde que ella había salido del hospital y no lo había visto ni una sola vez.... probablemente aun seguía molesto, o tal vez ya no iba a volver nunca más. Por lo menos estas semanas en Milán esperaba estar lo suficientemente ocupada para no pensar en él.

Subió a una camioneta negra seguida muy de cerca por Sango y Miroku, tampoco había cruzado palabra alguna con ellos… tal vez la razón era que no quería recibir sermones de nadie, bastante tenia con su conciencia en esos momentos…

Subió a su jet privado aun con la esperanza de que Inuyasha llegaría para irse con ellos, más que nada con ella... desgraciadamente el avión despego llevándose así todas sus tontas ilusiones, por supuesto que el no iba a volver ¿Quién iba a querer estar junto a una drogadicta?... un increíble nudo se formo en su garganta, pero no iba a permitir que algo así la venciera, ella era una mujer fuerte no había llorado por nada… nunca había llorado por nada y no quería que fuera esa la ocasión. Giro su rostro hacia la ventanilla del avión y vio como poco a poco la ciudad se hacia pequeña…

- ¿Tomaste tu medicina?- Pregunto una voz conocida.

Una sonrisa burlona se formo en sus labios. - Es increíble como pretendes controlar una adicción de 4 años a la heroína con un poco de metadona y chocolates. - Suspiró y se giró para ver a Sango que la observa fijamente ¿Era lastima lo que veía en sus ojos?

- ¡Podrías dejar de verme así! Me enferma… - Se puso de pie molesta y se dirigió hasta la pequeña cocina del avión en donde tomo un vaso de jugo y unas galletas de chocolate… se recargo en un pequeño estante y sus manos comenzaron a temblar rápidamente ¡como odiaba esos malditos síntomas!

- Deberías de tomar las medicinas… así no temblarías como silla masajeadora - Le dijo Sango burlonamente.

Kagome la observó con ira, pero evito hacer cualquier comentario. Sabía de antemano que cualquier palabra salida de su boca Sango la iba a usar en su contra. Salió de la pequeña cocina y se sentó en su asiento nuevamente.

- ¿Kagome? - La llamo Sango. Ella simplemente la observo con fastidio. - ¿Estas bien Kagome? -

- Yo sí… ¿y tú? - A diferencia de muchas otras ocasiones su mirada no era neutral… esta vez se podía ver el dolor y una infinita tristeza.

- En cuanto lleguemos a Milán… trata de mantenerte libre de drogas, ¿ok? - Observó como Kagome se movía incomoda en su asiento… pero no le dijo nada simplemente asintió con su cabeza.

----

Estaba cansada, desesperada y fastidiada…los constantes cambios de ropa, las entrevistas, los flashes de las cámaras, las diversas luces de colores, toda la gente a su alrededor observándola con una sonrisa hipócrita, exactamente igual a la sonrisa que ella traía en esos momentos. En su cabeza solo planeaba terminar con todo ese circo y regresar de nuevo a su casa. Sus huesos ya cansados comenzaron a pesar cada vez más, la visión había comenzado a nublarse. Solo faltaban unos metros para llegar al final de la pasarela, después de eso podría ir a su hotel y tal vez al día siguiente podría ir a su casa.

Llevaba ya dos semanas en Milán. Creyó que así iba a dejar de extrañarlo, pero entre mas pasaban los días, mas y mas pensaba en él… de pronto esos ojos dorados invadieron toda su mente, como deseaba estar frente a el y decirle tantas cosas, como deseaba poder recibir un abrazo, unas palabras de apoyo… todo lo que había recibido ese mes eran reproches y sermones de Sango.

Sentía que un día de esos iba a colapsar o simplemente iba a morir, ya no quería esa vida… ya no… su cuerpo no aguanto hasta el final de la pasarela y simplemente se desplomo.

Despertó con una lámpara pegándole directo a su rostro. Intentó ubicar el lugar en donde se encontraba, había personas a su alrededor pero ninguna cara conocida, no fue hasta que Sango se coloco frente a ella que se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, estaba en un pequeño cuarto tras bambalinas. El doctor le media la presión mientras una enfermera pasaba un algodón con alcohol sobre sus fosas nasales, haciéndola despertar por completo.

Observó como Sango corría a todos de la habitación alegando que ella necesitaba descanso, no fue hasta que estuvieron solas que la mascara de Sango cayo por completo… se veía tan furiosa ¿Ahora que había hecho para hacer enojar a esa mujer? No se desmayo a propósito, solamente estaba muy cansada y estresada, pero parecía que Sango creía otra cosa…

- ¿¡Se podría saber que demonios te metiste esta vez!? -

Kagome se sentó en el borde de la cama y apoyando su cabeza en sus manos… no quería escuchar esa mierda, no tenía por que escucharla, simplemente observó al suelo como si encontrara algo más interesante en el que en las palabras de Sango…

- ¡Contéstame! - La tomo por el rostro haciendo que la observara fijamente, pero solo consiguió enojarse más cuando Kagome soltó un risilla. - ¿Crees que esto es gracioso? ¿Crees que quiero cuidar a una drogadicta el resto de mi vida? - Sango observó como Kagome se recostaba nuevamente en la cama. - ¿Estas si quiera escuchándome? -

- Trato difícilmente de no hacerlo… pero gritas demasiado - Colocó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y cerró sus ojos. - Quiero regresar a casa… -

- ¡Oh no! ¡No lo harás! Tienes dos días mas desfile… y ahora regresa a ese desfile en este momen.. -

- ¡Podrías callarte! ¡No entiendes que estoy harta! ¡QUIERO regresar a mi casa Sango! No entiendes que mi vida se esta desmoronando poco a poco… ya no aguanto mas - Un nudo se formo rápidamente en su garganta.

Sango solamente escucho atentamente. Nunca en los años que llevaba trabajando con Kagome, nunca la había visto tan derrotada, tan demacrada… tal vez ese era un indicio de que ella estaba dispuesta a cambiar.

----

Llegaron a Nueva York un día después del incidente en Milán. Podía ver como las gotas de lluvia golpeaban fuertemente el techo de la camioneta, los truenos retumbaban fuerte en sus oídos… tenia tantas ganas de llegar a su casa porque sabia que había vuelto hacia 3 días, quería pedirle perdón… sí, increíblemente le quería pedir perdón por todo, quería empezar de cero… quería comenzar una nueva relación con el, tal vez algo mas serio…

No espero que alguien le brindara una sombrilla para cubrirse de la lluvia, en cuanto la camioneta estaciono en la puerta de la mansión ella salió corriendo sin importarle nada ni nadie, sin importar que casi se medio mata al subir los escalones, sin importarle que todos la vieran como una loca. Se quitó las zapatillas para poder subir más rápido los escalones, corrió por los pasillos como maniática. Tenía la sonrisa más grande que jamás alguien hubiera visto, su corazón latía tan rápido que parecía salirse de su pecho.

No le importo si el pudiera haber estado haciendo algo… quería verlo, quería verlo mas que nada en este mundo, pero en cuanto lo tuvo frente su sonrisa desapareció, el parecía no querer verla ya que frunció el ceño y le lanzo una dolorosa mirada de desprecio. Se perdió por unos segundos en esa mirada dorada hasta que le rompió el contacto…

Dolor… sintió como su corazón se partía en pedazos, sintió aun mas dolor cuando el salió de la habitación para no estar con ella, lo siguió con la mirada hasta que lo perdió en los largos pasillos de la mansión.

----

Los truenos eran a lo que más miedo le tenía, le hacían recordar todas las noches que su madre la había dejado sola sin importar que tuviera seis años. Aún tenía esa sensación de quedarse sola, desprotegida… indefensa. Esas noches que su madre la había prácticamente abandonado, esas noches habían sido las ultimas veces que ella había llorado, el sentirte sola a esa edad es la sensación mas horrible del mundo… tal vez era por eso que se había vuelto tan dura de grande…

Un nuevo trueno volvió a caer haciendo que la lámpara de su pequeño buro se apagara. Buscó desesperadamente una vela, algo para iluminar la habitación… tampoco le gustaba la obscuridad… ¿Por qué la vida era tan desgraciada con ella? Esa era la única pregunta rondando por su mente, la desesperación, la tristeza, el dolor… todo pareció acumularse en ese instante haciéndola refugiarse en una esquina de la habitación. Se abrazaba a ella misma, porque no tenia nadie que la abrazara… se consolaba ella misma, porque no había nadie que le diera palabras de consuelo…

Una pequeña luz alumbro su rostro, al principio no percibió quien era, pero esa voz… esa hermosa voz… era inconfundible…

- ¿No se supone que deberías estar dormida? - Le preguntó en un tono duro, haciéndola sentir peor.

- No puedo dormir… los truenos me dan miedo. - Le respondió casi en un murmullo. - Además tengo frio -

Su mirada fue de dulzura por unos segundos, pero su rostro cambio en cuanto ella lo miro directo a los ojos. - Duérmete… con tanto ruido no me dejas dormir a mi. -

Observó como ella se ponía de pie rápidamente y se recostaba en la cama abrazándose a si misma. A pesar de la obscuridad ella se veía tan acabada, tan triste… pareciera que se acostaba para no hacerlo enojar más.

Ella escuchó como la puerta se cerró evitando hacer el menor ruido posible. Él se había ido, se había ido y la había dejado sola una vez más. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, pero esta vez ya no era capaz de controlar sus lágrimas, estaba completamente acabada, destrozada y sola…

De pronto unos brazos la rodearon por la cintura fuertemente y la jalaron hacia atrás… el abrazo era tan cálido, tan amoroso, justo lo que ella necesitaba en esos momentos. Se volteó para encontrarse con unos ojos dorados que la observaban fijamente… cuando él le sonrió sintió como las lagrimas de acumularon en sus ojos nublando así su visión. Lo abrazó tan fuerte tratando de comprobar que no era un sueño… y lloró, lloró como hacia años que no lloraba. Escondió su rostro en el pecho de el sollozando aun mas fuerte, mientras el acariciaba sus cabellos y le decía casi en susurros que "todo estaba bien"

-Perdóname… - Pronuncio entre sollozos.

Él la tomo por la barbilla haciendo que lo mirara fijamente y le dio un beso en la frente. - No tengo nada que perdonarte… - La atrajo mas hacia él y la abrazo fuerte muy fuerte.

- Prométeme que nunca me dejaras sola… - Lo observó por unos instantes y se volvió a recostar en su pecho, aspirando aquel aroma tan masculino característico de él, quería estar con el así por siempre, quería que la protegiera siempre, que la amara por siempre… así como ella lo amaba, si alguna vez había tenido dudas de lo que sentía, ahora estaba muy segura… lo amaba con todo su corazón…

- Te lo prometo.- Fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a escuchar antes de caer profundamente dormida entre ese par de brazos… ahora el estaba con ella… ya no estaba sola.

**Continuara…**

"_¿Por qué será que las personas que mas queremos son las que mas nos lastiman?"_

¡Hola, otra vez! Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, verán que estuvo más sentimental y estuvo enfocado a los pensamientos y tristezas de Inuyasha y Kagome.

El próximo capítulo se va a llamar "Por ti" y va a contener lo que ya se que les gusta más… ¡Lemon!

Como siempre esperaré la opinión de todas y todos ustedes ¡Atásquenme de reviews!

XOXO Diana.

**Sábado 16 de agosto del 2008. Puerto Vallarta, Jalisco; México. 7:05 P.M. **

**Corregido el 15 de febrero del 2009.**


	14. POR TI

WOLAZ!! A TODAS!! WENO PS ESTOY SUPER CONTENTA Y EMOCIONADA DE KE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI ANTERIOR… ME DA MUXISIMA ALEGRIA HABERLES TRANSMITIDO TODAS ESAS EMOCIONES DE TRISTEZA… EN VERDAD KERIA KE COMPRENDIERAN UN POKITO MAS A KAGOME Y PS POR LO VISTO LO LOGRE!!

TAMBIEN TENGO KE AGRADECER TODOS SUS REVIEWS… YA SABEN KE ME ENCANTA LEERLOS Y KE TODOS ABSOLUTAMENTE TODOS LOS CONTESTO!!

WENO PS SE PREGUNTARAN POR KE EL TITULO DE ESTE CAPI… PS LA VERDAD ES KE ENCONTRE UNA CANCION DE UN GRUPO MEXICANO LLAMADO BELANOVA… SON MEDIO FAMOSILLOS ASI KE KREO KE LA MAYORIA LOS CONOCEN… WENO EL PUNTO ES KE LA CANCION DE "POR TI" SE ME HIZO DE LO MAS APROPIADA PARA EL CAPI… PERO NO SE ME EMOCIONEN KE PROBABLEMENTE SEA LA UNICA CANCION KE PONGA EN TODO EL FIC!!

PS COMO YA SABEN LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA PERTENECEN A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, PERO LA HISTORIA ES TODITITITITITIITTA MIA!! WENO OTRA COSA KE SE ME HABIA OLVIDADO… LEMON!! LEMON SEÑORITAS!! POR FIN… ESTA HISTORIA YA SE MERECIA OTRO CAPI CON LEMON!!

WENO PS SIN MAS KE AGREGAR… A LEER SE A DICHO!!

- CUANDO HABLAN -

"CUANDO PIENSAN"

CAMBIOS DE ESCENA OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there? __**"Never Again" Kelly Clarkson.**_

**CAPITULO 14 "POR TI"**

Desde pequeñas nos dicen que le príncipe azul va a llegar por nosotras algún día… tal vez algunas besemos a muchos sapos antes de encontrarnos con el verdadero príncipe azul… habrá otras que a la primera lo encuentren… pero la gran mayoría hemos besado sapos y mas sapos y el mentado príncipe azul no aparece… eso significa que debemos continuar con la búsqueda?? o que simplemente debemos de rendirnos y conformarnos con un feo sapo… o tal vez… solo tal vez, a todas nos jodieron con el "príncipe azul" ya que este probablemente este no existe. Sea lo que sea el amor nos va a llegar algún día… tal vez no vendrá arriba de un corcel blanco, tal vez no será de cabello rubio y ojos azules, y tal vez no tendrá un titulo de príncipe… pero no amara por sobre todas las cosas, con nuestras virtudes, con nuestros defectos, con todo eso nos amara…

Afortunadamente para Kagome ella ya había encontrado a su príncipe azul… o a su sapo bien vestido…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cálida… esa era la sensación que brindaban los brazos protectores de Inuyasha… en el momento que despertó lo único que quiso hacer fue comprobar que Inuyasha siguiera a su lado, y ahí estaba el con la boca ligeramente abierta, su cálido aliento golpeaba contra su cabeza haciendo que sus cabellos azabaches se movieran graciosamente… llevaba casi dos horas despierta las cuales paso observando el rostro de Inuyasha, sus labios increíblemente deseables, sus cejas tupidas, su nariz ligeramente respingada, sus cejas pobladas…

Por unos segundos se sintió realmente estúpida, se había convertido en esas mujeres que observan a los hombres dormidos, mas que nada se sentía ridícula… como era posible que se hubiera enamorado tan rápido?? Maldito Inuyasha por que tenia que ser tan condenadamente irresistible?? El era el único hombre que la hacia temblar como gelatina, era el único que podía hacerla sonrojar, el único que podía hacer que su corazón latiera a mil por hora… pero sobre todo el era el único hombre que había amado en toda su vida…

Trato de acomodarse un poco pero Inuyasha parecía anaconda, la tenia fuertemente abrazada por la cintura, no era que no le gustara… simplemente era una sensación nueva a la que tendría que acostumbrarse… intento nuevamente acomodarse, pero solo logro que Inuyasha la abrazara mas fuerte… bien si no la dejaba acomodarse entonces seguiría observándolo embobada al fin y al cabo no tenia otra cosa que hacer. Pronto se dio cuenta que no había sido la mejor idea del mundo ya que los labios de Inuyasha se le estaban antojando y bastante ¿Hacia cuanto que no besaba? Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro… no lo había besado desde aquella vez en el departamento de el…

Paso otra larga hora e Inuyasha no daba señales de querer despertar pronto al parecer se encontraba bastante cómodo abrazándola. Paso su delicada mano por la mejilla de el tratando de no despertarlo… a decir verdad tenia miedo… miedo de que Inuyasha se arrepintiera de estar con ella, de la promesa que le había hecho la noche anterior… por un momento deseo quedarse así para siempre, observándolo…

- Si te gusto te puedo regalar una foto… - Se sonrojo cuando Inuyasha abrió sus hermosos ojos dorados... el había estado fingiendo!! Lo empujo por el pecho liberándose de su agarre, tratando al mismo tiempo de incorporarse… pero Inuyasha se lo impidió, tomándola de la muñeca y atrayéndola hacia su pecho, quedando ella encima de el, lo suficientemente cerca como para hacerla sentir nerviosa…

- Eres un… -

- Hombre increíblemente deseable y sexy?? - Interrumpió el esbozando una enorme sonrisa que derretiría el corazón de cualquiera.

- Mas bien iba a decir que eras un bastardo mentiroso… - Trato de incorporarse nuevamente, pero en un movimiento rápido cambiaron los papeles y ahora era Inuyasha quien se encontraba sobre ella…

- Podrías quitarte de encima… tu rodilla esta enterrada en mi pierna!!-

El se acerco peligrosamente a su oído susurrándole - Créeme eso… no es mi rodilla - Se separo lentamente, solo para poder observar la turbación y el horror en el rostro de ella.

- Ugh!! Eres un cerdo!! Quítate de encima!! - Definitivamente Inuyasha lograba perturbarla… se veía mil veces mejor cuando estaba dormido, por lo menos cuando dormía no hablaba… trato nuevamente de quitárselo de encima, pero sus labios fueron rápidamente atrapados por los labios y la lengua del ojidorado… en un principio trato de hacerse la digna, pero tener la lengua de Inuyasha jugando con la suya era algo que simplemente no podía resistir, enredo sus delgados brazos alrededor de la nuca de el atrayéndolo mas… sintiendo como el se apoderaba de su labio inferior en un salvaje y excitante mordisco… lo que en un principio fue un beso apasionado, se torno poco a poco en un beso romántico… los dulces labios de ella succionando los suyos… debía admitir que extrañaba aquellos labios, aquella sensación de quemarse por dentro...

"_**Yo se muy bien**_

_**que a veces no suelo decir**_

_**lo que mi corazón siente por ti**_

_**y se que a veces yo no estoy aquí**_

_**por ti pero te quiero confesar, a ti"**_

Sus manos rozando las piernas de ella, su lengua recorriendo el cuello blanco de ella, los constantes gemidos de ella excitándolo al máximo… la observo embelesado por unos segundos, sus ojos, sus labios, aquellos pechos que lo volvían loco moviéndose al compas de las respiraciones agitadas… ambos corazones latiendo al mismo tiempo…

Sonrió… cuando las manos de ella apretaron intencionalmente su firme trasero… comenzó a colar sus manos debajo de la diminuta blusa de ella acariciando sus senos, relamió sus labios deseando tenerlos en su boca, lamiéndolos, mordisqueándolos, succionándolos… Pronto su cuerpo reacciono en una prominente erección, deseando pronto estar unido a ella… esa mujer lo excitaba demasiado, era como un droga… una droga a la que se había hecho adicto rápidamente….

__

"_**Si mi vida ha de continuar**_

_**si otro día llegara**_

_**si he de volver a comenzar**_

_**será por ti"**_

- Extrañaba esto… - Susurro el ojidorado comenzando a desabrochar el brassiere de ella dejando al descubierto aquellos pechos perfectos, firmes, redondos… si pensarlo dos veces se lanzo a lamerlos… haciendo que la modelo gimiera y enredara sus piernas en sus caderas haciendo que su miembro se frotara contra el vientre de ella. Sintió su piel erizarse cuando Inuyasha retiro su camisa dejando al descubierto su pecho bien marcado, lo acaricio lentamente provocando que el soltara un gruñido completamente extasiado…volvió a acariciarlo haciendo que la masculinidad de Inuyasha se hiciera mas pronunciada…

Bajo la vista cuando sintió las manos de ella desabrochándole el pantalón, descorriendo el cierre… la beso salvajemente tratando de contralarse casi inútilmente… las manos de ella, rozando su miembro hinchado, cerro sus ojos tratando de concentrarse en las caricias y sensaciones que ella le brindaba… pronto el se deshizo de las panties de ella aumentando así la lujuria…

"_**Si mi vida ha de continuar**_

_**si otro día llegara**_

_**si he de volver a comenzar**_

_**será por tu amor"**_

Comenzó a gemir descontroladamente cuando el la penetro… no había sido como la primera vez… no, esta vez el llevaba el control, el era el que la estaba volviendo loca de deseo y pasión… rasguño la espalda de el cuando la velocidad aumento, haciendo que el placer se elevara mil veces… contoneaba sus caderas al ritmo de el, incitándolo a penetrarla mas fuerte, mas profundo…

No pudo evitar morder el hombro de la modelo cuando llego al clímax… ella simplemente se dejo llevar por las sensaciones de placer que la invadían haciéndola gemir al máximo… Inuyasha cayo rendido a su lado, respiraba agitadamente y se podía ver su cansancio, pero a pesar de eso se veía una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción… por fin había podido quitarse ese maldito deseo reprimido… por fin la había vuelto a hacer suya, porque era suya y de nadie mas… aunque ella lo negara… era suya celosamente SUYA…

__

"_**Y se también que yo te puedo lastimar**_

_**perdóname, se que me suelo equivocar**_

_**Si mi vida ha de continuar**_

_**si otro día llegara**_

_**si he de volver a comenzar**_

_**será por ti"**_

Sintió el pequeño cuerpo de la modelo recostarse a su lado, nunca le había gustado dormir abrazado de nadie porque generalmente no dormía, pero ella… a ella simplemente no la podía tener lejos. Se coloco detrás de ella y la abrazo por la cintura… adoraba su aroma, de hecho lo volvía loco su aroma… ese olor a cítricos mezclado con flores… a decir verdad adoraba todo de ella, adoraba su forma de ser, su forma de pensar, su forma de caminar, su sonrisa coqueta… amaba todo de ella…

Kagome sintió aquel cuerpo fornido abrazarla celosamente… a veces odiaba que Inuyasha fuera tan posesivo, pero así le daba a entender que la quería, suspiro y recargo su cabeza en el pecho que estaba tras ella… "te amo" … fue lo que le escucho susurrar a Inuyasha… "te amo"… esas eran palabras rudas incluso para ella…

"_**Si mi vida ha de continuar**_

_**si otro día llegara**_

_**si he de volver a comenzar**_

_**será por tu amor**_

_**uh uhh...**_

_**Si algo te puedo asegurar**_

_**uh uhh...**_

_**Es que mi vida la soñé contigo**_

_**eres todo lo que necesito**_

_**y aquí me quiero quedar"**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Te amo"… entre mas lo analizaba, mas rudas se volvían aquellas palabras… es decir no era lo mismo pesarlo que decirlo, ella lo amaba, en verdad lo amaba… a su extraña manera, si a veces podía ser cruel con el, como esa mañana en la que Inuyasha trato de darle un beso en la limousine pero ella no se dejo, alegando que podía arruinar su maquillaje… bien definitivamente eso había sido cruel, bastante cruel… pero ella era una figura publica, no podía andar por la calle con el labial arruinado..

Observo a Inuyasha desde el amplio sillón en donde estaba… le estaban haciendo una entrevista sobre algo que tenia que ver con su carrera, pero la verdad era que estaba bastante distraída… alguien le había preguntado sobre los rumores de sus adicciones y ella simplemente había respondido con un incoherente "aja"…

Cuando termino la entrevista ella se dedico a firmar unos autógrafos de mala manera, nunca le había gustado firmar autógrafos… ella no era una actriz o alguna cantante… era una maldita modelo no tenia porque dar autógrafos… observo de reojo como Inuyasha la seguía a una distancia prudente, se veía indignado ¿Tanto berrinche por un beso negado? Ni que el mundo se fuera a acabar por un mentado beso!!

Subieron a la limousine, pero no pudo hablar con el ya que Sango tuvo la "brillante" idea de subirse con ellos…

-Ahora a donde vamos?? - Pregunto ella de mala gana y hundiéndose en el asiento de piel.

- Tienes una sesión en traje de baño… creí que ya te lo había dicho??-

Rasco su cabeza despreocupada y la observo neutral. - Oh si… no lo que pasa es que no te estaba poniendo atención- Observo como la cara de Inuyasha se había transformada a una enojada… Sonrió… definitivamente a el no le estaba agradando la idea de los trajes de baño. Solo en ese momento recordó que estaba hablando con Sango. - Decías?? -

Sango suspiro pesadamente y frunció en ceño. - Decía que nunca me escuchas!! -

- Lo que sea… - Levanto sus hombros en señal de desinterés.

Llegaron a una gran locación en donde las fotos iban a ser tomadas, bajo de limousine si importarle que Inuyasha le lanzara miradas de desaprobación… saludo a un par de modelos que se encontraban en el lugar, y a un fotógrafo que la recibió con un beso en los labios… ella no le dio mucha importancia, pero Inuyasha parecía querer asesinar al fotógrafo, lo hubiera hecho si no fuera porque aun no había aclarado la relación que tenia con Kagome... además no podía reclamarle nada ya que el ni siquiera había terminado con Kikyo, pero esa era otra historia lo único que quería era hablar con Kagome y aclararle que ella era SUYA!!

Acomodo un poco su cabello y suspiro, no le gustaba tomarse fotos en traje de baño y menos cuando Inuyasha ponía su cara de "mal cogido" por que no había otra palabra para describir su cara… comenzó a molestarse cuando la maquillista puso plastas de maquillaje en su cuello y hombros, ella no tenia tantas imperfecciones como para que le pusiera esa cantidad de maquillaje…

- Podrías dejar eso!! - Le reclamo molesta, haciendo que la maquillista se asustara un poco.

- Pero es que… - Titubeo la muchacha.

- Nada!! No soy Dolly Parton!! No necesito esa cantidad de maquillaje… - Se observo en el espejo y descubrió horrorizada la razón de las plastas de maquillaje.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Camino hasta el camerino decidido a imponer su voluntad… pero en cuanto vio a Kagome salir con una cara de pocos amigos esas ganas de reclamarle algo se desvanecieron por completo. Lo tomo por las solapas de su traje y lo obligo a seguirla hasta un pequeño armario en donde se metieron rápidamente… por un momento pensó que ese pequeño lugar era bastante excitante… ellos dos solos, en un espacio reducido… relamió sus labios ante el pensamiento, pero nuevamente el rostro furioso de Kagome lo hizo desistir de sus ambiciones…

- Podrías explicarme que hacemos aquí?? - Se acerco lo suficiente como para ponerla nerviosa, sabia de antemano que el la podía poner a temblar con tan solo unas palabras… pero esta vez mas que intimidarse ella pareció molestarse aun mas.

- Mas bien… soy yo la que debo pedir explicaciones!! - El parpadeo un par de veces no comprendiendo a lo que ella se refería… el no había hecho nada!! Por que estaba tan molesta??

-Me podrías decir que es esto!! - Pregunto ella señalando al mismo tiempo su cuello.

Se inclino un poco para observar el lugar que ella le indicaba… una sonrisa bastante macabra y sensual se formo en sus labios cuando observo con claridad la causa del enojo de la modelo… una enorme marca de dientes en su cuello y también otra pequeña en su hombro derecho, volvió a sonreír cuando recordó el momento en el que la había marcado… habían estado haciendo el amor todas las noches durante dos semanas, ella se excitaba tanto que no se daba cuenta cuando el la mordía…

- Bien?? - Pregunto ella exasperada cuando se dio cuenta que el estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

- Bien… que?? - Pregunto el cruzando se de brazos y observándola al mismo tiempo.

- No me respondas con otra pregunta Inuyasha!! - Trato de mostrarse enojada pero Inuyasha la arrincono contra la pared capturando sus muñecas con sus fuertes manos.

- Eres mía, toda mía… y esa marca lo demuestra.-

- No soy un becerro que tienes que marcar!! - Lo miro ofendida y desafiante. - Nada mas falta que me pongas una campana como las vacas!! -

- Mmmm…No seria mala idea - Bromeo el.

- Eres un idiota!! - Se libero rápidamente de su agarre y lo empujo contra la pared. Salió del armario indignada… Quien se creía que era?? Drácula?? Ella no era propiedad de nadie!! Mucho menos de ese idiota!!

La mayor parte de la sesión de fotos coqueteo con el fotógrafo, únicamente para darle celos a Inuyasha y vaya que lo logro… se podía apreciar a la perfección el rostro furioso de el ojidorado. Era increíble la facilidad con que ese hombre se enfadaba, la facilidad con que podía manipularlo… el la había hecho enojar y ahora iba a pagar…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Las fuertes gotas de lluvia golpeaban en cristal con insistencia, los truenos iluminaban la enorme habitación de vez en cuando… se cubrió hasta la cabeza con su sabana mientras escuchaba como los truenos hacían retumbar los ventanales de toda la mansión… por que tuvo que hacer enojar a Inuyasha justo ese dia?? Si hubiera sabido que llovería de esa manera y que iba a haber truenos ni siquiera le hubiera negado el beso por la mañana…

Se revolvió inquieta entre las sabanas, como odiaba los truenos… bien era hora de tragarse su orgullo, se levanto rápidamente de su cama abrazando una enorme almohada de plumas, camino descalza por la alfombra blanca hasta llegar a la puerta que la separaba de Inuyasha, giro la perilla de la puerta y la empujo evitando hacer el menor ruido… pudo divisar la figura masculina recostada boca abajo, se podía apreciar a la perfección su fuerte espalda, también pudo observar uno que otro arañazo en esta... se sintió un poco culpable ya que ella llenaba de arañazos la espalda de el y el no le reclamaba nada…

Camino de puntitas hasta llegar a la cama, descorrió el edredón y se recostó junto a el… por lo menos no había tenido que suplicarle… sintió un escalofrió recorrer columna cuando unos labios se apoderaron de su cuello…

- Sabia que vendrías - Le susurro al oído al mismo tiempo que mordía su lóbulo salvajemente. - Veo que ya no estas molesta -

Se giro topándose con unos enormes ojos dorados que la observaban con fuego y deseo. - Tienes suerte de que alguien como yo te haga caso lo sabias?? -

- A si?? - Le pregunto mientras capturaba sus labios en un dulce y juguetón beso.

No… el no tenia suerte de que ella lo amara con locura, mas bien era ella la que había tenido suerte de encontrar a alguien como el… tenia la maravillosa suerte de ser amada por un hombre increíble, tal vez aun no le confesaba su amor por miedo, pero tarde a temprano lo haría… lo amaba con locura y eso era lo único que importaba…

**CONTINUARA…**

VAYA!! TERMINE!! CREI KE NO IBA A ACABAR NUNCA, ES KE CON EL LEMON ME TARDE BASTANTE YA SABEN KE NO ES MI FUERTE PERO ESPERO KE LES AGRADE… COMO VERAN UN CAPITULO BASTANTE ROMANTICO, NO MUXO PORKE NO ME GUSTAN LAS COSAS EMPALAGOSAS DE HECHO SOY BASTANTE RENUENTE A LOS ABRAZOS Y ESAS COSAS DE "MI AMOR" Y "PRINCESA" Y COSAS ASI...

EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE VA A LLAMAR "TRATOS"… POR CIERTO EH PLANEADO 26 CAPITULOS Y UN EPILOGO, YA ES OFICIAL!! ASI KE KEDAN MAS O MENOS 12 CAPITULOS DE ESTA HISTORIA..

PERO WENO ESPERO KE ME DEJEN SUS COMENS!! ESPERO MUXOS, MUXOS!! DEJEN REVIEWS!!YA SABEN KE ESO ES LO KE ME MOTIVA A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO!!

LES MANDO UN FUERTE ABRAZO!!

BESITOS DIANA!!

**Sábado 23 de agosto del 2008. Puerto Vallarta Jalisco; México. 9:50 p.m.**


	15. TRATOS

WOLAZ!! COMO SIEMPRE AGRADECIENDO A TODAS LA PERSONAS KE ME DEDICAN UNOS MINUTOS DE SU TIEMPO ´PARA LEER MI FIC!!

PS COMO LO HABIA DICHO EN EL CAPITULO PASADO… EL LEMON ME COSTO TRABAJO, PERO ME ALEGRA MUXO KE LES HAYA GUSTADO!! NO INVENTEN!! YA HABIA PLANEADO LA HISTORIA… PERO DE REPENTE ASI COMO ASI PUM!! KE ME LLEGA UNA SUPER IDEA, NO SABEN KE IDEA… OVBIO ES UNA IDEA PARA EL FINAL DEL FIC, PERO SE KE LES GUSTARA!!

WENO PS COMO TODAS LO SABEMOS LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA PERTENECEN A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, PERO ESTA LOCA HISTORIA ES MIA COMPLETAMENTE MIA!! NO PLAGIOS!!

SI MAS QUE AGREGAR A LEER SE A DICHO!!

- CUANDO HABLAN-

"CUANDO PIENSAN" (ESPERO KE YA SE HAYAN DADO CUENTA KE NO PIENSAN MUXO)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO CAMBIO DE ESCENA.

"_I could be Brown, I could be blue, I could be violet sky, I could be hurtful, I could be purple… I could be anything you want" __**Grace Kelly, MIKA.**_

**CAPITULO 15 "TRATOS"**

Por que las personas tendemos a etiquetar las cosas?? Tal vez es esa necesidad de sentirnos aceptados ante las demás personas, esa necesidad del ser humano de encajar en algún círculo social, tendemos a etiquetar a las personas diferentes a nosotros, a todo lo que no encaja o es extraño, tendemos a ponerle etiquetas a los sentimientos… que si es amor, que si no lo es, que si es cariño, que si es odio… esa necesidad de retener algo, de que nos pertenezca a nosotros y a nadie mas… los humanos también tendemos a etiquetar las relaciones… novia, esposa, amante, amigos, amigos con derechos, etcétera…

Por que simplemente no nos conformamos con saber que la otra persona nos ama?? O en su defecto que no lo hace… por que no confiar en que la otra persona nos respetara sin necesidad de un titulo infundado por la sociedad y por nosotros mismos…

Desgraciadamente para Kagome… Inuyasha había estado tratando insistentemente de poner una etiqueta a la relación que llevaban… tal vez ya era hora de hacerlo… pero por el otro lado ¿Por qué no simplemente conformarse con el amor que ella le ofrecía? … tal vez era porque ella aun no le decía que lo amaba…

Era fácil pensar en esa palabrita… lo difícil venia cuando tenias que decírsela a alguien, no se pueden andar regalando los "te amo" como si fueran dulces de sabores…además ella no era de las personas cariñosas, a decir verdad era bastante seca en esos asuntos, probablemente esa era la razón por la cual nunca se había enamorado, o… tal vez el miedo, ese miedo a ser rechazada, ese miedo a ser lastimada… eso era lo que la detenía ¿Cómo confiar en alguien si toda su vida había desconfiado de las personas? ¿Como confiar en alguien que apenas conoces? ¿Como confiar en las personas si todas las que has conocido solo pretenden? ¿Cómo confiar en alguien, si el mundo en el que vives es falso?... confianza… la confianza va de la mano con el amor… si en verdad amaba a Inuyasha… tenia que confiar en el…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Que era lo que amaba de ella?? Su cabello?? Su ropa?? Su sonrisa?? Su cuerpo??... no la verdad es que todo eso era muy superficial… el amaba… su actitud, su forma de hacerle ver a la gente que no hay dos como ella, su personalidad única, porque a pesar de que todos decían que estaba hueca, no lo estaba!! Ella era una gran persona, cuando la llegabas a conocer…Kagome era diferente, dinámica, flexible, sarcástica, profunda, divertida… cuando quería… aunque a decir verdad ella era bastante cerrada, no dejaba que muchas personas la llegaran a conocer realmente…sin mascaras

Eso era lo que amaba de ella, no importaba que ella no lo amara igual, el se conformaría con tenerla solo para el… amaba su actitud rebelde, su forma tan extraña de demostrarle que lo quería, o que al menos era una persona "especial"… el sabia lo que ella era, sabia que ella había cometido errores, pero que de alguna manera estaba tratando de repararlos, sabia que el no era el primero en su vida y no le importaba… el pasado es pasado y hay que dejarlo atrás, también sabia que Kagome a veces solía ser fría, arrogante, cruel, perra… sobre todo perra… pero que importaba?? Te conquista por sus virtudes, pero la amas por sus defectos… por eso la amaba, porque ella no fingía ser perfecta… era perfecta… al menos para el…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Mmmm… magenta?? - Pregunto el

-Nop - Respondió ella.

- Verde claro algo amarillento?? -

- No… tampoco.-

- Demonios Kagome!! Ya te dije todos los colores que existen en el mundo!! Ya dime cual es tu favorito??-

- No tengo un color favorito - Respondió con una gran sonrisa burlona dibujada en su rostro. Por un momento quiso asesinarla, llevaba casi dos horas tratando de adivinar el color favorito de Kagome, y ella le salía con eso… no sabia exactamente para que quería saber eso, pero decían que cuando quieres a alguien debes saber todo de esa persona… aunque si se ponía a pensarlo bien, el no quería saber todo de Kagome… es decir las personas necesitan privacidad, incluso el… ya que el no planeaba decirle todo a ella…

- Eres una maldita bruja, lo sabias?? -

- Me lo han comentado - Respondió mientras continuaba girando como loca arriba de un banco de la cocina. - Bien ahora es mi turno!! - Exclamo mientras se detenía en seco y lo observaba directo a los ojos.

- Bien… suéltalo!! -

- Por que decidiste convertirte en esto?? -

Se rasco la cabeza mientras fruncía un poco el ceño. - A que te refieres?? -

- Como que a que?? Pues en un chango protector!! - No sabía si había estado bien el término de "chango protector" pero así era como ella lo veía.

-Ahhh!! Eso!! - Se inclino un poco sobre la barra, mientras observaba como ella esperaba ansiosa una respuesta. Se rasco un poco la cabeza, como lo hacia cada vez que pensaba en alguna respuesta. - Pues por mi padre… - Respondió como si fuera lo mas lógico del mundo. - el también hacia lo mismo y yo quería ser como el -

- Oh… - Por un momento se puso a pensar si ella también hubiera deseado ser como su padre… probablemente no.

- Y tu padre?? -Pregunto el algo tímido. No sabia como iba a reaccionar ella con esa pregunta, pero el siempre había tenido esa duda.

- Que hay con el?? - Respondió esquiva y moviéndose un tanto incomoda en su asiento.

- Como se llamaba?? -

Ella suspiro pesadamente y comenzó a juguetear con sus manos. Sabia que tarde o temprano iba a tener que contestar a esa pregunta, pero la verdad es que no pensó que fuera tan pronto. - Querrás decir como se llama… -

Abrió sus ojos dorados lo mas que pudo, la verdad era que no se esperaba eso… por un momento no quizá continuar, pero era demasiado curioso. - Eso… significa que esta vivo?? -

- Oh si… tan vivo como tu y yo-

- Pero… porque… nunca te visita o… algo-

- Ammm, no lo se tal vez… porque vive en Londres con su esposa y sus dos hijas… ah y también puede ser que… yo soy su hija bastarda, la que nació fuera del matrimonio-

Por un momento el trato de buscar el dolor en esas palabras, pero no lo encontró, tal vez a ella no le dolía el abandono de un padre o podría ser que realmente no le importaba todo eso. - Pero… el sabe que tu eres su hija?? -

- Si… pero creo que nunca le intereso- La verdad era que a ella tampoco le importo mucho cuando su madre le dijo que su "supuesto" padre estaba vivo, había vivido 18 años sin una figura paterna y pensaba seguir igual. - Además me aburre bastante hablar sobre el-

El comprendió que tal vez no debía de indagar más en el asunto, eran cosas de Kagome y el no tenia porque meterse… además tenían cosas más importantes que discutir en ese momento. - Sabes… eh estado pensando… -

Antes de que el pudiera continuar la modelo lo interrumpió- Ten cuidado!! Se te puede incendiar la cabeza si piensas demasiado-

Frunció el ceño algo indignado, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que Kagome estaba evitando tocar el tema de "ellos". - Voy a terminar con Kikyo… esto no puede seguir.-

La modelo no mostro sorpresa alguna, ya se la había esperado. - Por que?? -

- Por que, que?? - Pregunto algo confundido ¿No se suponía que iba a estar contenta con la noticia? Definitivamente las reacciones de Kagome lo sorprendían día a día. Nunca se sabía como iba a reaccionar, o con que cosas te iba a salir.

- Por que vas a terminar con ella?? Es decir hacen una linda pareja -

Por un momento pensó que ella estaba drogada. Descarto la idea de inmediato, si ella estuviera drogada el se daría cuenta… como era posible que le dijera que "hacían una linda pareja". - Estas loca!? - Pregunto un tanto molesto.

- No- Respondió rápidamente.

- Entonces?? -

- Entonces que?? -

Respiro hondo muy hondo, esa niña lo hacia salirse de sus casillas bastante rápido. - Todo esto lo estoy haciendo por ti… quiero llevar una relación seria contigo y tu simplemente me esquivas!! -

- No es eso!! - Interrumpió antes de que el continuara reprochándole.

- Entonces que es!! - Pregunto ahora bastante molesto. Pasaron varios segundos antes de darse cuenta de que ni siquiera ella tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta. - Cuando sepas que es eso que te impide estar conmigo me avisas. - Salió de la cocina con el ceño fruncido y maldiciendo.

- Y ahora que hice?? - Se pregunto.

- Era exactamente lo que te iba a preguntar. - Dijo una voz desde el marco de la puerta. - ¿Ahora que le hiciste?? - Pregunto Sango un tanto divertida, le gustaba ver como ese par se peleaba.

- Yo nada!! - Se defendió.

- Déjame adivinar… pleitos maritales ¿Huh? - Se divirtió aun más cuando la modelo se puso roja como tomate. Era difícil ver roja a Kagome… sobre todo si no estaba enojada. La observo sacar unas galletas y devorarlas rápidamente. Ella estaba ansiosa, o nerviosa… aun no sabia detectar muy bien sus estados de animo. - No deberías de jugar con el - Murmuro llamando la atención de la modelo que dejo de comer para poner atención a la conversación.

- Quien dice que estoy jugando con el?? - Pregunto un tanto indignada. Ella no era una perra como todos creían, no era la desalmada… también tenia sentimientos!! Aunque no se notaran mucho.

- Te lo digo porque ya lo has hecho antes - Respondió calmada. - Con el jardinero… lo recuerdas??- Observo a la modelo tensarse y pudo dar por hecho que si se acordaba.

- Eso fue muy diferente!! -

- Claro que no! También era tu empleado… y lo ilusionaste! Hasta te atreviste a decirle que te casarías con el!! -

Por un momento rio… si se acordaba muy bien de aquello. Pero es que el jardinero tenía una espalda de ensueño y se le había hecho fácil ilusionarlo… "pobre tonto" fue lo único que paso por su cabeza cuando aquel hombre le había dicho que la amaba con locura, incluso el pobre hombre había gastado todos sus ahorros para comprarle un anillo medio decente. De acuerdo eso había sido cruel y desalmado. Aunque al final el jardinero había recibido una jugosa recompensa por no divulgar ningún detalle a la prensa.

Pero con Inuyasha era otra cosa. - Es muy diferente Sango!! - Replico. - Al jardinero no lo quería!!- Ella noto como Sango la miraba extrañamente. - Que?? -

- Asi que lo quieres?? - Ella le dio una mirada de aprobación. - Y todo este tiempo pensé que solo estabas actuando como una mujer en busca de sexo fácil-

- Olvida lo que dije quieres?? - Suplico molesta.

- Que?? Ah que olvide tu confesión de amor a hacia Inuyasha?? -

Se cruzo de brazos mientras escuchaba con fastidio como Sango se burlaba de ella. - Yo… no… siento amor por el - Insistió

- El primer síntoma del amor es la negación -

- Que no se supone que esa frase la ocupas cuando alguien es alcohólico?? -

- Si… pero también la podemos aplicar en este caso-

- Lo que sea-

- Por cierto… estas preparada para tu cita de esta tarde?? - Pregunto Sango

Trato de mostrar una cara de asco, pero hubiera sido demasiada energía desgastada en un asunto que simplemente le parecía absurdo. - No me lo recuerdes, eh tratado toda la semana de olvidar eso -

- Oh, no puedes ser tan malo… según su representante es guapo y joven… sin olvidar que es cantante y muy rico - Trato de reconfortarla

- Si lo único que olvido mencionar es que es un mujeriego, idiota, arrogante y pedante-

- Tu eres igual!!-

-Lo se pero… -

- Pero… eso no es lo que te molesta - Observo a la modelo meditar por un momento. - Es por Inuyasha?? - BINGO!! Había dado en el clavo. - No te preocupes por el… la cita es solo un trato, pura publicidad, ya sabes como es esto-

- Si!! Yo lo se… pero Inuyasha no!! -

- No le dijiste que ibas a salir con alguien?? - Pregunto incrédula.

- No… ni siquiera me dio tiempo-

- Creí que por eso se había enojado - Murmuro mientras observaba a Kagome comer galletas nuevamente.

Esas constantes muestras de ansiedad por parte de Kagome comenzaban a molestarla… tendría que hacer algo al respecto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La tarde era nublada y fría. El constante acoso de los fotógrafos comenzaba a enfermarla, pero para eso estaba ahí, para hacerse de más publicidad de la que ya tenia. Se dio un par de besos apasionados con aquel supuesto "rockero" trato de no hacer cara de asco cada vez que el metía 

su asquerosa lengua en su boca. Se detuvieron en algunas tiendas aparentando que estaban profundamente enamorados, incluso cenaron en un finísimo restaurant de la ciudad. Al parecer aquel joven iba mas en serio ya que la alagaba constantemente, pero ella estaba mas interesada en saber que era lo que diría Inuyasha a primera hora cuando la viera en la primera plana de los tabloides besándose con aquel tipo.

Observo al como aquel hombre hablaba, hablaba y hablaba. Trato sobrehumanamente de no bostezar pero al final no pudo, el tipo la observo enojado y se podría decir que con el orgullo herido.

- Te estoy aburriendo?? - Le pregunto el mientras ella lo observaba desinteresada.

- Como dijiste que te llamabas?? - Subió los codos a la mesa y recargo su cabeza sobre sus manos. La verdad era que generalmente no se molestaba en memorizar nombres y esta vez no había sido la excepción.

- Es una broma?? -

- Acaso vez que me este riendo?? -

El tipo pareció no entender muy bien sus indirectas ya que había comenzado a carcajearse atrayendo así las miradas de muchos. Sin duda los cantantes eran personas extrañas y sin cerebro, incluso más descerebrados que las modelos… rubias, era bueno que ella no fuera una modelo rubia. Aunque había modelos no rubias que también eran estúpidas como Kikyo.

- Eres mas divertida de lo que pensé!! - Exclamo encantado.

Su teoría de que los cantantes eran personas extrañas estaba siendo confirmada. Ella estaba siendo un desgraciada, una perra para ser mas precisos y el parecía no notarlo. Definitivamente entre peor trates a los hombres, mas les atraes y mas quieren conquistarte… a los hombres les gustaban los retos y ella era un reto para cualquiera.

- Así que… escuche que modelas ropa interior - Comento aparentemente sin ninguna doble intención, pero ella sabia perfectamente que el quería acostarse con ella.

- Que tu también quieres modelar calzones?? - Había tratado de sonar ruda, pero el tipo del que todavía no sabia su nombre había comenzado a reírse… nuevamente. Al parecer estaba encantado de la vida con ella… y ella que trataba de ahuyentarlo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eran las once y media de la noche y estaba llegando a la mansión en un lamborghini diablo. Hace no mucho tiempo ella no hubiera llegado a dormir a la mansión, al contrario se hubiera quedado 

con aquel tipo haciendo alguna cosa asquerosa de la que probablemente se hubiera olvidado a la mañana siguiente… pero esta vez era distinto, no podía hacerle eso a Inuyasha, además de que iba a tener suficiente con los gritos que daría cuando viera su supuesta "relación" con el cantatucho de cuarta.

Por más que trato de averiguar su nombre no pudo, además no le interesaba mucho.

Subió un par de escaleras hasta la puerta de la mansión. Por la cara que tenía aquel hombre se podría decir que estaba esperando un beso de despedida o algo por el estilo. Se acerco lo suficiente como para hacerle creer que lo haría… simplemente le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejo de el para que no intentara nada. Sabia que los hombres eran necios y que no se iba a conformar con un inocente beso en la mejilla… para su sorpresa el se no intento nada mas.

- La pase muy bien - Exclamo el, inusualmente contento - Podemos salir otra vez?? -

- No lo se… tendrás que preguntarle a mi manager-

El rio y le mostro una encantadora sonrisa que hubiera encantado a cualquiera. Para su desgracia ya no tenia ojos más que para Inuyasha. Pero eso el no lo sabría, si se lo decía era probable que su ego creciera mas. Se despidió nuevamente del chico y entro a la mansión. Al final había descubierto que el nombre del chico era Houyo.

Casi muere de un susto cuando vio entre las penumbras a Inuyasha, que no se veía muy amigable… nada amigable…

- Woah!! Que haces ahí?? Pareces el chupacabras - Un chupacabaras sexy quiso agregar, pero se detuvo al parecer Inuyasha no estaba para bromas.

- Es el??- Pregunto serio.

- De que hablas?? - Demonios, odiaba cuando Inuyasha la miraba de "esa" manera, pareciera como si se la fuera a tragar con los ojos… mas bien se sentía como una niña siendo castigada por sus padres.

- Es por el que no me quieres!! - Su voz había sido una extraña combinación entre enojo y dolor que había provocado un cierto nudo en la garganta de la modelo.

- No digas estupideces Inuyasha… - En verdad le había dado mucha ternura la cara y voz de Inuyasha, por un momento lo vio como un cachorrito desvalido… y eso que no le gustaban los perros.

- No son estupideces!! Saliste con el y luego vi como lo besaste en la entrada!! -

Esa conversación se había vuelto demasiado ridícula, estaban peleando por el tonto Houyo. - Fue solo un beso en la mejilla Inuyasha- Se sorprendió aun mas cuando la Inuyasha la abrazo y susurraba un "no me dejes". - Inuyasha… - Lo llamo - Eres muy lindo como para dejarte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Las semanas siguientes se la había pasado contestando preguntas sobre su supuesto romance con el famoso cantante Houyo. También había recibido docenas de arreglos florales por parte del cantante, increíblemente todas las notas que mandaba junto con los arreglos eran distintas.

- Con todo mi amor para la mujer mas hermosa de este mundo…- Leyó con algo de molestia. - vaya parece que lo dejaste encantado!! - Exclamo el ojidorado con un aire de celos. Regreso la pequeña tarjeta a su lugar mientras observaba a la modelo empacar su ropa en una maleta.

- Eso parece - Respondió desinteresada.- Has visto mi desodorante?? - Inuyasha señalo un pequeño mueble a su lado. - Gracias!! -

- Me podrías explicar otra vez por que te vas?? -

Kagome le lanzo una mirada de fastidio. - Por enésima vez en estos últimos veinte minutos, Sango dice que va a servir para quitarme la mala publicidad… algo así como… - Pareció meditarlo por unos segundos. - Redención!! Esa es la palabra -

- Pero creí que, querías publicidad… por eso saliste con el tipo ese -

- Si… pero quiero buena publicidad, la tengo es bastante mala - Intento cargar sus maletas, pero Inuyasha se lo impido y lo hizo el. Bajaron las escaleras hasta el hall en donde ya los esperaba Sango.

- Me extrañaras!! - Fue lo ultimo que le pregunto cuando ella esta a bordo de la limousine.

- Lo hare!! - Le respondió ella asomándose por el quemacocos de la limousine.

Bien ahora… camino a rehabilitación…

**CONTINUARA…**

"_¿Qué es el amor?_

_En matemáticas… un problema_

_En historia… una guerra_

_En química… una reacción_

_Y_

_En dibujo… un corazón"_

WENO TERMINE… COMO VERAN UN CAPITULO TRANKILO, ESPERO KE LES GUSTE. LO HICE MAS LARGO PARA DELEITE DE TODAS USTEDES.

EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE VA A LLAMAR "28 DIAS" ES LA REHABILITACION DE KAGOME… SI!! NO CREIAN QUE SE IBA A RECUPERAR ASI COMO ASI, NO!! NESECITA AYUDA PROFESIONAL Y WENO TAMBIEN SERAN 28 DIAS SIN INUYASHA, VAMOS AVER KE TAL LE VA!!

DEJENME MUXOS, MUXOS REVIEWS!! ATASQUENME DE ELLOS!!

LES MANDO UN FUERTE ABRAZO

BESITOS DIANA!!

**Sábado 30 de agosto del 2008. Puerto Vallarta, Jalisco; México. 9:40 p.m.**


	16. 28 DIAS

KIERO PEDIRLES UNA DISCULPA A TODAS POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADA AYER, LO QUE PASA ES QUE NO TENIA INTERNET Y PS NO PODIA SUBIR EL CAPITULO, PERO COMO RECOMPENZA LES DEJO UN CAPITULO MAS LARGO!!

WENO PS EL CAPI. ANTERIOR ESTUVO CALMADON… ESTE EN PARTICULAR VA A ESTAR UN POCO MAS FUERTE PS YA VEN LA REHABILITACION Y TODO, PS COMO SIEMPRE ME PUSE A INVESTIGAR KE ONDA CON LA REHABILITACION… INCLUSO VI UNA PELI SOBRE ESTO… DE AHÍ ME SALIO LA IDEA JOJOJO!!

WENO PS ESPERO KE LO DISFRUTEN, YA SABEN KE LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA PERTENECEN A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, PERO EL FIC ES MIO DE MI!! Y PS TAMBIEN SABEN KE EL FIC ESTA DEDICADO A Eiko007!!

WENO SIN MAS KE AGREGAR HA LEER SE HA DICHO!!

- CUANDO HABLAN -

"CUANDO PIENSAN" (LO REPITO UNA VEZ MAS… NO PIENSAN MUXO!!)

CAMBIO DE ESCENA OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_**Me eh emborrachado con la vida y he padecido crudas de las que me he levantado. Ahora tropiezo con los muros de mi celda entre la depresión y el animo medio muerta y medio viva, caída y vuelta a levantar" - SANDRA AVILA BELTRAN, ALIAS: "LA REINA DEL PACIFICO" narcotraficante.**_

**CAPITULO 16 "28 DIAS"**

Observo las líneas blancas de la carretera pasar rápidamente en su ventana, de pronto se pregunto ¿Realmente este seria el día para cambiar? ¿Realmente esos días iban a cambiarla? Sango había dicho que ahora tenía una razón muy poderosa para hacerlo…Inuyasha. Era cierto el era importante para ella ¿Pero realmente eso que sentía hacia el le iba a dar la fuerza para superar esta nueva etapa? ¿Estaba preparada para cambiar?

La carretera de pronto se hizo mas angosta, estaban recorriendo un largo camino empedrado, podía ver los enormes pinos cubiertos de nieve, las largas extensiones de hierba cubiertas igualmente por una fina capa de nieve. La última vez que estuvo en rehabilitación no había sido en un lugar tan alejado como ese, habían pasado 3 horas desde que salieron de la mansión y pareciera que no estaban prontos a llegar. No podía evitar pensar que esta seria su segunda oportunidad para reformarse, probablemente no cambiaria su carácter, o su forma de ser, 

simplemente seria cambiar algunos de sus hábitos… sonaba tan fácil, pero no lo era, era mas difícil de lo que te decían en las películas o en la televisión, esto era real… muy real.

Un viejo edificio se alcanzo a divisar a lo lejos, por un momento le pareció un edificio embrujado, en donde posiblemente había un doctor sanguinario que bien podía sacarle las tripas, pero mientras se iban acercando se daba cuenta de que realmente era un lindo edificio color marfil, rodeado por arboles y pinos… un lugar tranquilo. Podía sentir los acelerados latidos de su corazón conforme se acercaban al edificio, trataba de mandarle miradas de suplica a Sango para que no la dejara en ese lugar, pero Sango parecía de hielo… un hielo impenetrable. Cuando la limousine se detuvo sintió casi como su corazón se aceleraba implacablemente, podía sentir el corazón en la garganta, como si hubiera corrido en un maratón. Por un momento tuvo la intención de huir, salir corriendo de aquel lugar ¿Pero a donde? Estaban alejados de todo, estaba alejada de cualquier indicio de civilización. Bajo de la limousine acompañada muy de cerca por Sango, caminó hasta la puerta de entrada… era hora de la despedida… odiaba las despedidas.

- Creo que hasta aquí llego yo -

- Creo que si… - ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer ahora? ¿Abrazarla? ¿Rogar para que no la dejara ahí? ¿O simplemente resignarse y enfrentar las cosas como venían? Opto por la última opción… resignación.

Sango observo la cara de melancolía de Kagome, definitivamente esto no iba a ser nada fácil para ella, pero sabia muy en el fondo que ella lo iba a lograr. Le dio una pequeña palmada de ánimo en la espalda y la observo adentrarse en el edificio.

Caminó pesadamente hacia la pequeña recepción, ahí se encontraba una mujer un tanto regordeta, con cabello corto, ondulado y rubio. Le sonrió por inercia porque realmente no se encontraba contenta de estar ahí, la mujer le devolvió la sonrisa y le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

- ¿Nombre? - Le pregunto la mujer mientras que la observaba de arriba abajo.

Por un momento se sorprendió de que alguien le preguntara su nombre ¿Qué no se suponía que su rostro era mundialmente reconocido? O tal vez estaba siendo demasiado egocentrista al pretender que todo el mundo la conocía.

- ¿Nombre? - Volvió a preguntar la mujer

- Kagome Higurashi - En cuanto dijo su nombre observo a la mujer hacer una mueca. También se dio cuenta de que un par de enfermeras comenzaron a criticarla y a observarla minuciosamente.

La mujer le indico pasar a un pequeño cuarto en el fondo del pasillo. En el pequeño cuarto una mujer comenzó a revisar sus maletas tratando de buscar algún tipo de droga. Le quitaron un par de rastrillos, un paquete de aspirinas, su celular, su lap top, incluso le quitaron un paquete de goma de mascar, sí, un paquete de goma de mascar, alegando que podía contener droga. 

Después de eso tuvo que pasar con una especie de "consejero" o al menos se supone que así debía llamarlo…sí, era hombre, y no uno cualquiera, era alto, guapo, fuerte, ojos azules y sobre todo joven. En otro tiempo, ella hubiera tratado de conquistarlo, pero… estaba perdidamente enamorada de Inuyasha, estúpidamente enamorada.

- Siéntese - Le indico él.

Tomo asiento en un pequeño sillón de piel negro, que se encontraba frente al escritorio de madera. Nunca le habían gustado los doctores, generalmente se ponía muy nerviosa y las manos le sudaban, sin olvidar que tartamudeaba. Pero por primera vez se sintió realmente cómoda frente a aquel joven.

- Así que ¿Kagome Higurashi, cierto? -

- Cierto - Contesto planamente. Lo observo anotar un par de cosas en un expediente, probablemente algo sobre ella.

- Bien mi nombre es Demian, yo voy a ser tu consejero durante tu estancia aquí. - La volteo a ver para darse cuenta de que ella no le estaba haciendo caso, al contrario se encontraba bastante entretenida jugando con un clip. - ¿Señorita Higurashi, me esta escuchando? -

Alzo la cabeza y le mostro una mirada sorprendida, dando a entender que efectivamente no lo estaba escuchando. Demian suspiro y movió la cabeza negativamente. - Bueno pasemos a otra cosa… ¿Señorita Higurashi ust…?-

- Kagome. - Interrumpió ella

- ¿Disculpe? - Pregunto el al mismo tiempo que levantaba un ceja.

- Llámame Kagome… señorita Higurashi me hace sentir vieja. - Le sonrió.

Aunque en un principio quiso negarse, al final termino aceptando. Además de que a el tampoco le gustaban mucho las formalidades. - Bien… Kagome ¿Tu estas aquí por? -

- Porque me mando mi manager, decía que esto me iba a traer buena publicidad. - Bostezo y se estiro. - Así que aquí estoy -

- Me refería al tipo de adicción que tienes, tu sabes la razón por la que estas aquí -

- Oh… eso, pues… según dicen… tengo adicción a la heroína -

- ¿Dicen? - Pregunto el mientras la observaba fijamente. - ¿Quiénes dicen? -

- Tu sabes, mi manager, los medios… bla, bla, bla. -

El noto como ella veía todo como juego, sin duda la rehabilitación de la modelo iba a requerir de mucha ayuda, ya que ella ni siquiera aceptaba que tenía una adicción. Por un momento pensó en 

sermonearla, pero ya habría más días para hacerlo. Ella iba a ser un reto para el… un reto que estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Había terminado la pequeña y ridícula sesión con Demian. Después la habían llevado a su dormitorio, que para colmo tendría que compartir con alguna alcohólica desquiciada y molesta. Lo peor de todo era que no podría tener visitas de ningún tipo, únicamente llamadas los fines de semana, solamente se podía reunir con algún familiar o conocido en las terapias, pero para eso faltaba mucho… definitivamente ese lugar era peor que la cárcel.

Entro a la pequeña habitación y observo un buro, un tocador, un baño y dos camas, una de ellas ocupada por alguien más. Dejo su maleta en un rincón, únicamente había llevado una ya que Sango no la había dejado llevar más. Camino de puntas hasta el baño y se cambio, observo su rostro en el pequeño espejo del baño y por momentos pudo ver la imagen de su madre en ella misma. Últimamente no había podido dejar de pensar en su madre y no sabia la razón, no la extrañaba eso sin duda, tal vez era porque esos últimos meses se había comportado igual que ella, claro a excepción de Inuyasha… Inuyasha, iba a ser difícil estar sin el, ya se había acostumbrado a que la siguiera todo el día, a platicar con el, a simplemente compartir miradas. Le gustaba cuando el acariciaba su espalda para que se quedara dormida, o cuando la despertaba con un simple beso… Sí, tal vez eso era bastante empalagoso, pero ya se había acostumbrado.

Tenia que poner su mayor esfuerzo si quería ver pronto a Inuyasha.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Estaba soñando que caminaba tranquilamente por una calle angosta repleta de ratas, odiaba las ratas, de pronto una de ellas se le acercaba y comenzaba a hablarle. Se levanto exaltada chocando contra alguien mas, trato de levantarse rápidamente, pero solo logro marearse y chocar nuevamente con aquella persona, cayo al piso y mantuvo los ojos cerrados hasta que una persona comenzó a hablarle…

-¿Estas bien? - En ese momento abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de que era una mujer, delgada de cabello negro y algo sonriente. Kagome asintió con la cabeza y la muchacha la ayudo a ponerse de pie, ahí pudo darse cuenta de que ella era mas alta que la muchacha, y mas delgada, sin olvidar que aquella chica se veía mas niña, probablemente dos años menor que ella.

- ¡Oye yo te eh visto! - Exclamo emocionada la chica. - Eres la mujer que le quito el novio a la modelo Kikyo! -

Por un momento había sonreído, porque por fin alguien la reconocía, pero nunca imagino que la conocieran por bajarle el novio a alguien… eso era bastante nuevo para ella. Además ella no le había bajado el novio a nadie, Inuyasha había sido el que había dejado a Kikyo, ella no tenia nada que ver con eso.

- ¡Me llamo Rin!- Se presento al mismo tiempo que le daba la mano en señal de saludo.

- Kagome - Respondió neutra y algo sorprendida por la actitud de su compañera de habitación.

-¿Y por que estas aquí? ¿Alcohol, marihuana, anfetaminas, sexo?-

- Según dicen que por heroína -

- ¿Según? Mmmm… negación, ese es el primer paso, ¡bien estas en el lugar correcto!-

-¿Que quieres decir con negación?- Ella no estaba negando nada ¿Por qué demonios el mundo decía que ella negaba? Ella estaba bien, no tenia ninguna adicción, estaba ahí por que necesitaba publicidad, no porque tuviera una adicción. Ella podía dejar la heroína en el momento en el que ella quisiera.

- Bien… no importa luego lo entenderás. Necesitas cambiarte tenemos terapia de grupo esta mañana.-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se sentía, como el primer día en la escuela, o al menos eso era lo que creía. Todas las personas ahí reunidas la observaban fijamente, esperando a que aceptara tener un problema. Tenia diez pares de ojos sobre de ella, asechándola, acorralándola. A pesar de haber estado toda su vida frente a las cámaras, esto era algo que no podía soportar. Llevaba dos semanas en rehabilitación y todo el mundo al presionaba, la orillaba a aceptar algo que ella no consideraba como una adicción. Había estado una semana sin Inuyasha, sin Sango, sin Miroku, sin nadie, solo con una bola de extraños que la acosaban.

Al principio la habían puesto a limpiar baños, después a tender camas, a cocinar, a pintar, a hacer toda clase de cosas estúpidas que probablemente no iba a volver a hacer por el resto de su vida. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar sin control, desde que estaba ahí tenia mas ataques de ansiedad, le costaba mas trabajo dormir, ni siquiera podía pensar algo coherente, solamente quería que la sacaran de ahí, quería que la apapacharan, no le gustaba que esas personas la 

observaran feo. Su consejero también la presionaba, el no era un tipo amable, y tampoco era un tipo amable en las sesiones de terapia.

- ¿Bien Kagome? - Pregunto impaciente Demian.

- Bien ¿Qué? - Contesto molesta.

- ¿Quieres comentar algo a los demás? -

- La verdad es que no quiero, me caen mal todos - Se cruzo de brazos y frunció el ceño. Odiaba a todos porque creía que era una tonta modelo que no entendía nada pero ¡si lo hacia! Aunque no se notara mucho.

- Bien… ¿Algo que quieran comentar de Kagome? - Les pregunto Demian al resto de las personas.

Kagome se sorprendió que una mujer con la que nunca había cruzado palabra levantara la mano. Pero por la cara que tenia, no se veía que fuera a decir un comentario agradable.

- Kenia ¿Quieres decir algo a Kagome? - La mujer asintió con la cabeza y Demian le cedió la palabra.

La mujer se puso de pie y observo a la modelo con el ceño fruncido. - ¡¡Yo creo que ella no esta poniendo de su parte, es decir todas estas semanas ah estado de pesimista y renegando de la vida, lo peor es que ni siquiera acepta que tiene un problema!! -

Para sorpresa de Kagome Rin también se puso de pie y comenzó a hablar. - ¡¡Yo creo que la vida se te hace tan fácil, que no tomas en cuenta a los demás, te crees superior a todos nosotros, crees que puedes llegar aquí a hacer lo que tu quieras!! Crees que todos estamos a tu servicio, y cuando alguien no te alaba, o te alaga lo mandas al infierno!! -

- ¡Yo no eh hecho nada de eso! - Protesto Kagome. ¿Quién chingados se creían? La vida no era fácil para ella, no era fácil lidiar con reporteros y cámaras todo el día, no era fácil que las personas quisieran destruirte toda la vida, no era fácil haber tenido una madre que no la quería… su vida no era fácil, ellos no tenían ningún derecho!!.

- Mi vida no a sido fácil!! No soy nada de lo que ustedes dicen!! No tienen ningún derecho a juzgarme!! A criticarme!! Ustedes no saben nada de mi!! Mi vida a sido un maldito infierno desde que naci - Sentía como las lagrimas se habían comenzado a acumular en sus ojos nublando su visión, pero no les iba a dar el gusto de verla llorar.

- ¿Qué infierno pudiste haber tenido? Lo tenias todo!! Eres solo una estúpida niña mimada que quería experimentar con drogas!! No sabes nada de la vida!! - Exclamo un joven que hasta el momento había permanecido callado.

- No quería experimentar con drogas!! Era mi maldita salida del mundo!! Mi maldito escape a mis problemas!! Y si tengo una maldita adicción y eso a ustedes les viene valiendo madres!! Quiero salir de esto, no por ustedes sino por mi, por que quiero cambiar!! -

Hubiera querido continuar, pero un enorme aplauso por parte de todos la detuvo. Por un momento dedujo que absolutamente todos en ese lugar estaban completamente locos, tenia que salir de ahí antes de que se le pudiera pegar algo de locura. Pero después se dio cuenta de que todo había sido una trampa para que aceptara su adicción… bien… había que admitirlo, lo lograron.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Te lo digo Sango, todos aquí están locos!! - Reclamaba Kagome por teléfono.

- Aguanta un poco más, según tu consejero vas muy bien para ser tu segunda semana -

- Pero me acorralaron Sango, como si fuera alguna especie de criminal!! -

- Tu siempre con tus exageraciones!! -

- No son exageraciones!! - Suspiro por un momento y trato de mantener la calma, ya que generalmente Sango solía ponerse del lado del enemigo. -¿Por que no me mandaste al lugar de la vez pasada? Ahí no estaban tan locos!! -

- Te recuerdo que la vez pasada saliste igual o peor-

- Lo que sea- respondió con fastidio. - Bien ahora pásame a Inuyasha-

- No esta -

Una mujer comenzó a tocar el cristal de la casilla en donde se encontraba, le hizo una cara fea y la señora se fue enojada, probablemente a reportarla con alguien del lugar.

- Cuando quiero hablar con el nunca esta!! ¿En donde demonios se metió? - Medito por un momento y se sobo la cabeza que había comenzado a dolerle. - ¿No quiere hablar conmigo verdad? -

-No digas tonterías, claro que quiere hablar contigo!! Solo que en este momento no esta, bien tengo que dejarte, tengo que darle de comer al perro -

- Oye no espera!! - Escucho como el teléfono era colgado del otro lado. - Ni siquiera tenemos perro!!-

Caminó por los alrededores del lugar pateando todo a su paso. Genial, otra forma de sentirse más miserable, ahora Inuyasha no quería hablar con ella ¿Qué había hecho? Nada!! Había estado encerrada así que no pudo haber hecho algo. Comenzó a dar vueltas como león enjaulado, por lo menos ya no estaba ansiosa, la metadona y los chocolates estaban funcionando bastante bien, sin olvidar mencionar que las terapias en grupo se estaban volviendo bastantes divertidas… siempre y cuando no te acorralaran.

- ¿Y ahora por que estas enojada? - Le pregunto una voz masculina desde lejos. Era Demian, últimamente platicaba bastante con el, tal vez era porque eso hacían los consejeros, o porque Demian le inspiraba confianza.

- ¿Quién dice que estoy enojada? -

- Tu lenguaje corporal - Señalo sus brazos cruzados y su ceño fruncido, sin olvidar mencionar que tenia un trozo de papel arrugado en una mano. Rápidamente bajo sus brazos y cambio su cara a una mas relajada, no estaba sonriente, pero al menos estaba relajada.

- ¿Alguna pelea con tu novio? - Se aventuro a preguntar.

- Naaa… ese idiota no es mi novio… se cree el dueño de mi vida, el dueño de mi cuerpo, el dueño de todo!! Pero cuando yo quiero cruzar dos palabras con el, no me contesta el teléfono!! Bien!! Pues entonces yo tampoco quiero hablar con el!! - Se calló cuando se dio cuenta que Demian se estaba burlando de ella, y cuando se dio cuenta que había hablado de mas-

- Vaya… se ve que lo quieres mucho -

- Esa es la mierda de todo esto!! No puedo odiarlo!! El simple hecho de tener algún sentimiento negativo hacia el me remuerde la conciencia!! - Suspiro y se comenzó a mecerse en un columpio de madera que se encontraba cerca de ella. - Lo extraño -

- Creo que el también lo hace - Exclamo el, llamando la atención de la modelo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

- No lo se… tal vez por que esta en la sala de visitas buscándote -

Por un momento tardo en procesar la información, pero en cuanto lo hizo salió corriendo como loca, y quitando a todo el que estorbara en su camino. Corrió y corrió hasta llegar a las escaleras del lugar, las subió como desesperada, ansiosa, lo había extrañado como a nadie, como a nada. Se tropezó en una de las tablas de la terraza, pero unos brazos fuertes la detuvieron antes de caer.

- Tan torpe como siempre-

Se incorporo rápidamente topándose con unos ojos dorados que la observaban divertido. No espero a que el dijera nada simplemente lo abrazo fuertemente por el cuello. Pero lo soltó rápidamente.

- Eres un idiota!!- Lo golpeo directo en el rostro haciendo que se balanceara.

- Perra!! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas loca? - Trato de quitársela de encima pero Kagome se la había pegado como sanguijuela y aparte lo estaba golpeando… y golpeaba duro para ser una mujer.

- Eres un tarado!! No contestabas mis llamadas!! Estúpido, mal nacido!! -

Inuyasha la tomo fuerte por lo brazos y la beso, la beso profundamente. Por un lado había sido para que lo dejara de golpear, y por otro lado le gustaba besarla cuando se enojaba. Introdujo su lengua en la cavidad de ella, jugueteo con la lengua de ella, mordió su labio inferior y recorrió las caderas de ella con sus fuertes manos. La tomo por la nuca cuando ella trato de separarse, no le iba a permitir alejarse de el.

- Yo también te extrañe- Le susurro el cuando se separaron.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- ¿Demian te llamo? -Pregunto algo incrédula.

- Ah… Lo llamas Demian- Exclamo Inuyasha con un tono un tanto celoso, que Kagome prefirió ignorar.

- Si, así se llama… no me has contestado ¿Para que te hablo? -

-Mmmm… dijo algo sobre confrontación- La verdad es que el tampoco sabia a lo que venia, pero era una oportunidad para ver a Kagome y no la iba a desaprovechar. Las últimas semanas habían sido un infierno, o algo parecido. Siempre que ella no estaba con el, sentía que moría lentamente, incluso había tenido la ridícula idea de secuestrarla de ese lugar, pero Sango había dicho que era por su bien, así que no intento nada… además faltaban solo unas semanas para que ella saliera de ese lugar. Lo único que le preocupaba era ese tal "Consejero", a el no lo podía vigilar si intentaba algo con Kagome ¿Qué tal si la conquistaba y se la llevaba lejos de el?, Naaa… tal vez estaba siendo demasiado paranoico.

- Aquí estas!! - Exclamo Demian desde el marco de la puerta.

Inuyasha lo observo con el ceño fruncido, y Kagome observaba a Inuyasha con el ceño fruncido. Sabia muy bien que se estaba imaginando cosas, y eso era lo que mas le molestaba. ¿Qué acaso el no se daba cuenta que no tenia ojos para nadie mas? A veces Inuyasha podía ser tan desesperante e irritable.

- Vamos Kag, tenemos terapia - Dijo Demian. Al ojidorado no le había gustado ese "Kag" ni siquiera el le decía "Kag".

- Si, solo déjame despedirme… -

-Oh no!! Tu amigo también es parte de la terapia!! -

- ¡¿Qué?!-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Bien, Inuyasha, podrías decirle a Kagome ¿como te sentiste, cuando ella se drogo? - Le pregunto Demian a Inuyasha, que parecía no querer estar ahí.

- ¿Es necesario? - Pregunto con una cara de preocupación.

- Si - Respondió Demian Neutral.

Observo a Kagome, que se encontraba en un banco en medio del pequeño cuarto. Podía ver que ella no estaba menos preocupada que el. Cerró los ojos y pidió alguna especie de "milagro", un milagro para que no tuviera que hacer eso… el milagro nunca llego.

- Impotente - Dijo en un susurro, que extrañamente solo Kagome alcanzo a percibir. - Impotente…porque a pesar de todo no podía ayudarte, no sabia como -

-¿Que mas sentiste? - Insistió Demian.

- Miedo… miedo de perder a la única persona que realmente eh querido, miedo de que no te volviera a ver mas, miedo de que pudieras morir… por que si tu mueres, yo muero contigo-

Kagome abrió los ojos en sorpresa, nunca se hubiera esperado eso, sabia que Inuyasha la quería, pero no al extremo de morir si ella lo hacía. Ella no quería que el sintiera todas esas cosas, no quería que el sufriera por su culpa. Cuando se drogaba, solo esperaba dañarse ella, pero desafortunadamente, ya no solo era ella, sino Inuyasha también. El era la única persona en este mundo que la quería tal cual era, no la quería ni mas flaca, ni mas gorda, ni mas alta, ni mas rica… el la quería como era. Ahora tendría que enfrentar sus problemas cara a cara, ya no podía hundirse en las drogas para salir de ellos. Inuyasha era la única "familia" que tenia, o al menos un intento de familia… tal vez ahora podía empezar de cero, tal vez ahora podía ver las cosas de otra manera, tal vez ahora tendría una nueva vida…

**CONTINUARA…**

"_**Pelo a la cintura… gata segura" YESENIA, "CASI DIVAS"**_

PS AKI TA EL CAPITULO, ESPERO KE LES HAYA GUSTADO!! YA SABEN DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS.

AH POR AHÍ ME HAN DICHO QUE KIEREN KE KAGOME E INUYASHA TENGAN UN HIJO… BUENO LES DIRE, LOS ADICTOS A LA HEROÍNA TIENEN QUE ESPERAR MINIMO UN AÑO PARA DESINTOXICARSE, ASI QUE KAGOME NO PUED TENER HIJOS… ESTOY TRATANDO DE HACER UN FIC MAS REALISTA ASI QUE COMPRENDAME!!

WENO DEJEN REVIEWS, MUXOS REVIEWS!! EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE VA A LLAMAR "AMANTES" AHORA SI A KAGOME Y A INUYASHA SE LES VA A ARMAR LA GORDA JAJAJAJAJAJA

LES MANDO UN FUERTE ABRAZO!

BESITOS DIANA!!


	17. AMANTES

WOLA, WOLA, WOLA!! AKI TOY COMO SIEMPRE…WENO, CREO KE LAS CONFUNDI UN POCO LA VEZ PASADA, LO KE KERIA DECIR ES KE KAGOME E INUYASHA NO, NO, NO, VAN A TENER HIJOS…TAL VEZ EN EL EPILOGO, TAL VEZ…

WENO PS CAMBIANDO DE TEMA, LES AGRADESCO MUXO A TODAS SUS REVIEWS MUXAS GRACIAS ME ENCANTAN!! ..nn.. PS COMO CADA SABADO AKI ESTA EL CAPI JOJOJO, ESPERO KE SEA DE SU AGRADO!!

PS COMO YA SABEN LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA PERTENECEN A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, PERO LA HISTORIA ES TODA MIA!! NADA DE PLAGIOS!! POR FAVOR SI ALGUNA DE USTEDES SE DA CUENTA DE KE ESTAN COPIANDO ESTA HISTORIA AVISENEME!!

WENO PS SIN MAS KE AGREGAR…A LEER SE A DICHO!!

-CUANDO HABLAN-

"CUANDO PIENSAN" (YA NO LO REPETIRE JOJO)

CAMBIO DE ESCENA OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"_El revela honduras y secreto, conoce lo que ocultan las tinieblas, y la luz mora junto a Él."_

_**Daniel 2:22.**_

**CAPITULO 17 "AMANTES"**

Amantes… eso decía en letras neón, la portada de una revista que se encontraba sobre la barra de la cocina. Sango observo furiosa a Inuyasha y Kagome. Quería una explicación y la quería ahora, sabia muy bien que ambos tenían algo que ver, pero no al de que tacharan a Kagome de "baja novios" y a Inuyasha de infiel. Le dio una mirada fugaz a la revista y volvió el rostro hacia la pareja que se encontraba en frente de ella. Se pregunto que clase de mentira iban a inventar esta vez. Era obvio que cada día era más difícil ocultar la relación que ambos tenían. Lo que mas le molestaba era que Inuyasha continuaba "comprometido" con Kikyo a pesar de que no le veía… tal vez una vez al mes pero no más. También le molestaba que Kagome no tuviera vergüenza…era tan… cínica, esa era la única palabra en su vocabulario que describía a la perfección la actitud de Kagome ¿Por qué Kagome se empeñaba en conservar una mala imagen? ¿Lo hacia por publicidad? ¿O, porque simplemente le gustaba ser el centro de atención?

Le volvió a disparar una mirada furiosa a ambos. Tomo la revista que se encontraba sobre la barra para abrirla en la página en donde se podían ver fotos de ambos besándose. A pesar de que no mostraban su afecto en publico, lo paparazzi siempre se las arreglaban para conseguir fotos de 

Kagome en situaciones poco favorables. Suspiro de cansancio y masajeo sus sienes con sus dedos, se sentó en un banco de la barra y comenzó a leer en voz alta lo que la revista decía.

"_A pesar de que la modelo Kagome Higurashi tacha de zorra a su compañera de profesión Kikyo Asuhara, encontramos a la "Reina de las pasarelas" la encontramos besándose tras bastidores e con el prometido de la señorita Asuhara, a pesar de esto Kikyo Asuhara no a confirmado alguna ruptura o distanciamiento con su prometido."_

-Lindo ¿no? - Pregunto Sango sarcástica, observando a ambos.

- Pudo haber sido peor - Dijo la modelo restándole importancia al asunto y encogiéndose de hombros.

-No!! Esto ya es bastante malo!! - Inhalo y exhalo tratando de controlarse, sabía que Kagome disfrutaba haciéndola enojar y no le iba a dar ese gusto. -¿Acabamos de salir de la imagen de la niña drogadicta, para transformarnos en la niña zorra?-

- Corrección… acabo de salir de la imagen de la niña drogadicta, para transformarme en la niña zorra - No sabía si había estado bien el hecho de referirse a ella misma como zorra, pero eso decían que era, y la verdad coincidía bastante con las opiniones de los demás. Tal vez era zorra por salir con el "prometido" de Kikyo pero… ella no había obligado a Inuyasha a acostarse con ella, el lo había hecho por voluntad propia. Además a estas alturas del "juego" no podía pretender que no conocía a Inuyasha, o que no sentía nada por el.

Sango lanzó una mirada de desaprobación hacia el ojidorado. Odiaba que se quedara como estatua sin decir nada, ¿pero que podía hacer? Inuyasha no era la persona más parlanchina del planeta, bueno, no al menos cuando lo estaban regañando. - Y tu!! ¿No tienes dignidad? -

Inuyasha parpadeo confundió. - ¿A que te refieres? - Hablo por primera vez.

- ¿Qué te gusta ser el juguete sexual de Kagome? -

- Yo no soy el juguete de nadie!! - Trato de sonar ofendido, pero le daba risa que se refirieran a el como "juguete". Además no todos tenían la oportunidad de ser el "Juguete sexual" de una super modelo.

- ¿Por qué siempre eres tan dramática? Pregunto Kagome a Sango desde su lugar.

La castaña frunció el seño y observo severamente a Kagome. - No lo soy!!- Agacho la cabeza y pareció meditar por unos momentos. - Tienen que hacer algo al respecto - Kagome e Inuyasha la miraron confundidos. - Tienen que formalizar esto. - Sentencio con una voz autoritaria

Kagome no pudo evitar que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo cuando Sango menciono la palabra "formalizar". Sabia lo que eso significaba… compromiso, responsabilidad, lealtad, muchas cosas para las sin duda alguna no estaba preparada, y a decir verdad no planeaba estar preparada pronto. Sabia que Inuyasha coincidía con Sango, el quería formalizar las cosas desde hacia 

bastante tiempo, pero ella simplemente le daba vuelta al asunto y convencía a Inuyasha de que "así" estaban mejor.

- No podemos formalizar una relación… Inuyasha sigue comprometido ¿Lo recuerdas? - Esperaba que eso la ayudara a salir del problema, aunque lo dudo por segundos, Sango era demasiado insistente.

- Eso no importa… Inuyasha va a dejar a Kikyo ¿verdad? - Dirijo una mirada aterradora hacia el chico, y el simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

- Pero no puede!! - Contraatacó la modelo. Sango la observo sorprendida, pero Inuyasha era el mas sorprendido de todos, tanto que incluso tenia una expresión de venado lampareado. - Es decir… - Aclaro su garganta y coloco un mechón rebelde de cabello detrás de su oreja. - Si termina con ella ahora…sabrán que es por mí -

- ¿Y eso que? - Pregunto Inuyasha exasperado. Le molestaba bastante que ella tratara de escaparse de una relación… o el intento de una relación. Le molestaba el hecho de que sabia que había algo mas aparte de del miedo a la relación, pero no sabia que era y eso lo ponía de malas. También lo ponía de malas que Kagome prácticamente lo lanzara a los brazos de Kikyo. Incluso había llegado a pensar que el no era lo suficientemente bueno para que Kagome sintiera por lo menos una pizca de celos… ella parecía tan segura de que el no la iba a dejar por alguien mas, que incluso permitía que las chicas coquetearan con el.

No lograba comprender a Kagome, y la verdad no estaba seguro de querer comprenderla, su mente era un terreno demasiado peligroso… y eso podía llegar a fascinarlo, o todo lo contrario podía llegar a, aterrorizarlo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se movió a la izquierda y sonrió, volvió a hacer lo mismo pero ahora para el lado contrario. Le molestaba pensar en la palabra "amantes" sonaba tan trágico. Volvió a hacer una pose diferente y sonrió a la cámara, esta vez el fotógrafo hizo una mueca, así que pudo suponer que no lo estaba haciendo correctamente, y como hacerlo, si odiaba el atuendo tan excéntrico que traía, llevaba puesta una extraña blusa azul con holanes en el cuello, que la hacia lucir completamente plana, llevaba una falda rayada negro con rojo y unas extrañas botas que le llegaban a los muslos. Se sentía como prostituta barata, a pesar de que la ropa que traía ropa que costaba mas de cuatro mil dólares.

El fotógrafo volvió a hacer una mueca cuando ella poso nuevamente. Definitivamente ese no era su día. Suspiro y bebió un poco de agua para tranquilizarse, resoplo como lo haría un caballo cuando se dio cuenta que tampoco podía tranquilizarse. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada hasta 

toparse con Inuyasha sentado en un sillón del otro lado del estudio. No sabía si estaba enojado y la verdad no deseaba averiguarlo. Se cambio esta vez con un atuendo aun más excéntrico que el anterior, trato de relajarse y dar lo mejor de ella… increíblemente lo logró. Nuevamente recorrió el lugar con la mirada, pero esta vez no encontró a Inuyasha. Giro la cabeza en varias direcciones y finalmente lo observo hablando por su celular, al parecer estaba discutiendo ya que hacia ademanes con las manos. Lo observo cerrar su celular y regresar a su lugar con el ceño fruncido, tanto que incluso sus cejas parecían formar una.

Se acerco sigilosamente hacia el. Últimamente el andaba distraído y era bastante fácil asustarlo, se movió como felino acechando a su presa, pero con los tacones tenia miedo a tropezarse. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él, se inclino hacia su oreja y soplo en ella. Comenzó a carcajearse cuando vio a Inuyasha retorcerse como gusano en su asiento, era divertido molestar a Inuyasha, sobre todo cuando el no podía hacerle nada ya que estaban en público. Inuyasha, Sango y ella habían llegado a la decisión de que no podían hacer muestras de afecto… por lo menos no públicamente.

- Perra!! Ya veras cuando lleguemos a casa - Murmuro con fastidio. Observo con una mueca a la modelo. - Te vez horrible - Comentó divertido.

- Lo sé- Respondió sentándose a su lado. Lo miró un poco pensativa, y al parecer el se había dado cuenta ya que también la miraba pensativo. - ¿Con quien hablabas? - Pregunto ella de repente, tratando de parecer desinteresada… pero le interesaba, y bastante.

El esbozo una enorme y picara sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes. - ¿Estas celosa? - Una parte de el se negaba a creer que ella estuviera celosa, pero por otra parte se sentiría realmente alagado si ella mostrara un poco de celos.

Kagome fingió estar ofendida. - Claro que no!! Solo quería hacer plática-

- ¡Si como no! - Exclamo en tono jovial, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Bien… Me vas a responder ¿Si o no? - Trato de no cruzarse con el rostro de el, ya que el simple hecho de verlo sonreír la perturbaba al máximo.

- Era Kikyo- Respondió seco.

- Oh… - Fue lo único que salió de su garganta.

- ¿No te molesta? - Pregunto el.

-¿Debería? -

- A las mujeres normales les gustaría - Murmuro para sus adentros. Observo a Kagome ponerse de pie.

- Yo no soy una mujer normal - siseó mientras se alejaba de el a grandes zancadas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Escucho los insistentes taconazos de su amiga en la loseta del estudio. Por un momento quiso sacarle los ojos a su amiga y salir corriendo del lugar dispuesta a matar a alguien. Observo la revista en la mesa y volvió a posar su mirada sobre su amiga que la observaba con una ceja arqueada. Sabía que ella estaba esperando a que hiciera algo, pero simplemente mantendría la calma y esperaría para atacar. Casi siempre había sido una mujer calculadora y fría, pero últimamente se había dejado llevar por sus primeros instintos, perdía la cabeza en la menor provocación. Su madre siempre le había inculcado mantener la postura en situaciones difíciles, pero ella no era de las que se regían por las reglas de etiqueta o por el protocolo. Su padre siempre la había consentido en todos sus caprichos, y sabía perfectamente como manipularlo, al grado de ponerlo en contra de su propia madre.

Bebió un sorbo de su bebida y observo a Kagura al frente de ella. Todo lo que pensaba era en una dulce venganza. No era la chica mala del cuento, nunca lo había sido… simplemente se había cansado de esperar sentada a que las cosas se resolvieran por si solas. Tampoco era una santa, de hecho dudaba que las santas existieran. Se miro en el espejo, y cepillo su cabello con una paciencia infinita, se maquilló y perfumo. Tomo la revista que se encontraba sobre el tocador y la ojeo despacio, sin prisa y completamente relajada… tal como lo haría un enemigo poderoso. Kikyo eran de las personas a las que no debías hacer enojar… ya que a pesar de todo era una persona a la que le tenías que tener miedo. Una sonrisa burlona se formo en sus labios rojizos por el labial… ella ya había presentido que tarde o temprano, Inuyasha la iba a terminar abandonando. Increíblemente lo que más coraje le daba era el hecho de haber perdido ante Kagome… Kagome siempre había sido su piedra en el zapato, su limón en la herida, una pequeña pestaña en el ojo… siempre, desde que lo recordaba había competido con Kagome, pero siempre terminaba perdiendo.

Esta vez seria la excepción, esta vez ella saldría triunfante…

- ¿Y no piensas hacer nada? - Pregunto Kagura exasperada. Cuando había visto la revista en el mostrador casi le había dado un ataque, pero Kikyo parecía increíblemente serena, y eso no era normal en ella.

- Claro que planeo hacer algo - Se miro al espejo y sonrió. - Pero esperare un poco

- ¡Pero tu siempre has sido impaciente! - Exclamo sorprendida Kagura.

- Lo se… pero la venganza es un plato que se come frio -

Kagura observo a Kikyo incrédula, generalmente era de las personas que no esperaban, y que en cualquier oportunidad te saltaban encima. Se había vuelto amiga de Kikyo por conveniencia, a pesar de que Kikyo era una pésima modelo, era rica su padre era un político londinense, poderoso y peligroso… por eso no era bueno meterse con Kikyo. Además de que compartían odio hacia 

Kagome, más bien era recelo. Kagome había llegado arrasando a las pasarelas, y ellas ni siquiera habían tenido oportunidad de despegar en ese negocio. Claro también estaba el hecho de que Kagome había sido la única modelo que había logrado salir con casi todos los modelos famosos, exitosos, ricos y sobre todo… guapos.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer entonces? - Pregunto Kagura desde su lugar.

- Pues… Inuyasha no ha cancelado la boda-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se levanto muy temprano y comenzó con su rutina de siempre… se baño, se vistió, checo algunos mails de su correo, reviso páginas de internet, buscando algún chisme que pudiera comprometer a Kagome, reviso algunas fotos e imprimió unos documentos que Kagome tendría que firmar. Bebió su café mientras bajaba las escaleras, camino por el hall hasta llegar a la cocina. En la barra había varias revistas, las revistas del día que se encargaba de checar para revisar chismes sobre Kagome. Las hojeo impaciente, afortunadamente no encontró ningún chisme sobre ella, solamente estaba en una portada posando extraño. No le sorprendía en lo absoluto que ya no hubiera chismes sobre Inuyasha y Kagome, ya había pasado un mes desde que los habían fotografiado y se habían mantenido bastante distanciados… por lo menos en público.

Se sentó en la barra de la cocina y comió su cereal. Eran las siete de la mañana, siempre había tenido la costumbre de levantarse temprano aunque sabía de antemano, que los demás no lo harían. Observo un par de cartas sobre la mesa de la cocina, probablemente invitaciones a eventos de moda. Las tomo y las llevo a su lugar para leerlas con calma, un sobre en especial llamo su atención era beige y con orillas doradas, tenia el nombre de Kagome sobre este. Lo abrió despacio y cual fue su sorpresa cuando comenzó a leer la carta.

"_Señorita Kagome Higurashi, esta usted cordialmente invitada a la unión en matrimonio de Kikyo Asuhara & Inuyasha Taisho"_

La sangre se le congelo y dejo de respirar por unos segundos… definitivamente esa invitación traería problemas… muchos problemas.

**CONTINUARA…**

"_Y se inclinó para presionar una vez más sus labios fríos contra mi garganta" __**Fragmento de Crepúsculo. AUTORA Stephenie Meyer.**_

HUY TERMINE… CREO KE AUN ES SABADO JEJEJE… WENO LA VERDAD ES KE ME CLAVE CAÑON EN UN LIBRO, EL DE CREPUSCULO DE STEPHENIE MEYER. SE LOS RECOMIENDO AMPLIAMENTE ES UNA LECTURA PARA CHAVOS Y CHAVAS BASTANTE BUENA. AYER COMPRE EL LIBRO, COMO A LAS NUEVE DE LA NOCHE LO COMENCE A LEER Y LES JURO QUE COMO A LAS SIETE YA LO HABIA ACABADO!! EL LIBRO TIENE 502 HOJAS Y SIN DIBUJITOS JAJAJAJA!! WENO PS SI TIENEN TIEMPO SE LO LEEN!!

PS ESPERO KE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI. ME DEJAN REVIES YA SABEN JEJEJEJE!! PS EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE VA A LLAMAR "INVITACION" JAJAJA KE NOMBRE TAN PREDECIBLE!! EN EL PROXIMO CAPI. INUYASHA Y KAGOME VAN A SALIR MAS!!

POR CIERTO YA VA A SER EL DIA DE LA INDEPENDECIA DE MEXICO!! EL 15 O EL 16 NO RECUERDO MUY BIEN..XD.. EL CASO ES KE NO VOY A TENER CLASES NI LUNES NI MARTES!! YUJU KE VIVA MEXICO CABRONES!! JOJOJO

WENO PS LES MANDO UN FUERTE ABRAZO!!

BESITOS DIANA!!


	18. INVITACIÓN

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, pero la historia es toda mía.

Por primera vez pondré que esta historia es de AU (Universo Alternativo) por lo cual las personalidades de los personajes pueden no ser como en la historia original.

**N/A: **¡Hola a todas! Muchas gracias por sus reviews, ya saben que me hacen muy felices.

Bueno como se darán cuenta ya no escribo en mayúscula, la razón es que estuve leyendo varias de la reglas de la pagina. Como consecuencia ya no anunciare cambios de escena (No como antes OoOoOoOoOoO) tampoco anunciare flash back, simplemente lo pondré con cursiva y entre comillas, tampoco pondré emoticons, no pondré comentarios a media lectura, no pondré oraciones completas en mayúscula, comenzaré a corregir muchas cosas.

Espero que me entiendan quiero mejorar para todas ustedes.

"_El destino no es una cuestión de suerte, es una cuestión de elección. No es algo que se espere, es algo por alcanzar"__** William Jennings Bryan.**_

**Capitulo 18 "Invitación"**

Respiro pausadamente el helado viento de invierno, sus pulmones ardían cada vez que lo repetía. Aferro sus manos con fuerza al barandal de metal, intento no mirar hacia abajo pero no pudo evitarlo. Sintió un vértigo agobiante cuando se dio cuenta la altura a la que estaba, observo a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba sola. Todo estaba obscuro y frio, la única luz que la iluminaba, era la de un pequeño y viejo farol a su lado. Volvió a mirar hacia abajo, aunque sabia que esto la iba a aterrar, esta vez se dio cuenta que lo que tenia debajo era un abismo, uno que parecía no tener fin. Se aferro aun mas fuerte al barandal, y su respiración se volvió entrecortada… sabía lo que tenia que hacer, muy en el fondo sabia que quería saltar hacia el abismo. Una repentina ráfaga golpeo contra su cara y cuerpo haciéndola estremecer, esta vez la luz del pequeño farol se extinguió. Toda la soledad, angustia, miedo, dolor, abandono, todo lo que se había empeñado en ocultar, todo eso simplemente la invadió…

Solo había una salida… saltar

Se inclino sobre el barandal, y observo el pequeño farol de nuevo, quería que este se encendiera, para así no tener un motivo por el cual saltar hacia el abismo. Pero a pesar de sus esperanzas… el farol no volvió a prenderse. Volvió a inclinarse sobre aquel frio barandal, y sin dudarlo… se arrojo

Se levanto exaltada y jadeando, observo a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación. Odiaba esa clase de sueños, porque nunca sabía lo que significaban. Se puso de pie rápidamente, tan rápido que se mareo y se tambaleo tirando una pequeña lámpara. Se observo las manos, los pies, todo el cuerpo completo. Quería asegurarse de que estaba viva, camino descalza hasta la ventana de su habitación, y descorrió las cortinas rápidamente. Por la cantidad de luz que entro por la ventana se podría decir que era bastante tarde, probablemente las doce, camino hasta el baño y se enjuago la cara. Definitivamente no debía comer mucho por las noches, eso le provocaba pesadillas, o eso quería creer ella. Se cambio con algo sencillo y bajo hasta el hall rápidamente. Solo en ese momento se dio cuenta que la mansión parecía desierta.

Camino hasta la cocina y no encontró a nadie, busco en sala y tampoco encontró señales de vida. No estaba acostumbrada a estar sola, así que se preocupo por unos instantes. Rasco su cabeza en señal de desesperación, y observo hacia todas direcciones buscando a alguien. Le dieron ganas de gritar por alguien, pero no quería parecer paranoica. Subió las escaleras corriendo y comenzó a buscar en cada una de las habitaciones. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de las muchas habitaciones que tenia la mansión. Comenzó a exaltarse de verdad cuando se dio cuenta que realmente no había nadie por ningún lado.

Observo cada uno de los rincones buscando desesperadamente una señal de vida. Comenzó a caminar, correr desesperada por los pasillos… realmente no había nadie, estaba ella sola. Pequeñas gotas saladas escurrieron por sus mejillas rápidamente, nunca antes había experimentado aquella sensación, y realmente no quería volver a experimentarla. Comenzó a sollozar silenciosamente, pero aun así no se detuvo continuo corriendo por la mansión hasta que choco con algo duro de frente.

-¿Kagome? ¿Qué haces? - Se relajo completamente cuando escucho aquella voz masculina. Se puso de pie con ayuda de Inuyasha, y lo observo con los ojos aun rojizos. Definitivamente se estaba volviendo paranoica.

- ¿Estabas llorando? - Pregunto con un tono de burla e histérico al mismo tiempo.

Se limpio las lágrimas con la palma de su mano y sonrió fingidamente. - No para nada ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? -

- No lo se por eso te lo pregunto- la observo con cautela por unos segundos, y supuso que ella no iba a admitir abiertamente que estaba llorando, así que simplemente lo dejo pasar. -Por cierto ¿En donde estabas? -

Kagome hizo un gesto torcido. - ¿En donde estaba yo? Mas bien ¿En donde estabas tú? ¡¡Te estuve buscando por todos lados!! - Trato de no sonar histérica, pero no era una buena actriz.

Inuyasha la observo con un gesto burlón. Y finalmente se dio cuenta de todo. - ¿Creíste que estabas sola? - Levanto la barbilla de Kagome cuando ella le esquivo la mirada. - No eres buena buscadora… estaba en el jardín - Le dio un tierno beso en la frente y la tomo de la mano para bajar las escaleras.

Generalmente hubiera rechazado el agarre de manos, pero no podía olvidar el sentimiento de soledad que la había invadido minutos atrás. ¿Acaso había sido alguna clase de premonición? ó ¿Realmente se estaba volviendo paranoica? Fuera lo que fuera no quería volver a sentir lo mismo.

--

Las manos comenzaron a temblarle cuando escucho los pasos retumbando en el pasillo. Se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la mesa ¿Qué se supone que iba a decir ahora?, No quería ni imaginar la cara que iba a poner Kagome cuando le mostrara la invitación, tal vez… lo mejor seria esconderla, hasta que pudiera discutir el asunto con Inuyasha. Se puso rígida en cuanto escucho a Kagome nombrarla. Siempre había sido mala mintiendo y ocultando las cosas, lo mas seguro es que esta vez no seria la excepción.

Giro sobre sus pies lo más lento posible. Trato de dibujar una sonrisa calmada cuando observo a Kagome frente a ella, pero solo consiguió hacer una mueca bastante desagradable. Desgraciadamente sus reflejos no eran lo suficientemente rápidos, ya que no pudo esconder la invitación a tiempo. La estrujo en sus manos tratando de desaparecerla, pero lo único que logro fue que la modelo le prestara atención a el sobre color marfil.

- ¿Qué es eso? - Kagome arrebato el sobre de sus manos antes de que ella pudiera contestar. Lo abrió rápidamente y comenzó a leerlo. Sango la observo por unos momentos, tratando de buscar alguna reacción, alguna sensación, pero Kagome siempre se había distinguido por no mostrar sus emociones.

Dejo el sobre arriba de la mesa y se limito a sonreír. Sabia que tarde o temprano el iba a terminar casándose con ella. No podía reclamarle algo, ella lo había orillado, pero ¿Por qué se sentía tan miserable?, Tal vez así seria mejor, de todas formas ella lo habría botado algún día ¿No? ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?, ¿Llorar?, ¿Sentir celos?, o simplemente no hacer nada.

Increíblemente la última opción era la única que la convencía.

-¿Kagome? - La llamo Sango.

- Linda invitación - Observo a Sango una vez más y salió de la cocina.

Sango se limito a observarla salir, no había nada que ella pudiera decir para ayudarla. Nunca habían sido grandes amigas, a pesar que se conocían desde hacia muchos años. Intento pensar en el dolor que pudiera estar sintiendo Kagome, pero no podía… no podía imaginarse estar en el lugar de ella. Ni siquiera sabía si en realidad a Kagome le afectaba el hecho de que Inuyasha se fuera a casar, a veces Kagome podía ser tan indiferente, tan poco sensible. Kagome se estaba convirtiendo rápida y peligrosamente, en una copia de su madre.

--

Se recargo en una pared rocosa del jardín y trató de no pensar. Se deslizo hasta que quedo completamente de cuclillas en el piso. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto?, ella era una perra si corazón, esas cosas no deberían de dolerle. Suspiro profundamente y acomodo un par de mechones rebeldes que se habían salido de su lugar. El trino de las aves comenzó a fastidiarla, como si taladraran su cabeza una y otra vez. Comenzó a sentir un dolor penetrante en el pecho… solo en ese momento se dio cuenta que no estaba respirando, cuando lo hizo no pudo sentir ninguna clase de alivio, al contrario el dolor se hacia cada vez mas profundo… como si le arrancaran el alma.

De pronto un pensamiento golpeo directo en rostro, como si una roca hubiera sido lanzada directo hacia ella… el sueño, eso era lo que su sueño quería decir, lo que una parte de ella trataba de decirle desesperadamente… se iba a quedar sola, sin nadie, sin Inuyasha. El era la luz del faro que se había extinguido, la luz que no se encendería de nuevo obligándola a saltar al abismo.

Pero ella era fuerte. Su madre siempre le había dicho que los hombre eran basura y que debía tenerlo siempre presente. Aun podía escuchar a su madre hablando en su cabeza.

"_**Recuerda esto Kagome, nunca debes enamorarte. Los hombres te van a manipular y te va a hacer débil"**_ Podía sentir aquellas palabras retumbando en su cabeza. Nunca antes había tenido presente la voz de su madre como hasta ahora**.**_**"Eres una Higurashi, las Higurashi no lloran por lo hombres, los hombres lloran por las Higurashi, las Higurashi manipulamos a los hombres, las Higurashi les**__**hacemos perder la razón" **_Siempre trataba de no recordarla, de no pensar en su voz, en su cara, en sus gestos… pero en ese momento la sentía tan presente, tan cerca, todavía sentía como si su madre quisiera manipularla.

Sacudió su cabeza y trato de sacarla de sus pensamientos, pero ahí estaba clavada como una estaca, dañándola poco a poco.

- Kagome- La llamaron desde lejos.

Levanto la vista, encontrándose con Inuyasha que la observaba cauteloso. -¿Qué quieres? - Le respondió seca.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Estas bien? - No pudo evitar que su voz tuviera un destello de nerviosismo. No tenía un buen presentimiento, y la cara que tenia Kagome en esos momentos no ayudaba a tranquilizarlo de ninguna manera. Camino hasta ella y se arrodillo, hasta quedar a su altura. La observo en silencio por algunos minutos. -¿Estas bien? - Insistió.

- Perfectamente - Trato de esquivar las insistentes miradas que Inuyasha le mandaba, pero a veces el era demasiado insistente.

- ¿Segura? - Trato de acercarse a su lado, cuando lo hizo ella se alejo de el rápidamente, como si fuera radioactivo. - ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-

-Solo estoy preocupada - Respondió con un tono de ironía en la voz.

-¿Preocupada? ¿Por qué? - Paso su áspera mano por la barbilla de ella y la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos. Hubiera deseado no hacer eso cuando observo el rostro de Kagome. El rostro de Kagome reflejaba burla, dolor, cinismo, pero sobre todo… coraje.

- Estoy preocupada, porque…estoy segura que clase de vestido debo usar en tu boda… tal vez puedo usar el de "zorra roba maridos" o el de "amiga con derecho", ¿Tu que opinas? - Pudo observar la confusión en el rostro de Inuyasha.

- ¿De que hablas? -

- Hay… por favor, no es necesario fingir. Estoy perfectamente enterada de tu boda… Kikyo me envió una hermosa invitación- Inhaló y exhaló, tenia que mantener la calma. -Pero no te preocupes… si hay personas a las que respeto, esas personas son los hombres casados.- Se levanto rápidamente y salió corriendo, ignorando los llamados de Inuyasha.

--

El ronroneo del motor era el único sonido que lograba escuchar. Cuando el semáforo cambio de rojo a verde piso el acelerador a fondo. La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza el parabrisas del auto. Cada cambio a la palanca de velocidades era un constante desafío a la muerte. La ciudad de Nueva York comenzaba a quedar tras él y de pronto solo quiso saber ¿Por qué huía?, ¿Por qué Kagome no peleaba por él?, ¿Por qué sentí que realmente no era importante para ella?

Cualquier mujer, mostraría celos en la situación de Kagome… pero Kagome no era cualquier mujer. Trato de concentrarse en el camino pero no pudo. Freno en seco, hasta detener el auto en medio de la carretera desierta. Se aferro al volante con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que sus nudillos parecieron crujir de la fuerza. Bajo del auto y dejo que la fría lluvia lo envolviera. Necesitaba que todos los pensamientos salieran de su cabeza.

Odiaba a Kikyo, pero odiaba más a Kagome. La odiaba porque ella no parecía interesada en el, odiaba que ella se quedara sentada sin hacer nada, odiaba amarla tanto, odiaba no poder huir de ella, odiaba ser su perro faldero, su esclavo fiel, y lo que más odiaba, era que sabia que no era mas que un pasatiempo en la vida de ella. El se desvivía por amarla, por quererla, por hacerle saber día a día que la amaba con todo su corazón… pero ella…ella no lo hacia. Pensó que tal vez con el tiempo ella se lo iba a demostrar, pero entre más pasaba el tiempo, más se daba cuenta de que ella nunca le iba a decir un _**te amo**_. Ni siquiera había tratado de detenerlo cuando salió de la mansión ¿Por qué se tuvo que enamorar del ser más egoísta en la tierra?, ¿Por qué se tuvo que enamorar de una mujer que solo se ama a ella misma?, ¿Por qué sufría por ella?, tal vez la boda no 

era tan mala idea. Por lo menos estaba seguro de que Kikyo si lo amaba, y que lo iba ha amar siempre.

Se casaría con Kikyo, y así podría olvidarse de toda esa mierda… podría olvidarse de Kagome, aunque perdiera la vida en el intento.

Caminó hacia el auto, y subió rápidamente. Observo el pequeño reloj digital en el tablero, no pasaban de las 8. Encendió el auto, y condujo de regreso a la mansión, trató de no pensar mucho en el camino, eso solo lo confundía más. Quería llegar lo más pronto posible, recoger sus cosas y largarse de ahí. No quería volver a saber nada de Kagome, nada de modelos, nada de nada. Lo único que deseaba era poder arrancársela del corazón, ignorarla como ella lo hacia con el, despreciarla y poder decirle que no quería volver a verla en su vida… pero era demasiado cobarde como para hacerle eso a ella.

Saco un cigarro su bolsa y lo encendió. Necesitaba la nicotina para calmarse, para poder pensar con tranquilidad. Aspiró el humo una y otra vez. Detuvo el auto frente a la puerta de entrada de la mansión. No supo en que momento se bajo del auto y se adentro en la mansión, no supo el momento en el que subió las escaleras de mármol, y caminó por los pasillos de la mansión. Lo único que supo era que estaba en su habitación arrojando todo en diversas direcciones. Quería arrancarle la cabeza a alguien, quería poder desquitar su frustración con _**ella .**_Con esa mujer que le hacia perder la cabeza, que lo hacia sufrir día a día.

Caminó hasta la puerta de ella y la abrió. Recorrió la habitación con la vista, y no la encontró. Por un momento había tenido la esperanza de que ella estuviera ahí, destrozada por su boda, pero eso hubiera sido mucho pedir. Ella ni siquiera estaba en su habitación, y dudaba mucho que estuviera en alguna parte de la mansión. Probablemente estaba celebrando su soltería en algún bar de la ciudad, probablemente estaba acostándose con alguien más. Como había sido tan ciego, ¿Por qué nunca se dio cuenta de que ella no lo amaba?, ¿Por qué se aferro a creer lo contrario?, ¿Por qué se había empeñado en amarla?

-¿Se te perdió algo? - Pregunto Kagome, recargada en el marco de la puerta.

La observó por unos segundos, y caminó hasta ella. Sintió ganas de gritarle, de exigirle que lo amara, que le jurara amor eterno, que le dijera que ella no estaba jugando con el. La observó unos segundos más, y acarició su mejilla con la palma de su mano. Por más que lo intentara no podía odiarla, no podía provocarle el mismo dolor que ella le había provocado a él. El simple hecho de verla derramar una sola lágrima le partía el corazón.

-¿Te vas a quedar mirándome toda la noche? - Le lanzó una mirada vacía.

- Dame una señal… por favor… dame una señal - La observó con ojos de suplica, y la besó. No era un beso como todos, era un beso que transmitía dolor, necesidad, desesperación, era un beso de despedida. Se separó de ella cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no respondía a su beso, recargo su frente con la de ella y cerró los ojos. - Dame una señal. -

- ¿Que clase de señal? - Susurró ella contra su oído.

- Una señal… es todo lo que te pido.-

**Continuará… **

"_Si pudieras vivir por siempre ¿Por qué lo harías?" _

**N/A: **Bien, espero que le haya gustado. Dejen sus comentarios por favor.

Como verán Inuyasha esta algo desesperado y Kagome no muestra señales de vida, veremos que pasa con este par. El próximo capítulo se va a llamar "Una señal"

Bueno pues ya les había comentado que estaba leyendo "Eclipse" de Stephenie Meyer. La verdad es que ningún libro me había confundido tanto como ese, tengo unos sentimientos encontrados increíbles. Lo pero de todo es que quiero asesinar a la protagonista… Bella así se llama. Quienes ya leyeron este libro compartirán mis deseos de asesinarla. Espero que pronto se me baje el coraje.

¡Espero muchos reviews, muchos, muchos!

Besitos Diana.


	19. UNA SEÑAL

**Disclaimer: **Este fic es de AU; Por lo tanto las personalidades de los personajes pueden variar a como están originalmente.

Los personajes de este fic pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, pero la historia es toda mía.

**N/A: **¡Hola! Muchas, muchas gracias a todas por sus lindos comentarios, como saben me hacen muy felices.

Tengo que pedirles disculpas porque no actualice el sábado, lo que pasa es que no tenía internet, y pues después de mover cielo mar y tierra lo logre. Discúlpenme, en verdad hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos, pero no se pudo. Incluso me fui a un ciber café pero mi archivo no se podía abrir por el tipo de Windows. Pero bueno aquí esta.

Bueno, pues se que muchas (Por no decir todas jeje) quieren matarme por hacer sufrir a Inuyasha, pero como lo eh dicho es necesario para la historia así que por favor ténganme un poquito de paciencia. Este fic ya esta en lo que se podría decir el nudo de la historia, así que los protagonistas enfrentan varios obstáculos.

Este capítulo va a ser narrado en su mayoría, así que no se me desesperen, este capi requiere de más narración que nada, ya que es un capítulo medio triste. Ya en el próximo capitulo prometo poner más conversaciones.

Pues después de todo este rollo, quiero agradecerles a todas ya que mi historia llego a los 104 reviews en , y, a 101 reviews en Fanfic.es. Muchas gracias a todas las que me han apoyado en este primer proyecto; Espero poder seguir escribiendo historias de su agrado.

**Capítulo 19 "Una señal"**

"_I'm bringing sexy back" __**Sexy back. **__**Justine Timberlake.**_

Una señal…

¿Qué clase de señal?

Por un momento se pregunto ¿Que haría si él?... probablemente lo mismo que hacia antes de que él apareciera en su vida, perturbándolo todo, cambiándolo todo. Inuyasha dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados a su vida. Él había llegado arrasando con todo y con todos, él le había hecho ver la vida de otra manera, desde otro ángulo. Aunque a veces le costara trabajo admitirlo, Inuyasha había traído esperanza a su vida, había traído luz… sonaba ridículo, pero así era.

Ahora la vida, el destino, lo que fuera… se lo estaba arrebatando. ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer?, ¿Pelear por el?, ¿Pelear por algo que nunca considero suyo?, lo que mas le perturbaba, era pelear por alguien que no estaba segura si iba ha amar toda la vida. ¿Por qué quitarle la oportunidad de ser feliz?, ¿Qué derecho tenia ella a quitarle una posibilidad de ser feliz?, realmente no sabía si lo iba ha amar toda la vida, no sabia si era una aventura pasajera, o un juego como decía Sango. Ahora él le pedía una señal, la que fuera… solo una señal, ¿Debería de dársela?, ¿Debería alimentar su ilusión?, porque eso era… una simple ilusión, ya que ella jamás sería una esposa, una ama de casa, una madre… ella nunca iba a ser la mujer que el merecía. Inuyasha merecía algo mejor, alguien que no dudara de su relación, alguien que correspondiera sus sentimientos, alguien que gritara a los cuatro vientos que lo amaba… ella no era esa persona.

Poso sus ojos chocolate sobre los dorados de él. Lo observó como si fuera la última vez, tal vez era la última vez. Rozó su mano contra su mejilla y suspiró. Inuyasha tomó su mano y la beso como si presintiera lo que se avecinaba. Pasaron varios segundos antes de que ella rompiera el contacto visual, el simple hecho de observarlo la perturbaba y la hacía dudar. Podía sentir las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos, nublando su visión por completo, pero las reprimió. Lo observó nuevamente, grabando en su memoria cada detalle, cada facción, cada gesto que la volvía loca. Iba a ser tan difícil vivir sin él, pero iba a ser más difícil vivir con el remordimiento de haberle quitado la oportunidad de ser feliz. Tenia que dejarlo libre, tena que romper la cadena que los ataba, tenía que arrancarlo de raíz… aunque eso significara arrancarse el alma en el proceso.

"Es por su bien", "Es por su bien", entre más lo repetía en su cabeza, más ilógico se le hacía. El simple hecho de romperle el corazón la atemorizaba al máximo. Ella no quería dañarlo, pero si no lo hacía en ese momento nunca lo iba a poder hacer. Solo esperaba que él la pudiera perdonar algún día.

Respiro y lo enfrentó…

-Inuyasha…- Se separó de el, y lo observó a los ojos intentando no llorar en el proceso. -Yo… no te amo… nunca te eh amado. -

Inuyasha la observó negándose a creer esas palabras. Tenía que ser una mentira, una vil mentira. Ella no podía hacerle eso, el la amaba. La amaba con todo su corazón. No podía vivir sin ella.

-No… - La observó con ojos suplicantes, tratando de encontrar alguna facción de arrepentimiento en el rostro de ella, pero todo lo que vio fue un rostro neutral, sin sentimiento alguno. Ella en verdad no lo amaba. El había sido un juego, diversión por un rato. - Dime que no es cierto. - Tomo sus manos entre las suyas, y las volvió a besar. Ella las alejo rápidamente, como si su simple tacto le provocara asco.

- Solo fuiste un juego - Lo pronuncio lento y claro, tratando de que el se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

El movió la cabeza negándose a reaccionar. - Solo estas confundida… -

-¡No! - Tragó saliva evitando que la voz se le quebrara patéticamente. - Esto fue un juego… yo nunca te amé… y nunca te voy a amar, ¡entiéndelo!- Se giró dándole la espalda, esperando a que se alejara. Él no se movió de su lugar.

-Tú… no puedes hacerme esto… no puedes - La tomó por los hombros y la giró, quedando frente a frente. La tomó por la nuca y la besó vorazmente. Ella lo alejó por el pecho, y lo abofeteo.

-¿!Qué parte no entendiste!? ¡No te amo! -

Por más que lo intento, no pudo encontrar ningún rastro de arrepentimiento en los ojos de ella. La observó por última vez, y salió de la habitación.

Caminó lentamente por los lúgubres pasillos de la mansión. Aún se negaba a creer aquellas palabras, y entre más las recordaba más lo lastimaban. Su corazón se había roto en millones de fragmentos, y no había nadie que pudiera repararlo. Él la había amado, y ella había jugado cruelmente con él. Ni siquiera sabía lo que sentía por ella en esos momentos, pero no la odiaba, nuca la odiaría. Ella era su corazón, su razón de existir, el aire que respiraba, su mundo… ella era todo, absolutamente todo. ¿Por qué nunca lo amo?, ¿Por qué?, él le había entregado su corazón en bandeja de plata, y ella lo había pisoteado hasta cansarse. Él hubiera entregado su vida por la de ella, nunca lo hubiera dudado por un segundo. Él le había entregado su existencia, y a ella no le había importado.

Subió a su moto, y salió apresurado de la mansión. No quería mirar hacia atrás, ya que si lo hacía probablemente regresaría suplicando, arrastrándose, humillándose. Condujo hasta casa de sus padres en New Jersey. La lluvia había comenzado a caer desde que había salido de la mansión; sus ropas se encontraban empapadas, pero no le importó. Entró por la puerta trasera, como la hacía cuando era adolescente. No quería saber de nadie, de nada, simplemente quería dormir y nunca despertar. Su pecho dolía… dolía como nunca antes había dolido. Subió las escaleras, encontrándose con su madre en el camino. Ella lo observó, y como cualquier madre lo abrazó. Ella no le preguntó nada, simplemente lo abrazó. Él se desahogo en los cálidos brazos de su madre, se desahogo como cuando tenía seis años.

Caminó hasta su habitación sin dejar de abrazar a su madre. Se recostó sobre su cama, que se encontraba cubierta por un hermoso edredón azul, ahí se quedo dormido en los brazos de su madre.

--

Una mujer cruel…

Una perra, que no merecía perdón de dios…

Su corazón se había roto… se había roto cuando el partió. Nunca se había sentido tan desgraciada en toda su vida, ¿Por qué tenía que lastimar a todos los que la rodeaban?, la verdadera pregunta era: ¿Por qué lastimaba a las personas a las que amaba?, ¿Por qué lastimó a la única persona que mostro un poco de amor hacia ella?, tal vez era porque ella no sabía lo que era la palabra _**amor**_. Había intentado durante años que sus sentimientos no la dominaran, había intentado no mostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento hacia alguien, que simplemente la palabra _**amor**_ la asustaba. Muchos lo decían, pero ella se había negado a creerlo, se había convertido en el ser que más odiaba en este mundo… su madre. Intento no ser como ella, pero a la larga no pudo evitarlo, simplemente lo llevaba en las venas. Su madre había amado a una sola persona: "A si misma", se había amado a si misma, siendo incapaz de amar a alguien mas… ni siquiera pudo amara a su propia hija.

Caminó por los extensos jardines, hasta que perdió de vista la mansión. Nunca había notado lo grande que era su casa, realmente no le interesaba. Se recargo el tronco de un enorme árbol, y se deslizo hasta que, quedo sentada sobre las raíces de este. Intento pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Inuyasha, pero era imposible, él era en lo único que podía pensar en esos momentos. Se odiaba a si misma por haberlo lastimado, se odiaba por hacerle creer que había jugado con el, se odiaba por haberle roto el corazón, pero mas se odiaba por haberle hecho todo eso, porque de alguna manera ella pudo haber evitado que él se enamorara de ella, pero no lo hizo, dejo que él cayera completamente enamorado, dejo que él se creara una falsa ilusión sobre ambos.

Observó las truenos golpear en algún lugar de la tierra. Por primera vez no tuvo miedo de los truenos, o de la obscuridad, de lo único que tenía miedo era de no ver a Inuyasha nunca más. Probablemente se lo merecía… se merecía cualquier cosa que le ocurriera de ahora en adelante. Aún tenia grabados aquellos ojos dorados llenos de dolor, todavía podía sentir la mirada de él buscando algún indicio de duda en su rostro. Por un momento quiso salir corriendo a buscarlo, y decirle que nada de lo que había dicho era verdad, pero no podía hacerle eso. Aunque le doliera en el alma, Kikyo lo iba a hacer más feliz que ella, por lo menos ella no dudaría en decirle que lo amaba. Tenia que dejarlo ser libre, ya que la felicidad no estaba al lado de ella.

Recargo su cabeza contra el árbol, y cerró los ojos, dejando que el sueño la invadiera poco a poco…

--

Por un momento llego a pensar que su hijo se había convertido en una especie de "zombie", lo observaba dormir, bañarse, comer, pero realmente creía que lo hacía todo por inercia. Aún no le había preguntado ¿Por qué estaba ahí?, aunque realmente no era necesario que Inuyasha diera explicaciones para llegar a casa, el era su hijo y siempre sería bienvenido en su casa. Se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta donde se encontraba él, recostado sobre el sillón de la sala y cambiando constantemente los canales de la televisión. Sabía que Inuyasha era un muchacho fuerte, inteligente, optimista, pero por más que buscaba no encontraba indicios de aquel muchacho que había sido su hijo hacia no mucho tiempo.

Se sentó a su lado mientras él la observaba con ojos vacios. Quería curar su corazón de cualquier daño que hubiera sufrido, ¿Pero como?, él no iba a hablar y nunca lo haría. Inuyasha continúo cambiando los canales de la televisión hasta que se detuvo en uno. Su madre lo observó tensarse, pudo ver nuevamente aquella cara de dolor que había tenido cuando llego a casa la noche antepasada. Observó a una mujer siendo entrevistada, una tal "Kagome Higurashi", los ojos de su hijo se llenaron de lágrimas. No pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido de dolor cuando una lagrima surco el rostro de su hijo. Él no se merecía eso, él era un muchacho bueno, respetuoso, amable… él no merecía sufrir por nadie, mucho menos por una mujer que no lo apreciaba. Lo abrazó instintivamente cuando otra lágrima amenazó con salir de los ojos de su hijo. Cualquiera que fuera su dolor ella iba a intentar sanarlo.

Lo abrazó hasta que quedo dormido en sus brazos…

--

Caminó detrás de su nuevo guardaespaldas. Era un hombre alto, robusto, de cabello corto y negro, tendría unos treinta años, la verdad es que no estaba de humor para intentar conocerlo. En el instante en que lo vio lo comparo con Inuyasha, aunque nadie se podía comparar con Inuyasha, él era simplemente perfecto. Se detuvo en el momento en el que su nueva "sombra" lo hizo. Lo miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre no tenía ni una pizca de amabilidad en su rostro, tal vez era porque ella tampoco tenía dibujada la palabra "amigable" en la cara.

Había hecho berrinche como niña mal criada en el momento en el que Sango le dijo que tendría un nuevo guardaespaldas. Incluso Sango había intentado en darle la habitación de Inuyasha a aquel hombre, si no fuera porque se puso a gritar como loca probablemente Sango hubiera logrado su cometido. Nunca iba a permitir que alguien usurpara el lugar de Inuyasha, mucho menos un idiota con cara de "mongol", Inuyasha era único e irremplazable, él era el único hombre que iba a ocupar un lugar en su podrido corazón. Nunca en su vida iba a volver ha amar ha alguien como amó a Inuyasha, no le importaba quedarse sola por el resto de su vida…nadie iba a ocupar el lugar del único _**amor de su vida**_.

Mostró sonrisas falsas a las diversas cámaras que la fotografiaban. Era lo que mejor sabía hacer. Sango la seguía de cerca junto con Miroku, ambos tenían una cara de lastima tatuada en el rostro, estaban esperando a que ella se derrumbara en cualquier momento. Desfiló sobre la pasarela dando lo mejor de si. Su madre siempre decía que los problemas se dejaban tras bastidores, también decía que nunca debías mostrarle al mundo tu debilidad, ya que eso te hacia vulnerable. Se tomó un par de fotos junto a otras modelos, saludo a varias personas que no había visto en su vida, o que probablemente había visto pero no se acordaba. Intentó poner buena cara cuando los medios le preguntaron sobre Inuyasha… todo el mundo sabía que ella había tenido un romance con él. Su guardaespaldas trató de tomarla de la mano cuando los periodistas se aglomeraron a su alrededor, pero ella simplemente rechazó su agarre. No iba a permitir que ese hombre la tocara, no iba a permitir que ningún hombre la tocara, ningún hombre que no fuera Inuyasha.

Subió a una camioneta negra seguida nuevamente por su manager. Por la cara que tenía Sango se podía suponer que no aprobaba la actitud que tenía hacia su nueva "sombra". Trató por todos los medio de no cruzarse con la mirada de Sango, ya que sabía que estaba más que lista para darle un sermón. Desgraciadamente Sango no era de las que esperaban hacer contacto visual para hablar.

-Deberías de dejar de ser tan majadera-

- No puedo evitarlo…es parte de mi encanto- Se giró para mostrarle una sonrisa vacía.

- No debiste haber corrido a tu antiguo guardaespaldas si no te iba a gustar uno nuevo -

Kagome le lanzó una mirada que congelaría hasta el mismo infierno. - Yo no lo corrí - Murmuro entre dientes.

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces se fue por su propia cuenta?-

-Aunque no lo creas así fue- Respondió tajante.

- Tal vez se harto de ti - Comentó de repente.

- Él no se harto de mí- Intentó ignorar los comentarios de Sango, pero no pudo su voz era como un taladro que le perforaba la cabeza.

- Entonces tu te hartaste de él… te encanta jugar con la personas… -

- Ya basta Sango - Masajeó sus sienes intentando mantener la calma, no iba a permitir que unos tontos comentarios la perturbaran. Ella no sabía nada, así que podía pensar lo que se le viniera en gana.

-¡No!... ¿Sabes cual es tu problema?,! tu no amas a nadie!, solamente te amas a ti misma… igual que tu madre- Tomó a Kagome por el rostro y la obligó a mirarla. - Por eso no te mereces a Inuyasha… porque… estas podrida por dentro… - Antes de que pudiera terminar Kagome la abofeteo con fuerza, y con lagrimas en los ojos.

- No tienes ningún derecho… ninguno - Lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, por una parte sabía que Sango tenía razón, pero por otra no quería aceptarlo.

- Kagome… ¿Qué estas haciendo?-

Kagome mostró una mirada confusa.

- No vas a ser feliz sin él - Meditó por un momento, y la volvió a mirar directo a los ojos. -¿Por qué no te das cuenta de que lo amas? -

- El merece algo mejor que yo -

- Hazme un favor… deja que él decida eso-

- Pero…-

- ¡Pero nada!... en todo caso ¿Crees que Kikyo es lo mejor para Inuyasha?-

-No-

- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué esperas?, corre… ¡ve por él!-

- Pues mas vale que te des prisa - Comentó Miroku desde el asiento copiloto, llamando la atención de ambas mujeres. -Hoy es su boda -

**Continuará… **

**N/A:** Creo… que mejor corro antes de que alguna de ustedes me asesine. Espero no recibir muchas amenazas de muerte. Dejen sus reviews si les gusto, si no les gusto… también dejen reviews.

El próximo capítulo se llamará… "Corre", ya verán porque el titulo. Y empieza la cuenta regresiva, faltan seis capítulos para que esta historia finalice.

Un beso muy grande a todas.

Diana.


	20. CORRE

**Disclaimer: **Este fic es de AU por lo tanto las personalidades de los personajes pueden variar.

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, pero la historia es toda mía.

**N/A: **¡Hola! Muchas gracias a todas por su apoyo y por sus reviews. También quiero agradecer por su paciencia, se que quieren que Kagome e Inuyasha sean muy felices, prometo que el final va a ser el mas feliz de este mundo…pero por lo mientras los personajes enfrentan pequeños obstáculos.

Bueno pues aquí les dejo el capitulo numero veinte. Como ya lo eh dicho esta historia esta cerca del final, únicamente nos quedan cinco capítulos y un epílogo, así que disfruten.

Bueno espero que les guste, y a leer se ha dicho.

**Capítulo 20 "Corre"**

"_El dinero puede comprar una casa, pero no un hogar… El dinero puede pagar una posición, pero no el respeto"._

Una parte de ella decía: "déjalo ir", pero otra parte deseaba desesperadamente estar a su lado. Tenia que tomar una decisión… una decisión que cambiaria su vida y la de Inuyasha. Podría dejarlo todo como estaba, pero el problema era que no quería. Era envidiosa, demasiado envidiosa como para dejar libre a Inuyasha. Lo quería para ella, y solamente para ella. Se odiaba por querer obtener algo que no merecía… Inuyasha era algo que no merecía, pero aun así lo quería solo para ella. Solo regaba que el aun la quisiera, y si no lo hacia ella iba a estar ahí, rogándole hasta que la aceptara de nuevo.

Suspiró, y solo en ese momento se dio cuenta que Miroku y Sango la observaban con ojos expectantes. Les lanzó una mirada de aprobación que ellos entendieron perfectamente. La camioneta acelero de repente, lanzando a Kagome hacia atrás, hundiéndose por completo en el asiento trasero. Observó el reloj en el tablero… 2:45, tal vez no llegarían a tiempo. No pudo evitar estremecerse cuando pensó que tal vez Inuyasha ya estuviera casado. Aunque por otra parte eso era lo que menos importaba, ella podría "robar al novio" o secuestrarlo.

Los edificios de la ciudad fueron rápidamente reemplazados por enormes pinos y robles, tardo varios segundos en ubicarse… estaban en el Central Park. Como odiaba ese lugar, era enorme y cuando era pequeña su niñera la dejaba sola en los juegos, y ella solía perderse. Miroku bajo de la camioneta seguido de cerca por Sango, los observo buscar algo desesperadamente. Sango le hizo señas para que bajar de la camioneta, bajó rápidamente y se acerco hacia Sango que aun parecía estar buscando algo con la mirada.

- ¿Por qué nos detuvimos?- Se suponía que quedaba menos de una hora para llegar a la dichosa boda, y ellos simplemente se habían detenido a admirar el paisaje.

-¡Aquí es! - Exclamo Sango entre dientes.

Observó a su alrededor y no encontró nada, simplemente veía muchos arboles, pasto, niños corriendo, bancas de metal, y un pequeño lago que se encontraba a lo lejos. Frunció el ceño y volvió a recorrer el lugar con la mirada… ahí no había nada que la llevara a Inuyasha. Lanzó una mirada de disgusto a Sango. Sango giro sus ojos, y dirigió su mirada hacia una pequeña iglesia, que se encontraba de lado contrario a donde ella había estado observando. Mostró una sonrisa de agradecimiento y se lanzó a correr hacia la iglesia, pero Miroku la retuvo fuertemente por el brazo.

- ¿Qué haces?- Intentó soltarse de su agarre, pero Miroku la sostenía fuertemente. -¡Suéltame idiota! - Lanzó un fuerte golpe hacia la espinilla de Miroku, y este la soltó instantáneamente. Volvió a retomar su carrera pero esta vez Sango la detuvo por el brazo. No podía creer que ese par estuviera tratando de detenerla ¿Qué no se suponía que ellos eran los que quería que ella estuviera con Inuyasha?, y ahora la estaban deteniendo, definitivamente nunca los iba a entender.

- Espera Kagome… - Susurró Sango al mismo tiempo que la jalaba por el brazo. - Si vas a hacer esto… ¡Hazlo bien! -

- ¡¿Hacerlo bien?! ¡¿Cómo demonios hago eso?!- Todos parecían saber alguna especie de técnica para irrumpir en las bodas… todos, claro menos ella.

- Pues tienes que esperar a que el padre diga "Que hable ahora o calle para siempre"-

Kagome lanzó una mirada incrédula. -¿Es en serio? -

- ¡Muy en serio! - Exclamo Miroku a unos metros de ellas.

- Pero eso es tan cliché- No pudo evitar que una cara de asco se formara en su rostro.

-¡Por el amor de dios! ¡Has algo romántico por una vez en tu vida!- No entendía la razón por la cual Kagome no podía ser ni un poco romántica, se supone que las mujeres son mas románticas que los hombres, pero Kagome era como una roca…fría y dura.

- No creo que impedir una boda se clasifique como romántico- Murmuró Kagome entre dientes. - Además… ¿Qué se supone que debo decir cuando interrumpa la boda?-

Sango y Miroku la observaron sorprendidos, más bien horrorizados.

-¿Qué?-

- Es que acaso ¿No vez novelas?- Pregunto Miroku aun horrorizado. -Todo el mundo sabe que cuando interrumpes una boda debes gritar: "No", ó, "No Inu te amo no te cases"-

No supo si fue la pésima imitación de su voz por parte de Miroku, ó el simple hecho de que no era nada romántica, pero le dieron unas ganas desastrosas de vomitar todo su desayuno, y eso no iba a ser nada lindo. ¿Por qué el mundo se empeñaba en convertirla en una romántica empedernida?, no podía pretender ser romántica de un día para otro, cuando nunca en su vida lo había sido.

- ¿Por qué no lo hacen ustedes?... parecen tener mucha experiencia-

- Porque nosotros no queremos evitar que Inuyasha se case-

--

Todo estaba listo, las flores, los invitados, la iglesia, las mesas, el salón de banquetes, la novia… todos estaban listos… menos él. Observó a su madre en la primera fila de bancas, ella estaba llorando como magdalena…sí la típica madre que llora porque su hijo más pequeño se va a casar. Su padre estaba sentado junto a su madre, y no se veía nada amigable, de hecho su madre lo había obligado a venir. Su padre no quería que se casara con esa mujer. Del otro lado de la iglesia observó a la madre de Kikyo, que al igual que se madre se encontraba llorando, junto a ella la hermana menor de Kikyo, glamorosa y elegante como su hermana mayor. Ambas mujeres lo observaban fijamente, esperando a que hiciera cualquier movimiento en falso para así poderlo rebanar en pequeños trozos.

Suspiró y paso lo inevitable… pensó en Kagome. Aun tenía la esperanza de que ella llegara y le gritara que lo amaba, pero esas solo eran tontas esperanzas. También tenía la pequeña ilusión de que la mujer con la que se iba a casar fuera Kagome, pero nuevamente se dio cuenta que esas eras falsas esperanzas. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor, la iglesia estaba abarrotada de personas, la mayoría de ellos eran conocidos de Kikyo ó de la familia de Kikyo. Las únicas personas conocidas eran su madre, su padre, algunos amigos, y Sesshomaru… sí, aunque al principio no lo creyó, Sesshomaru estaba ahí, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no sabía si era porque en verdad se alegraba que se fuera a casar, ó si era porque por fin le estaba dejando el camino libre con Kagome.

La puerta de la iglesia se abrió de un golpe, y ahí estaba parada con una sonrisa que abarcaba todo su rostro, ahí estaba ella… Kikyo, estaba colgada del brazo de su padre, con una enorme sonrisa que lo hizo sentir culpable. Mientras la marcha nupcial sonaba, mientras los invitados se ponían de pie, mientras Kikyo se acercaba más a él, mientras todo el mundo se movía en cámara lenta, mientras pasaba eso, el pensó en Kagome.

--

- ¿Escuchas algo? - Pregunto Kagome con impaciencia.

- No- Respondió Miroku en un susurro. - Y cállate, porque si sigues hablando no voy a escuchar nada. -

Kagome le lanzó una mirada de odio y se cruzó de brazos. Aún no lograba entender porque tenían que esperar a que el padre dijera la dichosa frase ¿Por qué no simplemente entraba corriendo y ya?, pero claro tenía que ser romántica y esperar la dichosa frase… como telenovela mexicana. Lo peor de todo era que la gente que pasaba por la banqueta los observaba como bichos raros. Se acercó hacia Sango, que se encontraba con la oreja pegada a la gran puerta de madera. Zapateó un par de veces contra el cemento, demostrando así su impaciencia. Sango le lanzó una mirada de muerte y su pie dejo de zapatear. No podía evitar sentirse impaciente, Inuyasha estaba a punto de casarse, y ella estaba a punto de arruinar su boda.

- No escucho nada- Volvió a insistir Miroku.

- Yo tampoco escucho nada- Murmuro Sango entre dientes al mismo tiempo que observaba a Kagome.

Kagome rolo sus ojos. Ni siquiera eso podían hacer bien, pero como decía Cruela de vil "Si quieres que algo salga bien hazlo tu mismo". Se acercó hasta la puerta y recargo su oreja contra la fría puerta de madera. Esperaba poder llamar sordos a Sango y Miroku, pero ella tampoco escucho nada. Recargo más su oreja contra la puerta en espera de cualquier tipo de sonido, hizo una mueca cuando nuevamente no escucho nada. Tal vez era porque la puerta era lo suficientemente gruesa como para no escuchar nada, ó era que simplemente no estaba pasando nada dentro de la iglesia.

- Te lo dije- Le reprochó Miroku.

- Tal vez ya se acabo- Comento Sango que se encontraba sentada en el piso.

- ¡No!- Exclamo Kagome en un hilo de voz. El no se podía haber casado. - Además la boda era a las 3:30… ¿Verdad?... a penas son las 3:45- Miroku carraspeo un poco y se acomodo la corbata que comenzaba a asfixiarlo. - ¿Verdad?- Insistió Kagome.

- Si la boda era a las 3:30- Saco la invitación de su saco y se la entregó a Kagome quien se la arrebato de inmediato, y comenzó a leerla. Quizá aventarle la invitación a Miroku en la cara, pero en ese momento tenía que **correr**... correr a todo lo que su cuerpo le permitiera, sobrepasar los limites de su propio cuerpo…tenía que llegar a tiempo para impedir esa boda. Se quito las zapatillas y se las lanzó a Sango, cruzó la calle como loca y se adentro rápidamente hacia el enorme parque. Sí, la boda era a las 3:30 en la iglesia frente al Central Park del lado norte… el único problema era que estaban en la iglesia del lado sur. El imbécil de Miroku no había leído bien la invitación, pero en esos momentos no buscaba culpables, lo único que quería era llegar a tiempo.

Corrió sin importarle tropezar con alguien. Cada vez que respiraba sus pulmones ardían. Solo en ese momento maldijo el traer falda, es como si el destino no quisiera que llegara a tiempo. Un trozo de cristal se incrustó en la planta de su pie, soltó un pequeño gruñido y se detuvo para retirar el cristal… genial ahora estaba coja. El parque era enorme y parecía que nunca iba a llegar a su fin, siguió corriendo y a lo lejos alcanzó a divisar la pequeña iglesia. Estaba adornada con diversas flores blancas y uno que otro listón de seda blanco… en ese lugar si parecía que hubiese una boda. Aceleró el paso aún con su pie adolorido, cruzó la calle hasta llegar al pie de las escaleras de la iglesia. No supo de donde sacó fuerzas para subirlas rápidamente, llego hasta las enormes puertas de madera y las abrió.

-¡Inuyasha!-

--

¿Desde cuando Kagome se había vuelto una corredora profesional?, no lo sabían, lo único que sabían era que la habían perdido de vista desde hacia veinte minutos. Continuaron corriendo hasta que Miroku se detuvo para tomar aire, Sango lo ignoró y continuó corriendo. Solo rogaba que Kagome hubiera llegado a tiempo, porque si no, la cabeza de Miroku iba a rodar y probablemente la de ella también. El parque continuó extendiéndose frente a sus ojos, y el final parecía nunca llegar. Miroku se incorporó junto a ella y continuaron corriendo, en su camino se encontraron con la invitación completamente arrugada, pero ninguno de los dos se detuvo a recogerla. A lo lejos alcanzaron a divisar la iglesia de concreto, fría y obscura, al pie de esta divisaron la silueta de una mujer; una silueta muy conocida… Kagome.

No había llegado a tiempo…

--

Finos copos de nieve cubrieron la ciudad, sus pies desnudos caminaban por la banqueta. Las cálidas lágrimas surcaron su rostro. Continuó caminando hasta llegar a una zona que no conocía… genial, nada podía ser peor, ahora se había perdido. Por más que intentó retener las lágrimas, estas parecían tener vida propia, ya que salían sin su consentimiento. No podía evitar pensar que todo eso era un castigo…un castigo por ser tan cobarde y no haber aceptado el amor que sentía hacia Inuyasha. Pero ahora sus sentimientos no importaban Inuyasha estaba casado, y ella no pudo evitarlo, ni siquiera había llegado a tiempo. Había entrado a la iglesia y todo estaba completamente solo.

¿Por qué había sido tan estúpida?, hasta ahora entendía el dicho de: "todo lo que haces se te regresa al triple"… bueno a ella le estaba pasando eso. Había perdido a la persona más importante de su vida, y su mundo comenzaba a derrumbarse ante sus ojos nuevamente. La soledad que sentía, el vacío, no sabía si algún día iba a poder ser la misma. Le aterraba el hecho de no volver a ser la misma fría y calculadora, le aterraba pensar que ahora cualquiera podría ver atreves de su duro caparazón… pero le aterraba más el hecho de que alguien la venía siguiendo desde hacia unas cuadras atrás.

Aceleró el paso y la persona que estaba detrás de ella también lo hizo. De pronto el pánico se hizo evidente en su rostro, lo peor de todo era que estaba lo suficientemente cansada como no poder huir de ahí. Giro en una esquina topándose de frente con una pared. De pronto sintió algo en su boca y nariz, intento no aspirar…pero no lo logro, cuando lo hizo un olor penetrante invadió sus sentidos. Todo se volvió obscuro y se desplomo contra el cemento.

**Continuara… **

"_Te han pesado, te han medido… y aun así te han encontrado defectuoso" __**Knight's Tale.**_

**N/A: **Como les eh dicho no soy tan predecible, a puesto a que esto no se lo esperaban. Pero bueno creo que correré nuevamente, no creo que nadie este contento por lo que acabo de hacer jejeje. Bueno si quieren saber que le pasó a Kagome ó si quieren saber que pedo con la boda de Inuyasha… pues tendrán que esperar al próximo capítulo muajajaja.

Bueno se preguntaran por que no actualicé ayer, bueno fue porque no me llego la inspiración… lo siento mucho pero es que no les quería dar un capítulo mediocre. Espero y me comprendan.

El próximo capítulo se va a llamar "Obscuridad", jjejeje dejen reviews!!

Las quiero mucho a todas

Besitos Diana.


	21. OBSCURIDAD

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia es AU por lo tanto las personalidades de los personajes pueden variar.

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, pero la historia es completamente mía.

**N/A: **Bueno… por lo menos esta vez recibí menos amenazas de muerte que la vez pasada jejeje.

Antes de continuar quiero agradecer a todas por sus reviews, que son los que hacen que esta historia continúe… Muchas gracias por todo.

Pues… alguien me pregunto que si la persona que secuestro a Kagome era la misma que la había intentado asesinar… bueno, pues eso lo descubrirán en los próximos capítulos. En cuanto a la boda de Inuyasha… ya verán, ya verán.

Les recuerdo que esta historia esta por finalizar. Nos quedan 4 capítulos y un epílogo. También les recuerdo que esta historia va dedicada para Eiko007.

Creo que eso es todo. A leer se a dicho.

"_How long you been seventeen?" __**Bella -**__**Twilight.**_

**Capítulo 21 "Obscuridad"**

Lo que había comenzado como una pequeña nevada, se convirtió en una feroz tormenta que caía con fuerza sobre la "gran manzana". Los neumáticos de los autos derrapaban en cada curva, obligando a los conductores a reducir la velocidad. Los limpiaparabrisas iban de derecha a izquierda tratando de limpiar la nieve que caía sobre el parabrisas. Algunas personas caminaban sobre la banqueta con rapidez tratando de refugiarse del frio. Las luces de la ciudad comenzaron a encenderse rápidamente tratando de disipar la obscuridad que reinaba en esos momentos. Algunos botes de basura ardían en llamas, estas eran provocadas por indigentes que no tenían un techo en donde cubrirse.

La camioneta giro a derecha y luego continuo sobre una larga avenida. Los grandes edificios comenzaron a ser reemplazados por enormes mansiones; algunas de estas con aspectos demasiado tenebrosos como para creer que realmente estaban habitadas. Los asientos negros de piel estaban más helados que de costumbre, el tablero apenas alumbraba lo suficiente como para ver la silueta de sus rostros. Cuando el enorme portón se abrió, los faroles de la camioneta no alcanzaban a iluminar más allá de dos metros. Los extensos jardines, el camino hacia la mansión, todo se encontraba completamente cubierto de nieve. La camioneta se detuvo frente a la inmensa puerta de entrada, todas las luces de la mansión se encontraban encendidas, dándole a esta un aspecto menos tenebroso, del cual estaban más que acostumbrados. Sango fue la primera en entrar a la mansión, seguida de cerca por Miroku. Sango subió las escaleras de mármol rápidamente, en busca de Kagome.

La habitación de Kagome se encontraba en penumbras a diferencia del resto de la mansión. Las cortinas blancas de seda se ondeaban bruscamente por el viento. Caminó hasta la ventana para evitar que la nieve siguiera filtrándose. Resbalo por la nieve derretida, y casi cae al suelo si no fuera porque un par de brazos la sostuvieron en el aire. En un principio se sintió agradecida, pero cuando lo pensó bien tembló… ¿Quién la había salvado? Miroku estaba en su recamara, y según tenia entendido Miroku era el único hombre que podía estar dentro de la casa. Observó los brazos que la sostenían…definitivamente eran brazos de hombre. Se giro lentamente hasta encarar a la persona que la sostenía.

-¿Inuyasha?-

Hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta de lo aterrador que podía lucir Inuyasha en cuarto obscuro. Sus ojos dorados brillaban intensamente… o al menos esa era la impresión que daban, y su sonrisa era tan extensa que casi rayaba en lo macabro. Lo observó más a detalle, y se dio cuenta de que aun llevaba puesto el traje de su boda… ¡Su boda! Era cierto, Inuyasha se había casado unas horas antes, ese era el motivo por el cual Kagome no se encontraba en casa. ¿Pero que demonios hacia Inuyasha ahí, en su noche de bodas?

- Se podría saber ¿Qué haces aquí? - La sonrisa que Inuyasha conservaba en ese momento se borró de inmediato.

- Ummm… esperando. -Respondió en voz baja, casi inaudible.

- Esperando. - Repitió Sango, al mismo tiempo que levantaba una ceja incrédula. - ¿A quien esperas? -

- A Kagome… ¿A quien más?- Respondió como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

Sango lo volvió a observar pero esta vez con desaprobación. Kagome estaba hundida en la depresión, y él quería perturbarla aún más. Además aun no sabía en donde demonios se había metido Kagome, simplemente había salido corriendo a quien sabe donde, y les había prohibido a ella y a Miroku seguirla, ellos como buenos empleados le habían hecho caso. Pero ahora no estaba segura si eso había sido una buena idea.

- Por cierto… ¿En donde esta? -

Sango se encogió de hombros, y se sentó en uno de los pequeños sillones de piel que estaban en la habitación. Inuyasha la imitó y se sentó en el sillón que estaba a un lado, pero a diferencia de Sango el no se sentó con delicadeza, simplemente se dejó caer sobre el pequeño sillón.

- Me ausento por unas horas, y tú pierdes a Kagome. - Se burló

- Yo no la perdí… simplemente… - Suspiró y acomodo su larga cabellera. - Este bien la perdí -

- Lo sabía... me voy y todo el mundo se viene abajo. -

Sango rolo sus ojos, y por un momento se preguntó ¿Cómo le hacían el y Kagome para estar juntos? Ya que ambos tenían un ego del tamaño del mundo. No creía que hubiera suficiente espacio en esa relación para Inuyasha, Kagome, Kikyo, y el inflado ego de los tres. Hablando de Kikyo…

- ¿Que no se supone que deberías esta con tu "esposa"?-

Él rascó su cabeza y sonrió con autosuficiencia. - Si tuviera una estaría con ella- Giro su cabeza para mirar fijamente a Sango, y volvió a sonreír.

Sango lo observó incrédula. Eso significaba que… ¿No se había casado?

--

El constante goteo de una llave abierta fue lo que la despertó. Intentó acomodarse ya que se encontraba incomoda, pero algo la apresaba fuertemente por las muñecas. Solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que se encontraba hincada en algún lugar frio e incomodo. Intento abrir los ojos pero no pudo, cada vez que lo intentaba parecía como si su cabeza fuese a explotar. Su boca se encontraba muy reseca, cómo si no hubiese tomado agua en días, y su estomago hacia ruidos extraños, probablemente porque tenía hambre. Intentó recordar el motivo por el cual se encontraba ahí, pero no pudo recordar nada, su cabeza se encontraba completamente en blanco. Lo último que recordaba era su intento fallido de evitar la boda de Inuyasha, recordaba haber caminado un par de horas por las banquetas de la ciudad, y después de eso no recordaba nada. Era cómo si alguien hubiera borrado esa parte.

Escuchó un irritante chirrido, probablemente de alguna puerta oxidada. También escuchó unos fuertes pasos acercarse peligrosamente hacia donde ella estaba. En ese momento recordó todo… el callejón, el trapo con un olor penetrante… la habían secuestrado. El ruido de pasos se detuvo frente a ella, y simplemente dejo de respirar. No quería dar algún indicio de que había despertado. Al menos no todavía, pero no era lo que esa persona tenía en mente, ya que un balde de agua helada le fue arrojado a la cabeza, y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que soltar un pequeño grito. La tomaron por el cabello obligándola a ponerse de pie, sus muñecas que se encontraban apresadas ardieron en ese momento. Su rostro se contrajo del dolor pero eso no evito que su opresor la pusiera de pie.

- No es hora de dormir princesita- Le susurró al oído una voz masculina con un acento bastante familiar para ella.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - Fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar. Sabia que no debía ponerse altanera porque aquella persona no dudaría un segundo en matarla. Aunque si lo analizaba bien no iba a importar mucho que ella muriera.

- No es lo que quiero yo… es lo que quiere alguien más - Una vez más aquel acento se le hizo familiar. -

Solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que tal vez esa persona no quería dinero. Su vida se encontraba al filo de la navaja, y tal vez más pronto de lo que todo el mundo creía ella iba a morir. A pesar de el miedo que tenia, lo único en lo que pudo pensar fue en Inuyasha, y en que nunca le dijo lo que realmente sentía. Ahora al borde de la muerte deseaba desesperadamente estar junto a él. Pero él ya no quería estar con ella…él ahora tenia a Kikyo, ¿Y ella que tenia?... nada, absolutamente nada.

De nuevo el chirrido volvió a oírse y el hombre que la sostenía la dejo caer como si fuera un objeto. Sus rodillas fueron las primeras en tocar el frio cemento. El frio fue rápidamente reemplazado por caliente fluido de la sangre, ella sabía que estaba sangrando pero no lo podía ver. El ardor de sus muñecas fue insignificante junto al ardor que sentía en las rodillas. Nuevos pasos se acercaron hasta ella, pero estos pasos no eran pesados como los anteriores, estos eran frágiles, ligeros, por lo que pudo deducir que tal vez era una mujer… o un hombre bastante delicado al caminar. Algo de metal golpeó contra el suelo, y solo en ese momento maldijo el no poder ver. Aquella persona la tomo por la barbilla e introdujo un líquido viscoso y desagradable en su boca, ella lo escupió por reflejo, cuando lo hizo un duro y fuerte golpe fue a parar en su mejilla derecha.

Una dulce y melodiosa voz le susurro al odio.- Lo vuelves a escupir y tu lindo rostro quedara irreconocible- Había sido una extraña combinación entre dulzura y amenaza que la hizo temblar involuntariamente.

Abrió la boca y trago aquel liquido. En ese momento algo fue retirado de sus ojos, y se dio cuenta que habían estado cubiertos todo el tiempo, esa era la razón por la cual no podía ver. Instantáneamente dirigió su mirada hacia las personas que se encontraban a unos metros de ella. Unas enormes sonrisas adornaban los rostros de ambas personas; una mujer y un hombre, bastante jóvenes y atractivos, ni siquiera parecían secuestradores. La mujer rubia, llevaba un traje sastre de color beige, y aquel hombre pelirrojo vestía un traje gris… demasiado elegantes para ser secuestradores. Los observó a detalle pero no encontró nada familiar en ellos, únicamente el acento era lo único que se le hacia un poco conocido.

- Sabes… - Habló la mujer. - Realmente te vez mejor en las revistas que en persona-

Ella no respondió al tonto comentario que había hecho aquella mujer rubia, lo único que hizo fue observar el pequeño y sucio cuarto en el que se encontraba. Había algunos botes de pintura, un par de llantas viejas, algunos tubos de metal oxidados, una pequeña televisión que se encontraba sobre una vieja mesa de madera, y una pequeña puerta de metal, que al parecer era la única por la cual ella podía escapar. No podía distinguir si era de noche o de día ya que no había ninguna ventana o rendija que se lo indicara, además había perdido el sentido del tiempo por completo. Intentó analizar un poco más el lugar, pero al parecer el asqueroso liquido que le habían obligado a tomar estaba haciendo efecto rápidamente. Su visión se nubló y sus parpados comenzaron a cerrarse involuntariamente.

- Dulces sueños Higurashi- Eso fue lo último que escucho antes de caer inconsciente… solo había una persona en este mundo que le llamaba Higurashi.

--

La mañana llego mas rápido de lo planeado. La nieve aun caía con fuerza sobre la ciudad. La mansión se encontraba mas fría que de costumbre. Abrió los ojos con pesadez y se sentó sobre la el borde de la cama. Por un momento se desubico, pero después recordó que se había quedado a dormir en la mansión… mas bien se había quedado esperando a Kagome. Se puso de pie y camino con pereza hasta la puerta que conectaba su habitación con la de Kagome. La cama se encontraba intacta y no había rastro de que alguien hubiera movido algo… tal vez ella se había que dado dormida en el baño; usualmente ella se quedaba dormida en el baño cuando llegaba ebria. Abrió la puerta del baño con rapidez, pero tampoco encontró nada.

Salió de la habitación y camino hasta la oficina de Sango. Ella se encontraba hablando por teléfono, y al parecer no era una conversación muy amistosa ya que ella tenía una cara de pocos amigos. Miroku también se encontraba ahí, y por primera vez desde que lo conoció él no tenia una cara amable, al contrario tenia una cara bastante seria y pensativa… eso no era normal en Miroku. Sango dejo de hablar en cuento lo vio en parado enfrente de su escritorio, simplemente susurró un "Gracias por nada idiota". Sango no era de las que solían decir groserías así que algo muy malo debía estar pasando. Sango le entregó un sobre a Miroku y este salió de la habitación no sin antes lanzar una mirada de preocupación a Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha… - El tono en el que había pronunciado su nombre no le había gustado ni un poco. - Tenemos que hablar -

Él asintió con la cabeza, y Sango le indicó sentarse sobre una silla que se encontraba frente al escritorio. Él se dejo caer pesadamente sobre esta y esperó a Sango hablara.

- Kagome fue secuestrada - Sango era de las personas que no suavizaban las cosas, si de todas maneras lo iban a saber ¿Por qué no soltarlo todo de una vez.

Inuyasha había escuchado las palabras de Sango como si estuvieran a metros de distancia. Su cerebro se negaba a procesar la información. Su tono de piel fue cambiando de color hasta convertirse en uno muy pálido, casi enfermo. Las piernas le temblaron, y la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas rápidamente, cómo si se encontrara sobre un carrusel. Tomó su cabeza entre sus manos intentando controlar las vueltas imaginarias. Observó a Sango sentada del otro extremo del escritorio… sin hacer nada ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué ella no se movía? ¿Por que estaba estática? ¿Por qué no estaba tratando de encontrar a Kagome?

Antes de que el pudiera reclamarle algo, Sango habló, y de nuevo no eran buenas noticias.

- Ellos no quieren dinero… quieren a Kagome - Tragó difícilmente y suspiró. - La quieren muerta-

--

Había intentado soltarse de los amarres tres veces, pero las tres veces la habían atrapado. Así que para evitar que escapara habían cambiado sus cuerdas por unas relucientes esposas de metal. Ahora estaba más incomoda que nunca, y sus muñecas ardían mas que con las cuerdas. Por lo menos las heridas de sus rodillas habían cicatrizado ligeramente y dolían como en un principio. La mujer rubia, que por cierto se llamaba Nicole; ella había sido al persona encargada de alimentarla y de vigilarla cuando estuviera en el baño. También podía ver la tele, pero solo en las ocasiones en las que estaba Robert, el hombre pelirrojo. En esas pequeñas ocasiones pudo darse cuenta de cuantos días eran los que había estado encerrada ahí, cuatro días no eran muchos, pero a ella cada día se le hacia eterno.

Aun no sabía lo que hacia ahí, ni que era lo que ellos querían de ella. Al parecer Nicole y Robert solo eran empleados de alguien más, ya que los había escuchado hablar en más de una ocasión con alguien a quien llamaban "Gee". Tampoco sabía si realmente alguien la estaba buscando, o si sus captores habían pedido algún tipo de rescate… tal vez era su cabeza lo que realmente buscaban. En algunas ocasiones solía platicar con Nicole, y si no fuera por las circunstancias Nicole seria una de las pocas personas que le caerían bien, era una chica amable, dulce y con un humor negro bastante agradable para ella… sí era patético… Nicole le caía bastante bien, pero era la chica mala y tenía que hacerse a la idea. En ocasiones bastante raras, cuando Nicole no se encontraba platicaba con Robert. Él no era un chico tan amable, pero al menos podía sacarle más información que a Nicole. Hasta ahora se había enterado que su "secuestro" había sido planeado el mismo día que la raptaron. Tenia la corazonada de que conocía a quien la había mandado secuestrar, pero prefería no crearse locas ideas en la cabeza.

Nicole se encontraba sentada sobre una no muy cómoda silla de madera, estaba barajeando un par de naipes, y al parecer se preparaba para jugar un "divertido" juego de solitario. Ella se encontraba ideando millones de conversaciones con las cuales tal vez podía persuadir a Nicole de dejarla libre, pero sabía que Nicole era demasiado leal a quien quiera que fuera su jefe.

- Debe ser divertido secuestrar modelos adolescentes -

Nicole le lanzó una mirada divertida. - La verdad es que nunca lo había hecho - Continuó barajeando las cartas, y comenzó a distribuirlas sobre la mesa.- Pero no es tan malo… al menos no estoy detrás de un escritorio contestando llamadas-

No podía evitar quedar impresionada con la confesión de Nicole, pero lo que mas llamó su atención fue lo último que ella dijo. -¿Eras secretaria? - Se negaba a creer que una simple secretaria se hubiera convertido en una secuestradora.

- No… era asistente… bueno… después de esto seguiré siéndolo -Le mostró una encantadora sonrisa y continuó con su juego.

Tal vez si hubiera visto más episodios de CSI Miami hubiera podido resolver todo ese lio que Nicole le acababa de decir, pero generalmente se quedaba dormida antes de que los casos se resolvieran. Unos fuertes pasos se escucharon a lo lejos. Nicole se puso de pie rápidamente y caminó hasta la puerta. La observó tensarse y salir de la habitación. Todo lo que pudo escuchar fueron un par de voces entre ellas las de Nicole y Robert, pero la otra voz aun no la reconocida, se le hacia demasiado conocida.

La puerta de metal se abrió bruscamente. Un hombre alto de cabello castaño y ojos castaños entro a la habitación. No era viejo pero tampoco joven como Robert ó cómo Nicole, probablemente tendría como unos cuarenta y cinco años máximo. El hombre se paro frente a ella, y en ese momento lo reconoció. A pesar de los años nunca iba a olvidar su cara…

-Tú- Murmuro Kagome entre dientes.

- Me alegra que me recuerdes- El hombre se puso de cuclillas frente a ella, y le sonrió.

- George-

**Continuara…**

"_Are you afraid?" __**Edward- Twilight.**_

**N/A: ** Muajajaja… soy mala, muy mala. ¿Quieren saber quien es George? Pues tendrán que esperar… muajajaja.

Bueno pues no actualice ayer porque no me llego la inspiración. Lo siento mucho, pero es que no me gusta forzarme mucho porque si no las cosas no salen bien.

¡Ah! Ya salió el tráiler oficial de "Twilight" esta buenísimo, cuando lo vi casi me cago en los pantalones jajajajaja.

Bueno espero muchos reviews.

Besos Diana.


	22. CICATRICES

**Disclaimer: **Este fic es de AU por lo tanto las personalidades de los personajes pueden variar. También los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, su creadora.

**N/A: **Hola, hola. Muchas gracias a todas por sus lindos comentarios me da gusto que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Muchas personas dijeron que yo era mala por dejarles el capítulo así pero bueno era necesario.

Pues se que tienen muchas ganas de saber quien es el mentado George, pero lo descubrirán hasta el siguiente capítulo, pero antes de que me maten les quiero decir el porque. Bueno pues este capítulo únicamente va a tratar de los recuerdos de Kagome, y de un poco de la historia de la mamá de Kagome. Esto lo hago para que se desenreden muchas cosas jejeje.

Recuerden que este fic va dedicado para Eiko007.

Bueno… disfrutenlo.

"_How can I decide what's right when you're clouding up my mind" __**Decode (Soundtrack oficial de Twilight) Paramore.**_

**Capítulo 22 "Cicatrices"**

_Nueva York 10 de febrero de 1997._

_- ¡Kaede! Por el amor de dios llévate a Kagome de aquí -_

_Kaede tomo por el brazo a la pequeña Kagome y la alejó de su madre. Cuando lo hizo Kagome comenzó a patalear y gritar a todo pulmón como si alguien la estuviera asesinando. Se soltó con facilidad de los brazos de su niñera, y corrió hasta la habitación de su madre. Cuando esta la vio la tomo fuertemente por las muñecas y las sacó de la habitación, cerrándole la puerta en la cara. Kaede intentó cargarla para llevarla lejos de ahí, pero nuevamente ella se soltó y salió corriendo hacia fuera del pent-house. Corrió por los pasillos del edificio hasta una puerta de metal que daba al techo. _

_A pesar de su corta edad, siempre le había gustado observar los atardeceres, y las distintas formas que las nubes mostraban. Se sentó en una esquina del techo, y observo la tarde morir. Probablemente su niñera se encontraba buscándola como loca… era divertido hacer correr a Kaede. Siempre que ella se metía en problemas a Kaede era a quien regañaban. Por lo menos eran las únicas veces que podía ver a su madre por un lapso de más de cinco minutos. Siempre la extrañaba, y le gustaba cuando ella estaba se buen humor y bromeaba un poco con ella. También le gustaba acompañarla a sesiones de fotos, pero solo era en ocasiones muy raras, ya que su madre solía dejarla con Kaede en el pent-house._

_Kaede era divertida, pero no lo suficiente. A veces Kaede se cansaba cuando jugaba con ella y eso le fastidiaba. Solo una vez había jugado con un niño de su edad, y había sido muy divertido. A veces se preguntaba ¿Por qué su mamá no le daba un hermanito?, sería divertido jugar alguien más pequeño que ella. Tendría que escribirle una carta urgente a la cigüeña, ya que no era posible que ella fuera la única niña sin un hermanito menor._

_-¡Kagome! ¡Por dios! ¿Qué haces aquí arriba niña?- La tomó por la muñeca y prácticamente la arrastro hacia el pent-house._

_-¡Quiero a mi mamá!- Gritó Kagome mientras se aferraba al marco de la puerta con las uñas clavadas en la madera._

_- ¡Ya basta Kagome! Tú mamá esta cansada- La cargó gentilmente, y la llevó hasta su habitación._

_-Pero siempre esta cansada… nunca juega conmigo- Kaede la puso sobre su cama y la observó con ternura. Removió unos cuantos mechones azabaches que estaban en su rostro._

_- Cuando tenga tiempo veras que juega contigo… ahora es hora de darse un baño- _

_- Pero nunca tiene tiempo - Se quejó. _

_- Si no fueras tan quejumbrosa ella estaría contigo más tiempo- _

_Así que ahora era su culpa, nunca lo hubiera adivinado. Dejó que Kaede la bañara y vistiera, por primera vez no opuso resistencia. Cuando Kaede apagó las luces de su habitación ella no durmió, simplemente se quedó recostada sobre su cama pensando una y otra vez como podía dejar de ser tan quejumbrosa, y así poder hacer que su mamá estuviera con ella. Por un momento pensó en dejar de llorar cada vez que la bañaban, o dejar de gritar cada vez que la obligaban a comer verduras… tal vez así su mamá estaría más tiempo con ella. _

_--_

_Nueva York 15 de marzo de 1997._

_- No es posible que no hayas podido controlarla para una simple sesión de fotos- Le recriminaba el fotógrafo, observando de reojo a la pequeña niña._

_Mizaki observó exasperada al fotógrafo y a Kagome que se encontraba sentada en una silla a unos metros de ellos. Su hija cada día se volvía más que una carga, ya no podía controlarla, ni siquiera soportaba su griterío. Definitivamente necesitaba un descanso de esa niña si no iba a terminar completamente loca. Creyó que tal vez si Kagome pasaba más tiempo con ella se controlaría, pero resultó todo lo contrario. Ahora Kagome le exigía más y más, no estaba segura de poder seguir con eso mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera le gustaban los niños, y mucho menos los chillones como su hija. Tal vez si se alejaba por un tiempo, si se iba de viaje… tal vez Kagome se acostumbraría a no estar tanto tiempo con ella. _

_--_

_Nueva York 21 de Marzo de 1997._

_- ¡No mamá!- Kagome abrazó a su mamá por las rodillas intentando detenerla. - ¡No me dejes sola!- Se tiro en el suelo y comenzó a patalear. _

_Mizaki le dio una mirada de poca paciencia. - No digas estupideces Kagome… no te vas a quedar sola, Kaede se va a quedar contigo- Desenredó las pequeñas manos de sus piernas, observó a Kagome sin mucha paciencia._

_- ¡Pero yo quiero estar contigo!, Kaede es tonta-_

_- No tengo tiempo para tus niñerías Kagome… tengo un vuelo, pórtate bien- Le lanzó una mirada exasperada a Kaede para que le quitara de encima a Kagome. Kaede tomó en brazos a la niña que gritaba y pataleaba. _

_Mizaki subió rápidamente a la limousine ayudada por su chofer. Trató de no mirar atrás para no ver a su hija llorando y suplicando por ella. Cuando la limousine dio vuelta en la esquina pudo ver a Kagome correr tras la limousine, iba gritando algo pero no podía escucharla. Vio a Kaede tomarla por las muñecas y cargarla hasta dentro del edificio._

_No sabia cuanto tiempo iba a estar fuera, pero quería que fuera el tiempo suficiente como para que Kagome la olvidara, aunque sabía que eso no iba a pasar. Necesitaba deshacerse de Kagome como fuera, cada día era más difícil pretender que ella era su "hermana". No quería que su carrera quedara arruinada por una mocosa que solo sabia llorar y gritar. Ella ya se había sacrificado 7 años manteniéndola, ahora era el turno de su padre. Él la iba a cuidar mejor que ella… ¿Verdad?_

_--_

_Nueva York 3 de Mayo de 1997._

_Llevaba lejos casi un mes… un poco más tal vez. Habían sido las vacaciones más relajantes y divertidas de toda su vida. Pero ahora tenia que regresar a su estresante realidad. El hecho de ver a su hija de nuevo no le emocionaba en lo absoluto, al contrario le producía malestar. Durante el tiempo que permaneció lejos de casa, no había extrañado ni u poco los gritos y constantes acosos de Kagome. Muchas veces le habían dicho que Kagome era una niña linda y dulce… ella no lo veía de esa manera. Kagome para ella era como una piedra en el zapato, era como alcohol en una herida, era salpullido en la piel, era una pestaña en el ojo… era un completo estorbo._

_La azafata anuncio la llegada a la ciudad. Tomó su bolso y salió rápidamente del avión. Camino unos cuantos metros con un par de maletas, su chofer se encontraba esperándola en la puerta de salida… desgraciadamente Kagome también estaba ahí, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y tomada de la mano de Kaede. En cuanto Kagome la vio se lanzó directamente hacia ella gritando "Mamá". Su rostro se desfiguro por completo y antes de que Kagome la tocara ella se alejó y subió rápidamente a la limousine._

_Kaede tomó a Kagome por la mano y la subió a la limousine. Kagome vio el rostro furioso de su mamá y sabía que estaba enojada con ella. Trató de sentarse junto a su mamá, pero esta se alejó instantemente de ella. Ese día se había puesto el vestido más lindo que tenía para ir a recibir a su mamá al aeropuerto, incluso había dejado que Kaede la peinara con muchos rizos a pesar de que odiaba peinarse así. También había obligado a Kaede a comprar un costoso ramo de rosas rojas para su Mamá. Pero ahora nada de eso importaba ya que su Mamá estaba enojada con ella._

_- ¡Te eh dicho millones de veces que no me llames Mamá en publico! ¡¿Qué parte de eso no te ha quedado claro?! - Mizaki tomó un poco de vodka que había en el mini bar y lo bebió rápidamente. No le importaba mucho que Kagome pataleara e hiciera berrinche, lo único que importaba era que alguien la hubiera escuchado._

_Kagome agachó la cabeza e intentó disculparse, pero no lo hizo por miedo a hacer enojar más a su mamá._

_--_

_Nueva York 12 de Mayo de 1997._

_Observó las maletas en hilera frente a la puerta de entrada… probablemente su mamá se iba de nuevo. Antes hubiera llorado y rogado por acompañar a su madre, pero ahora solo le quedaba esperar a que ella regresara para verla de nuevo. Era inquietante no saber de su mamá pro largos meses, pero era más inquietante el saber que algún día tal vez ella no regresaría…pero era su madre tenía que regresar ¿Verdad?. Kaede trataba de representar a su madre lo mejor que podía, se esforzaba de manera sobrehumana, pero su madre era su madre. Ella la admiraba profundamente, algún día quería llegar a ser como ella… glamourosa, hermosa, y rodeada de personas que le sonreían a todas horas._

_Caminó por un pequeño pasillo, hasta llegar al fondo, en donde se encontraba la habitación de su mamá. La escuchó hablar por teléfono, y por primera vez la vio sonreír. No era que no sonriera mucho, pero esa sonrisa era diferente, era cálida, profunda, bella, pero sobre todo…era una sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos. De repente tuvo la fuerte necesidad de hacer reír a su mamá de la misma manera, quería ser alguien que iluminara los ojos de su madre, quería ser perfecta… perfecta para que su mamá la amara por sobre todas las cosas._

_Mizaki se giró y observó a Kagome en el marco de la puerta. Kagome por un momento pensó en salir huyendo de ahí, pero su mamá la invitó a pasar. Mientras ella seguía hablando, Kagome se sentó a su lado y la observó. La escuchó despedirse y colgó el teléfono._

_-¿Te gustaría ir de viaje conmigo?- Trató de que su voz no sonara como una orden._

_Una enorme sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Era la primera vez que iba a ir de viaje con su mamá, y lo mejor era que se lo estaba pidiendo de buena manera. -¡Claro que sí! - Se lanzó hacia los brazos de su mamá, y esta la recibió sorprendida._

_Mizaki la alejó de ella después de unos segundos. -Pero… debemos controlar la parte de los abrazos ¿De acuerdo? - Nunca le habían gustado mucho las muestras de cariño, se le hacían incomodas e innecesarias._

_Kagome asintió con la cabeza, y salió corriendo a contarle a Kaede._

_--_

_Manchester 14 de Mayo de 1997._

_-¡¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?!- _

_Desde que habían llegado a aquel edificio su mamá le había dicho que ese día iba a conocer a alguien muy importante. Pero en cuanto su mamá había entrado a aquella oficina, nada más se podían escuchar gritos, los de su mamá, y los de un hombre que no conocía. En un principio su mamá estaba muy contenta de que iban a ver a aquel hombre, pero ahora solo parecía molesta._

_- ¡Tengo una familia Mizaki! ¡Mi esposa y mis dos hijas!- Alcanzó a escuchar que algo se estrellaba con la pared._

_- ¡Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de acostarte conmigo! ¡Kagome es tu responsabilidad también!- La voz de su mamá retumbo por todos lados, e incluso llamó la atención de varias personas que caminaban por el lugar._

_¿Responsabilidad? No sabía exactamente lo que significaba, pero su mamá estaba bastante molesta porque aquel hombre no quería hacerse responsable de algo… para más precisos ella. Su mamá había dicho que aquel hombre era amable, tierno, y que le gustaban los niños, pero ella no estaba muy convencida, si fuera amable no estaría gritando tan fuerte._

_- ¡Esa mocosa no es mi maldito problema! ¡Yo no te obligue a tenerla! -_

_- ¡Tienes que reconocerla o si no…! -_

_-¡¿O si no qué?! ¿Piensas decirle a todo el mundo? Por favor… sería tu palabra contra la mía… además, todo el mundo se enteraría que Kagome no es tu hermana, si no tu hija. No creo que te convenga hacer eso… mejor vete de aquí Mizaki, tu cara me repugna. - _

_La puerta de la oficina se abrió y vio salir a su mamá de ella, y no tenía cara de amigos. La tomó fuertemente por el brazo y la arrastro hacia la salida. Por un momento tuvo la curiosidad de saber quien era aquel hombre, se giró y lo observó en medio de l pasillo. Nunca en su vida iba a olvidar esa cara…esa cara de desprecio, de asco, de coraje. Siempre iba a tener grabado aquel rostro… el rostro de su padre._

_--_

_Nueva York 17 de Enero del 2005._

_Le habían hablado a las tres de la mañana para decirle que su madre estaba enferma. Le fastidiaba, porque sabía que su madre solía ser bastante dramática, además si estaba enferma era por ser una alcohólica, drogadicta y anoréxica. Lo peor era que desde hacía un año había dejado de trabajar, y ahora ella era la que tenía que mantener sus vicios. Hacía muchos años que le había perdido el respeto, ya ni siquiera vivía con ella, le molestaba que todo el día estuviera fastidiando con sus vicios. Ya ni siquiera la llamaba "mamá" ahora era simplemente Mizaki, mas bien nunca se había ganado el título de mamá… siempre había sido una pésima madre._

_Entró a aquel edificio donde había vivido 13 años de su vida. En la puerta de entrada la esperaba Michael el asistente de su madre ¿Cómo aquel hombre podía soportarla? Ella no la podía tener cerca durante cinco minutos, porque sentía que la iba a matar. Michael le sonrió y la acompaño hasta el elevador. Trató de no entablar una conversación con él, porque ya sabía que él no era fácil de callar. En cuanto llegaron a la puerta del pent- house una señora no muy grande les abrió la puerta. Kaede ya no estaba con su madre, ya que había muerto cuando ella había cumplido los diez años. Fue algo doloroso, Kaede era su único soporte, la única persona que mostraba algo de amor hacía ella, pero la vida decidió arrebatársela, para quedarse completamente sola._

_Caminó por los pasillos que se sabía de memoria. La recamara de su madre aún era la del fondo. Quiso detenerse y no ir a verla, pero aún sentía algo de lastima hacía aquella mujer a la que algún día había querido. Hubiera pagado millones por no escuchar lo que sabía que su madre le iba a decir. Muy en el fondo sabía que esa iba a ser la última vez que iba a poder platicar con ella. A cualquier persona de su edad le hubiera aterrado saber que tal vez eran los últimos minutos de su madre, pero a ella solo le producía una sensación de liberación. Sabía que era abominable pensar así, pero no podía evitarlo._

_Giró la perilla lentamente, y abrió la puerta con cuidado. En la enorme cama se encontraba su madre dormida, se veía peor de lo que imaginaba, demacrada, espantosamente delgada y débil. Avanzó con paso decidido, pero se detuvo a la mitad del camino. Su madre abrió los ojos con pesadez, y en cuanto la vio le hizo una seña de acercarse, ella la ignoro y se quedo en el mismo lugar._

_- Kagome… no permitas que te haga lo mismo que me hizo a mí - _

_Esas fueron las últimas palabras de su madre antes de morir._

**Continuara…**

"_Nothing will be the same" _

Bien ahora conocen un poco más de la historia de Kagome. Espero que les haya gustado. Recuerden que esta capítulo esta todo en cursiva porque son recuerdos jojojo.

Por ahí habían comentado que el personaje de Kagome estaba OoC (Fuera de personaje) y que debía de justificar perfectamente porque Kagome ahora era tan…. Perra. Bien espero que con esto haya quedado bien claro el porque Kagome no es una chica dulce. Si se dan cuenta Kagome era una niña linda cuando estaba pequeña pero pues cambio.

Pues en el próximo capítulo sabrán quien es George, por cierto el próximo capítulo se va a llamar "George" jejeje bastante predecible el capítulo.

Bueno espero sus reviews!!

Besos Diana.


	23. GEORGE

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen.

**N/A: ¡**Aquí estoy! Lo siento tuve un bloqueo terrible, se los juro no venían ideas a la cabeza.

Primero que nada quiero agradecer a todas y todos (¡sí! ¡Hay chavos que leen mi fic! Yo tampoco lo podía creer.) por sus reviews. Ya saben que son mi motivación para continuar con esta historia.

Bien pues en el capítulo anterior, algunas lloraron, otras comprendieron más la vida de Kagome y otras simplemente llegaron a la conclusión de que la mamá de Kagome era una desgraciada.

En este capítulo van a saber por fin quien es el tan "famoso George" algunas sacaron sus propias conclusiones, y otras más se comienzan a acercar a la verdad.

Otra cosita, esto no tiene nada que ver con el fic… pero mi pecho no es bodega y no me puedo guardar esto… ¡¡¡¡ROBERT PATTINSON ESTUVO EN MÉXICO!!!! Sí, el pasado 23 y 24 de octubre las mexicanas tuvimos la oportunidad de tener al protagonista de "Twilight" en nuestro país. Yo no puede ir, pero me queda el consuelo de que estábamos en el mismo país. Si alguna de ustedes quiere saber mas sobre la vista de R-pattz a México visiten la pagina: , o la pagina oficial de Robert Pattinson .uk (les advierto que esta en ingles así que si no saben ingles mejor no entren porque no va a entender ni j), ahí encontraran todo sobre su visita al suelo azteca. (Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja… parezco comercial, o periódico jajajajajajaja.)

Sin más que agregar… ¡A leer se a dicho!

"_Si supieras como me siento cuando no puedo drogarme, no me pedirías que no lo hiciera" __**28 Días.**_

**Capítulo 23 "George"**

¿Han tenido esa sensación de estar solo en el universo?

¿Esa sensación de no pertenecer a ningún lugar?

¿La sensación de que no encajas en ningún sitio?

¿No?... pues ella se había sentido de esa manera los últimos días.

Como olvidar aquel rostro, si cada día que había vivido con su madre no le había permitido olvidarlo. Con el paso de los años había aprendido a esconderlo en su mente, pero el recuerdo siempre estaba presente… escondido, pero muy presente. Incluso cada ves que se drogaba podía ver que el rostro de él se mezclaba en sus retorcidas fantasías. Muchas veces deseo ser como una computadora y poder borrar recuerdos, así como las computadoras borraban información. Desgraciadamente los recuerdos dolorosos son los que quedan mas presentes en nuestra mente… tal vez sea porque los humanos somos sadomasoquistas y nos gusta torturarnos inconscientemente.

Sus penetrantes ojos marrones la observaban insistentemente, por más que intentaba sostenerle la mirada no podía hacerlo… por primera vez en su vida bajaba la vista para evitar aquella mirada. Los ojos de aquel hombre parecían quererle perforar el cráneo, y aunque habían pasado casi 11 años aquel rostro seguía siendo al mismo, salvo por algunas arrugas y una que otra cana. También tenía la misma expresión… el odio y desprecio, esculpido en cada centímetro de aquel rostro masculino, que incluso lo hacía ver mayor de lo que realmente era.

Las palabras de odio, de rencor, de desprecio habían muerto en su garganta. No sabía que era lo que él tenía que le provocaba doblegarse…tal vez era aquel porte de superioridad, la arrogancia con la que la observaba, el tono déspota con el que hablaba a las personas. Si no fuera porque tenía que odiarlo lo hubiera admirado, lo hubiera respetado, incluso, y aunque le costara trabajo admitirlo… lo hubiera amado. Porque no todos los días encontraba a alguien que la hiciera temer de la manera en que él la hacia temblar.

Intentó no expresar su miedo, pero los locos y desbocados latidos de su corazón parecían querer delatarla. Instintivamente cerró los ojos cuando George aproximo una de sus grandes manos a su rostro, increíblemente, y aún cuando sabía de antemano que George quería verla muerta, él no la lastimo, al contrario hizo la cosa más extraña del mundo… le acaricio la mejilla. Y no era una caricia cualquiera, reflejaba sentimientos que nunca creyó posibles por parte de George, reflejaba ternura, protección… ¿Acaso era un truco? ¿Un truco para que ella bajara la guardia y así él pudiera golpearla a su antojo?

Para su sorpresa, y aun cuando dudaba de la repentina bondad de George, él la liberó de las esposas. Sintió un profundo alivio cuando las esposas fueron retiradas de sus muñecas, ardían un poco, pero nada que no pudiera soportar. Aún cuando creyó que George no podía sorprenderla más, él la ayudó a ponerse de pie. No sabía que pensar, seguía tan ó más sorprendida que al principio. Cuando logró ponerse de pie y en una posición más o menos correcta, un fuerte y sordo golpe fue a parar a su cabeza. Se tambaleó y su espalda chocó contra la pared, por un momento no pudo coordinar ningún pensamiento, únicamente podía sentir la sangre caliente recorrer su sien hasta su mejilla. Llevó una mano temblorosa hasta el lugar donde punzaba, y efectivamente… el color carmesí de la sangre quedo impregnado en sus dedos, contrastando con el pálido color de su piel.

Aún en shock observó a George a unos metros de ella, sostenía un trozo de madera, que en la punta tenía aún rastros de sangre… su sangre. Así que después de todo sí había sido una trampa, una cruel trampa. Intentó retroceder cuando observó el trozo de madera dirigirse nuevamente hacia ella, pero no pudo, esta vez el gran trozo de madera golpeó directamente en la boca de su estomago haciéndola caer de rodillas. Aún cuando se había prometido a si misma no llorar pasara lo que pasara, una lagrima surco su ensangrentada mejilla.

- ¿Por qué? - Fue lo único coherente que logro salir de su boca.

-¿Por qué? - Repitió él calmadamente, con una dulce y melodiosa voz que hacía notar aún más su elegante acento inglés.

George se puso de cuclillas frente a ella, y la observó con incredulidad. - ¿Como si no lo supieras ya?- La tomó por los hombros y la obligó a ponerse de pie, cuando Kagome estuvo de pie llevo su puño hasta su rostro, y nuevamente ella se tambaleó, pero esta vez aterrizó sobre su trasero.

- ¡No entiendo porque me haces esto! - Una gota de sangre se deslizó por la comisura de sus labios… genial ahora estaba sangrando por la boca. Intentó enfocarlo nuevamente, pero su ojo derecho se había comenzado a hinchar por el golpe bloqueándole la visión.

Se estremeció cuando una fuerte, macabra y profunda sonrisa salió de la boca de George. - Solo hago lo mismo que tú le hiciste a la persona que más adoro en este planeta-

- Yo no le hice nada a nadie. - Respondió en un susurro.

- ¿Estas segura? - Inquirió él, en el tono suave y calmado que solía usar siempre.

-Completamente - Respondió ahora en un tono más firme y audible…casi desafiante.

Una sonrisa de lado se formó en el rostro de George. -Es increíble como los hijos que menos quieres son los que más se parecen a ti -

Sus ojos se abrieron grandes ante la palabra "hijos", lo último que George la consideraba era su hija. Siempre había sido un estorbo tan para él como para su madre, ambos siempre habían estado buscando formas de deshacerse de ella. Después de 11 años de que él negara su paternidad, ahora andaba divulgando que ella era su hija… así nada más. Y no era que le alegrara que después de tantos años él la reconociera, no era que fuera a saltar a sus brazos gritando "papá", al contrario el simple hecho de compartir el mismo ADN le provocaba asco. Como hubiera deseado drenarse toda la sangre de sus venas y cambiarla por una nueva, una que no tuviera ni rastro de él. Pero no solo era la sangre, el parecido físico también era abrumarte, había heredado los ojos marrones de él, la piel blanca, el cabello castaño, el porte… incluso la misma sonrisa arrogante. Pero lo más aberrante era que tenían exactamente el mismo carácter… esa superioridad, la arrogancia, el egocentrismo, incluso el mismo humor negro. Durante años había tratado de encontrar algún parecido físico ó mental con su madre, pero lo único que compartían era el poder de destrucción tanto hacía ellas mismas, como a las personas que las rodeaban.

Y no solo era el disgusto de compartir la misma sangre con el sino también con… Kikyo. Sí, Kikyo su hermana mayor…media hermana. Cuando se enteró por labios de su madre, que ella y Kikyo compartían la misma sangre, casi se le había salido el corazón por la garganta. Algunas veces sintió que la odiaba por celos, porque Kikyo tenía todo lo que ella nunca tuvo… una familia, un padre, una madre, una hermana. Pero después se dio cuenta de que no era eso, lo que más detestaba de Kikyo era el parecido con George…sí, ella se parecía a George, pero eran detalles, en cambio Kikyo tenía la misma cara de George, era como verlo a él con peluca. Kikyo era un constante recuerdo de aquel hombre que había destruido a su madre, y ahora a ella.

El único consuelo que le quedaba era que Kikyo no sabía que eran medias hermanas. Era difícil lidiar con Kikyo aún sabiendo que no eran nada, pero sería mas difícil lidiar si Kikyo supiera la verdad… ya podía imaginárselo… Kikyo nunca la bajaría de "bastarda" y tampoco bajaría a su madre de "zorra rompe hogares", por eso era mejor que Kikyo no supiera nada, y a parte ella no se moría de ganas por contárselo.

---------

Caminó ansioso por el pasillo, hasta llegar a la oficina de Sango, esta se encontraba sentada en su elegante silla de piel con la espalda recargada en el respaldo. No había palabras para describir la ansiedad que en esos momentos lo consumía lentamente, se sentía caer en un enorme vacío negro. No sabía nada de Kagome, y las teorías de Sango comenzaban a tomar fuerza, quien quiera que hubiese secuestrado a Kagome no tenía la intención de pedir rescate…la querían a ella, y no precisamente viva. La única pista que tenían era una nota…aún recordaba con exactitud lo que decía.

"_Es angustiante cuando alguien se pierde, sobre todo si es una persona que amamos. Pero es más angustiante ver a la persona que amas sufrir y no poder acabar con su sufrimiento… afortunadamente yo sí eh podido acabar con el sufrimiento de la persona que más quiero en este mundo, no me importa si ese sufrimiento respira… yo lo haré dejar de respirar. No me importa si ese sufrimiento tiene sueños… yo me encargaré de matar sus sueños. No me importa si ese sufrimiento ama… yo me encargaré de destrozar su amor. No me importa si ese sufrimiento se llama Kagome Higurashi… yo haré que nadie recuerde ese nombre." _

Había sido la carta más psicótica que había leído en vida…

Él hubiera querido ir a la policía, pero Sango había dicho que eso solo adelantaría los planes de los secuestradores-cualesquiera que fueran esos planes- no podía arriesgar la vida de Kagome. Horas, minutos, segundos… cualquier pequeño lapso de tiempo le daría oportunidad de encontrarla.

----------

Kikyo era la persona que George más adoraba en este planeta…

Sabía que algo le había hecho a la "princesa" mimada de Kikyo, era por eso que George la tenía cautiva, era por eso que George estaba tan molesto… si te metías con Kikyo, te metías con su papá, y George no era cualquier persona, era una persona poderosa a la que había temer, él es de los padres que dan todo por sus hijos favoritos, es de los padres que hacen de todo para complacer a sus hijos favoritos… aunque complacerlos signifique matar a alguien más. Porque ese era su destino, sabía a la perfección que George no la dejaría libre, no cuando había herido los sentimientos de su estúpida "princesita." Lo que no entendía era eso… ¿Qué le había hecho a Kikyo?, Kikyo tenía absolutamente todo lo que ella amaba… tenía a Inuyasha ¿Por qué no simplemente la dejaban en paz?

De pronto como si un cometa hubiera pasado por su mente iluminándola, todas las piezas del rompecabezas encajaron. El porque George estaba ahí perdiendo el tiempo con ella, en lugar de andarse pavoneando por ahí, presumiendo que su adorada hijita era feliz, el porque la habían secuestrado el mismo día de la boda de Kikyo e Inuyasha. El porque la princesa Kikyo estaba tan enojada como para mandar al "matón" de su padre a golpearla, el porque George quería mostrarle el mismo dolor que su "princesa" estaba en ese momento… Kikyo no se había casado con Inuyasha.

Increíble e irracionalmente eso le dio un poco de esperanza y consuelo. Por lo menos no todo estaba perdido, el final de cuentas no había llegado tarde, simplemente era que la ceremonia había terminado antes de comenzar. El único problema que reventaba su burbuja de ilusión, era que ella iba a morir… morir a manos de su padre… no podía haber un final más estúpido.

-Sabes…- Habló George desde una esquina del pequeño cuarto. -Al principio cuando tu triunfaste más que Kikyo lo dejé pasar…después de todo tú tenías una madre modelo, y Kikyo no…además… aunque me cueste aceptarlo tú tienes porte y ella no. Por eso dejé pasar eso. Pero esta vez te excediste Kagome.- Tomó un minuto para que el semblante de George cambiara de uno relajado, a uno completamente furioso. -No te conformaste con robarle su sueño, también tenías que robarle su felicidad-

- ¡Yo no le robé nada… porque ella no tenía nada!- Un certero golpe fue a dar directamente a su boca. Ni siquiera se percató de el momento en el que George se había movido para golpearla y parecía que disfrutaba haciéndolo.

George movió el dedo índice de izquierda a derecha. - No me gusta que uses ese tono tan majadero conmigo… me recuerdas a Mizaki-

Sus ojos se posaron fieros sobre él. Ella no había adorado a su madre, y constantemente reprochaba de ella, pero no le gustaba que él hablara con tanta naturalidad de ella, le disgustaba que su sucia boca se atreviera a pronunciarlo. Él había sido una de las causas por las que su madre había caído enferma. Él había destruido la vida y la carrera de su madre, era por él que su madre había perdido todo lo que tenía, él se había encargado de destruir la única cosa que su madre amaba… su carrera.

- No me mires así… es la verdad, cada vez que te veo… la veo a ella -

Kagome hizo mala cara pero no le contesto, no deseaba hacerlo enojar más de lo que ya estaba. Quería aplazar su vida lo más que pudiera. Escuchó los ligeros pasas de George acercarse hasta ella, levantó la mirada y efectivamente George estaba frente a ella. Él se acuclilló y la observó con esa mirada que la hacia temblar. -¿Sabes lo que te va a pasar?-

Kagome tragó fuerte, desvió la mirada y asintió con la cabeza. Por su puesto que sabía lo que le iba a pasar, no era como si él lo hubiera estado ocultando. Sabía que ese iba a ser el último día que iba a tener la oportunidad de respirar, observar, tocar, sentir… ese era el último día de su miserable vida. Por una parte sentía alivio, por fin todo se iba a acabar y ella ya no iba a sufrir. Pero por otro lado quería aferrarse a su vida tanto como pudiera, quería luchar y vivir, por primera vez había algo a lo que aferrarse: Inuyasha.

No quería morir sin antes decirle lo que sentía, no quería morir sin antes abrazarlo… no quería morir… no quería.

- Al principio quería darte en lo que más te dolía… tu noviecito- Kagome lo observó con pánico. Lo último que ella quería era que Inuyasha se viera involucrado en todo esto, él no se merecía nada de esto. Abrió la boca para protestar pero George le hizo una señal de quedarse callada. - Pero… si yo mataba a tu noviecito Kikyo también iba a sufrir… así que la que va a morir en su lugar eres tú-

Gruesas lágrimas recorrieron su rostro. George hurgó es uno de los bolsillos de su saco, y sacó una brillante pistola. Su corazón bombeo rápidamente y las lágrimas salieron ferozmente de sus ojos. Cuando el frío metal toco su sien supo que era el fin. Cerró sus ojos y se concentró en la única imagen que le podía brindar paz en esos momentos: Inuyasha. Había estado ciega ¿Cómo no darse cuenta de cuanto lo amaba? ¿Por qué siempre cuando nuestra vida pende de un hilo, es cuando no arrepentimos de lo que hemos hecho?

Escuchó botarse el seguro de la pistola. El gatillo fue presionado poco a poco… después…nada…

**Continuara…**

"_No quise verlo ni darle vueltas al asunto. No deseaba imaginarlo a él dentro de ella. No quería enterarme de que alguien a quien odiaba tanto había echado raíces en el cuerpo que yo amaba con todas mis fuerzas." __**Fragmento del libro "Amanecer" narrado por Jacob. Autora: "Stephenie Meyer"**_

**N/A: **Yo se que me odian, lo se, pero es que en verdad no tenía nada de inspiración. Hasta ayer de pronto así de la nada comencé a escribir.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que no me maten. Pronto se enteraran de lo que pasó. Bien este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a mi mejor amiga** Anahi** que la quiero mucho, ella me regalo el cuarto libro de Stephenie Meyer "Amanecer", creo que fue eso lo que me inspiro de nuevo a escribir… ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS ANAHI TE QUIERO CON TODO MI CORAZÓN!

Pues el próximo capítulo se va a llamar "Un año" prometo actualizar pronto.

¡Ah! Y les recomiendo mucho el cuarto libro de la saga "crepúsculo" no se van a arrepentir. Les deje un pequeño fragmento, para que vean que tan bueno esta.


	24. UN AÑO

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen.

**N/A: **¡Hola!

Sí… lo se me tarde eternidades en actualizar, es mi culpa lo admito soy una adolescente irresponsable, pero es que me obsesione con "Twilight" toda mi cabeza a girado alrededor de eso… también pueden culpara a Robert Pattinson ya que últimamente él ocupa todos mis pensamientos jejejeje. Pero pues ya estoy aquí espero que disfruten este capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron review la vez pasada… ¡ah! Y para los que han preguntado si voy a seguir escribiendo… pues les puedo decir que efectivamente aquí me tendrán un buen rato, de hecho eh estado inspirada en un nuevo fic que espero y les agrade.

Pues me imagino que no se esperaban lo de el capitulo pasado… tal vez lo de el papá de Kagome sí, pero lo de Kikyo estoy casi segura de que no.

Bien pues, para este capítulo escuche muchísimas canciones tristes… no se imaginan cuantas, desde "Amor eterno" de Rocío Durcal hasta "When you're gone" de Avril Lavigne… muchísimas canciones tristes, casi caigo en depresión se los juro, lloraba y lloraba cada vez que escribía algo del capítulo, espero que no me asesinen… les tengo una sorpresa para el capítulo, aunque no estoy muy segura de que les vaya a gustar.

"_¿Cuántas veces me había quedando mirando a Edward y me había maravillado de su belleza? ¿Cuántas horas, días, semanas de mi vida había soñado con lo que entonces yo había considerado perfección?" __**Fragmento de "Amanecer" narrado por Bella. Autora: Stephenie Meyer.**_

**Capítulo 24 "Un año"**

Un año es todo lo que se necesita para observar crecer a un niño, a una planta, a una mascota. Un año es todo lo que se necesita para madurar y comprender las cosas a nuestro alrededor. Un año es todo lo que se necesita para que una herida se convierta en cicatriz. Un año es todo lo que se necesita para borrar el dolor. Un año es todo lo que se necesita para olvidar. Un año es todo lo que necesitas para resignarte a la perdida de un ser querido. Un año es todo lo que se necesita para quitarte el luto después de una muerte.

Era difícil estar frente a su tumba. Saber que la persona que alguna vez conociste, con la que hablaste, reíste, lloraste, discutiste… esta a tres metros bajo tierra dentro de una caja… no es algo muy bueno de recordar. Había comprado un ramo de tulipanes; sus favoritos .Los coloco en un pequeño jarrón al pie de la tumba y los observó mecerse con el viento. Se acuclilló junto a la fría lapida de granito dejando sus manos sobre esta, se estremeció cuando las yemas de sus dedos tocaron el apellido de ella labrado sobre la piedra "Higurashi". No le gustaba recordar el día de su muerte, era un recuerdo que prefería borrar de su mente. Había sido un día completamente gris, una mancha en su vida… un tatuaje imborrable.

Había tantas cosas que quería decirle, pero no encontraba las palabras. Al principio pensó que era tonto hablarle a una roca, pero después se dio cuenta de que ella escuchaba desde algún lugar lejano… o al menos eso quería creer, quería tener la esperanza de que ella escuchaba. Generalmente solía narrarle las cosas que había hecho en la semana, le gustaba ponerle humor a lo que le contaba, porque no le gustaban las cosas tristes. Tampoco lloraba sobre la tumba, ya que le parecía inapropiado, estaba ahí para contarle sus alegrías no sus penas y tampoco le gustaba parecer alguna especie de mártir… no eso no iba con su personalidad.

Había tratado de ser fuerte cuando la perdió, había tratado de que sus sentimientos no sobrepasaran a su cordura, le gustaba mantener la cabeza fría en esas situaciones. Ni siquiera había llorado en su funeral, y no era por falta de ganas, si no porque debía demostrar ser fuerte frente a los demás. Lloraba, pero cuando nadie estaba ahí para escuchar, lloraba en las noches y cubría sus labios con la almohada para que nadie escuchara sus sollozos. Nunca se daba cuenta el momento en el que el sueño vencía las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

Le habría gustado regresar el tiempo y empezar de nuevo, borrar todos esos errores y tropiezos que habían tenido. Le hubiera gustado disfrutar más tiempo a su lado, conocerla mejor, le hubieran gustado hacer tantas cosas con ella… disfrutar cada segundo, día, semana. Si en lugar de tantas peleas, discusiones y egoísmo hubiera habido cariño… se sentiría más conforme con su persona… sabia que podía haber hecho más por ella, pero como decían el hubiera no existe.

Daría todo por regresar el tiempo y enmendar los errores del pasado… haría lo que fuera al precio que fuera. De lo único que tenía miedo era de que ella no hubiera perdonado todos errores.

Su cabello se movió al suave compas del viento, y una fina llovizna cayó sobre su cabeza y rostro. Aunque no le gustaba ir a ese lugar el tiempo se pasaba increíblemente rápido cuando estaba ahí. Ese día en especial era el más doloroso de todos… ese día era su despedida definitiva, se iba del país y tal vez no iba a regresar nunca. Habían tantos recuerdos dolorosos en ese lugar que no podía soportar estar más tiempo ahí. Le dolía dejarla, pero más le dolía hablarle a una lapida que sabía que nunca iba a contestar… a la larga esta decisión iba a ser lo mejor.

Suspiró antes de hablar, de hecho le costaba trabajo encontrar las palabras adecuadas. -Me voy a Italia… siempre quise aprender italiano ¿y que mejor lugar que ahí? - Las despedidas eran duras, y esta no era la excepción. Sus ojos se llenaron rápidamente de lágrimas que descendieron rápidamente por sus mejillas. - Prometí que no iba a llorar… y mírame. -Limpió sus lágrimas con las mangas de su chaqueta de mezclilla, y se puso de pie rapidamente.

-Creo que este es el adiós…- Observó la lapida nuevamente, y suspiró. -Siempre…siempre vas a estar en mis pensamientos, no importa lo que pase…siempre vas a ser alguien muy especial.- No pudo evitar que su voz se quebrara patéticamente hasta que se convirtió en un pequeño murmullo que se mezclaba con el ruido del goteo constante de la lluvia.

La fina llovizna se convirtió rápidamente en lluvia densa y pesada. El olor a barro inundo rápidamente el ambiente y su nariz. Sus pies se habían quedado firmes al suelo como si los hubieran soldado, una parte de su cuerpo quería quedarse, pero la otra le decía que eso era lo mejor. No sabía si algún día iba a poder superar su pérdida, en esos momentos lo único que deseaba era tener un interruptor con el cual pudiera apagar sus sentimientos. Sabía que a donde fuera su recuerdo siempre estaría presente, siempre iba a haber algo que se la recordaría. No iban a importar los años, las personas que conociera, los nuevos recuerdos… Ella siempre iba a estar presente, no tenía miedo de olvidar su cara, ni voz... no tenía miedo de olvidarla porque eso era prácticamente imposible ¿Cómo olvidar a alguien como ella?... Imposible.

Se alejó a paso lento, sus tenis chillaban contra el césped inundado de agua. Una parte de su persona se quedaba atrás… y no planeaba regresar a buscarla.

- ¿Le hablaste sobre mi? - Pregunto una voz conocida a su espalda.

Se giró instantáneamente y le dio un fuerte abrazo al mismo tiempo que aspiraba su aroma… le encantaba su aroma. - Eso no hubiera sido elegante… - Sonrió y continuaron caminando. -… además, creo que ya tenía suficiente en que pensar con mi partida… ¿Para que martirizarla más?-

- Algún día se lo vas a tener que decir- Insistió.

Rolo sus ojos y formo una mueca. -Ya será otro día- Suspiró y una nueva sonrisa se formó en su rostro. -¿Te he dicho que te amo? -

- Lo has repetido constantemente estos últimos meses- Ambos rieron y continuaron caminado abrazados sin importar que la lluvia los empapara de pies a cabeza.

-Te amo Inuyasha. -

Él sonrió instantáneamente y la apretó más por la cintura. -Yo también te amo Kagome - Se detuvieron por unos instantes y se miraron fijamente antes de darse un tierno beso y casto beso… además… la mamá de Kagome podría revivir en ese mismo instante y asesinarlos a ambos por hacer cosas obscenas en el cementerio, sin olvidar que estaban a unos metros de su lapida.

Kagome rompió el beso y lo observó con expresión divertida. - ¡Ugh! Que cursis nos estamos volviendo -

Inuyasha sonrió y la arrastro por la cintura para continuarla besando. - Creí que te encantaban las cursilerías. - Murmuró contra sus labios.

A pesar de llevar varios meses juntos su corazón aun latía como loco cuando él la tocaba o besaba, era una sensación extraña a la que aun tenía que acostumbrarse, pero era realmente agradable. Si le hubieran dicho unos años atrás que estaría locamente enamorada de alguien, se hubiera echado a reír, pero ahora todo parecía tan natural, tan espontaneo, todo era tan reconfortante y agradable. Ahora los "te amo" fluían con más facilidad a través de sus labios, incluso le era inevitable repetirlo varias veces al día llegando incluso a exasperar a las personas a su alrededor, la única persona que se regodeaba con eso era Inuyasha, él único al que no le fastidiaban sus constantes muestras de cariño. Su vida se había convertido en un verdadero cuento de hadas, en donde el príncipe y la princesa viven felices para siempre… o al menos lo intentan. Inuyasha lograba sacar su parte más cursi y más romántica, no podía permanecer lejos de él, sin sus sonrisas, sin sus bromas, sin sus caras graciosas, sin su cariño… él era gran parte de su vida de ahora en adelante… y ¿Por qué no?... Para siempre.

Estuvo tan cera de no tener nada, de perderlo todo. Su vida había pendido de un hilo por unos instantes, podía recordarlo todo con extrema claridad, siempre se le había dado bien el conservar recuerdos dolorosos y ese no iba a ser la excepción.

"_Gruesas lágrimas recorrieron su rostro. George hurgó en uno de los bolsillos de su saco, y sacó una brillante pistola. Su corazón bombeo rápidamente y las lágrimas salieron ferozmente de sus ojos. Cuando el frío metal toco su sien supo que era el fin. Cerró sus ojos y se concentró en la única imagen que le podía brindar paz en esos momentos: Inuyasha. Había estado ciega ¿Cómo no darse cuenta de cuanto lo amaba? ¿Por qué siempre cuando nuestra vida pende de un hilo, es cuando no arrepentimos de lo que hemos hecho? O al contrario… de lo que no hemos hecho."_

"_Escuchó botarse el seguro de la pistola. El gatillo fue presionado poco a poco… después…nada…"_

"_Abrió sus ojos que hasta el momento habían permanecido cerrados en espera del impacto en su cabeza, por un momento en verdad creyó que había muerto, pero las heridas de los golpes provocados por George aún dolían y punzaban con fuerza. Eso no podía ser el paraíso… oh tal vez era el infierno, ese era el lugar al cual seguramente había sido enviada, no había hecho nada malo en su vida que ameritara ir al infierno, pero tampoco había hecho nada bueno. Fuera el lugar que fuera aun podía escuchar la acompasada y pesada respiración de George sobre la cima de su cabeza, también podía oler la vieja humedad de la bodega, incluso podía vera."_

"_Su cerebro tardó en procesar el hecho de que no estaba muerta, pero ¿Por qué? No era que no le agradara estar con vida, pero ¿Qué había detenido al psicótico e inestable de su padre de su padre de matarla? Quería girar la cabeza y descubrir el motivo por el cual George no había halado el gatillo, pero tenía miedo de hacerlo, ¿Qué tal si él estaba esperando a que ella volteara y así poderla matar de frente? A pesar de que una vos en su cabeza gritaba constantemente -"La curiosidad mató al gato" y literalmente ella tenía ese riesgo- pero aún así su cabeza pareció girar contra su voluntad."_

"_La última persona que hubiera imaginado que vendría en su ayuda estaba ahí parada frente a ella con un bate de base-ball en sus manos temblorosas, su mirada se encontró con la de ella y luego observó a George tirado inconsciente sobre el suelo de cemento, unas pequeñas gotas de sangre manchaban el suelo y el arma con la que George había planeado matarla se encontraba debajo de la vieja y frágil mesa de madera. Observó con incredulidad a su salvadora, y más grande fue su sorpresa cuando esta le tendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, aunque dudó por unos segundos en aceptar su ayuda finalmente cedió y pudo ponerse de pie con la ayuda de su media hermana."_

"_No sabía si agradecer o simplemente salir corriendo de aquel lugar de locos, realmente no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que había impulsado a Kikyo para que hubiera golpeado a su propio padre, y la verdad no quería saberlo. Observó el bate en la pálida y temblorosa mano de Kikyo, y por un momento se le ocurrió que tal vez Kikyo no la había salvado, tal vez Kikyo la quería asesinar con sus propias manos, pero su idea fue completamente descartada cuando Kikyo arrojó el bate a una de las esquinas de la pequeña y obscura bodega."_

"_-Amm… ¿Debería decir… gracias?-"_

"_-No si te cuesta tanto trabajo-"_

"_¡Vaya el sarcasmo era de familia!, hubiera podido sonreír pero aún estaba demasiado perturbada como para hacerlo. Kikyo la tomó de la mano y la arrastró rápidamente hacia la salida, por más que buscó no encontró rastros de Nicole o Robert, tal vez no estaban o Kikyo los había golpeado al igual que George. Avanzaron unos metros más hasta llegar a un pequeño portón de metal oxidado. Kikyo lo abrió sin ningún problema y salieron rápidamente. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta del silencio que reinaba en todo ese lugar, y es que no era fácil encontrar un bosque cerca de Nueva York, probablemente ya no estaban en Nueva York sino en otro lugar completamente diferente."_

"_Volvieron a caminar un par de metros más hasta detenerse en un pequeño sendero, ahí había un coche negro con cristales polarizados. Kikyo que hasta el momento la había estado tomando de la mano la soltó y le arrojó un par de llaves que atrapó sin ningún problema."_

"_Observó las pequeñas llaves plateadas en sus manos y luego observó a Kikyo. -¿Por qué estás ayudándome? -"_

"_- No lo estoy haciendo… me estoy ayudando a mi misma y a mi familia-" _

"_- No entiendo- "_

"_Kikyo pareció pensarlo por unos segundos y una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios. -Si mi padre llega a ir a la cárcel mi familia sería envuelta en escándalo… -"_

"_-¿Así que todo esto lo haces por el que dirán?-"_

"_-Déjame terminar… -Suspiró y la observó a los ojos. - Siempre me eh preocupado por mi familia aunque no lo parezca… mi madre nunca a sido feliz al lado de mi padre, por eso yo me convertí en modelo…-"_

"_- ¿Te convertiste en modelo para hacer feliz a tu madre?-"_

"_Kikyo la observó con poca paciencia. -¿Podrías dejar de interrumpirme?... me volví modelo para dejar de depender de mi padre, para que cuando tuviera éxito pudiéramos irnos a vivir a otro lugar… pero… no contaba contigo…"_

"_Kagome levantó una ceja no entendiendo y Kikyo continuo hablando. -Tú te volviste más famosa que yo, obtuviste fama, fortuna a pesar de que no las necesitabas… tú obtenías todo lo que yo quería para ayudar a mi madre y a mi hermana, por eso… te odié… porque no podía dejar de depender de mi padre… y por mucho tiempo quise todo lo que tu tenías, mi odio era grande, pero se volvió aun más grande cuando Inuyasha comenzó a trabajar para ti… él fue alguien muy importante en mi vida y cuando terminamos ya no lo amaba… pero…sentí envidia, sentí coraje porque tu obtenías fácilmente lo que yo quería y también lo que yo había tenido… por eso me aferré a él, por eso a pesar de que ya no lo amaba quise arrebatártelo, arrancártelo de las manos. - Tomó aire y luego continuó hablando. - Pero… después me di cuenta…- Hizo una mueca - que él era tu pilar…él era la persona que te hacía feliz, era la persona de la cual te sostenías para no caer… y yo te lo estaba quitando… yo tenía a mi madre, a mi hermana de apoyo, ¿Pero tú? ¿Tu a quién tenias? Yo te estaba quitando a lo único que tenías… y aunque lo dudes me sentí fatal… es por eso que el día de la boda le dije a Inuyasha que fuera contigo… -_

"_Kagome la observó incrédula. - ¿Tú…? -" _

"_Kikyo asintió con la cabeza. - Pero mi papá creyó que él me había abandonado el día de la boda y por eso…-"_

"_- Y por eso me secuestro y quería matarme… pero… ¿No era la primera vez cierto?-"_

"_Kikyo volvió a hacer una mueca de desagrado. - Cuando tú comenzaste a ganar fama… a él le dio coraje y decidió que lo mejor era… -"_

"_- Borrarme del mapa. - Nuevamente Kagome termino la oración por Kikyo. De pronto todas las piezas encajaron, el mismo día que había peleado con Kikyo, había sido la primera vez que habían intentado matarla… ¡Claro!, George se había enterado y decidió facilitarle las cosas a su pequeña hijita Kikyo, pero ahora la pregunta era ¿Qué pretendía Kikyo?"_

"_- ¿Qué es lo que esperas de mi? -"_

"_Kikyo suspiró y la miró directo a los ojos. -Solo espero que no involucres a mi madre y a mi hermana en esto, ellas no lo merecen… no sabían nada, no quisiera que pasaran vergüenza por esto- "_

"_- Y todo este tiempo pensé que eras una modelo sin cerebro.-" Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro._

"_Kikyo compartió la sonrisa. - Ya vez… las personas te pueden sorprender-"_

----------

Y no lo hizo, no denunció ni a Kikyo, ni a su madre, ni a su hermana, ni siquiera había denunciado a George. Sabía de antemano que George se merecía el infierno y más, pero él ya tenía su propio infierno personal en la tierra. Lo último que había escuchad sobre él, era que su familia lo había abandonado y que había perdido las elecciones en su país, tal vez eso no era castigo suficiente, pero al menos no tendría que cargar en su consciencia con haber enviado a su padre a la cárcel.

Durante los últimos meses se había dedicado a la pintura, siempre le había gustado pintar pero nunca había tenido el tiempo suficiente para dedicarse de lleno, ahora se mudaba a Italia junto con Inuyasha por supuesto. Había dejado el modelaje atrás, de hecho nunca le había gustado y además ya no necesitaba hacerlo, tenía el dinero suficiente para sobrevivir el resto de su vida sin hacer nada. Inuyasha había dejado de ser su guardaespaldas, ahora era simplemente "Inuyasha el chico que acompaña a la ex modelo Kagome Higurashi a todas partes", no tenían planes de casarse, por lo menos no en ese momento, además no necesitaban de un papel para permanecer juntos. Tampoco planeaban tener hijos, a Inuyasha no le gustaban y a ella menos, lo único que querían era compartir su amor mientras durara, porque realmente nadie les aseguraba que eso iba a durar por siempre.

Y vivieron felices… mientras durara.

FIN.

"_Su olor me impactó como la bola de una grúa de demolición, como un ariete. No existe imagen lo bastante violenta para expresar la fuerza de lo que me sucedió en ese momento… __Yo era un_ _depredador; ella, mi presa. No existía en el mundo otra verdad que no fuera ésta." __**Fragmento de "Sol de media noche" Libro narrado por Edward. Autora Stephenie Meyer. (En proceso)**_

**N/A: **Confeti y globos caen de cielo.

Aquí esta su sorpresa, se que les había prometido 26 capítulos, pero era darle vueltas y vueltas al mismo asunto, por eso decidí que este sería el final. En cuanto al epílogo no estoy segura si lo voy a hacer o no.

Muchas, muchas, muchas, muchisisisisisismas gracias a todos los que me apoyaron, a todas las personas que me dieron la oportunidad con esta historia, este es mi primer fic y el hecho de que lo hayan aceptado tan bien me llena de orgullo y felicidad. Nunca voy a poder encontrar las palabras correctas para expresar mi gratitud… ¡muchas gracias!

Bien pues creo que la próxima semana publicare mi próximo fic se va a llamar "Giros" espero contar con el apoyo de todos ustedes.

De nuevo muchas gracias a todos.


End file.
